


All the Stars

by PeanutsRomano



Series: All the Stars [2]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Bully game, Clique - Freeform, Cliques, Cool, Cuties, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Greasers, High School, Jealousy, Multi, Original Character(s), People In Love, Protectiveness, Read, Romance, Siblings, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Video Game, boyfriend/girlfriend - Freeform, bullyscholarshipedition, caniscandemedit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 95,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsRomano/pseuds/PeanutsRomano
Summary: Tom Gurney has always had an admiration for the captivating younger sister of Johnny Vincent, the fierce leader of Bullworth Academy’s emblematic greaser gang. He had been too timid to ask her out, but thanks to the help from his friends and assistance of a new student, he finally finds the confidence to do so. Through the course of their relationship, the couple must overcome the challenges of the chaotic Bullworth Academy.





	1. Back at Bullworth Academy

Although they had just arrived back merely a day ago, Bullworth Academy and the metropolitan itself had been perceived different in his cadet blue eyes. He had been uncertain as to why it had been so different, when all that remained the same was how he still attended the school and resided in the town. It contained the same residents that established a dwelling for generations to pass on, or for a limited consistency. To him, he considered it to be better, as if the dump of the town had improved phenomenally. Perhaps the answer that lays unfolded was because it only led to the key of his heart. Every thump, which had been more rhythmic than any other Weezer song blasting on the radio, had been melodically happier. At each second after each heart beat fades in time, the crimson blood bursting it's color and streaming into his veins was stimulated out of love. It was so obvious, the answer to his current musings.

_It had only been for her._

He was scattered on the concrete steps of the academy, with earbuds drilling in the music to his ears. A depressing rock song from the 90's was playing, but somehow he found himself pleasantly humming along to it. A beam was on his face, rewarding the younger kids, dorky, uneventful nerds, and vulnerable students who weren't associated with any cliques a day without tormenting them. Not that he participated because he wanted to, it was more so because of him being susceptible to peer pressure. His friends had done so for fun and entertainment, and sometimes because they seek vengeance as they had been bullied themselves. He sort of winded up in harassing students for desired pleasure, just so he wouldn't feel excluded from his friends. It wasn't exactly an obligation in his pleasures, but he felt forced to be a bully just because of who he afflicted with. If anything to redeem himself, he tried to shy away from it and at least tried to convince his friends not to do it so frequently. Also, thanks to Jimmy Hopkins, who was intending to set the clique leaders straight in their position in a victorious defeat (including Russell, the alpha of his group) to initiate a bullying free zone at the school. His friends toned down a bit thankfully, but admittedly it had been a struggle. It had only been so much now as a tease or two per day, which had been better than cramming innocent kids into revolting lockers despite of claustrophobia and giving them free tickets to the toilet, where they would perform the next swirlie until they were drowning in wastewater. However, if there had been one thing that hadn't changed, it was the fact they weren't afraid to charge attacks in a fight.

He lifted his head up, no longer focused on the depressed song any longer. His beam expanded to a full grin, and only so rarely he revealed his asymmetrically aligned teeth to anyone but to those he cared about, and a specific somebody had been striding confidently in his favor.

_It had been her._

 Those chocolate curls bounced in an Autumn dance as a breeze shifted towards her. Her admirable hickory eyes had been glimmering in the morning sun, which had been something he found himself missing, even though he had driven her home the day before. He longed to kiss her again, to reconnect the collision of their lips, the sensational palate of strawberry dripping on his tongue. The golden apple of the sun highlighted her porcelain features and olive skin, it's bright light illuminating on her as if she was an angel not only to him, but to everyone else. He wanted to soak himself in those supply of love handles, and cleanse himself with her vanilla and honey perfume. Never had he desired someone so bad. 

He shifted awkwardly to his feet, resembling himself as a fanboy than her actual boyfriend. He nearly tripped on the single step, and he would of blamed himself for that mishap as he didn't wanna be humiliated. 

 _No Tom, you aren't degrading yourself to a klutzy dumbass today,_ he commanded himself and so he obeyed. 

Just as he was about to approach the female Vincent with each step, he halted to a stop. He frowned, catching a couple escorts by her side, decorated with the emblematic attire of leather jackets that established them as greasers. Prior to moving, she noticed his presence. She offered a polite smile, nervously peering to the boys surrounding each other. He received the memo, only taking it as a signal that now was not the time. He had been hurt, distraught by this small action. The fact his girlfriend wouldn't wanna converse with him slightly offended him, but at the same time he understood why she refused not to utter a single contact, not even so much as a congenial wave. It was only obvious she was rescuing him from being in the danger of possible injuries, seeing that her brother was vicious to outsiders associating with her. Including those who were his loyal and noble steeds, guarding her from anyone they deemed as a predator that could provoke her in harm's way. He observed her as she strode gallantly with confidence that anyone adored. He punished himself by gaping at the jiggling backs of her thighs, her indigo plaid skirt fitting her accordingly. It was trimmed at a short length, almost to where you could see her ass, a satisfying view that also prompted him to ponder what had been underneath, from her luscious garments to her bare body that was made of silk. It was probably a heavenly creation, seeing that she was an angel. Her leather jacket was shiny and clean, much tidier than the leather the boys in her clique had wore. He could tell she was attentive to it, washing it or dry cleaning it, however they had done it. Since he owned zilch of leather in his wardrobe, he knew nothing about it. All he knew was she rocked it in a fine divine and that it coordinated with her appearance which only flattered him. Hell, she would look outrageously gorgeous in anything, she was just that stunning.

Interrupting of his daze over Sabrina was Wade, as if arriving in on cue. He too had noticed the female Vincent's gape and dodge, and was completely clueless as to why she avoided her own boyfriend. No gestures to even acknowledge him irked him, only leaving him on edge. 

He ambled towards him with a puzzled expression, a thick eyebrow arched. "Dude, why didn't she interact with you? All she did was walk away!"

Tom shrugged, disappointed and now feeling like a representation to the rock song from earlier. _The story of his fucking life._

"I honestly have no idea, but she had escorts." He clarified, so his friend didn't ultimately blame this sudden action on her. 

"That makes no fucking sense to me, you are her boyfriend for crying out loud!"

Fretful she might of heard him, or the boys that were assembled at her side as her protectors, he leveled his hands downward, gesturing for him to cram it. 

"Wade, can you be a little more quiet?"

He rolled his eyes and pressed on. "That actually pisses me off, she should greet you with a kiss or at least acknowledge you, not just pretend you are nonexistent. That's a bitchy move there."

His eyes embed with fiery, growing protective of her name with such hostility. Perhaps there was a sufficient reason for this, and besides, she was dependent on him over the weekend. A sudden realization invaded his mind, accentuating the war path of anxiety and being pummeled with insecurity. He grew angst, his musings trolled with the possibility of her ashamed of dating him. It made sense, a valid point to him why she recently refraining from him was because of the sole fact he had been a loser. She was the complete package, elaborately decorated and refined, holding utter appeal to anyone upon opening it. For him, he was nothing but a crumpled piece of cardboard tossed into the trash can as a scrap. She may of been one of the poorest students in the school, but with her dashing appearance and marvelous personality, she was an admirable girl. One of the most adoring female students that everyone idolized. She was a cheerleader, co-captain in charge as appointed by the head captain Mandy Wiles, she was already on track and in consideration for valedictorian, with her significant straight A's, and successfully she won the election of student council president. It was undeniable that this girl was perfect. She was the definition of it, in every dictionary she might as well be marked down for it. Meanwhile, he was a sore loser with average grades, (perpetually a line of C's and D's, just like his friends) and no one even recognized him except his friends. He was merely a dimming shadow, the complete opposite of a glowing light.  

 "It doesn't make her a bitch," he interjected, "there's probably a good reason for her to have avoided me."

He couldn't help but feel skeptical about it. Although Tom might of been right, still he was defensive for his friend considering this was his first relationship. Like most loyal friends, he wanted his relationship to succeed as he was well aware of his intimate feelings for his girl. All he wanted was for him to be content, to be happy and at ease. He deserved the best, it was guaranteed he did. 

"Still, she shouldn't of been so distant from you, I understand your relationship is new and fresh, but the point to having a relationship is to treat it like one." He specified, earning an exasperated groan from Tom.

"I know."

Averting his gaze to where the female Vincent once strode, he gestured with his head in the direction where she ascended to. He needed to chase after her and demand an explanation for her resistance to him. It was an unfair treatment and deserved much more than that, especially since he's been so devoted to her since they began this relationship. 

"You know what you need to do?"

Tom raised his chin, fixating his attention primarily on his friend. "What?"

"You need to chase after her, and demand why she just ignored you like that, because buddy to me that is fucking uncool." He declared.

This didn't even require thinking for his answer.

"No." He insisted simply.

Wade furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "No? What do you mean no? Are you seriously gunna put up with that? The way she treated you was bullshit! You hear me? B-U-L-L-S-H-I-T! Bullsh _it_!"

Tom smiled coyly. "Good to hear that you know how to spell."

He dismissed the slight insult and focused on assisting his friend, who clearly was too whipped for her to allow her to walk all over him like dog mush.

"You need to follow her, and ask why she just ignored you, because you my man need to be upfront. She can't avoid you like that because that's not how a relationship works, hell it isn't even a relationship to begin with." 

Irritated he basically called their relationship a non-relationship, he offered a proposal. "And what happens if I don't?"

He sighed, expecting him to say this and resist the urge to be the dominant one in this relationship. With two hands, he ascended his hands to his shoulders, resenting himself for being so damn short. With a pat on one of his shoulders and a hefty exhale, he broke it to him. "Then you my friend are declared whipped."

His face punctured into a frown, opted to nothing but being offended. 

"I am not." He denied, shrugging his friend's hands off his shoulders. 

"Then go after her and demand why in the hell she isn't being a good girlfriend to you!"

Equipped with anger he shook his head violently. "Wade, stop it, okay? She's my girlfriend, she has her reasons. Besides, we are just starting out. And as my friend, you need to respect her, not bash her for the decisions she will make. Cause if you don't, then i'm sorry, because if you truly were my friend instead of pushing me to follow her like a lost puppy, then you would respect our relationship and our reasons for the decisions we make. We are a new couple, we aren't going to be perfect first time around. Because you know what? All we will do is improve, there is always going to be room for improvements."

He rendered him speechless, unable to articulate a single word. Tom remained still, hopeful for an apology from his friend, but seeing that he wasn't uttering anything he decided it was best to leave. The familiar sunlight dawned upon them, the array of soft cream clouds dancing upon the clear sky. He heaved a sigh, the clouds reminding him of plushy marshmallows: adorable and irresistible to love. 

He missed his petite and cute little marshmallow. 

 


	2. The Basketball Diaries

His dark moss of hair was completely drenched. Sweat dropped down from the tendril, streaming onto his face like tears running down an angel’s cheeks. The thought of tears engraving into his mind reminded him of his angel. Boy had he missed her, longing to embrace her into a hug. His mind couldn’t bear to process how she had done it again, her behavior just like this morning. He had spotted her at lunch, and he was well aware she had noticed him, but again, she refused to not give him the slightest bit of indication to greet him. He was in a bottle of confusion, stained and foggy to where he would be unable to escape from the surface as he couldn’t find it. He had been unsure if it was her avoiding him because of humiliation, escorts accompanying her, or she desired nothing with him. His stomach twisted into an enticed knot, not seeming to grasp the comprehension of why she was refraining in distance from him. He was beginning to regret considering Wade a bad friend, or even close to one. He needed to demand an explanation, as soon as possible. Currently, he was worthy, deserving of one since he was her boyfriend now. The sole key to relationships was the garden of honesty and trust. With each seed planted, flowers would sprout as trust would grow. It was the path to honesty and commitment, and he’d like to think these were an abundance of roses developing, varying from scarlet and rouge and coral and even marigold. But these roses wouldn’t subdue the blooming of it’s first scalloping silk nap of a petal. The stem had flourished from the soil, but it had only been a bud.

_A plain, nothingness bud._

Driven back to reality, his mind had ceased to a quick halt. Before he could even process reality, an orange flame darted directly right at him. Without thinking and only on impulse, he caught the blazing asteroid with his bare hands. Oddly, it didn’t burn him, but it did leave him at a vast shock with how successful he grabbed it in time. He was flashed with students throwing their hands in the air, attired in specific uniforms that were distinct from each other. His gaze averted to one of them in particular, which had been Norton Williams, a greaser who was accounted reliable for his pennies of wisdom and clever methods of effective attacks. His mind was flooded with images from earlier, remembering now that Norton was one of the greasers who was an escort to Sabrina. Possibly being a reason for her to be evasive with him, her current boyfriend, silent anger bubbled inside of him. He gripped the ball menacingly, digging his claws into the hard rubber, determination surged inside of him.

_He didn’t need him._

Positioning himself, he adjusted his feet to where he was on the defensive prowl. Tom extended his arms, cupping the ball in one hand. He levitated the arm which the ball occupied his hand on, it being his dominant hand. He narrowed his gaze, observing the tangled rope skeptically. He dribbled the ball, warming up in fear of losing and humiliating himself in front of the other boys, who had been exceptional in their athletic ability. His eyes closed, and suddenly in the somber abyss, it turned out to be a tunnel. The only source of light available had lead him to a shadow. He squinted, sauntering towards it, his footsteps trudging into puddles of water. His shoes became soaked, excess water dripping from the soles and expanding the stream. No matter how deeper it got- hell, it didn’t matter. The water was practically at waist length, he could drown in it for all he cared. No shits were given. It was within proximity, that the shadow lurking before him was his angel. He recognized those chocolate sensations from anywhere, her ringlets of curls waving like a banner. With a ballerina whirl, she flew up, shimmers kissing each of her skin. An illuminating glow engulfed her, her once olive skin newly golden and enchanting. He was aware it was a figment of his imagination, but it felt like reality, with a dashing spell cast upon every portion of his existence. It only been obvious, but she became a craving to him. The fruity flavored lip balm like an endless tropical paradise, where currently she was the golden apple of the sun. It’s rays dazing upon him, like the spotlight was made for him- for them. It could only last in their view, colliding gleefully together. The palate of her skin against his, he wanted to devour her, swallow her, lick her clean. As she came close with contact, she pursed her lips. A petite hand maneuvered to his cheek, trailing against his skin soothingly. He was alarmed when she traced it- the grape splotch- the demeaning bruise, a permanent, painful tattoo that was a force to reckon with it. She pursed her lips, her face softening with unnecessary guilt. He frowned, resenting the fact she had been plagued with shame without a reason. She had no purpose to be guilty, it wasn’t her fault. His lips traveled to one of her digits, pecking a soft kiss upon her finger. Eventually, he reached for her hand, his lips brushing against her delicate hand. When his minty breath fanned her skin, she became brittle, frigid. Almost as if she wasn’t immune to the bare fritters of the cold, she grew into a state of panic. Dismay mantled her previous tranquil complexion, and her figure disappeared. The darkness vanquished, his mind whirring back to the dimension of reality. His eyes peered to the students, and the basketball was still in his reach. Her silvery accent drifted into his earlobes, her sweet, innocent voice cheering him on and booming with enthusiasm. He kneels on his hind legs, arching in the desired position. With extended arms, he tossed the flame. His heart raced in galloping lumps, quivering with anticipation with how the ball would land. His mouth was hoarse dry, now desiring fluid to hydrate himself.

The net had toddled the basketball, non-accepting because it was nothing but an outcast. But to everyone’s alarmed state, the basketball performed only a show, dancing upon the bright orange rim of the net, proceeding to become swallowed whole. As it wavers down, the basketball strikes the ground with a hefty bounce. Widening his gaze, his team cheered him on, praising him with a jovial attitude. For the first time today, he felt appreciated, which something he didn’t realize he desired: the ounces of appreciation was sensational to him. It uplifted his spirits, no longer was he down in the dumps.

With the blow of a screechy whistle from Mr. Burton, the school gym teacher who was famous for his pedophilia and perverted tendencies, gym class was declared over, thus as well as the school day. Tom gulped, attempting his best to avoid him. Last year, he had acquainted some "risky business" with him on the account for a certain desirable that he would cherish, something that was along the lines of silk and pliable, designed in lace and ribbon was a particular article of clothing that fulfilled every boy's fantasy. He wasn't proud of his panty raids, snatching underwear from the girl's dorm occasionally to boost his grade in gym so he wouldn't have to face a beating from his father in return. Fortunately for him, he had stopped since his gym grade was maintained at least at a "C" average. If it had been a downright D or a faulty fail, he definitely would of earned the strap as it wouldn't of been considered "tough as a man."

"Gurney! Come see me now." The throaty croak of Burton bellowed. Cursing underneath his breath, he gritted his teeth and kept a straight face. He tried to maintain no emotion to his expression, weary that his fear and slight cowardly appeal might infuriate the perverted teacher. He heaved a sigh and broadened his previous slouch shoulders, as he was aware that was a slight characteristic Burton heavily had a disdain for.

"Yes sir?"

"That shot you just made wasn't half bad, I wanted to offer a proposition for ya."

He gulped again.

_Beware the wrath of Roy Burton._

"What proposition?" He uttered out, furrowing an eyebrow.

_'Please, no more raids in the girl's dorm. I have a girlfriend now. Or at least I think I do...'_

"Your gym grade is an exact 70%," he prompted, his face hardening in disapproval, as an A in gym defined what a growing teenage boy 'a man.' In the cold, harsh eyes of his, he thought boys who earned below an A should go ahead and register as a female student, an unfair opinion to those who are even trying their hardest. This was especially accounted for the who he considered the degenerates, like the nerds and vulnerable students. Even the mascot boy, who despite brought such cheer with eagerness to support the sports teams, still didn't see potential in him as a student.

"Which means it is at a C-, so it is right on the fault line. I strongly recommend that you join the basketball team. You are one of the taller students, which grants you to have good aim. I would consider tryouts for this Friday, as this could help your grade improve to an A where it needs to be if you want to be a man."

He bit his upper lip, uncertain. He never deemed himself to be the athletic type, and no way in hell did he want to be associated with the jocks. He was practically ditching his friends, and plus, he would barely have any spare time for them. This would mean giving up once in a life time opportunities like embellishing memories he would never escape. It was something he didn't want to take a chance at losing, as his friends meant the world to him. Plus, Sabrina more importantly, that is if she was actually taking this relationship seriously.

"I don't know about that Mr. Burton," he admitted, unable to meet his stern glare. Instantly he grew aggressive.

"You don't know about joining the basketball team?" He shook his head in disapproval, raising his hand. At first, Tom became apprehensive, worried he was intending to strike him with a brutal slap from the sweaty palm of his meaty hand. But his paranoia over Burton hitting him alleviated to where he was at somewhat of ease when he lifted his hand to scratch the thick rat's nest complied underneath his nose. Aka, his iconic, scruffy cowboy mustache.

"Boy you are pathetic," he emphasized the 'p' with a loud pop on the beginning syllable, intentionally fanning his spit upon the weary teenager.

"You might as well call yourself a girl, otherwise if you don't want to degrade yourself to a weak lady, man-up and don't think even once about not trying. I'm not encouraging it, I am enforcing it. Either be a tough man or a pretty lady. You choose Gurney."

He swallowed the last ounce of every bit of his pride, exhaling a hefty breath to attain himself steady. Fuck this man knew how to throw someone on edge, someone who was always talking so negatively on students, encouraging bullying and harassment, and eyeing on innocent girls half his age. And to think this 'all-star' football coach, who was idolized by the jocks for his fierce demeanor, was the most inspiring man of the school just because he held executive order. He can kiss my ass. Tiresome of being attired in sweaty gym clothes, he concluded the conversation with Burton and remained unresponsive to him, probably being that from that point on. He jogged down the small flight of stairs and ambled towards the messy locker room. A couple jocks were attacking each other playfully by swinging towels, hitting each other in any area that they could get with a single smack. He rolled his eyes and went to his locker, inserting the combination and retrieving his previous standard uniform. His fingers clenched the fabric of his blue Bullworth tank top, reeling off his body. When sliding the fabric off of him, his skin felt sticky from the amounts of sweat dripping from his body. He felt a layer peel off after taking it off, his bare torso exposed to the other males in the room. The same had occurred when taking off his gym pants, but quickly he slid on his jeans. As he was swapping shirts, one of the jocks Luis Luna approached him with the accompaniment of his friends Dan Wilson and Kirby Olsen. He gradually stopped, awkward when they were gaping at him in the moment, especially with Kirby.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"We just wanted to ask if you were going to consider joining the basketball team." Luis informed.

"What, did Burton arrange for you three to gang up on me because I said I wasn't sure?"

Luis shook his head negatively. "No, no way man. We aren't those kinds of people to force others what they don't want to do. We just wanted to suggest you to give it a shot, at least tryout for practice. Because you have the height and strength to put your mind up to it, and if you want, we could all practice on the court tomorrow if you are interested."

"Thanks for the offer but I think i'll stick to my friends." He retorted, slipping on his periwinkle undershirt to give him an excuse to not see them for the minute being. Just as he was about to leave, Dan caught him by surprise when he grasped onto his arm. The red-head spun him around so he could face them, and immediately he remembered him, what he had done a couple months back. He had cheated on Sabrina, and played the love of his life like a fool. He remembered the poor girl was crying in Galloway's class occasionally, and even excused herself to have 'a desired break.' Poor girl. The thought of her devastated ached him, pain numbing to the core; hell, seeing her at such an immense desolation marred his beating heart, it was too painful for him to even glance at her when heartbroken.

Especially over the weekend.

"This isn't about ditching your friends, you won't ditch them if that's what you are afraid of. This is about setting on your mind up to something, something new, something fresh. It's important to experience new things, because this could be a good opportunity for you." Dan insisted. Tom remained in a halt, glaring menacing daggers at him.

_'You fucking hurt her, bastard...'_

Sensing tension, Kirby decided to break the thin ice to disrupt the strained silence.

"Dude, just practice tomorrow, we'll go one on one, play tag teams, practice. You should really consider this, you will be making a name for yourself, build such a reputation everyone will admire you for." Kirby added.

Luis formed a mischievous smirk, winking at him and nudging his side with elbow until Tom refrained from him in distance. "Maybe even win some honeys."

"Thanks, but I already have a honey." He interjected. "A very sweet honey that I love very much."

They were rendered speechless, as if stunned at the idea of him having a girlfriend. It's like they couldn't quite comprehend how a girl could even bear to go out with a guy who wasn't afflicted with sports or devoted to their muscles, and staying healthy. Tom regretted even mentioning at first, considering he could of possibly sugarcoated his relationship with Sabrina. Especially today, he wasn't sure where they stood. Were they boyfriend and girlfriend, but forced to separate for a reasonable attribute? Were they acquaintances and the weekend was solely a one night stand? That although they had declared it official, that it ended up streaming into the river of deceit?

A discouraging thought engraved his mind: perhaps it never happened and all in all it was just a lie. Like they never existed.

_I wish I could wake up with amnesia and forgot about the stupid little things._

Seeing that they were refusing to articulate another word, he stepped into the gym but ceased to a stop, and not because they were still hassling him. He heard a clamor of female chatter from the locker room, and distinctly he heard that familiar silvery accent he loved listening to.

_Sabrina._

He craned his neck, trying to peek at her. But with the few jocks encompassing him, it was hard to fixate his focus on her. Luis tugged him by the arm, being the reason for him to have averted his attention to him. He resisted the urge to groan in irritation as he wanted to talk to Sabrina. His marshmallow was just across the hall! 

"I know you may not be interested now, but if you, just attend our practice at the court outside the gym. Bring a couple friends if you want, whatever. But in case you are interested, practice starts at 5. At least consider this, okay?"

He heaved a sigh, only nodding in response. Luis patted his shoulder generously and disembodied himself from Tom. He watched as his friends loyally followed, stealthily sneaking in another glowering dagger at Dan as he was the last to walk with them. He shifted himself backward, eventually stumbling backwards into somebody. 

"Sorry." They apologized in unison, and as they both whipped around to face each other, it had been her. 

Hickory and cadet blue meshed together, again recoupled at last. Finally, he was blessed with the mesmerizing bliss of her glittery pools, those stellar orbs that reminded him of radiating stars. The rare kind that evoked him to seek out and chase the constellations. He was curious how far it was stretched out, where his destination would lead him.

"Sabrina," he murmured, his New York accent much softer at a minimum volume. He wanted to embrace her and shower her with love and affection and melt in those luscious chocolate mass of curls. 

She offered a sly smile, suddenly anxious. "Tom."

Suddenly he stiffened. "I've been trying to talk to you all day."

Her face softened, her expression plagued with guilt. Her eyes roamed the penny tiled floor of the gym, unable to meet his gaze. 

"I know and I'm sorry." She murmured remorsefully. 

Not wanting to risk the chance of seeing her shed a single crystal tear from her porcelain face, he immediately uttered words.

"Sabrina," he cupped her cheek with his hand and lifted it up, "look at me." 

Proceeding to gander at him, her substantially taller boyfriend, her eyelashes batted up. She locked concentration, but unlocked it when a student loafing around distracted her, almost alarming her. It was nearly a sure shot of her getting busted, and gratefully it wasn't anyone important. Still, hesitant since the chances were at a 75%, she refused to let anything peril. Hell, she has already been blaming herself senseless for avoiding her own boyfriend to the point it could of jeopardized their relationship, although there wouldn't of been much left of it. 

"Come with me." 

She grabbed him by his hand, leading him to the other side of the gym. As they jaunted up the stairs, his eyes goggling her thick body in awe as her breasts jiggled from approaching each step. Who knew that watching Sabrina Vincent walking upstairs in a tight cheerleader uniform would be one of his favorite things. 

He became weary because of the aqua pool aside them, despite not being in proximity of the pool he was still worried of the possibilities of falling in. The strong stench of chlorine burned his nostrils, and the sight of a moldy gym sock disgusted him. The couple dodged the revolting hazard and resumed heading to a private area. To his surprise, she had lead him to the pool bleachers, one of the most private areas in the school. Excitement burst inside of him, as brushing up on the recent set of rumors that this- this exact scene- was a trendy designation for couples to make-out and possibly run to third base. 

Possibly home base if they tried hard enough.

Once she discovered security, she whipped around, facing him directly again. Her curls whisked around in the process, occupying her shoulders. For the cheerleader uniform, she had worn a cream long sleeved wool sweater, with Bullworth's emblematic navy and gold consistent crest plastered on her bosom. It fitted her accordingly, her supply of curves revealing through her sweater. Her azure skirt had been skimpy and hugged her thick thighs, her current attire a sight for sore eyes. 

"Wait, with you avoiding me, it wasn't because you aren't embarrassed of me right?" He asked, hopeful yet insecure.

She shook her head immediately, denying that assumption off the bat. "No, of course not, it wasn't because of that at all."

"Then why did you avoid me?" He inquired, hurt. 

She pouted her lips, scolding herself for ignoring him. But she had been so afraid, afraid of him getting physically hurt, which would of wounded her much worse. She inhaled an exceeding breath that was heavy, gaining the courage to inform him the reason. The real reason why she couldn't associate with him today. He deserved to know.

"It's a long story." She admitted.

He shrugged carelessly. "I've got time."

She gaped up at her boyfriend, lovestruck. His hair was dried thanks to the hot air evaporating in the gym, a couple of his strands loose. The messy mop was attractive, notably suiting his appearance. He bit his lips, gazing into her orbs begging for an answer. 

What was he doing to her?

"Two reasons," she began, and he shuffled his hands into the pockets of his denim jeans, implying he did have the time.

"One: Johnny found out. Beatrice sort of ratted me out in a phone call. As I quote, 'he is just too hot and irresistible to lie to and my electrons were bound together listening to his concerned voice' accurately from her. He wasn't happy to say the least, and now I am grounded for a week."

His face softened as realization came into play. His eyes widened as fear became apparent upon his expression. "Your dream came true-"

"Not exactly," she interjected reassuringly, the last thing she needed was for him to revolt in a havoc trainwreck of panic, "but along the lines of it yes, in some ways. Thankfully he kept his cool, but he still isn't happy. He threatened to injure you, or at least one of the boys he accuses I slept with over the weekend."

He couldn't believe this, they should of been more discreet. Now he had been the primary source for her to get grounded. Damn he was so ashamed of himself.

"I'm so sorry Sabrina." He whispered, regret palpable in his accent. She bit her lip, stroking a hand through his hair soothingly. 

"Don't be, it isn't your fault. I'm so glad we formed a relationship Tom, you have no idea." 

"I wanna take you out on a date." He interposed. 

Her heart fluttered, but was still in awe to where she couldn't process what he said. Despite it being only a simple sentence. 

"What?"

"I wanna take you out on a date," he reiterated, reaching for her hand. He pulled it to his chest, her hand measuring his heartbeat which skipped merrily in faster thumps. 

"Billy Crane's Carnival is open, and I wanna take you there."

She couldn't resist to beam blissfully, revealing her flawless pearly whites to him. "Aw really?"

For some reason, a faint blush mantled over his cheeks. He couldn't help but heighten in timidness, probably because of how hard it was to contain her adorableness. Fuck he had loved her way too much, and words couldn't explain that.

"Of course, Sabrina- my cute little marshmallow-"

"Ugh, not this marshmallow shit again."

"Fine, giggles."

"Giggles? That's even worse!"

He couldn't help but grin devilishly, teasing her to the fullest.

"Yeah, because you giggle a lot."

She groaned exasperatedly. "Ughhhhh! Change! Please!"

"Alright, but it's final," he insisted, "shortcake." 

"Why are you like this?" She demanded, causing him to let out a laugh. 

"Because you are my girlfriend. It's my duty to make you mad, besides, it's cute seeing a shortcake like you angry."

She stuck out her tongue playfully, which had been the cutest thing ever. Rest in Peace Tom Fletcher Gurney. Cause of death? Sabrina Giovanna Vincent, a certified cutie.

"Fine mouth breather."

"Alright Eleven." He teased and she rolled her eyes. Will she ever win?

"Your nicknames are asshat, cheesedick, twatwaffle, and wanker. There." She aimed an index finger at him. 

_This was too much for him to handle._

He laughed again, which was something Sabrina couldn't but love despite him acting like such a pestering imbecile; after all, he was her muse. "What happened to butthead?"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me," she acknowledged, crossing her arms with a gallant pride, "my stupid butthead."

"Correction: your stupid butthead you love." He insisted. 

She rolled her eyes. "Don't make me hurt you babe."

"Ooh, a pleasant nickname I am hearing now yes?" He badgered.

"Whatever, this nickname war is officially declared over. I have to attend cheerleading practice, or else Mandy is going to put me on her shit list today." 

Before she could proceed to depart from him, he tugged on her arm. "Wait."

He reeled her in to him, as they haven't finished their conversation entirely yet. 

"About the date, and us." He reminded her, as it was up for them to negotiate mutually given the unfortunate circumstance of Johnny not ceasing his antagonism for him and his friend.

"Johnny is ungrounding me within the end of the week. Let's be lowkey for a while, so it grants him a time to cool off, because right now he would do everything in his power to kill you if he knew you were my boyfriend."

He nodded, although he would resent every damn second of it. "I'm not gunna like this, but to keep us together." 

"Nothing will break us apart, trust me," she assured, reaching for his hands. She intertwined her fingers with his and glimmered her dazzling specs at him as if her eyes were commending a promise.

"And the date, I am already thrilled! Here is what we will do, when I am ungrounded, i'll call you. Immediately. I'll meet up with you the next day and we will pursue this relationship. No interruptions or anything."

"Nothing can come between us," he murmured, longing for her. He waited for so long, for her to finally be his. His love for her was sinewy, more powerful than an omnipotent warrior. 

The two remained by each other, both gazing into each other's eyes endearingly. This girl had meant so much to him, she was worth it than the whole damn universe. Hell, she was his spontaneous universe, elliptical galaxy, and cluster of stars and planets. She was all the stars, categorized so stellar and glittery, so colorful and unique. She was a constant wonder, only causing him to ponder how she could be so beautiful, when he looked as ugly and plain as a mole rat.

Remembering she had cheer practice and would probably be forced to deal with a bitchy Mandy, she offered a smile and began to leave again.

"I should probably get going." She decided, but was stopped again by Tom.

"Can I kiss you first?" He asked. 

 _'Might as well,'_ she mused, especially since they wouldn't be in much contact for the week. She leaned in, hiking up on her tippy toes. Cupping his cheeks, she leaned in but pouted her lips when it began to fail. 

"I am so short." She complained. 

_Shortcake._

Tom simply smiled. "Let me help you then." 

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands almost rubbing against her bare bum. With a firm grasp so she wouldn't fall or lose her balance, he lifted her up at last. Her arms were enticed around the crane of his neck, the pads of her fingers flattening out some of the wrinkles in his collar. The couple leaned in, his lips brushing against hers to establish a sweet peck. Through the kiss, she couldn't help but giggle as his fingers traced her curves in his hold. It nearly tickled her because of how gentle he was in his touch. He wasn't aggressive or hostile, he was mellow and forever was she grateful for it. She felt respected at a high regard, just as she needed to be. She was a princess, but worthy of a treatment of a queen because she ruled his planet. The heir to his throne, she would be his forever. 

Oh how he had missed the hint of fruity flavored lip balm- strawberry it was specifically, the ripe redness an accurate representation of their beating love. Honey and vanilla flooded his senses again with each inhale, a sensational aroma he absolutely loved. 

His heart fluttered with warm delight, happy they established they had still been together. This fulfilled him with hope, such a greater hope prior to this. Everything was running as eminent as it should be: he had his girl, aka his honey, he had his friends to count on, and a fresh array of adventures to embark on. 

She pulled away, leaving him to realize he was going to get her in trouble.

_Again._

Just as he was about to perch her against the tiered row of the bleacher they stood on in a dip, she snuck in another kiss. A quick one, but it was worth it to make up for the week. He smiled at her action, and for a bonus after dismounting from his clutch,  he lowered himself to where he collided the button of his nose with hers, sewn together to partake in an Eskimo kiss, the most innocent of all kisses to experience. 

She sighed, wishing they didn't have to distance themselves from each other. But what were they supposed to do? Johnny would of kicked his ass all round, educate him more than just a filthy lesson to engrave into his mind set. It would of descended into much more ugly, unnecessary and brutal.

"Bye Tom." She whispered with sorrow. Her face softened, and he swore she looked ready to cry. Preventing it from happening, he settled his hand upon her cheek, stroking it with the pad of his finger in a dim rub.

"See you next week."

She nodded, her eyes melancholy. She withdrew her upcoming waterfall of tears, resisting to lament her repentance for leaving him. She didn't want to, but she was forced. There were no other choices, except to respect the precious path of time. Besides, they could wait a week, right? 

Perhaps he could write her a note or two, something subtle in the meantime that was considered conversing. 

He watched her as she ambled up the bleachers, quickly becoming sightless. Heaving a sigh, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, losing himself to battle with his bombarding thoughts. It was an intense deluge of ruminating to where it enacted a throbbing headache. Through the wave of invasive thoughts, an efficient idea was attained. Maybe if he slept the whole week through, it would make the time accelerate faster than it should be. 

With a vast batch of breath, he exhaled deeply to pace himself at balance. It isn't healthy to think too much, yet he still finds himself doing it. Damn his force of habits, he needed to improve this habitual behavior pronto.

Just as he was padding against the bleachers in hushed treads, his musings were absorbed to her. How was he going to handle life being without his chocolate haired princess? His shortcake? Giggles. 

Although he had gone without here for years, the two previously as close as strangers, he still couldn't maintain it. 

_He was going to miss his marshmallow so much._

 

 

 

 


	3. Exchanges

Sabrina, 

I can’t wait til we can communicate in person again.   
I love you so much, words cannot describe how I feel about you.  
You mean the entire world, you are worth inhabiting this whole universe.  
When I take you to Billy Crane’s carnival, expect to be spoiled.   
You are going to be pampered with love and affection from me,   
because baby? My marshmallow, my adoring shortcake, you deserve it. 

Tom. 

Her eyes read the letter thoroughly, chanting it word by word in her self musings. From mini breaks at cheerleading practice, to lunch with her friends- to sum it up, places where her older brother wouldn’t access the sacred scripts- she had been cherishing them, each threshold clenched dearest to her heart. It skipped in rapid, jovial beats as it thumped with excitement. She’d reread it, and reread it again, and again until her vision ached. She even refused to read through her books, astonishingly preferring to read the letters she received from her boyfriend instead. 

It was Wednesday, and by the time she had transferred to her locker during her lunch period, she discovered yet another letter. It reminded her of a Nicholas Sparks book, with Tom’s ancient times of communication through old-fashioned letter writing. It was beyond romantic, and every time she held the letter, shivers descended down her spine. She practically heard his voice, the soft New York accent drilling into her voice only to be the reason for her heart to flutter like a butterfly and burst like ignited firecrackers. She craved his essence and desired more than to love him eternally, wishing she could travel further in time to where they could experience their date already. She buried the raspberry colored envelope in the depths of her leather jacket pocket, sealing it for later safe and sound. It swam with the sea of quarters shuffling in her pocket, and becoming weary it may fall loose, she occupied her pocket with her petite hand. She firmly kept it in place, preventing it from the slightest attempt to slip away from her. Never would she allow it to wander out of her reach. It was precious, as it was the only source of communication available with her love, her endearing boyfriend. 

She refused to inform anyone of her current boyfriend, and she admitted to be quite frank, it was an odd pleasure treating this relationship with careful discretion. No one would sniff their nose like a doting dog or risk themselves like a curious cat, invading her personal business when they shouldn’t. It was her dirty little secret, locked away in a far away tower and forbidden to anyone to enter it. It was considered more intriguing to her, as this relationship would only unravel it’s compassion and trust gradually as they developed. Plus, she was able to prepare herself for the adventures to embark in this relationship, already supplying herself beneficially with research such as affordable activities to spend together in a relationship and gifts to spoil him back with. So, all in all as she was adjusting, it wasn’t all that bad fabricating it. It wasn’t like they were thousands of miles away from each other, seeing that they still attended the same school. A boarding school which conceived utter chaos for breakfast and encompassed with havoc from rambunctious students for dinner. 

Both were recipes for natural disaster. 

Later that night she stored herself in her bedroom, feeling like it was a barricade from Johnny as she hid the letters and buried them in secret places like treasures. It was a treasure, storing them in a oak wood chest her grandmother gave her for her thirteenth birthday, the birth and rise of her as a growing teenage girl. Prior, she had considered this a rather lame gift, wishing there was more thought into providing a more sufficient gift. A gift that would strike her at the age of thirteen, but following was utter surprise and a sudden graciousness she bought it for her. Hidden away like a cloak were her possessions that were resorted to her personal enjoyment. She was aware Johnny wasn’t one to snoop, as he was always one to respect her privacy (well, on some means yes) but still she needed to be prepared. A girl is entitled to the private life too, dammit, there were certain things he didn’t need to know nor anyone else. She thought anyone who invaded one’s right of passage to privacy was a conniving scoundrel; in this case, she was able to dismiss Johnny from that kind of character entirely. 

During a night conversation with Beatrice, it was tempting to burst about Tom and the sacred letters all at once as they would chirp with gossip. To prevent herself from accidentally slipping the juice, she would bite her tongue despite tasting blood.

“I hear Jimmy is taking out Pinky on a date to the carnival tomorrow,” she had informed, evident envy in her tone. 

Date. Carnival. 

“Really? Aw I’m sorry Bea.” Sabrina attempted to console. She knew how much she liked Jimmy, he had come up as the main subject to her conversations for the past few weeks, basically ever since he was able retrieve her chemistry notes back from Mandy, her arch enemy. 

Beatrice sucked in a batch of air and released it into a heavy exhale. “It’s alright, I mean, it’s understandable, right? She’s obviously more beautiful than me, and richer- I mean, I’m a Plain Jane. I’m metal mouth, I’m a four-eyed pig-oh.” 

She choked on her words, indicating to Sabrina she was ready to cry out her insecurities. 

“Honey Bea, stop it, you are not any of those things, you are gorgeous, more than what you give yourself credit for,” she immediately interjected, persistent on how natural beauty was more commendable than someone who flounced it, “you are so worthy, there is no doubt in my mind you will find a date soon.” 

“I highly doubt I’m worthy of anyone’s time, I’m not even interesting! I mean, look at me! I’m skinny, just a pile of bones- literally. My body type doesn’t even make sense.” She ranted, shaming her entire appearance. 

She had currently been battling with the asshole jocks, Damon West and Ted Thompson, who had been teasing her, nicknaming her ‘flat pancake’ and degrading her for her having small breasts to the point she didn’t have any. 

“I’ve even researched, boys absolutely love blondes, and I’m honey blonde, thus why you call me Honey Bea, and yet, I still struggle to go out on a date!”

Determination possessed the female Vincent, who sat up from her pile of blankets and stood up fierce. 

“You know what Bea? How would you like to go on a double date?”

Suddenly there was silence. 

Shit shit shit! 

She shouldn’t of been recommended that. She basically just convicted her own trial! 

“With who exactly?”

She was considering it. Hopefully she could save her own ass by suggesting her to go out on a date with the greaser boys. 

“Peanut, you know, I did hear him saying he thinks you are cute.” She babbled, although it was half true. She couldn’t be condemned entirely, as she did hear him say Beatrice would be cuter if given a little makeover and had more confidence. Something needed to crack open her shell eventually. 

She imagined Beatrice beaming with exhilaration, already picturing the awkward female as red as a ripe tomato. 

“Oh my gosh, really?” She gushed. “Are you sure he isn’t referring to someone else?”

“Nope! I heard with my own two ears when eavesdropping into the conversation him and the other boys were having.” She assured. 

Cue the internal screaming, fangirling, exploding ovaries overload. 

“I can’t believe it!” She exclaimed on the other end of the line, but Sabrina didn’t care if she was eventually going tone deaf thanks to her newly hyperventilated companion. 

Sabrina giggled. “Well believe it! Lefty and I along with you and Peanut are celebrating on a double date!”

Her inner gut churned, although physically she uttered Lefty’s name, her mind spoke otherwise. It replaced his name with Tom, already carving it into the granite stone wall. 

“When?” She demanded. 

“Soon.” 

“How soon?”

“Soon soon.”

“Ugh! Just tell me!” Beatrice begged, a newly difficult hindrance surpassing over Sabrina was tackling her impatience. 

“Patience fellow grasshopper,” she teased, a chuckle escaping from her lips, “after he finishes his bike up first, he wants to take you for a ride, if you know what I mean.”

Sabrina wasn’t sure what shade had mantled over the sun-kissed skin of her female companion’s cheeks. From what she was informing her, it probably deepened into a tint of cerise. She already knew she was flustered as hell from how she was dealing with this. 

“You are grounded too still, aren’t you?”

The female Vincent stared blankly up at the ceiling wall, mentally tracing over each squiggle laminated in the cream surface of her bedroom. “Yes I am.” 

A sigh was exasperated, consistent of pity and guilt. She couldn’t contain herself, Johnny Sage Vincent was too damn irresistible to foretell a fable to. That meant deserved realism, what was underneath the icing of the cake. He deserved officialness, never to be ridiculed to the thin ice of the superficial layer. In her opinion, from what Sabrina had informed her of Lola with her mountain of infidelity and river of deceit, the poor boy had been smeared with superficial icing all over his pretty face. Where was a loyal girl, a more appropriate girlfriend for him?

Oh, she was right there!

That is, if he was interested in dating a quirky nerd such as herself, the sidekick of his younger sister. But that would of been only accounted as strange to his perspective. Plus, at least she had Larry Romano supposedly, who she instantly became his amorist. 

“I’m sorry Sabby, you know I didn’t mean to rat you out! I still feel terrible!”

This was a sensitive subject to discuss, perhaps Sabrina could dodge it while she still could. 

“It’s okay Honey Bea,” she assured, twirling a loose curl of her hair merely out of boredom. 

“I’ll be ungrounded this Sunday, and before you know it, we’ll celebrate with a double date! Okay?”

“Okay!”

Fortunately for her, Beatrice seemed to dismiss Russell’s crew as if they were nothing, which was understandable. A few of them bullied her on a daily basis, and it would take hell on wheels if Tom was to be one of them. But the boy was graced with brains and actually had common sense that he wasn’t to bully her. Thinking of it, she didn’t deem him to be as much as a bully as his friends were. If he did, that was a to be a mandatory change, rather he liked it or not. 

Hearing the door creak open from downstairs, she knew it had been Johnny.

“Gotta go! I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Alright! Bye Sabby!”

“Bye Honey Bea.” 

She inhaled a pint of air and whisked it out by sighing in relief. With the phone clutched firmly to her chest, she averted her attention to the open window directly in front of her. It was laced with lavender curtains, embroidered with colorful snake beads which dangled from the frigid draft. She ambled towards it, the essence of the night on the tip of her tongue. She connected with the window in close contact, planting the wrinkly dot of her elbow on it’s sill. With it perched, her other arm was scattered parallel against the beige, dry tile. Her gaze counted the numerical stars, which some had been aligned in clusters. Stars dazzled the indigo sky with it’s appearance by greeting it with it’s illuminated glow, but was treated as if it had been another one to add to the collection. There was nothing fancy to it, except the way it sparkled in the dim somber of the night. But to Sabrina, it had been her universe. Currently, she wished she could travel the milky dream to space, a destination farther away from this place. She’d always been curious about the dimensions that possibly existed, perhaps one where it would permit her to go out on a polite date with her boyfriend, and rekindle the budding romance. The night struck her as a streak of purity gallantly spurred across the splash of indigo above her. Located at it’s tail lies a glimmering twinkle. If one was to look at her right now, all they would see in her hickory orbs is another dash of glitter to her mesmeric eyes. 

A shooting star never seems to toy with her. 

Disturbing her nonchalant conversation with the November night sky was Johnny Vincent. 

What was it with him and dazzling anyone with his appearances? 

“Sis? What are you doing up?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow. With crossed arms and his full lips that was only a skewed line, his demeanor was serious. Luckily his anger had faded, not ample enough to where it was completely gone, but to the point he wasn’t as raging in fury. She wasn’t a bad kid, not at all. As a matter of fact, she was the literal definition of a perfect child. She was attentive to her studies, she obeyed the rules, and loathed the idea of being a troublemaker. Sure, she desired freedom and every once in a blue moon she’d be defiant when needed, but she was the most behaved of all. Johnny barely considered her a Vincent, seeing her record was swiped clean and tidy, no mark to regard her as a crook. Whereas he, (to some extent) and their parents and as well as the extensive line of long lost antecedents were infamous for misbehaving. Given, he wasn’t a swindler, but he’s popular for his fights with others but only if they were in desperate need of an ass kicking. This of course served to the preppies and washed out rejects, the former Bullworth students that dropped out. He hated school- absolutely repelled it - but that didn’t mean he’d quit it. He needed a diploma to work, and to also keep his sister at home with him for a couple more years until she graduated. It had been his last year at the damned Bullworth Academy and couldn’t been more grateful; all he needed was to survive, but it was a hassle. Especially with his fiery, he’d been on a gossamer pedestal. 

“I can’t sleep, and Beatrice called to vent,” she fielded his question. Granted, she had been grounded still, however he respected her phone privileges, especially as these two girls shared the same classes together and chatted mostly about homework. He prioritized her education to a high standard, as she had potential. One of the biggest fears that was engraved inside the alpha Vincent was her working at some dead end job that wouldn’t be able to support her. It was the 21st century, women were taking over the world. He was well aware of how intelligent she was, it was a rare quality, a wealthy dime that brought good deed to this family. He’d only enforced her education as he was the only guardian in her life that gave her moral instruction. Don’t think Johnny Vincent was only known for his bad boy charm, able to woo any girl off the street. Under the possessive and jealous eighteen year old boy, he had an obligation. His sister needed to be nurtured, cared for, and held at highest regard. Never would he intend to bail on her, he never did. She needed him, no matter the countless times she said she was fine, she needed him. She needed guidance, someone who was there for her. Just because he was never able to adulate to someone, in despair of a little sense of direction from somebody, didn’t mean she should go without. He loved the kid more than anything. If she desired anything, he’d provide her with the best he could, it was guaranteed. A straight up fact, no doubt about it. This kid had basically been his own daughter than his sister. If one day she began referring to him as father, he probably wouldn’t of minded. 

“Oh, understandable,” he nodded. 

He shivered, but she wasn’t sure if he pretended to as en excuse to close her window. 

“It’s cold in here, why do you have your window open?”

She shrugged carelessly. “I don’t know, I was feeling hot earlier for some reason.”

Sauntering towards her, he lifted his hand. With the back of his big hand, he compressed it against her forehead. It was warm, but if anything it was because of the room temperature. 

“You are a little warm, you don’t have a fever do you?”

“No, at least I don’t think I do. I feel fine.”

“Well,” he resented the idea of her missing school, again prioritizing her education, even more than his own, “if you feel sick lemme know. There’s this flu that’s been spreadin’ like crazy, and I don’t want you to take a chance at gettin’ the other kids sick.”

Sabrina couldn’t resist the urge to smile. “That’s Edna’s job with her foul cooking.” 

Johnny chuckled. “You are right kid. But anyways, just lemme know in the morning if you are feeling alright. I hate you missin’ school, you know I do. If you are ill, then it’s absolutely necessary for you to stay home.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” She reassured. 

His chocolate eyes flickered to the window, his nerves wrenching his gut.   
“I do have to admit, seein’ the window all the way open is makin’ me real nervous.” 

She peered back and casted another hearty sigh. “I’ll be fine Johnny.”

His mind flooded with the unwanted memory, the painful memory where she nearly gotten kidnapped. It was a tragedy he wished to escape forever, but he couldn’t. He held it with him everywhere he went, the idea of him being away from her frightened him, even for one second. She was his sister, his flesh and blood. They didn’t have parents, their grandmother resented him, sure, they had an uncle paying for their tuition but he had been miles away. She was the only family he had, and plus, he grew up with her. He wouldn’t know what to do if she was stolen from him just like that, and the possibility of her getting murdered, raped, beaten, and scarred-

His mouth gaped open with horror as it haunted him, the invasive memory harrowing him like the victim in psychological thriller movie; shit, he was the victim. 

“I know you are a bit warm, but the window open like that, an easy access for anyone to enter, it’s makin’ me uncomfortable. I just don’t want anything to happen to you kid.” He fretted. Reading the panic from his expression ached her heart. Her brother served as a good protector, but he felt like he always slacked. She knew that was a bullshit false claim and he knew that. He stuck by her as if they had been glued together, might as well the both of them be conjoined twins. 

She approached him, coiling her arms around her older brother. She traced the linings of his grey uniform, rubbing off an oil smudge that was caked on the fabric with the pad of her finger. 

“I’ll be okay Johnny, you don’t have to be worried,” she assured in his arms, who embraced her into a hug. He settled his head into the burrow of her shoulder, wishing she could stay in his arms forever. Remain occupied in his nest, and hell he knew he sounded like an overbearing mother with her child. But she was all he had left in this world. If it wasn’t for her, he’d lose all hope in the world. The world wouldn’t of been revolving on it’s axis as they knew it. With Lola’s constant unfaithfulness to him and judgmental students making him into some mockery by laughing at his image, he’d felt like he wouldn’t of had anyone to count on. His sister always there for him, and though he knew he was capable of being a pain in her ass, she was there. Like him with her, she wasn’t going anywhere. 

“I can’t help it sis, you are basically my own kid. It’s my duty to worry about you, like over the weekend for example? You had me scared shitless! When Beatrice told me you were out with a group of boys I didn’t even know, anything could of happened! You could of gotten killed and I wouldn’t of known it! I didn’t know where you were, I wouldn’t of been able to come get you if you were in danger. Anything could of happened.” 

She was plagued with guilt, and Johnny could sense it. She was smothered with a rivulet of tears, and shameful himself for making her cry, he tightened the embrace, refusing to let her desolate into smithereens. 

Over his dead body. The kid shouldn’t have to compete to be broken as shattered glass, no way in hell. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it Johnny, I didn’t mean it.” She apologized, feeling she should be culpable, and with muffled sobs worsening she was smashed into the fabric of his Oil Spill gas station uniform. 

“It’s okay kid,” he assured, holding the back of her head gently as if she had been a baby. But truth was, she was his baby. His parents never raised her- him, even- at the age of four, he figured out to change her diapers. At the age of six, he fed for the both of them, even if it was table scraps. At the age of eight, they ran away on their own, and he’d taught her how to ride a bike. At the age of ten, he protected her from anything, from anyone. He viciously attacked anyone who dare laid a filthy finger on her-he’d bite them all off, one by one. And for kicks, a savage bite to the rear end, so they really got the memo. At sixteen, when their grandma had enough of them and kicked them out, he began to rent a house in the poor New Coventry suburb. During the process of moving in, him and the boys went out of their ways to refurnish her new room, spending countless hours painting it in her favorite hues, decorating it to her appeal. As a result, she loved it and hugged him tightly for his act of brotherly kindness. 

He stroked a hand through her chocolate waves, soothing her as she softly wept in his hold. When his hands reached the end, he patted her back assuringly, regretfully releasing her from his clasp. Despair no longer emitted from her due to her brother’s natural way of comforting. Throughout all the tough and rough, spit to the bone ego, he was a warm and kind soul who knew how to supply comfort to anyone who required it. She always admired that about her brother, not only had he nourished her, but he had been that way with everybody else. It was an appeal to anyone, as Johnny had been a dependable person. He could respect anyone, as long as they didn’t play him in any objective manner. If they weren’t offensive, he was sincerely a tender individual. 

She hiccuped from her pools of tears, which eventually her eyes began to sting irritably.   
Seeing the slightest hint of water under her eyes, Johnny wiped it with the back of his hand. 

“No more cryin’ for you sis,” he insisted, well enough to be a order. 

Who was she kidding? It was an order. 

“Am I still grounded?” She asked hesitantly. He was delivering mixed signals here. 

“Yes, til Sunday,” he reminded, “I just want you to understand and learn from this mistake, okay? Before going out with a group of boys you never really encountered with, it can be life threatening. It’s real risky, and I admit it myself, not all boys are like me and the gang. There’s sick bastards out there lurking the damn world and unfortunately no one can put an end to it. It’s fucking distasteful, you literally just don’t know who you might be dealin’ with.” 

Sabrina nodded, seeing no point in arguing with him. But to her, it wasn’t a mistake. If it was, it might as well be the best damn mistake she’s made for herself. 

“Do you understand?” He asked. 

“I understand.” 

“Good,” he praised in approval, offering a smile. He darted his gaze to the clock, widening his eyes when the clock struck 11:27. It had been a half hour past her curfew!

“Get some sleep kid, it’s still a school night. It’s almost midnight.” 

She nodded, and he leaned in to peck her forehead. After sniffling and calming herself with the breathing meditation to prevent a possible panic attack, she returned to her bed, drowning into the ocean of blankets. With how she was positioned, she felt like a mermaid, legs sticking to each other where it resembled the emblematic tail. Casually, her brother went to her window and closed it, and thanks to the omnipotent wind, it alarmed the two siblings with an ear-piercing slam. He stifled a chuckle and contained himself by running a hand through his chocolate meticulous mop of hair. 

While she was adjusting herself, she felt something brush against her rum uncomfortably. She furrowed her eyebrows, as it continued poking her in agitation. Studying the notion, she identified it to be a piece of paper. Her pupils dilated as anxiety caped over her. She observed closely as Johnny closed her curtains to prevent any peepers from peeking through her window creepily. She remained as subtle as possible, trying to not let this slight mishap have control over her. Steady, she tried to be nonchalant and internally shrieked as her brother reverted his attention to her. With one hand, she buried it under her bottom no matter how odd it appeared. She hid the letter as best as she could, praying to god imploringly he wouldn’t see it. 

‘Please, please, please protect the sacred privacy to my name.’

Johnny and her locked gaze, which had been merely a mirror reflection, except Sabrina’s was more feminine as it was dainty with innocence, from the glimmering sparkle in her eye. She offered a smile, hoping her ‘tranquil’ appeal was cutting it to him. Turns out, it was successful as he reciprocated with a smile himself. His hands tugged on her blanket, only igniting her heart to where it frantically galloped in it’s race to anxiety land. Sweat poured down her face, but it was pulled off to where she was getting warmer. He hovered the blanket over her, and like her cat Maple, who tried to position herself comfortably wherever she scattered as pleased, kneaded it as if it had been fluffy biscuits. He tucked the female Vincent in bed where she felt compacted, almost suffocated. She knew it was so she was safer, protected and could rely on the blankets for shelter. He had done this every night, making sure she could get a sturdy night sleep to prepare for the upcoming school day. 

“Night sis,” he pecked her forehead again, but this time more lightly, “sleep well.” 

She nodded respectively. “You too.” 

Speaking of her beloved furry friend, she dazzled the siblings with her sudden appearance. With a friendly wave of her fluffy tail and courteous cock of her head to the side, it only meant she was pleased to finally accompany her family members. They only owned her a couple months and already she was used to her home; home sweet home. The emerald shamrock of her captivating cat eyes were twinkling with delight, as Johnny went out of his way to prepare the female feline to hibernate in deep slumber with Sabrina in her room for the night. She purred animatedly, as if chiming in her lovely opinion. 

“Looks like your friend has come to join you,” he chuckled slyly, heading towards the doorway. 

He scratched the feline’s back, soothing her as he was proceeding to dip out and get ready for bed as well. It had been a tiresome day at work, he was ready to repose. The munchkin cat miraculously hopped up onto Sabrina’s bed and kneaded biscuits of her own. Another laugh spurred out from his lips and he shook his head in disbelief, uncertain how the miniature cat had managed to get up there without his assistance. Especially with her stubby legs and stocky body, it was a wonder how the rusty colored cat was enabled to make it up there. Before he left, his eyes shifted to Sabrina who closed her eyes already. He inaudibly sighed and flicked off the lights, closing the door from behind him to conclude his nightly visit.

Waiting a few moments til she was certain he was gone, the female Vincent reached underneath her to grab the letter. Maple, who bathed herself with the routinely cleanse, perked her triangular ears at the peculiar noise with curiosity. Wondering what had sparked her owner’s interest, she stood up on her hind legs, performing a ritual stretch to ease the tension from her bones. She ambled towards the female Vincent and plopped on her tush, curling her tail around her. 

“Meow,” she clawed at the paper among her, as if expecting an explanation from her. 

Dismissing it as she simply sought attention, Sabrina petted her cat’s soft pelt which was velvet in her touch. 

Although she was unable to read the letter in the dim darkness of her room, the letter had been woven to her memory; it wasn’t going anywhere. 

You are going to be pampered with love and affection from me,   
because baby? My marshmallow, my cute shortcake, you deserve it.


	4. Realization

During the time of their separation, Tom was sliding down the next letter in their discretion once more. Each time he written a letter, the more he fessed up his admiration for the greaser girl before him. He sincerely loved the girl with all of his kindred heart, and he wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to slither away from her in the arms of another female student. Sure, he wished the two could of went on dates already to strengthen the relationship, but if it required waiting, so be it he would be patient. Anything that meant he'd see his love in the end, his charming marshmallow who was as tender as honey, as long as they'd be together in the long run. Meanwhile, he had been tackling a difficult challenge as his some of his friends weren't fond over the idea of him refusing to play basketball. He had an opportunity to be on a team, to try something new for once in his life. Specifically, it had been Davis White, who was adept to soccer. He had been an exceptional runner, and thanks to sharing a house with three brothers that was colossal for a backyard, they were known for their athletic sportsmanship. It granted him the ability to develop his running and sprinting, thus explaining the reason why it was quite common to find random soccer balls scattered among the school grounds. 

"I'm upset you didn't even think once of considering for trying out for basketball, you would of been really good, one of the top players in my opinion." Davis insisted.

Tom shrugged, appearing gloomy with his hands shuffled into the pockets of his Levi jeans. "Eh, I'm just not interested in it right now, I rather focus on spending time with my actual friends. God I would hate to spend a minute with those jocks, their communal showers and naked twister.."

He shuddered at the thought of it, the group of boys that were overly hyped on steroids invading his body.

Davis frowned, lamenting his disappointment with his friend by sweeping a soccer ball into the distance with a swift kick.

"It's not as bad as they make it sound Tom, really."

He remained silent, watching his friend as he went to the soccer ball, attracted to it like a magnetic force. He reeled it back in with another sweep like a broom, and somehow managed to kick the ball in the air, bounding on and off from his knees. 

"It's just not my cup of tea Davis," he admitted. 

"I think Tom can do whatever he wants, he has all this free time and before you know it he can use it all on his girlfriend!" Wade exclaimed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Tom offered an appreciative smile at the fact his friend just defended what he desired. Basketball, sure he was a natural at it, but it doesn't mean he was addicted to it. He'd rather spend his free time consuming other things than basketball for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He wanted to be a teenager committed to the most important people in his life: his buddies, his mother, and now his girlfriend.

Still, the fact Sabrina Vincent was his girlfriend couldn't cease the foolish grin on his face. 

"Thank you Wade."

Wade nodded pleasurably, joining in on observing their friend rub in his soccer talent by performing an entire dance. If they attempted constant keep ups they'd either fail and let the ball slip away from their reach or fall on their ass trying to get the soccer ball on their knees.

"Speaking of your girlfriend, when is she supposed to be ungrounded?"

"Sunday I think, she said by the end of the week at least." 

Oh how he longed to dip into the pool and swim in those chocolate waves, that remind him of everlasting sunshine and allow him to find serenity. 

"Man I can't wait til you guys act like an official couple!" Wade declared at the top of his lungs, loud enough for one of the greasers to hear. Tom grew hesitant, peering anxiously over at the greaser territory. Coincidentally, the couple's cliques turfs have been right beside each other. The group of boys always scattered around randomly on the whole perimeter of the parking lot, with the autoshop entrance right beside him. It granted Tom only the perfect opportunity to sneak glimpses at the female Vincent, while she had a conversation with one of the greaser boys. There would be times the flawless female would stand there and play with her extensive chocolate swirls.

"Wade, can you tone it down a bit?" He persisted, referring to the two greasers across from them. He couldn't identify them at first, but presumed them to be Hal Esposito and Peanut Romano, chatting casually about their days. Probably more bike talk as usual, how they would be attentive to their cherished possession where it was shiny just like their pompade coated hair. 

"I don't want Sabrina to get in trouble, I don't want the greasers to get suspicious about what happened over the weekend."

"Yeah, although this whole separation thing is kind of pointless." He admitted with a mellow grin.

"It's just for a few more days." He insisted.

Davis snorted pathetically, releasing the soccer ball from his reach. "I'd be careful if I were you, this whole relationship."

Tom raised an eyebrow, giving him a quizzical expression. "Why? I thought you were happy for me. I finally got my girl!"

"Trust me I am," Davis assured. "It's just Sabrina shouldn't be refraining distance from you. If anything, even when grounded, she could still try to find a way to see you during the time being. That to me sounds like she isn't interested in you."

Suddenly realization mantled over him, insecure thoughts beginning to ruminate. He traveled back to their previous conversation, remembering a crucial bit that had been slipped away from him. He'd been so fixated on planning their first date to the carnival he forgot a substantial detail.

Two reasons.

She only specified one, one on why she had been evasive from him. She played the blame game and the winner had been Johnny, defeating in animated victory. She hadn't specified the other.

"I mean, please don't take this the wrong way buddy, but it is only an assumption." He enunciated. 

"He does bring up a valid point, you already know how I feel about this situation." Wade chimed in his two cents once more, still not impressed. She was already losing some of their respect because of her constantly avoiding him. It shouldn't because she was humiliated by him because there was nothing to be embarrassed about him. He was a remarkable guy, who was mature and rather the most considerate person out of the friend group. He was respectful and civil, never could he do no harm unless necessary.

The two boys awaited for him to utter a response. They wondered what he had thought of the situation, the entirety of it pathetic in their eyes. Tom was deserving of much more, they hoped he was aware of that. He was an ideal boyfriend, as proven to them not just over the weekend, but over the years. Everytime he would gush over the girl, he'd grin so foolishly and was immensely in love with her. None of the other girls captured the cadet blue specs, refusing to see how better they were to her. She wasn't a skinny twig, nor was she obese. She was a stunning female with a thick body and love handles he admired eminently. She had been a timid girl and didn't act so bitchy and arrogant, she treated anyone with kindness. She opened her arms to anyone and loved unconditionally regardless of who they had been.

She wasn't like the other girls.

Struck with silence, Tom departed from his friends, craving the essence of being alone.


	5. I Can't Help that I Want to Protect you

Sabrina glided through the hallways with triumph, relieved that friday had finally approached her. After cheer practice was declared over, her body was achingly sore from the excruciating stunts they were practicing. When first starting out, her instincts were aware that it wasn't going to be easy. Especially as the days surpassed them, it was becoming more difficult. A legitimate challenge was practicing the pyramid stunts, and as result she was battling with the warzone of anxiety. She was fearful she'd fall, or someone would intentionally release her so she would hinder away from her injury. Specifically Pinky Gauthier was capable of committing such an action, seeing as these two had been arch rivals since elementary school. With her rich snobbish attitude, many remarks were amplified because of how Sabrina was surviving in poverty, without a penny to her name. It was all resorted because she wasn't existent in a luxurious lifestyle, where as she couldn't glamor anyone by showcasing the superiority of what money can do to a girl. It was an intolerable biased judgement on her behalf, just because she lacked the funds didn't make her anything less than human. It was unfortunate of her to consider the idea, which was enforced by her parents everyday. This stimulated an interesting philosophy on the female Vincent, as anyone who degraded someone based on their economical status may have money, but it didn't mean they were rich in flavour. They were nothing but cold, heartless, and arrogant people who were selfish to cogitate merely of themselves.

_Don't worry sis, you'll prove to them ignorant preppies that they are nothing but scum._

And she sought to, thanks to her brother's extensive path of encouragement, that someday she would be stemming along the branch of success. Doing what she loves, devoting her livelihood for fending for herself, and demonstrating to those wealthy wretchers she was taking on the world. Unlike them, she would initiate this world into a better, improved place. Where living would be worthy once and for all. 

With a content beam plastered upon her porcelain face, she proceeded towards her locker, opening her heart to the journey of yet another letter. This time, there had been eleven hershey kisses planted in the envelope like seeds in a rose garden, variantly coated with the silvery and ruby tin foil, with the miniature banner attached to it. Her smile expanded into a grin, opening the crumpled up note. She intensely admired the amounts of energy poured into each letter everytime it had been conceived. It also granted her a sense of appreciation, as the fact her significant other was holding their love together. It would never fade, as explained from the letter and expressed from the action itself. Feeling special to someone was sincerely the best thing to detect. It only elevated her self esteem and made her feel captivating like an enchanting spell. But disappointment sank in like an anchor, as she realized she never returned any communication to her boyfriend at all. Not even this week!

Oh what has she done?

A line thumped her forehead hard, and she read it again. It permanently engraved her mind like a tattoo or a tombstone, similar like the previous batch of letters she had stashed out of her brother's view. 

_Here I gave you Hershey kisses, all to make up for being unable to kiss you this week. Oh how I can't wait to kiss you physically, I crave the taste of strawberry and pleasure of your lipstick against mine._

She scolded herself, regretting not reciprocating back. At least an attempt, some indication to him he was very well invading every portion of her mind. From eating her brother's chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast at the dining table, to activities like cheerleading, reading, and studying excessively, all the way to burying herself under the layers of blankets, trapped alone with her mind. She was constantly ruminating of the thought of her boyfriend, ridiciously eager to be reunited with him again. Embark things like any normal couple would. She wanted him, begging to return to his established security. Everytime he held her, although so gentle, he grasped onto her as if he was scared to let her go. Out in the petrifying dimensions of the wilderness and unknown origins- she had been scared too. She felt safe, as if she belonged in his arms. They cradled her so perfectly, his touch endearing and genuine. He'd never hurt her, and she was aware of that. In his cadet blue specs, which only illuminated at the sight of her appearance, she was able to read from expression he loved her. 

Why did she ever allow him to release her on that day?

Wasn't he supposed to fight for her?

She bit her lip, imagining the puzzle pieces being snatched away from it's once created picture. Now it was untraceable what the image could of been. The question now couldn't cease to exist unless they would rekindle Resume back to where they were, starting all over again. But there was no need to, seeing that they were back originally the way they were before the invitation to the camp trip.

Abruptly, disrupting her trail of bombarded musings had been someone she wished would of simply left her alone. She whisked around to discover Damon West, Bullworth's successful linebacker who had the efficient desired strength and muscle to be quarterback. Even though he wasn't exactly keen to him, she did admit he would of been a much more appropriate choice for the cherished position as quarterback. Ted Thompson was declared quarterback and was much more weaker. Anytime someone would chat with him in means of 'risky business,' he'd act cowardly and hide behind his friends, depending on them for support instead. He was unwarranted of the position because he was weak, easily susceptible to defeat.

"Damon," a fake smile lingered on her plump, burgundy lips. She refused to swerve eye contact in his direction and grew uncomfortable.

"So what will it take for you to go out on a date with me?" He asked, desiring the thick beauty. He was a sexually aroused pervert who always tried to touch her without her permission. Maybe she had the chance to escalate the situation before anything would alter for the worse. 

"You know what my answer is Damon, and honestly I am just not interested." She responded vaguely, clenching the note firmly to her chest, which was underneath her books.

He grew agitated, blind to see why the female was always denying him, one of the star athletes of the school. Correction: he wasn't one of them, he was the star athlete. 

"Why? Because you rather chase after losers like your brother's group of friends and those lame nerds?" He remarked harshly. 

Infuriated he referred to her friends as losers, she was quick to defense. "Don't call them losers! At least they are worthy of my time! Unlike you, who gropes my ass everytime I am near you, or wolf whistles whenever I make an appearance. You are a careless pervert with bad intentions Damon. I know because I am forced to put up with you!"

He grabbed her arm roughly, his face contorted with fiery from her derogatory insult. No one insulted a great man like him. He was a king, and she would know that, he'd make sure of it.

"Take that back! Don't you know I am the truth?" He snarled, gritting his teeth. His eyes darkened as he glared at her. He tugged her to his chest, forcing his hold on her. He gripped onto her arms with his fingers, and know how much she'd wiggle or squirm her way out of him, she'd never be able to escape. He was stronger, his muscles would never decline his meaty strength. He was grateful of his athletically inclined and ability to be so omnipotent, especially to vulnerable people such as her. It was a victory to have control, and like hell he would let it rust. 

"Damon, let go!" She plead, attempting to push her way out. 

Footsteps lurked, and from the corner arrived that desirable person as they rapidly ambled towards the duo. Her eyes lit up gratefully, spotting her dark haired warrior just in time. Like a knight, he rescued his damsel in distress. No longer she would be. Her heart galloped expeditiously, in awe of when he erupted between them.

"Get the hell off of her," he growled venomously, carving the meaning to his words in with the knife. He shoved him away from her, and he was hoping Damon would of lost his balance and fall to the ground. Unfortunately, he retaliated quicky and shoved him back harder.

"What are you going to do about it?" Damon demanded.

Sabrina, equipped with anxiety, trembled shakily and became angst to the situation. Although there were no students or sights of prefects around, Damon however was there. If any news buzzing had traveled to Johnny, Tom would of been left for dead. Worried about the result, she scurried away, escaping home free. 

"I won't be afraid to punch you that's what. You grab her like that again, and I'll send you a trip to the nurse's office." Tom threatened. 

No one was ever going to touch his girl again. If they even once attempted damage on his petite marshmallow, he would oppose to that and strike with immediate defense. He'd never refrain from preventing her of being in harm's way.

A mischievous smirk decorated his enemy's lips, challenging the determined boy. "I would like to see you try, seeing from how you lost your last fight with the ugly black eye you have." 

Anger lusted the boy who instantly shoved him violently against the tan lockers. He clenched his teeth and stood tall, broadening his shoulders. The two opposers had been approximately the same height, but Tom didn't let this discourage him. He was vain to assure seriousness of the reputation for his baby girl. 

"Take it as a warning then. You ever, ever, think of harming or groping my girl again, or be the reason for her distress, prepare for me, Russell, and my friends to gang up on you. If you want to keep your legs and still be entitled to your beloved sportsmanship accomplishments, then you will at least have enough capacity in your small brain to listen to me." 

Damon gulped, sweat dripping from his forehead. He could take on anyone, even the puny weakling gripping tightly onto his gray team shirt. But at the mention of Russell, he knew he'd regret it solemnly.

He gripped tighter, snarling and unsheathing his claws like a feral cat. "Got it?"

The boy who's back was pressed against the cold, firm steel set of lockers nodded hesitantly, submitting his retreat. He surrendered under him, fretful of the idea of tackling with Russell. No one wanted a mighty beast such as Russell Northrop to lament his conniption on them, unless they were begging for a trip to a hospital. Rumor had it that the monster had pummeled a kid so hard, he had lost his hearing and permanently fractured his pelvis. In conclusion, don't toy with Russell or his friends and you'll walk home alive.

"Good," he intentionally spat in his face, emphasizing the harshness of his New York accent in his tone, "that's the right way to do it."

He released him from his grip, observing the once valiant linebacker run away like the closeted coward he was. He smiled in satisfaction, happy that the message came clear to him. All in all, what he revealed was that he was a big pussy. 

Averting his attention to where the female Vincent once stood, he wasn't astonished to find her gone, vanquished from his sight like it had been a magician's doing. He heaved a disappointed sigh as he buried his hands into the pockets of his denim jeans, sauntering towards one of the exits of the academy so he wouldn't be flagged for trespassing passed school hours. He departed from the interior, being greeted to a miraculous sight. An array of rouge flavored cotton clouds were drifting along the intriguing sky, dancing along the stream of colors as it birthed more clouds from beyond. Caped over with a flood of cornflower blue woven together to conceive lavender and amethyst, with smudges of dandelion and tangerine finalizing their goodbye. It was a wondrous beauty, how the sky could generate each splash of color as if it were producing a family. The concrete beneath him was paved with a tint of pink, as it had been discovered more common upon the sewn ribbon of the sky. He was comforted by the empyrean above him, feeling it's flamboyant arms coil their arms around him in an entice. They welcomed him to their peaceful remedies, substituting for his absence of love. He closed his eyes, replacing the colors with sleek black leather instead. He squeezed them shut, but astonishingly he didn't need to. To his utter surprise, his specs opened at the sudden appearance of her. Her petite hands cupped his cheeks, her slender digits trailing alongst the passage of his jawline. He devoured the palate of sensational strawberry again as their lips collided together. Alas, he at been at paradise, cemented in the celestial vault with his princess. The kiss delivered tingles throughout his body, and from the mood he was receiving, he sworn it had been a dream. A good dream that was, in fact to be one of the best dreams he ever envisioned. He'd pitch himself, but he was worried he'd disturb his island of heavenly paradise.

She regretfully detached from him, gradually cleaving her delicate hands away from him. Her removal left him penetrated with heartbreak and misery, wishing they would never let go. 

He watched her intimately as she gaped her mouth open, proceeding to speak out her silvery and angelic voice. 

"Monday." She confirmed. Famously known for its reputation as an evil day, Monday somehow seemed godly at this point in time. 

 He observed her as she whipped around, heading away from him. He attempted to follow, but he had to wait with patience first. He fixed his concentration on her chocolate waves swishing around, amused by the pink tint reflecting upon a few strands.

"Monday," he repeated softly.  

 

 

 


	6. You are Free

Saturday had it’s reputation for being the most favorable day of the week. Memorable parties of the century were arranged and the privilege of freedom was recognized at ignition since numerous amounts of people that were variant in ages commonly had days off. Johnny had been grateful that he had no work for once, and that school wasn’t in session for the day. It granted him the opportunity of being able to schedule a crucial date with his girlfriend Lola and prior he had intended to have a movie day with his beloved younger sister Sabrina. Fortunately for the female Vincent, he had eventually mellowed out of his infuriations. When he first discovered the camping trip through a horribly flirtatious phone call with Beatrice, his anger soared out of the crimson sky and enflamed clouds. Not only had he been furious with her for going without his permission, but more substantially himself. He had failed to protect her when she was in a desperate need of one. Anything could of happened in those lonesome woods. Who knows what those group of boys had schemed on their devious minds, their intentions could of been plagued with ill behavior.

Sabrina had hoped there to be a camaraderie to bloom when asking Johnny upfront about her date with Tom. It would be hypocritical for him to deny her romantic desires, when he had been involved with a relationship himself. It wasn’t fair to her, he could wander around, spending time with any girl he wanted (primarily Lola) whereas she couldn’t date a boy without him going haywire. It wasn’t near perfect, no way in hell. He knew it himself, but it was difficult to approach what wasn’t superficial. That below the surface, his relationship was nothing but a fraud. A cruel, sick fraud that was diasterious to him, yet he wouldn’t resolve a damn thing about whatever he considered to be a relationship.

Like a tremendous game of hopscotch, she ambled down the flight of wooden stairs by tackling each step one by one. She united with cringe when the alarming creeking emerged from beneath her and was relieved after meeting the cream tiled kitchen floor. There her brother was, heating up a bowl of popcorn in their red microwave. She was at ease as the popping of kernels drilled into her ears, the sound satisfying her other than a dreadful silence. As her brother had heard the pattering of her soft footsteps, he swerved around and greeted her with a warm smile.

She recriprocated with a cordial smile herself, averting her gaze to the piles of dvds scattered on the table.

“What are we working with?” She asked.

He peered to the DVD’s, skimming through them rapidly. “We’ve got Clint Eastwood, Marlon Brando, and I think I just caught James Dean appearing in one of these.”

Sabrina picked them up individually, scoping each one out. He had been right, it was quite the assortment, but she wasn’t astonished as the greasers had a knack for old school necessities. Even in entertainment, the movies and music was incredible. The movies ranged from as early as 1950 with The Wild One resorting all the way back to 1970 with the Dirty Harry series.

“Well I call East of Eden, you know how much I admire my boyfriend James.” She insisted, earning an eye roll from her brother.

“Y’know the boys have been sayin’ I look and act like Marlon Brando. I’m kind of interested in seein’ how alike I really am to this guy apparently.”

She observed The Wild One, peering from the cover of the case to her brother so she could compare the facial structures. The boys had been undeniably correct on their indications, their nose was similar in shape, they had big, heavy brown eyes, with eyebrows that were as thick as their demeanor.

“Wow, they are right, you have an uncanny resemblance to Marlon Brando. Two legends you are.” She confirmed based on her observations.

The microwave bellowed it’s screech to signal that the popcorn was done. Random kernels continued to pop as Johnny opened the door of the microwave and shook it so it would cool off. He reached for a lime green plastic bowl from the cupboards and began to pour the popcorn into the bowl.

“Hey, grab me a coke, would ya?” He asked his sister. With a slight nod, she opened the fridge and there revealed on the middle glass shelf two bottles of Coca-Cola. It was smeared with a shined streak, as if the fridge was polishing it where it was spotless. Not a hint of grime was recognized, they were fresh and brand new. The road to carbonated sugar was no longer a struggling journey.

She bit her lip, the subject of Tom buried in her mind. During their separation, she had resented herself as a girlfriend. She felt degraded to a failure, failing Tom as her potential for one. She should of handled this more appropriately and felt like she was belittling her respect towards him when he had surely accounted her in high regard. She felt like a selfish bitch, especially as revealed through the camping trip exactly a week ago. He didn’t have to buy her those bottles of water. He didn’t have to comfort her while she was shaking like a baby during another episode of her panic attacks. But he chose to, and had stuck by her side. He listened to her and cared for her for her more than anyone else had done. She couldn’t help but trust him, just from how he was with her.

She didn’t deserve him.

She retrieved the bottles of cokes, handing one to her brother. She was at a halt at first, unable to utter out the words that penetrated her wet tongue.

“Hey Johnny I really need to talk to you about something.” She began.

“What’s up?”

She heaved an extensive breath, exhaling deeply to pace herself prior to speaking.

“You know the camping trip last weekend, how I was with those boys?”

Johnny froze, meeting her gaze.

“Yeah, which I ain’t happy about still.”

“Please don’t be mad,” she begged, hoping he wouldn’t fume, “but I didn’t tell you the entire story. What really happened.”

Her brother’s face hardened, and she swore she just made the biggest mistake in her life. But it was a beautiful mistake. It was a pretty damn good mistake she would comfortably live with for the rest of her life since it meant she had a relationship blossomed from this.

“They didn’t rape you, or hurt you, did they?” He demanded.

When she didn’t respond sooner, he threw his fists in the air, directly punching the invisible, nonexistent ghost haunting them. He clenched and unclenched his fists consistently, somber darkness hovered over his chocolate specs. The affable twinkle in his eye whenever his sister had been around him was no longer evident upon the brown swirl. He ignited the fire on his face, his expression punctured with the drowning frown. She swore in the second that whatever ghost daunted over the house with it’s sudden existent possessed him in the moment. He had transformed into a new person, a person she didn’t wanna see.

“I’m gunna kill them!” He bellowed his battle threat, the idea of his sister getting hurt throttling him in defeat. He couldn’t save her, but he didn’t have to.

“Johnny no!” She shrieked, declining the assumption.

“I fell in love with one of the boys there, his name is Tom. He was generous, he was kind. He bought me things. He was respectful Johnny, honest!” Sabrina continue to cry out.

He cocked his head, in dismay of how she was considering how that freak would love her. She was so gullible, so naive. How could she be assuming this?

“That's what they want you to think, then they evoke this different person. This completely different side of them you wouldn’t have the slightest indication they could possibly have! They unleash their danger to you, and eventually you get hurt! Well, that ain’t happenin’ because I won’t allow it. You are my sister, and it’s my job to protect you from worthless scum like them!”

She shook her head lightly, remaining calm. Hopefully tranquility will travel onto him and he can alleviate his anger. He would try, at least try to understand how much of a wonderful guy Tom has been. Trying was what she required currently.

It wouldn’t hurt if you tried.

“Tom isn’t worthless,” she attempted to convince in defeat, as evident in her shaky voice, “you haven’t even met the boy, and here you are making all of these unnecessary accusations, running off about how you can’t wait to bruise him for good because he was inflicted with me for one weekend. You do this with every guy I date, Johnny, and it’s unfair. I understand you are protective of me, and I appreciate it. You know I do. But I’m not a little girl, I’ve been around you all of my life. You’ve taught me things like protecting myself and becoming more insightful of what’s going on in the cruel world. I’m grateful.”

He huffed a pant, trying to control his anger to the best of his ability. But it was so damn hard with these presumptions invading his mind. 

“Sabrina-“

And here that boy was. Her mind painted her memory with her endearing boyfriend. Recalling from the night they talked, deep and conversing to develop a mutual trust in each other. It was such a crucial element of love, their sacred trust. His soft accent was gaining control of her so she could be strong, fight for their relationship just as he was fighting for theirs. Fighting by waiting, respecting her decisions and needs. He didn’t want to stimulate a horrible relationship with her older brother. It was like asking a father for his permission to date his daughter. 

“Let me finish,” she interrupted coldly, considering Tom’s advice strongly, “Over the weekend, you should of seen the way he treated me. He protected me, even from his friends who commented a few snide remarks, but that’s not important to discuss currently. When I informed him about my anxiety, he instantly retrieved water bottles for me when it wasn’t needed or hadn’t asked him. He’s been kind to me, he even wants to take me out on a date after I am ungrounded. I wish you would be more understanding than go ballistic every time I mention a boy I form a connection with them. I don’t go all crazy every time you are out with Lola, and you are well aware how I feel about her.” 

She bit her tongue, wishing she would of referred to her as a certain nickname, but that wouldn’t of accumulated her point. 

Johnny was frozen without an emotion. He too had bit his tongue until he tasted blood. This damn kid knew how to express a good point and he knew it. It’s not that he wanted her to find love, he did, but he was worried the boy would dominate her and leave her in shambles if he decided to end it. He couldn’t resist the urge to protect her, she was still young. 

“It just isn’t fair Johnny,” she shook her head slowly, her voice subdued, “not fair at all.”

She broke him. 

“How much does this boy mean to you?” He was considering it, that was something. 

“He means a lot to me.” She replied nonchalantly, ceasing her frustrations.

He heaved a defeated sigh, shuffling his pockets to signal his surrender. 

“Alright kid, let’s take a trip.”

Sabrina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “A trip? But I thought we were going to have a movie day?”

Suddenly an adrenaline rush implanted over her. 

“You aren’t mad at me, are you Johnny?” She fretted. 

“No, of course not, I guess I understand you want to form a relationship with this kid. It’s just hard for me to let you go off on dates, I just worry that’s all.”

“I know Johnny.” She murmured with a frown. 

“I mean, I appreciate you supporting me about Lola, I know she’s a hassle and makes me real angry sometimes, but I’m happy you don’t talk trash about her since everyone does, even the boys. It isn’t right of me to go off on every boy you go out with, it’s uncool, but remember please understand I only am like this because I don’t want you to get hurt.”

She nodded in agreement. “I’m glad you understand. Because Johnny, trust me, you know I can care for myself.”

He offered a sly smile. “I know sis.”

The two siblings exchanged a quick hug, and as they dissembled from each other, Johnny patted her back assuringly. 

“So you said we were taking a trip? Where to?” She asked. 

“Oh yeah,” he remembered, widening his smile, “follow me.”


	7. Until It Sleeps

Saturdays for Ricky Pucino had been variant in how he occupied the day. He had been appreciative of the free time granted to him, resenting school just like the rest of the greaser boys. Similar to the others, the only class he gave a damn was for auto shop. He’d skip other classes, not caring if he had been flagged as a truant on his school records. English was a buzzkill, considering the teacher had been a drunken baboon to comprehend what was going on. He was too intoxicated to teach at times, and somehow managed to fail an essay he turned in from when his older brother Rusty had written a couple years ago. Gym was also deemed a major drag in his eyes, possessing great disdain for the athletic jocks. Generally, school had sucked, but more than anything, love had tragically hurt much more.

They say love was an important quality of life, an essence to desire eternally. But how could that be, when the former love of his life had backstabbed him and embedded him with a wound that felt related to something so macabre where he was fearful of love? Even the mention of love made him grow hesistant, weary to even ruminate about because he didn’t wanna be reminded of her. The strawberry blonde beauty who had snatched his throbbing heart from the layer of his chest, each tendon gnawed at by her where it was no longer there. No ounce in his body was found where he could even attempt to love somebody ever again. Like all of the black ink spilled on the piece of paper was drained completely and no content was present. Vanquished, unavailable for him to reciprocate love for the next possible significant other awaiting for him.

It was a shame that his faith in love was dissolved at the seams and that he was stubborn to consider that there could be a potential somebody to mend the numbing pain of his broken heart. With his sleek chestnut brown hair nourished with oil from his pompade and a comb, sharpened edge of a jawline, and the chocolate dream of his round shaped eyes, he had been undeniably mesmerizing. He appealed as the charming of the greaser clique, especially in the starry eyes of Sabrina herself. It was no doubt in that girl’s mind he would find a new girl for him soon, all he was doing was viewing the negative than the positive.

He hummed along with the radio where Until It Sleeps by Metallica performed, the volume in the song minimum. The way the band was strumming it’s guitar was soothing and melodic. He had sworn it had been a lullaby almost as exhaustion kicked in full gear. It was subtle and low, like a weak whimper of a dog. He closed his eyes, tight as his ex invaded his mind. He listened deeply to the lyrics, paraphrasing each word intently.

_Where do I take this pain of mine?_  
_I run but it stays right by my side._

_Just like the curse, just like the stray._  
_You feel it once and now it stays.  
Now it stays._

_It grips you so hold me._  
_It stains you so hold me._  
_It hates you so hold me.  
It holds you so hold me._

_So tell me why you've chosen me._  
_Don't want your grip, don't want your greed.  
Don't want it._

_Until It Sleeps._

Each word in the song was engraved into his mind. It echoed, barring louder like turning  the knobs where the speakers bellowed it in his head. It ached, throbbing excruciatingly. This song spoke to him. This song represented his heartbreak.

This song was him.

The pain was unforgettable, stuck to him like sticky traps of glue. 

He hated the world, all it did was wound you with scars and bruises you didn’t need. 

He wanted the pain to sleep, was that too much to ask for?

Swinging the wooden bedroom door open revealed to be his older brother, Carlo “Rusty” Pucino. The age difference had been by roughly four years, however the two siblings had similar features such as the sharp edge of their jawlines and chocolate pools in their eyes. When he was younger, he had a mop of umber brown hair, similar to the style that Johnny had. Ironic enough, earlier he had been enrolled at Bullworth academy and was the first leader of the greasers. He had a severe anger issue that conflicted him with education, causing him to ultimately get expelled halfway in his junior year. Fortunately, he underwent through a couple years of free anger management courses so he could control it better, and eventually enlisted himself through the military. It had been the best damn thing he done for himself, the opportunity allowing him to develop into an improved person, a man of capable of tackling anything from difficult challenges to devouring each slice of the pie of life. Now, in present time his look had physically developed too. He was broad shouldered, muscular, and well-built. From leather jackets and tight jeans, to wearing camouflage coats and bomber jackets and studding a suitable pilot watch to accessorize. His hair was no longer damp with pompade grease, instead shaved and tapered at his sides, leaving room for tendrils to grew back shortly. He was also tall, granting him more strength and competence to combat in the savage, bloody war zone.

Ricky peered up to his brother from his queen sized bed as he lay motionless on the mattress, drowning in sorrow and intentionally listening to songs that significantly reminded him of his brutal heartbreak. The bags underneath his eyes exceeded to overlap which only caused depression to dwell even further. The navy blue sheets underneath him and marine comforter had hills were excavated. From how he was laying, he felt his back compress against the mattress gradually where he imagined himself in a lonesome lake. Fog surpassed the scene, adding to the depression. Surely, he was sinking down, where his body had been embedded with numb he was immobile. There was nothing he could do anymore, he had nothing left to live for on this damn planet.

Loyally aside him was his Doberman Pinscher named Lars, who was sleek black with russet spots located randomly at his chest, paws, and his underbelly. He sat on his hind legs and glanced up at his owner, softly whimpering because he wanted a new dog bone to chew. 

“Hey little bro, why are you down in the dumps today? I haven’t heard a peep out of you at all.” His brother observed, concerned for his younger brother’s withdrawn behavior. Ricky gaped back up at the ceiling, mentally debating how old the grubby mold was. Probably a good few years to estimate.

“I just don’t feel like talking much, all I can think of is her. My bike is broken and I’m just not in the mood to dick with it today.” Rusty frowned, disappointed in Ricky for allowing the tramp that broke up with him impede his life. He was still young, a junior in high school. His grades were no longer average, slipping into the deadly zone of D’s and F’s. Ricky had turned in an old essay he had wrote for Mr. Galloway when he was in high school because he was too lazy to compose one himself. He was slacking more than ever and considered bikes to be a heap. He needed to seek therapy courses, something to help his mood change for the better. Rusty had been fretful that his brother would turn into one of the lowlife townie kids if he continued this act. If their mother’s strict ultimatums weren’t effective enough, it was time for him to apply the military style discipline to crack him down.

“Rick, you gotta stop acting like such a wuss over Donna, you can’t just let her dumping you change your life. If you don’t cut this slacking, I’m gunna have to discipline you myself.”

Ricky propped himself on the wrinkled arch of his elbows so he could face his brother better. “Rusty, you don’t understand. She was the best thing that ever happened to me and I blew it, I’m a loser. You know it, the other boys know it. Life just isn’t worth living anymore. Everything fucking sucks, I feel so numb and I can’t escape it.”

Rusty heaved a tiresome sigh, sick of how his brother viewed life. He can’t just let some chick ruin himself forever, it just isn’t worth her penetrating how he functioned. He needed to grow the fuck up and learn to be a man. He had a year left to graduate, and last time he checked, you needed a diploma to make it out there. Or enlist in the military, but he didn’t see it fitting his younger brother.

“You aren’t a loser, Rick.”

“I am, just admit it.”

He glared at him, catching on. “You are right, you are a loser. You suck at life, you are a failure and will never succeed at this life track you are on. You needed to wake the fuck up and face reality. You need to grapple the earth by it’s tail and take over. It’s your world, Rick, run it, don’t let it crumple to the seams. That bike in the garage? It ain’t gunna fix itself. Until you fix yourself, you can fix it. As a matter of fact, you can fix anything when you aren’t moping around. You can apply anything you put your mind to, remember that.” Ricky was caught at dead silence, unable to utter out a path of words.

“So stop moping around like one of those brainless dropout kids who ain’t worth shit and act like a teenager too, because before you know it Rick, it’ll be all over. And you can never go back. You’ll regret lamenting over some dumb girl if you don’t screw up.” He ordered, ambling towards the door. Prior to exiting the door, he cocked his head to the side, glancing from behind his shoulder at his brother who remained in the position he was in. 

“Also, Johnny is here to see you.” He added, opening the door and departing while Johnny and Sabrina entered casually. 

 Sabrina gleamed animatrdly as Lars flickered it’s oily swirl of amber eyes at her, remaining loyal to Rusty. She attempted to stroke the top of his head and was relieved by the sense of velvety coat of his short-haired fur. It was like a smooth blanket as she brushed against him with the pads of her fingers and satisfaction channeled to the obedient Doberman. She watched him walk away, in awe of how that dog was so darn adorable and devoted he was to his master. 

“What’s up Johnny? Everything okay?” Ricky prompted himself to ask. Sure, the boys frequently came over to his house, so it wasn’t like it was unusual or anything, but it was for hanging out. He had this weird sense that Johnny was going to be here for only a few minutes, and would of preferred to be alone today. 

“Yeah, everything’s cool in my world. What’s going on in your world?” 

Immediately he had noticed the lumps swelling underneath his friend’s eyes and was concerned. These two related each other as they understood the burden of relationships. The two chums often chimed in about the dirty laundry they experienced from their relationships constantly. His heart ached seeing his friend so defeated and lost at the sea of despondency. He had been the only friend he could give credit to for being able to relate to him, their girls were unfaithful tramps and left them to struggle with the baggage. The mere difference was, Johnny was somehow attentive to the dirty laundry despite being aware his Lola was nothing but a terminal disease he didn’t need. 

“Eh, same old same old,” Ricky replied nonchalantly, dismissing his depressed state like it was nothing, “dealing with the pain my girl left me.”

Johnny nodded. “Love fucking hurts man, my Lola is cheating on me like wildfire spreading in some forest, and there’s nothing I can do. All she’s gunna do is cheat, cheat, and cheat.”

Ricky shook his head in disbelief. “Why we put up with the painful misery our girls leave us, I don’t know how we are doing it.”

The male Vincent scoffed, delving into his jacket pocket for a pack of red Marlboro 100s. 

“I don’t know either, Lola will literally fuck anyone that’s a walking dick with legs. Everyone is laughing at me, I’m a joke. Not anymore they are not!” 

“That’s what sucks about love, we let it happen to us. We are so obsessed with it we don’t care of it stomps all over us and leaves us damaged.” Ricky replied, grateful as Johnny was thoughtful enough as to handing him a cigarette. It was definitely needed. 

Seeing that he didn’t have a lighter to ignite the cherry, he reached over to the headstand of his bed to grab his. Once he lit it, the two continued rambling on about their painful heartbreak. 

Sabrina fidgeted awkwardly with her fingers as she heard her older brother venting about Lola’s promiscuous nature and degrading to her as a cheap slut. A undesired memory was back to the camping trip, where just because her brother had a tramp for a girlfriend, instantly she was viewed as one unfairly. The judgement still dispensed over her and bothered her so much. If there had been one thing she resented in this life was cheating, and she could never commit such a horrible action. If she had a relationship, she’d dedicate herself and love the person at an ample amount. It was only for her significant other, no one else shall dare tread over the love she had. 

“The only reason I put up with that little slut is because I love her, I can’t help it. I loved her since elementary school.” Johnny recalled, the aroma of nicotine wafting through his lungs, the chemical alleviating him to where he was at ease. This shit with Sabrina going out on a date was too much for him to handle, and the mention of Lola playing on him was triggering his fiery. All he needed to do was calm down, and cigarettes were a big help.

“I miss it man, she used to be loyal, clean. I miss the way it used to be, I was the only man in her life she’d love. Now all these boys won’t keep their paws off my queen, and it hurts she won’t stay away.” He grumbled, clenching his hands into tight balls of fists. 

Ricky nodded, lending his ear to his friend as they conversed amiably; their chat had helped him strengthen his mood and motivated him. 

He was thankful for a good friend like Johnny, despite his rough exterior and stubbornness, overall, he had proved to be loyal. He was easy to talk to about most things, and instantly he’d help his friends feel 100% percent. His friends meant a lot to him and he’d never take them for granted. They were more than just a group of teenage greasers who brought back the ideal 50’s style, importantly they were a brotherhood. They had each other’s back no matter the circumstance.

“I understand that,” he agreed, dragging a whiff off his cigarette pleasurably. He shifted his gaze to Sabrina and observed her, making a substantial note of how anxious she appeared. He was aware of how bad her anxiety was and it would get the best of her, it was pretty scary too.

“You doing alright there Brin?”

Sabrina peered up, flustered at first. “Huh-oh, yeah, I’m okay.”

When he asked her how she was, Johnny quickly remembered the main reasons they arrived here.

“Oh, shit that reminds me Rick, can you do me a big favor?”

“Anything Johnny, what’s up?” He asked with the absence of hesistation in his voice.

Johnny glanced over his shoulder at Sabrina, contemplating second thoughts. He had time, he could keep her as a little girl while he still could. However, with the hope flickering in her eyes and excited smile there was no backing out.

“Sabrina is wanting to go out on a date tomorrow night, and I sorta need someone to watch over her, make sure she’s safe.”

Ricky arched an eyebrow, the cigarette perched between his index finger and middle finger. “Like as in a babysitter?”

Sabrina’s heart began to thump in frantic gallops. How would Tom react to a guy tagging along just to watch her?

Talk about awkward.

“Yeah, I would do it myself, but I am working the night shift tomorrow, and you know how we are hurting for money, I cannot miss a day.” He addressed.

Ricky nodded, waving a free hand as if it was nothing. “No worries, I’ll check on her, make sure you are safe. Who you going out on a date with Brin?”

Sabrina opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Johnny.

“Some goon named Tom, I’m not sure how I feel about him, considering I haven’t met him yet and won’t be able to.”

She glared at her brother when he referred to him as a goon, but unfortunately she bit her tongue. He permitted her to go out on a date with him, so the least she could do was put up with it.

“I think I’ve seen him around actually, it seems like to me he keeps to himself a lot.” Ricky noted, trying to remember him. But usually he centered around him and his friends, so unfortunately he could distinguish him.

Gushing at the mention of her loving boyfriend, Sabrina vouched for him, defending how respectful he was.

“He does, he’s very well mannered, he’s so shy, it’s kind of cute.”

Cue the eye rolling from her older brother.

“Anyways, thanks Rick, I just need someone to lookout for my sister that’s all, I don’t want to get hurt.”

Accidentally, she couldn’t resist to let it slip. “I won’t get hurt.”

The tension between them lifted with a hostile glare. Not in the mood for arguing to amplify, Ricky immediately spoke up.

“Guys, don’t fight, really. Sabrina, I’ll watch over you, make sure you are safe. Cause believe it or not, Johnny is right. You just started talking to this guy, from what I’m understanding. You never know what he could pull. I won’t be up your asses or anything, but at least close to make sure you are alright.”

Sabrina shrugged carelessly and crossed her arms.

“Whatever, thanks I guess. I just want us to have a good time, that’s all.”

“You will, rest assured.” Ricky promised. Fortunately for her, he was a lenient guy when it came to protecting her. Sure, he wanted her safe, but he allowed her to spread her wings and soared free up into the vibrant blue ribbon of the clear sky. She was young and curious about the world, she should adapt to it in her own way too.

Johnny smiled calmly, taking her another drag from his cigarette to receive relief. Tobacco never tasted so good, yet it was evil to your health. It was deliciously bad, but he was addicted to it and couldn’t get enough of it.

“Thanks Rick, and if you are lonely, a few of the boys could tag along too, like I know Peanut has been meaning to go out to the carnival.”

That reminded her of a certain blonde headed sidekick that she made plans to set up a double date with-Beatrice. She wasn’t sure how Peanut would react to attending a double date with her and Tom, but that would be wonderful. The girl was in desperate need of confidence and an improved attitude, she was a great girl who was admirably intelligent and worked her ass off to accomplish her goals, yet she got slammed for on a daily basis. It pissed her off, she deserved so much better, dammit.

Opening the door came the dazzling appearance of Rusty and Lars again, the inseparable duo mended together eternally.

“Sup Rusty?” Johnny asked his former leader. These two went a long way back, traveling back to where he had been the second position in line as the alpha of the greaser gang. He brought a lot of justice to their brotherhood and the two had spent some pretty good times. There hadn’t been a lot of people Johnny looked up to in terms of parental guidance and mentors, but he definitely considered Rusty to meet this substantial standard. He taught him the priorities of what an authentic dedicated commander ought to be. There, came many sacrifices and responsibilities to tend to constantly. Whether it was at home, or in the arms of the brotherhood, no matter how overbearing or deficient it may be. A true leader sticks to his guns regardless the circumstance.

“Hey, Johnny,” he tipped his head to Sabrina, “Sabrina. I just wanted to check in, see what you guys were doing.”

“We are doing okay, we were just getting ready to head back home.” Johnny replied.

“Oh, really? Cause I had to talk to you, something important,” Rusty began, peering over to Sabrina. This conversation was really personal, moreso on the lines of a brother to another. Johnny nodded, wondering what it was.

“Sure.”

“Sabrina, you mind leaving us alone? Nothing against you or anything.” He assured, and she nodded since she respected him. The two weren’t as close as Johnny and Rusty were, the dynamics of their relationship commendable. Rusty had been the brother Johnny never had, and in some ways a father to him.

However, she had been curious in what they were discussing.

She left respectfully, watching behind her as the door silently shut.


	8. Together Again

Tom had an insufferable night sleep, specifically for various reasons. One, his insomnia was uncontrollable last night, and still he hasn’t found space in his schedule to meet with a doctor. Of course, he would refuse to inform Sabrina of that to avoid any possible fights. Plus it wasn’t important, he had other things to consider, such as today. Another reason why he simply was too euphoric to concentrate on sleeping because it has been the official day. Sabrina being declared ungrounded was as if she had been bailed out of jail, and it had been months since he had last seen her in person. He was burning with the embers of delight. His body was warm as each spark traveled in his system. From five in the morning and onwards, he was desperately seeking to coil his extensive arms around her waist, where he would hum lustfully as he’d tug her against his chest. He’d bury her in his threshold for protection from anyone who would dare be capable of yanking her away from him. It had been a driving force for him to just hinder away from the parking lot, his group’s designated spot to chill out at, and scurry hastily into the auto shop territory just so he could swoop his girlfriend into his arms.

It had ached seeing the school’s couples sauntering around campus in serenity as their hands caressed each other’s, peering into each other’s eyes lovingly. He and his friends had been aware that him and Sabrina had been coupled, but no one else knew that she was his rightfully. His desires were for the entire world to know that their hearts were with each other. Their romance was kindling, and every time people would see them alone for merely a moment, they would see the appetite he strived to earn was to be with her. He had every right to feel tormented for being ripped apart from his new girlfriend. Just the fact he was unable to bond with her right after the camping trip, the successful attempt at winning her affections and suddenly feeling as if they had forcefully broken up for Johnny’s standards had infuriated him. Ever since elementary school, he was amorous with the female Vincent and battled constantly how to utter a single word to her. It was taken away from his advantage, like all of that hard work to plan an appropriate event to ignite a flaming love with the girl finally had been for nothing. The situation was irreverent since he wasn’t taken into consideration. Dammit, he fought for her, against all the sore losers that yearn to have a taste of her and develop the sensation of the palate for her. Why did his plan have to backfire on him so last minute?

It was fucking unfair, and forever he’d be bitter about this. About himself, hell, realizing it now he had made a mistake himself. He should of fought for his girlfriend instead of waiting around like some idiotic scuzz. It began to evoke that he didn’t prove to her how much he loved her, he admired her enormously as his love for her was thick as the turkey his momma would carve into on Thanksgiving this year. But at least he respected her wishes, however, it wasn’t enough in his perception.

After buttoning on his school polo shirt over his periwinkle undershirt, he applied a massive spray on cologne upon himself so his scent would be lavishly fresh for Sabrina. Only for her he’d bother to wear it on in hopes of attracting her to him more. He was so effusive when it came to her, it had been an obligation to always pleasure her the best he could. It it had been another girl, it would of been different sincerely. She had always mattered to him, vastly enough to the point he was concerned about his image for her. All he wanted was for her to love him back, and now that she was nuzzled at his side, he was fearful she’d leave him.

With his massive swarms of chocolate brown tendrils neatly combed, his buttoned up shirt fully tucked out for once instead of one side tucked into his pants, and spicy sandalwood aroma whirling around him, it could easily be implied to anyone he was going on a date instead of venturing inside the academy. He departed the boy’s dorm and patterned down the concrete steps, unconcerned about the futile fight between some nerd and jock occurring aside him. The only thought invading the home of his mind had been Sabrina Vincent, and he was adamant in allowing it to be tentative to alter to another subject. He quickened his pace, his ratty gym shoes skidding beneath him as he scampered against the concrete and to the parking lot to meet his assemblage of friends. The golden apple of the sunlight dazed upon himself, the able-bodied star of the sky granting him an opportunity to be in the spotlight for once. It somehow knew too it had been his day of delight. He was quivering with anticipation just musing about how their relationship would be a reclamation again. Finally he would be able to embellish on the adventures him and Sabrina would get to do as a couple. It was enthralling, already he was jotting down interesting ideas for dates that would dazzle the girl eternally, she they would never forget.

One of the friends he had been content to greet primarily was Russell Northrop, the alpha of the pack like Johnny was with the greasers. The gigantic lug waved at him with one of his meaty arms, offering a widespread smile. He had a mental impairment where he wasn’t exactly the brightest crayon in the box, but it didn’t cease his ability from being a good chum to him. He was grateful of having a friend such as Russell, especially with a burly dude like him at his side, he had assisted him through numerous conflicts in his life. Such as bailing him out of fights, immediately coming to his aid. They had each other’s back, no doubts about it.

“Russell is happy to see Tom!” He greeted enthusiastically, his voice louder than construction work rambling on.

Tom couldn’t resist the urge to smile, he was too much of a sweetheart, admittedly closeted when it was with close friends. “Hey Russell.”

“Is Sabrina gunna greet you with a kiss?” He asked.

“Probably, it hurts that I haven’t been able to kiss her. It’s killing me.”

It was practically impossible to continue waiting much longer. His rigorous desires to devour her fruity lip balm were amplifying by each passing minute. It was killing him deep inside to even wait at all today to reunite with the luscious brunette beauty.

Wade perked an eyebrow in confusion. “I thought you said she kissed you and literally told you guys would start act like a fucking couple today?”  
“She did, of course I’m still rendered speechless by that kiss,” Tom aforementioned, “but still, I was really hoping I could kiss her all week, expose our relationship like any normal couple would, y’know?”

“It still bothers me how she played you, I feel like it would of been more considerate on her part to at least devote some thought into contacting you in secret.” Davis admitted.

A deviant smirk lingered on Trent’s lips. “We could of helped you guys, we know some pretty good spots where you two could of made out without anyone knowing.”

“Yeah, but that’s behind us now, and you know, just thinking about it, I’ve made a wrong doing myself too. I should of fought for her, like impulsively approach Johnny and demand him we go on a date, tell him that we are in a relationship whether he likes it or not. I didn’t even take action for our relationship.”

“All you were doing was respecting your girlfriend and her wishes, I think that’s pretty commendable to me dude.” Wade insisted, patting him on the shoulder assuringly.

“Even though I think it’s pretty pathetic of her wishes are flat out cutting you off, you deserve a little more dignity than that.” Davis added.

“Russell don’t care as long as you are happy.” Russell verbalized, and it was the truth. Tom was absolutely happy, beyond ebullient ever since she had answered yes to forming a relationship. He also hasn’t been involved in any romantic relationships prior, however it was stemmed from the fact he had a lack of interest in the other girls at Bullworth. They just weren’t Sabrina, she was one of a kind, the only dazzling, ornate gemstone out of a fistful of minuscule plain pebbles.  
He was a pretty lucky guy, and winning her was better than being awarded some fancy trophy engraved with his name on it.

“Thank you Russell, I am glad you are that way.”

Suddenly his frown shifted into a saddened flip. “What girl love Russell?”

Abruptly Davis articulated for their alpha, not once refraining from delivering assurance to him.

“Hey, don’t worry buddy, you’ll find a girl. We’ll help you find one.”

Russell blinked, forming a sly smile. “You think Russell will find girl?”

Davis returned a kind hearted beam.

“Of course. There’s plenty of girls, we can for sure find you one.” He promised him.

“Cool!” Russell exclaimed with a thrilled chuckle afterwards.

Uplifted with positivity, Russell addressed a powerful declaration, newly determined to get a girl of his own.

“Me, Russell, Barbarian King will find Barbarian Queen.”

Tom gazed around, licking his lips as the appetite for Sabrina deepened. He wanted to reunite with her and hold her in a tight embrace again, where she’d be safe at security. Never would anything venomous occur to her as long as he’s around. Unfortunately when surveying the scenery, from the crumpled, autumn foliage, an assembled camouflage of colors consistent of maple syrup and orange pumpkin, silver layers of granite stones stacked beneath them in an alignment, to the heavily saturated blue ribbons of the sky, she was nowhere in sight. A brisk wind had set sail and he rubbed his arms to warm up. He considered autumn was bad, but the living hell of winter was an abominable tribulation. It was vicious so it could prevent anyone from spending too much time outside, well not on his watch.

His gaze peered to the crisp yellow streaks that were painted over the pavement of the slate colored parking lot, eventually levitating up in the angle of the auto shop. Abruptly, the thumps in his heart accelerated uncontrollably and his blood vessels fleeted throughout his system. Anxiously, sweat poured down from his face and he quivered with utter excitement. There she was, the chocolate haired, shimmering hickory eyed girl had arrived. As she came closer in the clearing, enough in proximity to view her perfect face, she carried her legs so she could run. Her navy blue, miniature plaid skirt glided with the direction of the wind, and some of it heaved up to where it revealed her slabs of inner thighs. Prepared, he extended his arms out as she scurried closer. He practically heard the palpitations jittering before it’s peak. When she approached him, she hopped into his hold, coiling their arms around each other. Hers were curled around his neck, with his fixated around her waist.

She found herself to be ascending as he held her, which pleasured her in satisfaction as she felt taller, able to reach his height then struggling on the mountain tip of her toes to meet with his face.

“I missed you so much, I love the way you hold me.” Her voice was muffled as she spoke, her face delved into his shoulder like a key buried in a pocket.

He smiled as he caressed her endearingly. “I missed you too.”

The boys stood there awkwardly as the couple had completely dismissed their presence as if it was nothing. Respecting their time to rekindle and actually act like a couple, the group of boys dissembled from the two. Tom mentally expressed gratitude and intended to acknowledge it later.

He rubbed her sleek, emblematic leather jacket with the pads of his fingers, satisfied to feel her. Her fashion that was a symbolic part of her, her sense something he had admired. With a slithering hand, he soaked into each curls, a blissful dream he never wanted to escape from. He had finally found his paradise and was propelling towards the destination to rhapsody.

Craving the thirst of her creamy skin, he pulled away slightly so he could plant a trail of kisses from her cheeks to her plump lips. Through the kiss, a grateful sigh erupted from inside of him, all descended from his love for her. This was too much to contain, he was so elated to be with her again and spend time with her like they should. The two were just progressing, they didn’t know much about each other yet, and oddly enough, he was delighted to reveal himself to her just as she would him. Soon, she’d find out about his wretched home life. He had dodged the question a couple times, but she’d find out. He’d answer her curiosity about the infamous grape splotch that was permanently painted over his right eye. She’d discover that his life wasn’t so easy at home, and that they had shared a deeper connection then what they both realize.

A giggle emerged from the female Vincent as she tugged away from him. His kisses were so soft and delicate, she loved that about him. He was gentle, not rough like what most guys tended to be. It was more passionate, and it was special to her because she knew that he considered her feelings. Sometimes in the kisses they have shared, it tickled her, and especially as he touched her-

“I’m so glad you are ungrounded.” Tom began, content.

“Me too,” she agreed, relieved to be in his arms, “I have wonderful news too.”

She suddenly inhaled the fresh aroma of his scent, the one she favored so much. Her nostrils danced with delight as sandalwood breached through her nose. She became distracted as she was lost in the wilderness of her boyfriend’s thrilling presence. “You smell so good, I missed everything about you, your scent, your soft kiss, your voice- everything.”

“I missed you too, you have no idea how much it ached not being with you, being unable to adjust this relationship properly, and generally your presence. It killed me so much, I wanted to pursue this relationship.”

“I regret not trying to meet up with you everyday, at least try, but I had bodyguards everywhere I went, like Ricky and Peanut, Norton and Lucky, Vance and Hal, and even Lefty. It sucked.” She recited.

It made him feel better knowing she truly did want to meet up with him, hearing her admit that herself was all he needed to hear.

“It’s okay, honey, but what matters now is that we are together.” He assured, not wanting her to let the mistakes impede her life. They are together now, and officially can cooperate as a couple.

She nodded in agreement. “Definitely.”

He remembered she had exciting news to inform him.

“So what’s the big news?” He asked.

He released her from his hold regretfully so they could speak properly on a more serious, enlightening manner.

“Over the weekend, I discussed with Johnny about our relationship. I listened to your advice, at least I tried, I fought for our relationship and I’m proud of some of the things I addressed up front. I was pretty convincing when bringing up the subject of our first date.” She informed him, earning a smile from him.

_It wouldn’t hurt if you tried._

The fact she remembered the littlest things of their conversations lifted his spirits. It only revealed to him he always invaded every fragment of her mind. He had been the essence of her very spirit, just as she had been for him.

“That’s good, I’m glad you gained confidence, you need to be able to talk to your brother about anything too, Sabrina.” He acknowledged and she offered a smile.

“Yeah, I am aware, and I do,” she insisted, resuming on the subject of wonderful news, “but that’s not all, Johnny and I talked it over, and he agreed you could take me out on a date tonight.”

Instantly he became excited. He had been planning it thoroughly of ideas to do on their first date, which would take place at Billy Crane’s Carnival since it was open.

“Really? That’s great! This makes me so happy-”

She interjected the conversation, becoming serious. “However on one condition.”

He wouldn’t let any conditions restrain him from taking the female Vincent on a date to remember forever. “Run it by me.”

“We must be home before curfew, which is 11 o’clock, and we are to have guards by all times.”

He cocked an eyebrow in suspicion. “Guards? What do you mean by guards?”

“Peanut, Ricky, Lefty, and Vance are joining us. Johnny is making sure that I am protected. Unfortunately he is unable to be with us since he’s working the night shift tonight. I mean, he gets worried y‘know, and in my opinion, it’s better than having Hal, Lucky, or Norton, they have a tendency to get pretty viscous to boys I am with.”

He heaved a defeated sigh, but he accounted her word for it. As long as he was able to take her on a date tonight, it was better than nothing. Hopefully, the boys would be chill enough to refrain some distance from them. Last time he checked, it was their relationship, not a relationship with Sabrina, Ricky, Peanut, and the other two.

“Alright,” he remained calm, his lips refusing to alter into a non smile so he wouldn’t displease her accidentally, “I don’t mind, all that matters to me is that we are able to go out, and have a first date.”

She expanded her shy smile into an expanded grin. “Thank you Tom, and the boys that are going with us are pretty lenient, Lefty is probably gunna wander off, Vance most likely too, and Ricky and Peanut are gunna keep to themselves the entire time but will remain close to make sure I’m okay. We really have nothing to worry about.”

That alleviated some of the bubbling anxiety he was having. Although he sensed they wouldn’t be as bad from what she was telling him, still, he’d prefer for them to be alone. The last thing he desired was for them to be invasive on their relationship, what occurs between Tom and Sabrina stays between them. It’s personal, and with this relationship they would pursue, Johnny and his boys needed to respect their privacy. It would be unfair if he wasn’t considering Sabrina wasn’t like that with Lola.

“Okay, what time should I pick you up?” Tom wondered.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, I’ll just meet you there. The boys are escorting me there. Be there at seven, that should be a good time, right?”

He nodded, despite wishing he could of picked her up like any other gentleman would.

“Right, I guess that’s fine.”

“Good,” she caressed her palms against his chest and stood at the tip of her toes, her body shaking as she struggled to reach him. He lifted her a little, springing her step to support her. She pecked him on the lips again so he was able to devour her fruit flavored balm again. She was a sensational taste, so pleasurable and irresistible to kiss. He deepened it a little, but was useless to do so since it was a rapid kiss.

Not only did her beautiful lips smile at him, but so did her hickory pools. Each twinkling star evidently revealed a smile too as they were full of life.

Fuck he loved this girl so much, and nothing could change his damn mind. Not even a manipulative bum could do so, he was adamant when it came to his feelings of her.

“I’ll see you tonight. Love you, my warrior king.”

And with a passionate kiss on the cheek goodbye, she vanished swiftly with the wind.

“I love you too,” he murmured, his voice as soft as the whispered howls of the whirling autumn breeze encompassing him.


	9. Getting Ready

The arms of the clock are vertical as it strikes 6 o’clock. Immediately when she had returned home from school she began getting ready, the first step in progression choosing what to wear. Between the cheap dresses and leather pants, she finalized her style of choice with a lavender dress, the seam of it flowy and the fabric smooth as if crafted by a masters touch. To top it off like the icing of a birthday cake, she attired her emblematic leather jacket over it. She knew Tom had loved it whenever she sported it, it was a distinguishable trademark of her fashion taste. For shoes, she slipped on her black flats, consistent to portraying casual.

Upon getting ready, her beloved cat Maple purred at her in approval of her outfit, appreciating her owner’s appeal. Sabrina smiled and ran her fingers through the top of her head and downward until her cat approached boredom and hopped from her bed, going elsewhere. Probably another marathon of excessive grooming so her pelt was polished tidy- or in other words, until the cat viewed her perception of true hygiene.

Since her brother had already left for work, the boys as promised were there. While Ricky, Peanut, and Lefty decided to chill in the living room of the Vincent residence, Vance Medici was upstairs, styling Sabrina’s hair as offered. He’d love styling hair, as a matter of fact, he had been an absolute natural at it. Especially with females, since their hair came in a variety of unique poses, whether short or long. (Although he had a preference for handling long hair.)

The palm of his hand intertwined with a section of curls. With the other, he repeated the same thing and eventually united the chocolate sections that were once separate. He levitated it to where it was high, and when it was needed he raked through her the ringlets with his digits. Clapped upon his wrist like a friendship bracelet was a scrunchie the color of a paradisal, serene orchid in full bloom. It complimented her aesthetically with her outfit, the soft purple hues representing her accordingly. He yanked it off his wrist with a free hand, gripping her hair in the other. Now that the scrunchie had been released from his hold, it transferred over to her hair. He tightened the ponytail, making it as high as possible to add to a rather bubbly appeal. This gave her more confidence, her appearance inviting to anyone who’d see her.

After a few major touch ups, like running a comb through her curls and ponytail to make sure it was untangled with no tendrils sprouting out randomly, Vance was done with her hair. Now all was left to do was to doll herself with the finishing touches, makeup, which was fast as she kept it natural with light makeup.

“Thanks Vance, I appreciate you styling my hair for me, you are a doll.” Sabrina acknowledged gratefully, satisfied with her luscious look.

He shrugged as if it was nothing. As long as he was enabled to style hair, everything was a fine dime.

“Don’t fret about it sugar, anything for you! You are as pretty as a peach, just look at you!”

A faint blush mantled over her cheeks as she became flustered. “Aw Vance, stop it! You are making a girl blush here!”

“Well I can’t deny that the female Vincent is a gorgeous doll! Like mmm!”

“And Vance is as sexy as can be.”

He delivered a cheesy grin like a foolish idiot had decorated on their face.

“Thanks for that sweetcheeks.”

As she went to reach for her makeup bag, Vance thought it would be an appropriate time to ask about her lovebird.

“So who’s the lucky guy taking you out tonight?” He wondered.

She yanked out a bottle of primer and went to her vanity desk, gazing at her reflection. She offered a jovial beam as she was satisfied with her appearance.

_‘I hope Tom digs this look.’_

Viewing the greaser behind her, she remembered his question and answered him without hesitation.

“His name is Tom, he’s really sweet. He was my secret admirer and bought me flowers and chocolate, and during the camping trip we went on he protected me and made sure I was okay, that my anxiety was fine. He was anxious to take me out on a date, he would of been able to last week, but with me being grounded-“ She paused midway as Vance nodded. He understood, she was gunna go out with boys, or girls, whatever she had a preference for. Although it was boys, still she was going to go out and meet new people. It was a natural part of life, a routinely habitat for everyone. It was basic instinct and how they adapted. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m venting, I’m sorry.” She apologized instantly when he hadn’t articulated. 

“Honey,” he began, “it’s fine, don’t sweat it, okay?” 

“Besides, I’m happy to hear the guy is treating you right. Because if he wasn’t, expect a sock in the mouth to him from me.” 

She grinned wide, grateful for him; for her group of male friends she could easily lend an ear to her to and retrieve helpful advice from them when needed. 

“I appreciate that Vance, knowing you are there for me always makes me feel better.”

He returned a friendly grin himself and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, enveloping her in a side hug. “Anything for you darlin’! Anytime you need a friend, go on a buzzin’, cousin!”

“I’m gunna go downstairs to show the boys the outfit I have on for tonight.”

Vance followed the bubbly girl downstairs, where once she reached the top of the oak staircase, she ceased to a halt. When she yelled for the boys to take a gander at her appearance, she began to trail down the steps at a slower pace. The boys, who had been scattered amongst the living room being as indolent as ever averted their gaze to the female Vincent, who’s orbs dilated immediately. She dazzled them with her elegant charm. Her hickory orbs twinkled with glimmers when the spotlight dawned upon her as if she had been the next Audrey Hepburn, an inspiration who held such class and exquisite maturity. She batted her eyelashes animatedly, perceiving herself as one of those attractive, female cartoons. She knew she had them lovestruck from how they goggled her observantly. The locks from her ponytail bounced around in a swift movement.

With Lefty’s mouth gaped open, drool began to drip down his chin. Deciding not to appear as a freak in front of the gorgeous younger sister of his leader Johnny, he wiped the excess liquid with the back of his hand.

_‘Don’t be acting like a fool dude, you are embarrassing yourself!’_

“Damn! Look at you!” He exclaimed.

“So gorgeous,” Ricky added, nodding in approval of her look, “how do you do it, Brin?”

She shifted her gaze to Vance, smiling at him. “All I did was look through my closet and applied makeup on. I credit Vance for styling my hair.”

“You don’t even need makeup! You are sexy naturally.” Lefty insisted.

Redness peppered her cheeks, flustered by the amounts of compliments she was recieving.

Peanut gained the courage to chime in, finding himself shy around the Vincent girl.  
“I’m jealous of this guy you are with, he’s really lucky to go out on a date with you.”

“More than you realize,” Ricky added, aware of the feelings Lefty and Peanut had accounted for Sabrina. He couldn’t blame them, she was undeniably a wonderful girl, and whoever thought otherwise had their head in their ass.

“This guy must mean a lot to you, huh?” Lefty observed how nothing was destroying her beautiful beam on the subject of him. He didn’t complain about that since one of his favorite trademarks he admired about her had been her smile.

“Yeah, Tom’s such a nice guy, I promise you guys you’ll like him. You’d be amazed at how considerate he is.” She addressed assuringly, knowing how the boys had a tendency to get callous with any boy she went out. Although she had nothing to fret about with Lefty, Peanut, Ricky, and Vance, still, it didn’t mean they would get overprotective of her. And if required, they wouldn’t be apprehensive to spewing venom at this guy.

Lefty stiffened, jealousy bearing over his emotions. “He’d better be, if he had brains he would. He wouldn’t know what’d hit him if he wasn’t.”

“I was tellin’ her we wouldn’t be afraid to set him straight if we needed to.” Vance chimed in,with the boys nodding in agreement. If there had been anyone they wouldn’t put up with was someone giving the female Vincent shit. There would be hell to pay before it would even occur, and if it did under the tunnels of their noses expect a bloody rumble.

“Absolutely, he better get ready to pound down like a nail if he’d ever thought of messing with Johnny and Sabrina Vincent,” Peanut warned, defensive to anyone who’d be a possible threat to the people he cared about. He idolized Johnny like a fan with a celebrity. He revered him to such an extent and could never betray him, not even once he’d intend on doing so. He prioritized the valuable friendship between him and his leader, it would damage him mercilessly if anything were to happen to him.

“Thanks guys, but really, he’s fine, I assure you. I can’t wait for you guys to meet him, but please give him a chance.” Sabrina begged.

“We will, we are just looking out for you Brin.” Ricky returned.

Lefty ambled towards her, flirtatiously smirking at her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He squeezed it assuringly so she’d know that everything would be okay.

“Yeah Sab, we just want you safe, darlin’.”

Sabrina recriprocated with a sly smile. “I know you guys do.”

Ricky’s eyes darted over to the clock, reading 6:23. It was almost 7!

“Uh guys, we should probably get going.”

Vance furrowed an eyebrow. “Who’s drivin’ again?”

“I am you tard.” Peanut hissed, and Vance put up his hands in mock surrender.

“I was just curious, don’t bite me for it!”

“I call shotgun!” Vance declared.

“I don’t,” Lefty insisted, gazing endearingly into Sabrina’s eyes, “I rather sit in the back with this beautiful girl right beside me.”

“I’ll sit in the back too,” Ricky insisted, swerving his gaze to Sabrina who seemed anxious, “You okay Brin?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

But she didn’t look fine. Ricky peered around the room, his gaze landing on Peanut.

“Hey guys, why don’t you start the car? Lefty, go ahead and get settled, I want a moment with Brin.”

“Alright, come on guys,” the boys departed the room with no hesitation, respecting Ricky’s needs. Lefty winked at Sabrina prior to leaving, acknowledging his goodbye until they were ready to leave. When the two were granted their moment of privacy, Ricky ambled closer to the female Vincent. He may not of been Johnny, but he was close to him in terms of representing paternal guidance. He was a sufficient substitute to assist her with anything going on in her world. Despite going through a vile whirlpool of depression himself, he still had the ability to alleviate this girl from anything traumatic. He was her rescuer and protection, to each serve his own. He preferred helping her than not, he wanted the girl to be dynamic and independent. Adamantine, with a will to be able to do anything she settled her mind to. This girl was unique as a rare diamond, smooth and encrusted so prismatic. She was intensely picturesque. She had a future to hold, with her divine intelligence and inherent capability of learning any skill. She was gunna make it out there, he knew it. Johnny knew it, everyone knew it. This girl had acquired potential and whoever didn’t see that had wool pulled over their blind eyes.

“What’s on your mind Sabrina?” Ricky demanded.

Sabrina shrugged, although on the inside everything was a distressful mess. She had been worried about today, how the date would result in. This would be the second time her and Tom had actively spent together outside of school premises. Given she had trusted him enough for her to take her out on a date, but she was more concerned about how’d she act. She was going hysterical, she didn’t wanna fuck anything up and be abashed by her first date with Tom for the rest of her life. Any mistake she’d be capable of making was leaving her to tremble and quiver and shake violently all on the hidden interiors of her mind.

“It’s about the date, I’m worried I might fuck up somehow.” She admitted, fidgeting with her sweaty hands. Glancing down, she bit on the edge of her nails, an occasional nasty habit she’d done when anxious. She needed to break out of it, especially right now since they were polished clean with a plum color to coordinate with her outfit.

Ricky perched an eyebrow in disbelief. “Why would you think that?”

Two words: social anxiety.

Despite being her and Tom being declared official, she was still scared in the caves that inhabited her body.

“I don’t know, I mean, what if I vomit on one of the rides? What if I lose at a game we might play together? What if I spill nacho cheese all over myself? What if-“

She was beginning to tremble violently to the point Ricky had settled his hands on her shoulders. He caressed onto them with the palm of her hands to restrain her from having a panic attack. He’s been to the hospital where she had a massive panic attack over something so little, and it was deathly horrifying. Hell there had been times where he and Johnny had to take her to the hospital for her panic attacks. Fortunately, she had a good doctor to prescribe her with medication to mollify her where she’d be as serene as a sleeping baby.

“Brin, Brin,” he hushed her, tugging her close to his chest and cradling her in his arms as support for her.

Her chest had ached, her nerves had swelled, and her blood ran cold. She felt like she was dying on every core she could possibly think of.

She silently wept her battle cry so delicately subdued. Anxiety was a deviant, deceitful enemy to torture her like this, why couldn’t she act so normally?

She was disgusting. Never had she felt so degraded, she was a loser for allowing her emotions to throttle her in the corner.

“It’s gunna be okay,” he assured softly, careful not to disturb her in anyway. As much as she loved Ricky, she couldn’t resist to imagine herself in the arms of Tom, her lover whom she was about to meet within twenty minutes to spare.

He allowed her to weep, and weep, and ache, and ache. Eventually the pain started to fade, but not ample enough. He released her from his hold and stared at her. Crystals invaded her eyes and poured like raindrops down her cheeks. She felt smothered as she couldn’t breath normally.

“Did you take your medicine?” He asked, again his tone mellow.

She nodded, sniffing and meditating herself to calm her down. She inhaled a hefty batch of breath and exhaled like the wind, some of her ice mint breath fanning Ricky’s face. 

“It didn’t help I guess, perhaps I should take a couple more klonopin.” 

“You need to Brin, it’s important to stay relaxed, don’t let this get over your head, okay?” Ricky persisted. She headed over to the cabinet where a orange prescription bottle laminated with a white description that included her name engraved in bold. Without hesitation, she grabbed it and popped the cap off with a clink. Carefully tipping the bottle over,  cream colored tablets were amounted in two and swam in the flexion curves on her palm. 

Curling her fingers where she protected the pills, she cupped her hand over her mouth. The pills stuck to her damp tongue, meanwhile she grabbed a glass and poured water. She drew the crystal glass to her lips and with a mighty gulp, she swallowed it the pills whole. 

Ricky observed her closely, also hoping it’d be able to calm her down before her date. She remained there for a moment, squeezing her eyes shut. With minimal prayers ruminated, all she could do was wait for the klonopin to kick in at full gear. 

She swerved her gaze over to Ricky, where dark brown meshed with hickory. The two nodded in acknowledgment, both hoping for the same damn thing tonight: 

_Calm the fuck down and have a fun night._


	10. Carnival Date

By the time the greasers arrived at Billy Crane's Carnival, Sabrina had advanced tranquility. She had been at ease, enough for not Tom to fret about or make a fatal mistake accidentally. The only that had her fretting was how they arrived a few minutes late. She had noticed how being late has been a filthy habit for her ever since she had been involved in a relationship with him. Reason #10 why she sucked as a girlfriend. When they parked outside the carnival, her stomach enticed into queasy knots to the point she was about to vomit. But she refrained from doing so and tried to be calm.

"Mmm, carnivals are fun. Anyone want to head to the freakshow with me?" Vance was the first to make conversation as the car ride had been silent. Newly enthusiastic about the idea, Lefty instantly piped up in response.

"Dude I am so in! I want to see those twins, they are freakishly hot!" He blurted. The Siamese twins had triumphed in the attention of many people, especially Lefty Mancini himself. Their names were Delilah and Jezebel and they were considered the stars of the freakshow. They were unusually attractive, moreso Delilah with how she was clean and well-mannered. It had been a damn shame she had been conjoined because if she hadn't, there would of been a lot going for her.

"What about you Peanut?" Vance asked, who shook his head no.

"Nah, you guys go on ahead. I'm staying with Rick and Sabrina." He answered, his hands occupying the rubber grip of the steering wheel. Vance and Lefty glanced at the three and simply shrugged.

"Suit yourself." The two greasers, who had been much shorter in comparison to the taller Rick and Peanut, exited the car and fled off to their destination to the freakshow.

They had rid in Peanut's rusty Lotus Espirit, which despite the mildew tarnishing the black paint, it had been constantly washed and polished where it was sleek with a shine. Never would Peanut allow this car to waste, the engine ran perfect enough and as long as he continued to be attentive to it, it would be brand new. With an arm extending out to the door handle and before she could even slide over, Ricky grabbed a hold of her arm gently, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Brin, are you fine?" Ricky asked sedately. He'd been observant during the ride to the carnival. She'd remain quiet, not bothering to utter a single word. Fortunately, there had been no signs of an anxiety attack stimulating, but he wanted to make sure. He rather her be healthy at home than her anxiety spiraling uncontrollably like a merry-go-round at the carnival.

She offered a sly smile, appreciative of him expressing his concern for her. "Yeah, I'm fine, no need to worry."

The klonopin must be working tonight, good thing she swallowed two instead of one. Peanut shifted his position and cradled his shoulder upon the leather cushion back of his car seat. He averted his gaze to the female Vincent, becoming concerned about her too. Her anxiety attacks were horrid and had been occurring for as long as he could remember. They were frightening, and the thing he admired about the situations was how one specific person had always been there for her through the thin ice and thick fires of it all: Johnny. He was a dedicated brother who would never desert his sister when she was experiencing something traumatic, such as anxiety. He'd be present regardless of the circumstance. He'd be there for special occasions: from birthdays, to holidays, to school events, her wedding, and when she'd be conceiving her first born baby. He represented the role as her father commendably, being considered a father to her than their own. He never neglected her, and raised her capably without the assistance of other adults. If it wasn't for him, who knows what this girl would of grown up to be.

"Are you having bad anxiety again?" Peanut asked in anguish.

"I was, but don't worry, I took my klonopin before we got here, I'm relaxed now, see?" She rose her hands and pointed to herself in reference. She reciprocated with a wider smile, leaving the boys to wonder if she was truly okay. Anxiety had a tendency to be masked over with fake smiles and glimmering eyes.

Ricky and Peanut exchanged an uneasy glance, presuming what she was telling them was true. However, they remained in a stew for the safety of Sabrina.

"Alright, but if you start to feel shaky or get a panic attack, let us know so we can take you home, okay?"

She nodded, releasing herself from them and opening the car door. Ricky sighed and mentally plead that everything would turn out alright tonight. Sabrina deserved a nice time and successful date, she was worth so much he couldn't stress it enough. Prior to leaving the vehicle, Peanut averted his attention to Ricky.

He expressed his concerns for the female Vincent. "Do you think she'll be okay Rick?"

He shook his head, shrugging. His hand caressed on the door handle, ready to leave the car. His gaze fixated on Sabrina so he wouldn't lose sight of her, and there she stood with a boy who had been nearly a foot taller than her.

That must be him.

"I have no idea," he admitted, opening the door but remaining in his seat, "but I hope so, she deserves a good night, you know? I don't want anything to go wrong for her."

"Me too." Peanut agreed.

Once Sabrina had approached Tom, she enveloped him into an affectionate hug. Her anxiety had alleviated more just from being in her boyfriend's warm embrace. He was a better cure than a dose of her klonopin.  
He nuzzled his head deep into her shoulder and felt her shaking, sensing something had been bothering her. He released her, but she remained close to his heavenly touch.

"Hey, honey, you are shaking," he murmured, dwelling upon the condition of his girlfriend, "are you alright? Do you need to sit down?"

Irritated with everyone concerned for her just because of an anxious feeling, she spewed a retort. "I'm fine! Can you and everyone else stop worrying about me?"

He rubbed her arm reassuringly, hoping to soothe her out of her brimming anger. She crossed her arms and her smile faded. She refused to meet his gaze, staring in another direction. For comedic relief, she averted her attention to a couple of townies casually smoking a joint. The cannabis wafted through the air and caused her eyes to sting from how devious the odor was. It didn't exactly comfort her from her displeased attitude. She was accepting of those who smoked marijuana, but couldn't they have smoked it elsewhere?

"Babe-" Tom attempted to console. Sabrina realized she snapped at the wrong person and immediately was wounded with tremendous guilt.

"I'm sorry, warrior king," she apologized for her inappropriate action, especially when all he was doing was trying to help, "I didn't mean to get harsh with you."

He shook his head as if it was nothing. "Don't worry about it, I got you roses by the way."

Buried in his arm was a bouquet of pristine garnet roses assembled in a dozen so elegantly. She developed a beam so jovial it was brighter than the stars decorating the night sky. Her hickory eyes cheered with it's emblematic embellishment of sparkles whenever she founded seventh heaven. She was overwhelmed by how genuine he was, such a wonderful soul.

"These are gorgeous Tom," she replied in awe, acknowledging her thank you with a kiss on his cheek.

Approaching them happened to be Ricky and Peanut, who exchanged shy smiles with Tom. They nodded in approval of the kind gesture he just pulled. He grew nervous, unsettled with how they were accompanying them on their date tonight. Although Sabrina had assured him he had nothing to fret about as they were the lenient ones of the greaser gang, still, he felt like he was being graded on a test. A test that determined if his behavior met Johnny's standards. Which clearly it should considering his intentions were reputable. He'd never do this girl wrong, ever. She deserved anything that outweighed prime.

"I'm glad you like them, I wanted to start the date out right with a smile on your face, it's so beautiful."

A shade of crimson adorned her cheeks becoming as vibrantly red as the roses she was clutching onto. She forgotten Ricky and Peanut's presence and scolded herself for dismissing them entirely.  
"Tom, you know Ricky and Peanut?"

The three boys acknowledged each other with a silent nod. They attended school together, but it had been the first time they interacted face to face. Before Sabrina, they didn't bother each other and were reclined to their social groups. Perhaps this will change, their groups will combine since Sabrina and Tom are involved in a relationship with each other. That had been something Tom had always wished for at night if he ever won her heart-which he did, so will it spring into the flowers of truth?

"Yeah, hey guys." Tom greeted shyly.

"Hey man, you are a pretty lucky guy. Sabrina is a heck of a wonderful girl." Ricky added, emphasizing it by even adding heck in his choice of words.

Slipping from behind him unexpectedly, Peanut wraps an arm around his shoulder. "So treat her right would ya?"

"I will," he shrugged Peanut's arm off as he preferred it to be Sabrina with an arm around it, "I would never intend on treating her terribly, I promise you that. Sabrina means the whole damn universe to me."  
His eyes gazed into hers amorously and drowned in those hickory pools he admired so much. He will always swim in those, it was better than any pool he dived into.

"She is my world."

Sabrina smiled, peering to the entry way. People entered and exited like babies popping out during birth. So many people had attended tonight, she wondered if there had been people from school that was present. Like a little kid with their guardian, she yanked at Tom's arm and tugged at him desperately so she'd lead him to the admissions booth.

"Come on Tom! I wanna head in already!" She exclaimed excitedly. He chuckled and his heart began to flutter as she wrapped an arm around his. He fished his wallet out from his pocket and as he was searching for his money he glanced back at Ricky and Peanut. He had brought more than enough just in case the two didn't bring any cash.

"Do you need me to pay for your tickets?" He asked them, striving to be as respectful as possible. When he slipped out the words, he hoped it wasn't perceived as offensive because it wasn't supposed to be stemmed towards that route. But fortunately, they didn't take it in that way and turns out they had brought enough to pay for their admission and food. He resumed with paying for him and Sabrina for the admissions. They retrieved their tickets and upon entering they waited patiently for the greasers behind them. He was curious where Lefty and Vance was, and assumed that they must of wandered off based on Sabrina's implications. Or Johnny saved them the trouble and decided two 'guards' would be enough to escort Sabrina. It was like a field trip and they were parents chaperoning them unnecessarily. But he did credit them that they kept their chill. Nothing bad was going to happen to Sabrina, he'd never allow anyone to harm her or envisage her to be hurt as a result of their first date.

They entered through the wooden gates of the carnival and already they were in awe of the marvelous scenery. An indigo cape mantled over the group of teenagers which allowed the lights of the carnival to illuminate in a motley assortment of neon colors. The amusement park rides operated so rapidly at an intense speed that made Sabrina’s insides quarrel. Some either zoomed collinear, whirled and spun like the solar system’s orbits in it’s own motion. It maneuvered expeditiously and Sabrina swore the rides were malfunctioning because of that mishap. It stimulated her anxiety where it deteriorated, so for support, she tugged onto Tom’s arm. He reciprocated with a smile at the gesture as it warmed his heart that her trust in him was emerging higher. As they sauntered upon the umber stone brick ground, where it was scattered at random where it was disorganized, Sabrina recognized the townies who’d been smoking the joints who were failing to be discreet. It had been the dropouts Jerry Trujillo and Omar Romero. They glanced up at the female Vincent and sneered viciously since she had been one of the students who attended Bullworth. They tormented those who were still enrolled in the school system, especially the female students since they perceived them to be weaker. She gripped onto Tom’s arm tighter, which forced her to take notice of her boyfriend’s attire. He wore a black polo with a crisp pair of dark jeans, pertaining to casual too just like her. She smiled at him with admiration in her hickory orbs, her boyfriend’s appeal to her to that of a gentleman. The familiar fragrance of spicy sandalwood which contributed accordingly to his masculinity traveled through his nostrils. He shifted his gaze and hickory snared with cadet blue. The tint of sparkles in her eyes revealed it’s first patch of stars, occurring before the visible constellation in the night sky. He submerged into those glimmery, hickory pools and catalyzed a wish to be with her forever. May this moment be sedated so they’d be trapped in each other’s orbs without interruptions.

”You look as handsome as ever, I love how you smell so good!”

He acknowledged her compliment with a grin. “Well I’m glad you think so, I wasn’t sure how you felt about sandalwood, it was either that or this cheap axe cologne I had.” 

“No, I love it, it’s one of the things I admire about you is your scent, it’s distinguishable and also admirable because not a lot of guys smell as good as you.” 

Ricky arched an eyebrow, pretending to be offended as a playful joke. “Hey, what about us?”

She rolled her eyes playfully. “You guys smell good too, don’t worry.”

Although he knew she was trying to be kind to them, envy was bearing over him but he refrained from immense jealously and kept his cool. 

“You smell like paradise,” Tom blurted randomly, which he wasn’t sugarcoating. He inhaled the lavishing lavender aroma and honey vanilla, a pacifying blend that he desired for respiration. It was heavenly, he’d swore she’d been an angel from above. 

“Thank you my lovely warrior,” she gushed, unable to contain herself from the compliments she was recieving.

 “Anything for you princess, who‘s gorgeous yourself.”

The couple strolled through the carnival blissfully, both enjoying the sound of silence amongst the group. Peanut and Ricky made small chatter, probably talking about when the next bike race was supposed to be taking place. Kernels were popping from the cart nearby, the scent of popcorn wafting through the air. Sabrina licked her lips and her stomach growled it’s infamous desire for food. She hadn’t eaten anything except a banana and chocolate chip granola bar Beatrice gave her during lunch. Nachos sounded good to her, but something else accelerated her appetite. A plastic colossal of a bubblegum pink cotton candy was mantled upon one of the concession stands. She squinted her eyes to recognize a couple from school, which happened her arch rival Pinky Gauthier and someone she would least expect to see on a date with. It was Jimmy Hopkins. She remembered hearing Beatrice mention that the two had been romantically involved in a relationship for a couple weeks, and one of the many dates included daily trips to the carnival. Her heart ached for her friend, knowing the feelings she had accounted for the Hopkins kid. She could do better than that anyways, as soon as possible she’d ‘convince’ Peanut to go on a double date with her and Tom. 

When the couple turned around, Jimmy recognized Sabrina and offered a friendly wave. Pinky snorted and rolled her eyes, yammering profusely about how she’d get sticky from eating the cotton candy. 

In an attempt to prevent any possible fighting that could be stimulated between the two girls, Tom decided to make conversation. 

“So what do you wanna do first?” He asked her. 

Her vision roamed the area, averting her attention to one of the workers prepping for a baseball game out of boredom. She noted some of the carnival was in need of massive improvement to the mechanics, especially from how some of the bulb in the light up sign wasn’t working properly. Since no one was occupying the game, she took it as a chance to steer clear of the rides, which although they had been limited, she had dreadful acrophobia, thanks to her anxiety’s work of art.

“Why don’t we play Strike Out?” She suggested and he nodded, a mischievous smirk on his face beginning to bloom.

“I think you mean Sike Out.” He bantered, that adorable giggle he loved erupting from her at his corny joke. The T and the R had been the only letters to not work in the neon sign, legitimately spelling Sike Out.

The group of teenagers approached the stand, grasping the attention of the worker.

“Hi, I’d like to play a match.” Tom articulated, and the worker nodded.

“Sure. You know how to play?” The worker, who’s named revealed to be Dorsey on the name tag upon his red apron, asked lamely, too bored to even devote interest in the couple playing. Tom could tell he resented working here, not that he blamed him. It must of been overbearing for him putting up with people all day.

“Yeah, I do.” 

“That will be $2 to play, and you have five balls, you must hit at least three catchers, one for each row.” Dorsey informed. 

Tom bit his lip in irritation until he tasted blood.

_’Didn’t I just say I know how to play? Whatever.. I just want to win Sabrina a teddy bear.’_

 Tom exchanged his money in return for five baseballs. He handed a couple to Ricky and the same with Peanut. He positioned himself where his feet were shoulder width apart. His toes were directly pointed towards the rows and he specified his aim on the top row. He narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing at the row intently. His hand firmly gripped the ball and he gradually lifted his left leg up. When he was steady in pace, he pitched the ball and aimed it at one of the catchers in a lucky shot. Sabrina clapped excitedly, which evoked a prideful beam from the boy beside her. 

“Woo! Two more to go.” 

“Nice shot man.” Ricky praised, impressed at his aim. 

“Do you play baseball often?” Sabrina wondered. 

“No,” he huffed, trying to catch his breath, “I play basketball a lot though in my spare time, I’m not involved in any sports.”

The greasers exchanged surprised glances, astonished that he hadn’t been associated in any extracurricular activities. He had the physical aspects and strength to be a jock, yet he wasn’t. 

He repeated the same with the other, and he had been left with three baseballs to shoot. Sabrina hummed, beginning to sing softly with the song that was playing the speakers. 

Distracted, he paid more attention to her singing and was dazed in Sabrina world to realize he had fucked up his aim, accidentally throwing at a pitcher instead of a catcher. 

_I can still hear you saying,  
you would never break the chain._

“Shit,” he muttered, becoming flustered with Sabrina around. Redness adorned over his heated cheeks as he flooded with humiliation. He can’t screw up like this tonight, not in front of his own girlfriend.

Sabrina offered a polite smile to assure him it was okay. He had two baseballs left.

“Don’t worry babe, you’ve got this.” She encouraged, rubbing his arm soothingly where icy tingles were shivering throughout his body. Determined, he retrieved another baseball from Peanut and began aiming it. Fixating his focus and withdrawing from Sabrina world, he concentrated on the ranges and and anticipated the goal, successfully winning three prize tickets as a result.

“Good job! I knew you could do it,” she praised, hugging his side. He hid the prize tickets in his wallet where it was stashed securely.

“What’s next on our to do list?” He asked.

“Well what do you wanna do?”

“I mean, it’s up to you, I wanna ride the rollercoaster with you.” Tom admitted.

Suddenly she grew apprehensive, her anxiety getting the best of her again. Her chest began to ache in an excruciating pain and her stomach swelled with soaring butterflies. She exhaled a batch of breath as an attempt to alleviate it. She won’t allow it to impede over her date, she’d make sure of it. She stored the anxiety away so it wouldn’t intrude upon the best qualities of tonight. She wanted this to be rememberable as an actual date, not another day her anxiety made her seem bonkers yet again.

“Sure, we can ride the rollercoaster babe. Is that fine with you two?” She asked, turning her attention to Peanut and Ricky, who nervously exchanged a glance as they were hesitant. But seeing the lost hope in her eyes, they didn’t allow it to be caped at sea.

“Of course Brin, go on ahead, we’ll be right behind you.”

“Thank you,” Sabrina averted her gaze back to her lover, who retrieved a hold of her hand, “let’s go.”


	11. Carnival Date II

Rollercoasters had been a thrill for everyone, but not for Sabrina Vincent. She ridden on some in the past with her brother, but anxiety had swelled inside of her rapidly. Acrophobia had accelerated just like the rollercoaster ride had begun, right when the cart had projected towards the top, intimate fear harrowed her. Glancing down at the ground, she felt like she was being kidnapped from the earth’s surface by the deathly vain of the rollercoaster and would never return. But then what alleviated the thunderstorm of anxiety was her brother’s hand squeezing hers. The lightning bolts vanquished and her chest settled in place instead of sinking in her gut, the only thing that intimidated her to relinquish yet another anxiety attack was the mighty drop. The speed had been so fast she grew dizzy when the motion around her was a whirling blur she couldn’t stop. She was defenseless against this abomination, and the only she had for support was Johnny. Now it was different, she was going to ride the rollercoaster with her boyfriend. Her stomach was leaping over hurdles on a track course, her bloodstream was altering between hot and cold. As they stood inline, she fiddled with the hem of her boyfriend’s sleeve, pulling off a loose strand of fabric. Tom noticed this gesture and read from her anxious expression she needed some assistance.

“You ever ridden a rollercoaster before?” He asked her, refusing to look away from her. She didn’t meet his eyes, either remaining focused on the extensive line in front of them or removing yet another dark grey gossamer thread off his polo.

“Yeah, plenty of times, Johnny and I rode quite a few together.” She answered, her expression almost lifeless, even from the smile she attempted to develop. Her smile had been a foreign language to him, he wasn’t sure if she wanted to ride the rollercoaster or not. A few people had been in front of them in line, it wasn’t too late to release themselves from the line. He preferred her safe at serenity than in danger at dismay.

“I was just gonna say, you look a little pale there, if you wanna wait a bit, it’s fine with me,” he insisted, but she dismissed it like it was nothing.

“No need to, I want to ride the rollercoaster with you, anxiety won’t prevent me from having fun tonight, I won’t allow it to bear over me. I want to make this night worth it, I want to make it up to you, for treating you like some spec. You don’t know how guilty I am for cutting you out like that, you deserve better.” She admitted, chewing on her lip. She was like a misbehaved kid who rightfully earned a slap on the wrist for her actions. One of these actions included being punished for deserting her established relationship a day after they coupled. Who in the hell does that? Now she was swimming in the pools of regret, the rivulets of raindrops that were concentrated with incrimination.

He couldn’t endure the tangible sorrow that was woven on her expression. She tried to prove herself guilty and it wasn’t needed. She shouldn’t perceive herself as a felon in the foundation of love, they were only starting out.

“Babe, no worries, that’s behind us now, let’s just forget it happened. What matters to me now is that you still stuck with me. You fought for us, you didn’t let this relationship be desolate into smithereens. If it wasn’t for you trying to talk to Johnny, just like I advised that night, we wouldn’t have shared a kiss this morning. You wouldn’t have even approached me. We wouldn’t be standing in line right now, waiting in line for the Big Canyon Railway as we know it.” He addressed, adding evidence she was an ideal girlfriend. This girl wasn’t even a girl- she was a woman, a goddess who surpassed everyone who was in her way. She possessed warrior charm, was resolute in each decision she made such as their relationship. She could of easily slipped away from the pads of his fingers like that, but she didn’t and it meant so much to him. For the first time, he believed he was important enough and was supplemented with a worthiness he never knew existed.

Lifting her chin up, he thrummed with a palpitating rapture when his vision was colored with hickory and tints of glimmers. He loved this girl, he couldn’t imagine if one day he’d wake up from some sleepless dream and suddenly his feelings would of wilted like a decaying rose with shriveled thorns that were no longer determined to poke somebody’s skin. He never envisioned it occurring, it’d take the crypt of hell before that would happen. She was unique, a ripe ruby that didn’t require polishing because it was permanently unblemished. Her personality danced along the celestial patch of stars like no other girl. Her juicy heart had been sewn plenty, containing ample room to love anyone. Including a loser like him, who gave up a striving opportunity at being a possible star on the basketball team in the midst of their separation. A boy who took pride in learning government secrets and watching renowned classifications of horror movies all the way to the rarest dime by the dozen. He had nothing to him, he wasn’t the spiciest flavor in the packet. What could a girl like her desire a relationship with him for? If she wanted, she could spend her time with one of the greasers behind them, who he appreciated for remaining respectful to them this entire time in terms of personal space. She had several guys lined up practically begging for a chance to take her on a night out on the town. However, many of these guys had been jerks.

“I want you to have a good time tonight, no more feeling guilty, let’s just focus on us. What’s crucial to this relationship is the now, out with the old, in with the new. We are starting fresh tonight.” He insisted.

He knew he convinced her that everything was alright with that evident smile twinkling in those starry eyes he loved so damn much. It was his favorite painting, capturing his attention than Vincent Van-whatshisface with Starry Night. Those enchanting orbs were more colorful than the bursts of color on any portrait.

“Okay,” she replied, evoking another smile upon her lips, “a freshly baked couple warm from the oven, coming up.”

He laughed at her cheesy joke and stroked her porcelain cheek with the back of his hand.  
He’d pepper her with kisses if he could, but he was planning to save it for later. Til after a merrily ride into Big Canyon Railway. His fingers tunneled through her chocolate curls, delivering a warm smile her way. Eventually, his hand maneuvered to hers, entwining their fingers together in a lace.

“You wanna ride this rollercoaster still?”

“Didn’t I say I did?” She actually assumed he misheard that?

“Yeah, I just wanted to make sure, seeing the long line and all.” His eyes flickered to the front of them, which the line had shortened.

“It adds to the adrenaline rush.”

More like adds to her anxiety.

She squeezed his hand assuringly and ascended upward, surprising him with a peck on his cheek. His heart thumped massively and tingles surged in his bloodstream.

“As long as I’m with you,” she began, framing his cheek with the palm of her soft, plushy hand,”I want to do anything with you. I don’t know who else I’d want to ride a rollercoaster with. I’m happy I’m in a relationship with you, us getting to know each other. I’m exciting for the thrill of it all, because life is one big rollercoaster. It has it’s ups and downs, but we make it through in the end.”

Ricky and Peanut, who’d been waiting patiently finally bursted the bubble.  
“Are we gunna ride the rollercoaster or are you guys just gunna flirt all night?”

The two averted their attention at the greasers and chuckled, gazing into each other’s eyes. Hickory will forever mesh with cadet blue for eternity. The happy couple turned forward, stealing another glance before they ventured their way into the rollercoaster way.

:::

Ten minutes surpassed and the couple were next to ride the rollercoaster. While waiting, they’ve discussed several topics so they’d know each other better. From favorite genre of music, favorite foods, hobbies, movies, stemming to personal memories they reminisced on. Sabrina learned that Tom loved rollercoasters, he’d been to Cedar Point with Wade every summer when they were younger before Wade’s parents divorced. She also discovered that he was severely effected from it as his parents are a handful, especially as he was peripatetic between his parent’s houses. His father had stimulated a source of hostility against anyone for Wade since he’s been viciously abusive with the poor boy. Tom couldn’t gain the courage to discuss his father’s atrocious behavior with him as well although Sabrina had experienced most of her childhood in torment from her own dead beat parents with criminal attributes and felonies that skyrocketed. (However, Johnny refused for anything to happen her and often positioned himself where he was throttled in the corner in place of her.) A couple tears were withered, but worrying about her eye makeup being smeared and stained with residue, she prevented herself from crying. She also resisted herself to shed any more waterworks since this was supposed to be a magical night for her and Tom. Tom realized that despite Johnny being inequitable towards her which had been strenuously aggravating, he meant plenty to her. He raised her all of her life and had been a supporting guardian, making sure she was safe. He’d been the one to discover she possessed such intelligence that was flourishing throughout the years and encouraged her to do well in her education. His hopes were for her to score superbly significant on the SATs, enough to earn a full ride scholarship that would cover her tuition to somewhere like University of Notre Dame. It expanded his view set that Sabrina and him had been incredibly distinguishable. They were only sophomores in high school and already Sabrina had a future going for her. He wasn’t sure what he desired to accomplish in Bullworth or beyond that. He was still searching for the mystery of forthcoming, and he was tired of searching.

They scanned intently as the rollercoaster returned from yet another adventurous journey like a freight train. It battled through attacks of the omnipotent wind, the dark tunnels, and shrill piercing screams that was tone deaf. People unbuckled their seatbelt in a fidgety manner, relieved to be released from the deathly rollercoaster. Sabrina recognized them distinctly as a few students from school, whom she rarely afflicted with. Their hair was a tangled web due the winds great velocity that had been as omnipotent as a Greek God. The four teenagers observed them, emitting a new assemblage of thoughts in the frangible cauldron of their minds. A middle aged worker, who held a slight bit of chub with copper facial hair embedded upon his cheeks by the name of Freeley opened the gate for them to go, permitting their free of passage to the rollercoaster. They padded against the warm gray Flotex concrete and ambled towards their designated carts to aboard the rollercoaster. Sabrina stepped in, extending her arms a little so she could keep her balance. Tom proceeded to go after her and held onto her arm, subtly encouraging her to be careful. She'd been quivering, and there went his tunnel of trepidation. He'd been reconsidering even riding the rollercoaster to begin with, seeing she was failing to her conceal her glass jar of panic. With a plop upon the wooden seat of the cart, the couple buckled their seatbelts with a clink sparked from it. Etched upon her face was a faulty line for a smile and dilated orbs that pierced right through the rusty metal of her seatbelt. She refused to look up, knowing there'd be a possibility of utter humiliation by vomiting before even starting the ride. Her stomach was performing a bizarre circus act, if she'd guess, there was maniacal acrobats dancing living inside her until this unbearable hell was over. Her emotions were juggled by swindlers, who were intentionally dropping the hoops of happiness and joy but somehow keeping the loophole of anxiousness and regret. Why did she agree to go on this ride? 

To make up for her mistakes, that's why. She loved her boyfriend, that's what. She felt like if she backed out of this now, she would be betraying him just as she's done.

He nudged her in attempts to get her attention. She slowly averted her gaze steadily on his, the two locking eyes. 

"Hey baby, you going to be okay? It ain't too late to back out," he indicated from his inference to the people joining in on the rollercoasters with the exception of Ricky and Peanut, who remained behind them just as they vowed. 

"Yeah," she lied.

_No._

It would be a miracle if she survived this death trip. She sworn she saw people die from a rollercoaster one in a flick she seen with Johnny, although it was driven by paranormal activity. This rollercoaster is old, the wood of their seat was creaky with each movement they shifted. It was weathered and deteriorated, it wouldn't appear as a surprise to her if this rollercoaster was disastrous. This wasn't helping the situation at hand, if anything the negative ruminations were making this worse. She contemplated fleeing while she still could, just as Tom addressed, but she'd be submissive. She caved in, and she wasn't going to back out without a fight.

An unsettling nerve in her voice wasn't well disguised, and it wasn't a blessing. The girl looked like she'd been poisoned with fatigue, her olive skin was bleached and her strawberry moist covered lips quivered as if she'd been screaming for help internally. 

Realizing he wasn't encouraging her, he maneuvered his hand reassuringly to her knee, squeezing it. "Babe, you've got this, you'll survive. I'm with you to protect you at all costs, even from some rollercoaster ride that's probably a century old. If you get scared, just hold on to me. Suffocate me, smother me, whatever you decide to do, as long as you feel safe and sound, because I'm here with you." 

Ricky chimed into the conversation, speaking for him and Peanut who'd been registering this girl's actions tonight. She offered a smile and they weren't sure if it been enameled convincing. For all they knew she could burst from her fragile shell if anything else penetrated her. 

"Yeah Brin, we are here too, you aren't alone." Ricky assured. 

"Remember when Johnny used to bring you here, and I went with you too? I was right behind ya like I am now, Lefty was too. We got your back Brini, don't ever forget that." 

Ricky nodded, remembering those happy moments when they were younger. All the greaser boys had surpassed sweet sixteen and Sabrina was saddled at the train of thirteen. They had spent many fond memories here at the carnival, shameful enough, due to Lola's overbearing infidelity and Johnny's change in attitudes, it ceased to an end. Lola ruined everything, wicked witch of the west who fed spoiled rotten apples to everyone she met and tainted the greasers with a harrow of misery and hate. Damn her for ruining Sabrina's life. Damn her for demolishing the small family of Sabrina and Johnny with her constant cheating and spurring his compulsive, unhealthily obsession over her just to feel prioritized.

"You can do this. Just have confidence and you'll be fine."  

Sabrina glanced at them and thanked them for encouraging her instead of asking her if she was okay every five minutes from each meltdown. In the corner of her eyes, the cadet blue adorned her sight with it's sensual means of care and immediately captured her attention. A softened smile was lingering upon him, those sweet lips a sudden craving to her like a fanatic child with sugar. Without hesitation, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, acknowledging him for simply being altruistic with her. He had been respectful of her anxiety this entire time, even when he had to risk some of his desires for. He considered her first before him, when he should. If Johnny didn't see the faith in him as a boyfriend, this should at least come as substantial to him. Not everyone accepted those with mental impairments, unfortunately, and it was resentful. They deserved just as much respect as a normal, boring person would. 

When they pulled away - which was bitterly quick - Freeley monitored the condition of the passengers in each car, making sure each belt was buckled securely and wouldn't be unfastened loose. Every passenger was buckled accordingly as required. 

He headed towards the machine and hooked his hand upon the latch. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, make sure to keep your legs and hands inside the ride at all times, if you need something to hold onto either hold onto your friend or the bar in front of you.” He said. 

Sabrina’s heart began to thump sporadically. She felt the blood ooze from each tendon from her heart like a fervent volcano eruption. Her breathing was scarce after sucking in a breath to bundle. She was exasperated and needed to find the paradise of solace. She gripped onto the bars as the coaster ascended up the wooden ramp. She heard squeaks rattling from the gears grinding the rollercoaster, emphasizing it’s instability. As it levitated higher, Sabrina swallowed her clump of internal fear. It was like she had been a punching bag and her heart was fiercely swinging jabs at her chest. She made the fatal mistake of affording her view at the attraction below her. Although it had been a stunning scenery sparked by the mystical magic of enchanting lights that illuminated it’s own, sole neon glows, she wasn’t supported by the friendly surface beneath her. If it wasn’t for the aidful source of prismatic lights, many of them rubescent, she wouldn’t of been able to see the people promenading among the carnival’s realm since the sky was dimmer. The rollercoaster gradually edged to the first, mighty hill, as if warming itself up before the big run. Without apprehension, she migrated her petite hand to her boyfriend’s, who intentionally had rested his hand upon his knee. He noticed the movement and smiled, sheltering her hand with his. He stroked her knuckles with the pad of his thumb assuringly, soothing her so she was mollified.

They reached the summit of the rollercoaster, and Sabrina swore the world had ceased to exist. Time was immobile, as if everything hadn’t prevailed all of earth. Tom and Sabrina had been adherent in each other’s gaze. Cadet blue was mooned with the splash of hickory brown. 

“Here it comes!” Ricky was the first to disturb the silence. 

And just like that, the rollercoaster vanquished in a flash. 


	12. Recapture

A new dawn is greeted by the reflection of the window. Midnight blue kisses pink, the shade of a prim rose and lilac is conceived. The curtains are swung closed, but it withers it’s way to Sabrina’s heart yet again. The dawn glows with effervescence as the female Vincent stirs, revealing a hint she was on the verge of her awake. Sunrises were a preference for her than sunsets, that earth’s wake up call was one of the routines she always favored. It meant she was uprising with a beginning, starting up the day to bloom yet another flower into the garden of happiness. It was a natural alarm clock on school days, signaling to her that it had been the time to get ready for Bullworth Academy.

She lifted the set of purple comforters and gray blankets off of her body. She nearly had to rip them off since they had clung to her tight, that an example of Johnny’s fatherly habit. She positioned herself on the edge of the bed, her toes connecting with the mud carpeted floor beneath her. She blinked a few times in order to adjust her vision to the soft appearance of the morning light encompassing her bedroom. When her sight returned in full appeal, something had grasped her attention. Her gaze averted to the stuffed panda bear that must of collapsed from the bed in the middle of the night. She extended her arms out to reach for it, grabbing it and propping it on her pillow as if it was a stage, performing with an audience of other stuffed animals and dolls, one of them the observers being Raggedy Ann. The bear stared at her with it’s oily pupils, a tint of a smile evident in it’s plastic eyes. The sunrise shined it’s array of colors upon the bear, the white in it’s fur coat highlighted with a lavender and coral shade. The female Vincent stood up, removing her attention from the panda for just a split second to stretch the muscles in her arms and legs as self motivation to wake up. She ambled towards her desk and found a bouquet of roses in a black vase. Next to it lay a stack of information cards, admission tickets, and an ample bag of Reese’s candies which enticed around it’s neck was a red ribbon. A smile was crafted upon her lips, a gushing blush adorning her cheeks. Her memory of last night had arrived as needed, the littlest of possessions she had reminding her of the first date with Tom. It was a memorable night brimming with all the enchantments. She was treated like a princess, being escorted by guards and accompanied by her Prince Charming. The night was straddled on her arm, just like she had been with Tom.

Curious what the information cards read, she picked them up, reading them internally and individually at a time. 

_“Hey, check it out! It’s one of those fortunate teller machines. You pay like 25¢ to read your fortune,” Sabrina clarified.  There dazzling it’s appearance was a wizard with a grey beard extending down to his neck. Hovered over his head was a royal blue conical traveling hat, imprinted with constellations in fine white stitching. A matching robe drooped over to the ground. He held captive inside the glass box, on guard as if ready to be freed. It’s black, nothingness eyes drilled into Sabrina’s and frightened her. She huddled within her group, in case the wizard could somehow lash at her outside the box. _

_ “Instead of a penny for your thoughts, more like a quarter for your thoughts,” Tom noted. He inserted a silver coin into the slot, and the group were warily mesmerized by the magician’s work. The robot shifted and seemed to slur in it’s movements, sometimes repetitively slathering the oil magic with the metal palm of his hand. The old, cryptic wizard stopped, and they assumed that the machine was malfunctioning because it was a prehistoric dinosaur, evident from the dust and cobwebs cowling over it’s previous pristine display. But to their astonishment, they were granted a card.  _

_Hesitant_ _that the magician would bite, Tom had whisked up the courage and was the braver man. He retrieved the card from the slot, and read his fortune aloud. _

_ “Get a life,” he read, slightly offended.  _

_ Ricky read over it and furrowed an eyebrow. “Who knew some machine had insults up his sleeve.” _

_ ”Don’t believe it man, it’s just some dumb machine telling mystical nonsense.” Peanut insisted, but it didn’t stop his impulse from inserting another coin in.  _

_ “Eh, it’s for amusement, and we came here for amusement, right?”  _

_ Sabrina nodded, the first to offer her emblematic smile that hypnotized anybody to love her with a flash of her teeth.  _

_ “Right.”  _

_ Tom read the second card, which this time it divulged: _

_ ”Today, tell someone you love them. You might get lucky in life,” he pivoted his attention to Sabrina, taking the fortune into the highest regard, “I love you, Sabrina.” _

_ She suddenly grew reticent, frozen in her own arctic barriers of ice. Her heart had stopped, the blood refusing to pump any ounce. She sucked in the carnival air inside of her, descending into a exhale. _

_ “I-I love you too.” Her voice had been so shaky as she trembled through the weight in her knees. From how it sounded, it deemed to be unconvincing, but it shouldn’t. It was her anxiety, that’s all it was. _

That had probably been the biggest mistake she ever made last night. She took so long to say three explicit words. She should of responded sooner. When he said that, she didn’t jump for joy like an obsessed girlfriend head over heels. Her heart had galloped in frantic thumps, her chest had dropped just like from the almighty hill of Big Canyon Railway, and the nachos that once settled inside the caves of her stomach were about to vomit. She couldn’t imagine if she could of possibly drenched Tom with tortillas attired with veils of gooey cheese. Or casually spill out her guts all over the ground. 

She chewed on her lip in habit, shaming herself as a girlfriend yet again. She needed to improve and make it up to him, and pronto. He had done so much for her and the last she could do was be a newly advanced girlfriend in return. This guy didn't seem to ask for much out of life, or of her. The least she could do was be more devoted to this relationship. Since Johnny had been considerate of the relationship to Sabrina in terms of acceptance, she'd be able to bond with him in the public eye. She intended to spoil him with more earnings she'd have in her pocket from babysitting and tutoring, regardless of the fuss he could put because a boy was supposed to spoil his girl. A gentleman was always to treat a lady right in terms of economical standards in Tom's perspective. He had contributed everything for her last night, paying for every carnival ride, game, and her own food. He even wanted to buy miniature bags of candies they offered at the carnival. Whoever raised him knew what they were doing. Perhaps his mother would of disciplined him for not treating the girl properly, like a respectful man would. Maybe his father shared the same qualities as him, and he possessed those because of inheritance. If that was the case, thank goodness for those genes. However, she swam in a lake of doubts just from his apprehensive behavior on the subject of parents. He wouldn't even utter a word about his father, the mention of his mother he slipped out once. Maybe there was eerie symbolism behind the horrid grape splotch Sabrina resented looking at. Maybe that had been his father's possible doing, and thus it only instigated their connection a glorious treasure to their name. 

A tiresome, yet relieved sigh was heaved from her lips as she read through each card again. There had been no regrets accumulated as far as the date went. Overall, she had a nice time. It was a fun experience and it was something she looked forward too. All she needed to do was control her anxiety better, she couldn't allow it to impede her life forever. 

Suddenly there had been a nimble knock on Sabrina's bedroom door, giving her a diminutive, trivial anxiety attack. 

"Sabrina."

Relief immersed through her system, her brother's low, heavily fluent New York City accent inherently discernible. That was unfortunately a trait that had been passed down to him from their father, who had been born and raised in the poorer suburbs of New York. He emphasized it extremely when he verbally abused his children when infuriated, and it had been scary. Johnny's developed the raging voice, it spurred on Sabrina the day she had returned. He needed to work on his anger problems, seek therapy. Because if he didn't, he was an endangerment to his loved ones encompassing his life. That had been one of the multiple discussions Rusty had brought up a few nights ago. 

"It's open," Sabrina insisted, allowing her brother in. He greeted her with a warm hug and embraced her in his brotherly arms. 

"Hey kid, sorry, I didn't get home til midnight last night. I was the last one to close the shop. I thought I would come to see you and ask how your date went." 

“Oh, that’s fine,” she insisted, offering a smile, “the date was fantastic. Other than my anxiety attacks.”

Johnny became a fretful mother. “How severe were they? Did you pull through? You didn’t become sick, did you?”

”More so moderate, I thought I was going to get sick at times, but I overcame it. I took three klonopin before I left the house to make sure I was relaxed enough.” 

“You know if you get sick, don’t be afraid to come home. If your date respects you enough he’d understand you need to leave early.” 

“He was so respectful Johnny, you would of been amazed.” 

“I rather you come home sick so you are taken care of properly. I don’t want you to suffer the whole night through, that’s why I asked Ricky to look out for ya. I wanted to be prepared than not prepared at all.” 

Sabrina frowned in agitation, as it seemed like Johnny was dismissive of Tom. She knew he was overbearingly protective of her, but couldn’t he at least give him a chance? 

“I was fine Johnny. I’m fine now, look at me!” She referred to herself. No bleached skin, no sign of swollen wool eyes, no foundation of relapse. She’d been groomed immaculate in appearance and her health superbly untarnished. 

She calmed herself and spoke an octave lower to reduce the risk of quarreling tension between her and Johnny over something stupid. 

“Anyways,” Johnny respected his sister and averted his attention to her. 

“Go on sis. He treated you right from what I’m hearing?”

She nodded vigorously, her smile like a good hair day. “Yes! He paid for everything, he conversed with Ricky and Peanut and wanted to get to know them better so he at least was  well acquainted with the gang. He even got defensive when someone called me a bitch.” 

Johnny furrowed his thick eyebrows, his papa bear instincts brewing. “Who called you a bitch? It wasn’t one of em preppy scum or dropout losers was it?”

”No, it was actually the midget that always gets dunked at the carnival. I threw one of the balls and slam dunked him after he taunted us that we wouldn’t of been able to dunk him. He got angry and that’s when he called me that, I swore Tom was about to drown him inside that tank with his bare hands.” 

That pleased Johnny to an extent. The action alone proved that this man was capable of guarding his sister when he wasn’t around and he was considerate of her safety. From what he understood, he was attentive to her well being, always heeding to her in meticulous attention. He had analyzed each breaking point that could possibly emerge at any given moment in her behavior. 

“That’s good, he needs to if he has a mind that ain’t cloudy. That is one of the top priorities a reliable boyfriend needs to do, is immediately be on the defense to his girl. Like the way I am with Lola, nobody hurts my queen.” He cracked his knuckles like a cat unsheathed it’s claws in how they were consistently on the prowl. Ready to aim, a full fledged attack with an army of force. No one would cross lines with man.

_Although your queen isn’t loyal_ , she mused disdainfully. She bit her tongue to prevent from letting anything slip out. She wasn’t in the mood to listen to another one of his ramblings about Lola, his royal queen and heir to the greaser throne. She didn’t deserve that title. He deserved someone who would be willingly committed to the relationship and treat him like a king, not take advantage of him every time something fails in her life. He needed to go on an urgent quest, in search of gold and valuable treasures in the land of devotion, sea of faithfulness, and universe of love. 

”We even rode Big Canyon Railway together, and a few other rides too like the Big Squid. Especially 'Round the World, which it was super cute. I told him about my acrophobia and he was just generous with me. I can't tell you how many times he must of asked me if I was okay before entering a carnival ride. He held onto me and was basically this shield. I felt safe with him, like I could conquer anything if I wanted to." 

"Good," Johnny chewed on his lip, still dubious about this particular boy. He didn't want her to get played like some football match and suffer in harrowing demise. As a male himself, he very much agreed that men were naturally evil, could effortlessly be the shattering corruption in the stone of one's existence. He was her older brother, he was to serve protection to her regardless of the circumstance. He was to prevent all of the anguish and ache from creeping into her life. She deserved nothing but the fortunate enchantments.

"Sis, I gotta admit, I'm liking how this kid has been treating ya like a gentleman."

Sabrina blinked rapidly, concentrating on her brother choice of words carefully into interpretation. "I'm sensing a but."

He wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder, gesturing to her bedside. He peered around the room, eyeing the bouquet of roses and new panda bear Sabrina had received. He returned to fixate his attention on her so his words would have a meaningful, compromising effect. The two siblings sat beside each other on the bed, enjoying the pleasant silence that distilled the room. 

"But, you two are just starting out. I know you haven't had much experience in relationships, and I really want you to think it through, consider what I'm tryin' to say. I'm not saying this to be mean, but you have a tendency to get naive and gullible. Which is sayin' you always see the good in people rather than the bad. It's because you have a big heart, one of the qualities I always liked about you."

Sabrina cocked her head and knitted her eyebrows, unsure if she should acknowledge him with a thank you or be slightly offended; she was conflicted between both.

Johnny resumed from noticing the confused expression on her face. "And it ties into being naive.You are inexperienced, you are young. And believe it or not, you are a lucky girl. I know you get irritated whenever I bring up the matter of stuff like this, but it is so important. I can't stress it enough to you. You are lucky I even tell you this stuff, when I was your age, I never had anybody tell me what was right or wrong in a relationship. What signs to read, what to expect, how to be treated in one, y'know, that stuff. I was inexperienced, I wasn't careful. I put my heart on the line, wore it on my sleeve. I'm a hopeless romantic, daydreaming about Lola when I unfortunately am aware she is playing me. I never had anyone guide me through to stop loving her like I should-the no good harlot."

"Not even Grandma helped you?" Sabrina sputtered in disbelief. Johnny shook his head slightly, his lips in a skewed line. 

"No, she couldn't stand me enough to advise me on anything, all she really did was nag about every little thing I did. Always emphasized the wrong rather than the right. She thinks of me as a screw up." 

"That's not true, you are not a screw up Johnny. You are doing a great job raising me, and I don't tell you enough how appreciative I am of you for always being there. Not a lot of siblings are as dynamic as we are. I pity those siblings who can't stand in the same room with each other and spit balls of fire until the other one dies." 

"Sis, I will always be there for you, please, please know that," he insisted, embracing his promise in a taut squeeze, "I'll never turn my back on you. The reason why I bring this stuff up to you is because I love you. Sometimes I won't be there physically, I know someday you are going to be on your own. I just want you to be careful and not hesitate to take drastic precaution. Always be inclined to your safety and well being. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt." 

Tears were beginning to whither, the whites altered bloodshot. Before the first stream of the flooding waterfall, Johnny enveloped his sister into his arms. He cushioned her against his chest and traveled his hand through her hair. Her curls were soft, just like his hair. Conveniently, the two had shared similar features from their undeniably attractive looks, velvety bundle of chocolate hair, hickory pools that seemed melancholy, and splash of olive skin. They could easily pass for a set of Siamese twins. 

Sabrina's cries were muffled whimpers. Her brother's heartbeat became medicine for her as the rhythmic thumps were a mellow field of ease. They had been each other's remedy through night and day. Johnny wound't know what to do if it wasn't for his sister. He'd be lost without her, he didn't think he'd be able to cope with the pain or function in this difficult train wreck of life. 

Regretfully, he released the fragile Sabrina from his embrace, but refused to be distant. In case she needed his support, he wouldn't move away.

"So please, be careful in this relationship. Okay? Don't let him pressure you into anything you don't want to do."

She nodded, wiping the excess tears with the back of her hand. "I will."

Johnny offered a warm smile, assuring her everything was going to be okay.

"You are a good kid Sabrina," he patted her on the back in appraisal, "remember that too. You are a star, and always will be. Don't let anybody tell you other wise."

She reciprocated with a unique beam of her own, the star of her smile illuminating his day with the spell of effervescence. A magical girl could enchant anybody with a simple smile like that, so sweet and authentic. 

"Hey, you know what kid? Since I haven't had the chance to know this boyfriend of yours, maybe we can at least invite him over for Thanksgiving. I just want to see how he is with you in person."

Was it even possible for her jovial smile to burst into more ignited flames? "Really?" 

"Course' kid. Invite him for Thanksgiving at the tenements, I don't think the boys would mind a surprise guest. Everybody's bringin' their sweethearts along, hopefully Lola will show up to this."

However, because of her constant deceitful playing, his hopes for that have withered. 

"Thanks Johnny, I will!" 

She surprised him with a quick hug and went to retrieve her school uniform.

"Okay sis, I’ll leave you to it. We need to head out in ten minutes. Don’t we have a pep rally today too?” 

Sabrina nodded but didn’t glance at him as she was focused on getting ready. 

“Yeah, we have shortened classes, the pep rally is for two hours. We are celebrating today since it’s the last day before break and the basketball team has their first game on Friday.” 

”Okay.”

Johnny exited her bedroom, shutting the door from behind him. He bit his lip, ruminating about Thanksgiving and how it would turn out. He expected a bunch of calls directed to Lola with hostile voicemails boiling from the pot if she didn’t show up. He wanted the dinner to be of the entire family, with them as the matriarch and patriarch, and all of the other greasers celebrating joyously like siblings. Exercising the crucial point of bonding. She needed to be there, but her presence was to that of an obscure ghost. 

But she never attended. 


	13. Plans for Thanksgiving

Tom had been undeniably the most content person out of the friend group throughout the morning. His date with Sabrina had reached the successful peak. It was excessive rambles, he just had to emphasize the littlest detail. From the spark that was ignited in every kiss they had, which one of them he rated as the paramount feature of the date was when they were at the brow of ‘Round the World, the Ferris wheel and last attraction they ridden together. The conclusion of their date was when they ventured on there. He remembered the way her bare legs brushed against his, how her nimble fingers laced with his as her petite hand held his. How his embrace toasted her cold body, the marrow of her shield. He protected her against anybody, even from some dwarf who had a severe case of snotty short guy syndrome. 

“Where is she right now?” Wade asked, noticing how his girlfriend wasn’t straddled at his arms. 

“She said she was going to be at the library this morning, maybe I could surprise her.” He suggested with a rascal grin. 

Trent wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Yeah, find some alone space. I know a secret place in the library where you two can make out.”

“Trent, the make out places you suggest you always get caught at.” Tom clarified.

Trent snorted and shrugged, reciprocating with a knavish grin of his own. “Yeah, but they can’t deny I’m the ladies man.” 

The boys rolled their eyes carelessly and carried on with the original subject of their conversation, the dazzling Sabrina.

“You know, I was talking to my mom last night about my date with Sabrina, and she wants me to invite her over for Thanksgiving Thursday. She’s super thrilled that I have a girlfriend. The only thing that bothers me about it is my dad.” 

“What’s troubling you about it?” Ethan asked.

“You know how he is,” Tom prompted, etched with trepidation. The group of boys exchanged a wary glance, knowing what his horrid father was capable of. His father had been perpetually abusive, verbally and physically. His father had accommodated him as his one of a kind punching bag, just so he’d unfairly lament his rage on. It was a mystery how his mother constantly was settled with the torment her son had been battling for years. She shouldn’t of been a mother to begin with if she allowed it to happen every waking day.

“I’m scared that Sabrina will have to encounter him, and knowing him, it won’t be good. If he did something to her, or attempted, I wouldn’t put up with his shit. It would be drastic, and she has an abusive past too,” his tone was subdued, like the vibrant prisms of a glorious sunset, the hues of rose, gold, burgundy, and lavender, being effaced and settled with a bland, doleful blue.

“I just don’t want my present to trigger the misfortunes of her past. I want her to not worry, have a fun time. I want her to experience a normal family.” 

“I know how you feel, I’d feel the same way,” Wade replied, “but you have to take a chance. You can’t just hide the truth about your home life away from Sabrina. The key to a relationship, a committed relationship is honesty. You need to unveil the mask eventually man. She’s someone you should completely trust, one of the first.” 

“Not before us of course.”Davis added, and Tom suppressed a chuckle. 

“Actually before us.” Wade corrected.

“It would be a good idea to talk to her now, actually. We have fifteen minutes before class starts, and today she has to be in that pep rally.”

”What’s it for anyways? Other than it being our last day before Thanksgiving.” 

“The basketball team,” Davis glared at Tom, who refused to meet his menacing scowl. He admittedly had inherited regret to not joining the basketball team, especially when there was a pep rally and he’d be able to spend time with Sabrina. 

“What plans do you have for Thanksgiving?” Tom asked, converting the topic of the conversation to something else intentionally to avoid an argument spewed between him and Davis. 

“I’m going with my dad and my sister to see the production of Les Miserables.” Trent boasted with the foolish grin on his face, his face evolved beatific. 

“I’m probably going to be at my dad’s this year, which sucks because my mom is a chef! It’s gunna suck ass not being able to eat her homemade yams.” Wade carped in agony, resenting how he always played the cruel game of tug-of-war between his parents. It was overbearing and stressful, especially from how young he was. 

“That’s how Angie is feeling,” Davis appended so that way Wade wouldn’t feel alone. 

“Yeah, I am going with my mom and siblings to my grandmas up in Wisconsin for Thanksgiving. She bakes good pies, all sorts, like apple, pumpkin, key lime, and lemon marangue. Her blueberry crumble is to die for.” Ethan piped with vivid exuberance. 

“That sounds so good man.” Trent licked his lips with a sensual desire. Chocolate pies had been his favorite. He had been enthralled by the sweet tooth witch and always had a specific craving to devour various confections. He’d pleasurably take a joyride to the path of Sugary Dreams, from pudgy cakes slathered in sheets of frosting, cookies that crumbled control of his world, and massive assortments of donuts celebrated with glimmery glaze and puffy powder. He’d swim in all things sugar if he could, junk-food had been his filthy lust channeling to day one of his childhood. He’d hum along to Mary Poppin’s Spoonful of Sugar while legitimately sipping dabs of the sweetener straight from a tablespoon, served from the package. 

“Well, I have no time to spare. I’m gunna go see Sabrina now and invite her over for Thanksgiving. Although I’m still apprehensive.” Tom admitted, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. 

Wade acknowledged him with an assuring smile to alleviate his preoccupations about the family festive holiday. Think of the positives, don’t bear with the negatives. 

“It’ll be okay, if Sabrina truly loved you, she’d respect your home life. And from what you’ve told me, she’ll understand. If anything, the trauma of her past and the current trauma of your present should anchor you guys closer together.” 

Tom offered a sly smile, realizing he proved a valid point. “You are right Wade.”

A coy, frisky smirk was implanted upon his expression, his sullen face demolished. 

“Aren’t I always?” 

:::

In search of discovering destiny to his lovable girlfriend, Sabrina, the determined Tom made his way past the group of nerds, foolishly attired in garish green on their sweater vests. They were attainable to distinguish out of the cliques that attended Bullworth. There had been specific colors that emphasized the emblematic features of every clique. The attire was accustomed based on the monetary and fashion values for the cliques. For example, Tom’s had been ecru, wrinkled buttoned polos and tattered denim jeans with battered sneakers that seem better days. The preppies followed the customary trends of Aquaberry Outlet and designer clothes that were expensive in bargain, so pristine and polished every five minutes, disapproving of a single spec or frayed loose thread. The jocks always worn their letterman jackets and represented Bullworth through the sports teams they gratified and hogged about. Sabrina’s clique had been of the poorer region of Bullworth, casually accustomed to their sleek leather attentive so lustrous and coordinating accordingly with their fitted royal blues. It defined how badass they were in fighting standards, bruising the bone in every black and blue hues to express. And there had been the unfortunate non-cliques, commonly victimized for their perpetual lack of afflictions in a designated clique. Their sweaters had been like the Emerald gemstone, an indecisive determination if they had authentic value in their nature. Tom occasionally teased them solely on the behalf of peer pressure and regular behavior of his friend’s constant bullying. But moreso, he held a closeted relation to them. The non-cliques were still discovering who they were, just like he was. What was his purpose? What would he attribute to his future, what kinds of fruit would be stocked in his boring life? Does he search for the rarest and ripe kinds to stem his success into greater branches to make the loftiest fruit tree caved in all of existence? Or does he start his search simple, beginning with the frequent bountiful arrangement? 

He averted his attention away from the lame, dorky nerds, who menacingly scowled through their glasses at the outsider trolling the premises. Since he had been considered a bully because of his groups reputation as social tormentors, the nerds didn’t exactly take a keen liking to him. However, due to them being weak in their fighting styles and were famous for being point-dexters, they tolerated him as if getting in trouble was a trip to getting punished by Satan himself. 

When Tom entered the vapid dimension known as the School library, a portal he barely had interest in  transporting to, the air was stagnant as well. Books that were conceived from Dinosaurs wafted through his nostrils, the decrepit scrolls of ancient paper unpleasant to inhale. The fresh scent of human urine, probably from Algernon Papadouolos, was a repulsive stench he loathed to ingest just like the contents from the library. The only pleasant fragrances he could manage to inhale was the oak wood emitting the birth of it’s inferno in bursts of flaming orange in the cozy fireplace. The only sounds that were brimming were the spits of cackles from the blaze and gawky coughing from Mrs. Carvin as she surveyed the library intently. The students that were in the room peered over at the recent arrival of Tom, seeming disgusted and were baffled by how a ‘degenerate’ like him could possibly think he had graced them with his presence. The only people who bothered going to the library were the nerds, the overachieving non-cliques, occasionally the preppies so they wouldn’t seem brainless to others, and the female Vincent. This was really probably the first times Tom had bothered entering the library. 

He ignored the repelling glowers and whispered insults fired at him and fixated his focus on finding Sabrina. He peered from bookcase to bookcase, thinking of this library as some sort of maze. He didn’t seem to find her on the first floor, but perhaps the second floor. 

He ascended up the steps, his footsteps lingering with creaks against the wooden staircase. He cringed at the slight sound, and was offered a dagger by Mrs. Carvin for making even a soft noise. He knew he didn’t belong here, but he needed to see Sabrina. Last time he checked, it wasn’t an illegal crime to check on your girlfriend. 

When he approached the top of the staircase, he found Beatrice studying at one of the tables. Her hand cupped her forehead, and from that expression and the array of textbooks scattered along the table, the poor girl was overwhelmingly exasperated. He knew he was getting closer to the finish line. 

He ambled towards the book cases, and slightly heard the shuffling of books in placement of a shelf. As he edged closer, he immediately spotted the back of the emblematic black leather jacket and chocolate curls without difficulty. A duplicitous smirk was cultivated upon his face. He crouched lower to soften his tread of footsteps beneath him in case she could hear him. As he progressed nearer, conveniently he extended his long arms outward. His hands trickled with itches to surpass the space between them and wrap around her waist. When his hands touched her, he spooked her, who was alarmed by the slight movement. 

“Oh Tom, it’s just you,” she replied frantically, embedding a hand to her chest to regulate her heartbeat. 

“Well yeah, who did you think it was?” He teased, settling his hands upon the ladle of her hips. 

“Mmm, I was sort of hoping it was the ghost of James Dean.” She chaffed, the formation of her smirk melting him inside. 

“Maybe you can be my Audrey Hepburn and I can be your James Dean.” He murmured, enveloping her in an embrace. 

“Maybe I would like that.” She compressed her soft tropical flavored lips against his, and strawberry had been his sanctionary. That was the first fruit he must have in this life; that he did have in this life. He cupped her cheek and maneuvered his lips to her tender, plush skin, kissing the apple of her jaw. He planted the kisses like oodles of seeds in the garden of amour. Flowers sprouted in a ring of flutters, stars begin glare it’s nourish of sparkles. Their love was an enchantment of glimmers sewn into their palpitating heart. 

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” she uttered while he kissed her tenderly. 

“Can’t you wait a moment?”

”No, we only have five minutes to spare.” She giggled playfully as he peppered her with kisses. His lips were like the lush satin from her pillows at home. 

He released his lips from her skin regretfully and fixated his gaze on her. He disavowed himself from ever steering his glances away from this ravishing girl. Out of all his prideful moments, he was sufficiently revered for captivating her heart ultimately. 

“What’s on your mind, Marshmallow?” 

God, that horrible nickname again. She allowed it to slide and instead reciprocated with a sassy eye roll. “So, I wanted to discuss Thanksgiving with you.” 

“That’s a coincidence,” he admitted, “that’s one of the reasons why I came to see you, but mainly to see my beautiful girlfriend of course.”

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and rose adorned her cheeks.

Damn she was effortlessly gorgeous, even when she was shy.

“Johnny wanted to invite you over to the tenements for Thanksgiving.” 

Fuck this world was blessing them with the god send of coincidences today. 

“Wow, this is ironic. My mom wanted to to invite you over to my house for Thanksgiving.”  

Sabrina and Tom found themselves in a hole. Who were they supposed to go to for Thanksgiving? Although Tom was actually relieved to an extent. She wouldn’t have to be at risk of endangerment from his viscous father, who could possibly hurt her. But he wouldn’t allow it, he’d have to kill him before that ever happened. 

“We can just go to the tenements, my mom will understand.” He attempted to persist, but to his utter disappointment, she refused that idea. 

“No no,” she denied, shaking her head to emphasize her point, “we are going to your mom’s. I want to meet your parents, I wonder what they are like.”

He chuckled hesistantly. “I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t want to-“

”Tom, I want to.” She interjected. 

Silence emerged the room so they could concentrate. This was a difficult situation to deal with. Where were they destined to go? Although Tom had parents, a set of parents to her contrary belief, Johnny was still her guardian, like a single father raising his daughter on his own. She hatched an idea, think of the contrast between light and day.

”I think I know what we can do,” she began. 

“We go to Thanksgiving at the tenements. I’ll be there, you can just meet me and I’ll give you directions. It won’t be just me, you, and Johnny though, all of the boys will also be there with their sweethearts and siblings. Come around noon, and we can stay til around five o’clock. Then, we can go to your moms and stay there for a couple hours.”

He scratched his chin, considering the idea. Not bad, but the only thing that was a halt in having her over was his dad. Yet, his tongue was still bitten and the truth of his father’s bite were unable to be leaked. He didn’t want to disinvite her, that wasn’t a solution. It was also inequitable on his part, when she was taking him to meet her family. It was only appropriate for her to comprehend his home life, and at least know his mother: the most important woman in his life, aside from her. 

“Does that sound okay?” She queried, uncertain if he was content with the idea due to the excessive duration of silence. 

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” He agreed to it. 

She read the uncertainty and apprehensiveness from his expression, her smile descending into a frown. “Are you sure? You seem uneasy, baby.” 

Her rubbing his upper arm soothed him comfortingly,as the pads of her nimble fingers stroked the outline of the shirt in the process. 

“I’m fine, I’m just preoccupied with Thanksgiving. I just want everything to go okay on Thanksgiving, for you and me.” 

She couldn’t resist the urge to smile. He was magnanimous when it came to her, he wanted it to be perfect. It only revealed to her his love was authentic, bursting into ample bloom.

She kissed him on the lips and pulled away quickly, a hand cupping his cheek. It encouraged him to create a beam himself. The girl standing in front of him was his remedy. Better than any tabloid or liquid in a compacted medicine bottle prescribed with his identity engraved on it. 

“It will. I know it will.”

“My mom is going to love you,” he blurted, “you are perfect in every way Sabrina.” 

Her smile dazzled his day where it would excell even brighter, just like the blissful golden apple of the sun. 

“You are too Tom. Don’t worry, everything is going to be okay. I reassure you. I can’t wait to get to know your family, or your mom.” 

“I can’t wait to get to know your brother. I know he probably isn’t keen on me yet, but I strive to prove myself to him I am worth it. You mean so much to me Sabrina. I can’t emphasize it enough how my love to you is true. I love you so much Sabrina.” He rambled, such a foolish amorist he was.

“I love you too.” She answered without hesitation, her response quicker than yesterday on their date. 

_Tell someone you love them. You might get lucky._


	14. The Pep Rally

The female Vincent had her unique smile carved upon her porcelain face, the deep sea of delight meticulous upon those ruby lips like the careful stitching sewn into her cheerleader sweater. Since it had been blistering cold, with frigid attacks of the rival winds, the head cheerleader Mandy Wiles, one of the queens of Bullworth, had been cognizant to selecting the winter attire for cheerleading preceding to the enthrall of the bitter nips of the winter season. In Bullworth, historically each winter had been an irritated canker, like the bloody battles in a miasmatic war. The temperatures had incredibly decreased to the negatives, sinking so low as to blessing people with deathly cases of hypothermia. The earthly ground was captivated by the silk blankets of snow like someone addicted to morphine. It was it’s filthy pleasure, and it was difficult to be released from the habitual behavior. Sheets of thin ice, stocked so slippery and concealed on the roads were a vicious hazard. To some, which had belonged to the group of adults and elderly that was duly comprehended, loathed the problematic winters, considering it to be it’s prime enemy from it’s inconsiderate behavior. For others, which of course was owned by the teenagers and children occupying the residence, there had been an acquired love for the wintry season. Frolicking through the glazed wonderland of snow was just the same as a stroll through a field of picturesque flowers sprouted into bloom. Albeit, it had been brutally cold, but as long there was a suit of layers attired on oneself, one could successfully progress outside of their homes, the exterior nook of winter in renowned glory.

Sabrina had preferred the winter uniform over the regular uniform, as she felt it to be an infrequent tapestry. The individuality of their school had been endorsed, with the sweater a wool cream with azure stripes channeling from the front of the arm to the other like a river flow, the symbolic gold and navy crest embroidered at the heart. She also loved to wear sweaters as her petite frame was warmer, ensured in immunity from the bitter cold. They accommodated the regular royal blue skirt to coordinate and they wore matching leggings with adidas shoes the color of milk. Unbleached, no sign of dirt to implement a blemish to their performance.

Before she gazed into the mirror to observe herself and confirm the propriety of her attire, she opened her teal locker, the knob’s crackle as she fidgeted with inserting the combination a cricket’s chirp. Low and reserved, peculiarly satisfying as it was the only sound that distilled the room. When she opened it free, a note was discovered inside of the tunnel of it’s compartment settled there like a message in a bottle. She retrieved it immediately and read it carefully, only to find another letter composed from her endearing boyfriend.

_You will do amazing today baby, I can’t wait to watch you! See me after the prep rally today so we can discuss Thanksgiving more._

_Love you, Marshmallow, Giggles, my gorgeous Shortcake._

_Tom._

Her smile evolved into an enchanted forest. Her heart fueled faster flutters where she wasn’t sure how to contain herself. She cupped a hand to her heart, and a steady whisk of breath was exhaled, her response a weak sigh. The weight in her knees she could no longer support, trembling from the sensation of love.

“Got a secret admirer eh?”

Sabrina gyrated to approach Mandy. The two girls had fitted along nicely, conversing pleasantly before, during, and after cheerleading practice. She never gave her a valid reason for her to spew her almighty bitchiness to her, nor she had intentions to. There had been a slight attraction for her brother Johnny, and she always been cautious with how she treated Sabrina in fear of having a negative reputation settled with him. Also, she had planned by being on good terms with the female Vincent, she’d utilize the advantage to get to know Johnny through her. Perhaps Sabrina would vouch a gold coin for her, and strike like Cupid’s arrow in the love game of matchmaking between the effortlessly attractive, shaggy haired greaser and the bedazzling charismatic cheerleader. She would replace Lola Lombardi who she resented to a course of extent. The two girls have spitefully babbled about the promiscuous tramp who constantly broke her brother’s heart, such as the first time Sabrina caught her red-handed playing her brother. When Sabrina had told Johnny instantly after, Lola had coughed up some fable which included a blubbery counterfeit of crying that unburied herself out of the grave of break-ups. Mandy would treat the poor boy better than that slut would. She couldn’t understand why she’d even cheat on an alluring guy like him, his personality sky rocketed out of this world, he was undeniably sexy and had a rapture to him, he was a hopeless romantic soaring in the vaults of the amorous sky. Each celestial patch, his love for someone would grow fonder.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that, my boyfriend always does romantic stuff like this.” She answered in bursts of gleam.

She still kept the letters he written to her when they pretended their relationship was nonexistent, sealed in the chest her grandmother gave her. Sometimes at night, she’d read them, stimulated from a yearning for a bed time story.

Mandy widened her amber eyes in astonishment. “You have a boyfriend? What’s his name?”

Angie entered the locker room, chiming into the conversation as she heard just outside due to their voices reverberating throughout the atmosphere of it.

“His name is Tom! He’s so romantic, he spoils her so much! You should of seen him on a camping trip we took a couple weeks ago with his friends.”

Sabrina refrained from her smile tumbling into an agitated frown. Instead, she twitched irritably and allowed it to slide seeing it was Angie. She was harmless, she meant well.

_‘Thank you for telling her about MY boyfriend Angie. I totally didn’t want to tell her myself.’_

The head cheerleader knitted her recently plucked, thin brows in speculation. She didn’t bother to hang out with most of the students at Bullworth as most of them had been dorks. This place was swarming with losers all around, she didn’t want to accidentally catch a contagious case of the social rejects disease.

“Tom, isn’t he that dork that hangs out with Russell?”

“Dork?” Sabrina giggled, placing the note back in her locker.

“He isn’t a dork. He’s my dork.”

 _‘He isn’t a dork, he is a sore loser,’_ Mandy corrected her in a musing. She bit her tongue and instead tried to figure out how someone was gorgeous as Sabrina could ever go out with a loser. One of the football players, the offense position for the team, Casey Harris had adored the female Vincent immensely. He was charming himself, with his shaggy, golden blonde hair like his mother’s that extended to his shoulders and skin soaked from the sun. His eyes were encrusted with shimmery emeralds, with tints of olive green strewn albeit accordingly in his green orbs. He also had inherited a smile out of this world, pearly whites an exact replica of his father’s. Out of the boys on the football team, Mandy considered Casey to have the best heart. He’d treat Sabrina well if given the chance to go out with her, she expected it.

“Last week he was offered by Mr. Burton to be on the basketball team, but he turned it down. Apparently he is actually pretty good. Even Ted was thinking of letting him hang out with the boys.”

Sabrina’s face contorted in dismay. “Seriously?”

Why didn’t he tell her this?

She realized Mandy had mentioned this dated to last week.

Last week. The week of their separation, she remembered spotting Luis and Kirby with Tom, and that’s when she went to go hide in the locker room because she was plagued with the tremors of guilt. That must of been what they were talking about.

She fucking despised herself right now.

“Yeah! You didn’t know that? You are his girlfriend.” Angie clarified as if Sabrina forgot. But she didn’t forget, she just didn’t feel like the world’s best girlfriend right now. She wasn’t worthy of Tom’s time.

Mandy narrowed his eyes in realization, her mouth gaped open. “Wait, did he not tell you?”

Sabrina shook her head in grief. “No, he didn’t tell me.”

Her vision averted to the ground, where she felt she stooped so low as the surface tiles of the locker room. She fidgeted with her fingers as a habit of anxiety to keep her cool.

No mental breakdowns, please no mental breakdowns. Not before cheer practice. She would let Tom down yet again if she didn’t bother to attend the pep rally with him there so he could watch her and be able to cheer her on. Just like a supporting boyfriend would do, although he shouldn’t for her failures as a horrible girlfriend. She was schmuck and should be treated like it, not as some goddess who empowered the entire universe. Why was he treating her as if she was omnipotent when she hadn’t reciprocated the kindness he deserves back? He shouldn’t, she didn’t deserve that.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry I might of, sorta started a fight between you guys, I assumed you knew.” Mandy apologized instantly, persistent that she should be the one to blame. Despite Tom being a major dork, an outcast in the social circle who was granted an opportunity to reverse that and actually become something for Bullworth Academy. He stupidly gave up the chance to embark a memorable title for himself.

“It’s okay Mandy, thanks for telling me.”

“Don’t feel bad Sab, maybe he was planning on telling you, but he didn’t want to make you mad?” Angie had offered for consolation. Sabrina acknowledged her amiable gesture with a light nod and remained quiet.

Mandy bit down on her lip, uncertain how to cheer her up before the pep rally. She decided the potion of encouraging words should spark magic.

“Try not to feel so down about it, when you get the chance, consult him about it and talk so you’ll understand. Maybe he has a valid reason.” She enunciated.

“Yeah, besides, think of something else. Try to get your mind off of that, like today, how it’s the last day before Thanksgiving break. Think of the plans you have made, how you don’t have to worry about homework over break. You can relax, do your own thing. A chance of independence is granted to you.” Angie suggested.

Sabrina attempted to offer a smile, although it was deemed fake.

“Yeah, I can try to do that. I do have homework though, it’s so stupid.”

“Tell me about it! Mr. Galloway assigning an essay over break is pathetic. Like um, we have busy lives over Thanksgiving break.” Mandy complained, changing the subject to wander Sabrina’s mind off of Tom, however it was a struggle since the mention of Thanksgiving traveled to him on the emphasis of her mind. They were spending Thanksgiving together this year, after all.

She had already committed research for the essay Galloway assigned yesterday, and crafted an outline from studying with Beatrice this morning. He assigned an essay that could also include a brief personal story if desired. The subject was about the poorer Hutus and richer Tutsis, and how they impacted the traditions of Thanksgiving.

“And Mr. Hattrick’s math project? I don’t feel like working on that!”

“Math is so hard, but thank god we can buy answers from him for tests and stuff.” Mandy acknowledged, expressing gratitude for passing math without studying. A sure shot into getting accepted into cheerleading college the easy way.

Listening to them chatter had helped her a little, but it still couldn’t manage to improve her esteem. She was the worst girlfriend ever, no questions about it.

She enticed her hair with a blue ribbon, similar to Mandy’s hair. Since their hair was extensive and she was technically the co-captain of the cheerleading squad, they were the only ones that wore bows in their hair. It was like adding flavors to food, they were the most favorite and rarest of the bunch.

They headed to the gymnasium, where Pinky and Christy Martin were gossiping about random nonsense, probably centered around boys they considered attractive and the latest Aquaberry fashion trend. Sabrina chatted with Angie, who was gloomy about not being able to spend Thanksgiving with her mom since she lived in Japan. Her mother’s home cooking was extravagant, one in a million and blasted out of this world. She was fortunate for her and Davis to spend Thanksgiving together this year and was anxious to meet the rest of his family, other than his siblings and parents. Sabrina mainly replied with a casual nod, which was usual behavior for her to remain silent during cheerleading.

“Alright girls,” Mandy commanded, grasping two silver and cerulean Pom-Poms firmly, “let’s do this! We got spirit, we got spirit! Bullworth Bullhorns, Bullworth is better than the rest, yay!”

_Bullworth Bullhorns,  
They’ve got victory, they’ve got spirit!_

_They outlast everybody.  
They are invincible!_

_Bullworth Bullhorns,  
We’ve got victory, we’ve got spirit!_

_We outlast everybody,  
We are invincible!_

_We bring rage,_  
_We bring fiery,_  
_Watch out, watch out!_  
_We’ve got spirit!_

_Bullworth Bullhorns is the best,  
and better than the rest!_

:::

The clock was running past 2:45, and the students were occupying each row of mixture of navy and blue bleachers. The variant cliques were scattered in their own specific forum, as if they had retained it on the account of reservation. Non-cliques sat by each other, prattling about topics from pessimistic to narcissistic self-judgement. The bullies intentionally sat behind them and the nerds, hovering over their shoulders like an invasive eagle with it’s juicy prey. Rituals of wet willies were performed and series of thumps upside the head were peeves to the innocent group of students. Spiteful retorts were a cyclical flood amongst the preppies and greasers occasionally, but overall the cliques assayed to cling to themselves to enjoy the time. 

Johnny Vincent’s leather boots were firmly idle against the floor of the bleachers. A arm was lazily thrown in the pool of his lap with the other arm bowered around his girlfriend’s bare waist. His mesh of fiery brown eyes were intently glaring at Tom Gurney, ruminating his own astute judgement based upon the appearance; it was safe to say, judging a book by it’s cover was accentuated to him. He squinted his eyes to anchor the clutch of this kid’s movement and behavior. His friends had been desperately striving to be humorous in harassment towards the innocent kids, where he had been reserved. His arms were crossed, and his knees were close in tact. Tom had surveyed his group of friends as they neared themselves so fatuously and tried to be independent. One of his friends, a red haired ginger had nudged him in the side with elbow, as if pressuring him to join in. Tom hesitantly annexed him into the group, pestering them with excessive poking. Johnny scoffed, condemning the kid’s acts. He easily caved into someone’s behavior, susceptible to peer pressure. Who’s to say he could possibly could be capable of pressuring Sabrina into something she didn’t want to do?

He chewed on his bottom lip and crinkled his forehead. He rubbed his chin as he ruminated thoroughly about the kid Sabrina was going out with. He still wasn’t certain, his determination was a foggy glass. Unfortunately, the only way to finding out if he had accounted an appropriate appeal as a significant other for his baby sister on Thanksgiving. This was school with friends he was behaving in. This was how he represented himself inside the barriers of the academy. How would he portray himself outside of school? If it was just him and Sabrina? Hitherto, he hasn’t been alone with Sabrina. They’ve merely been accompanied by a small group of friends, who knows how he’d treat her behind closed doors. 

Peanut, who was the obedient dog to it’s master as his devoir for being second in command, had been observant in his leader’s comportment. Brimful with authentic disconcert, he instantly asked if Johnny had been okay. 

“Everything okay Johnny?” He asked. 

He refused to meet his best friend’s eyes. Peanut followed the path of his leering vision, bordering on Tom. He resurrected his gaze on Johnny to where it was steady and locked in ignition. 

 Johnny grumbled and panned about Tom’s current behavior. “I don’t know how I feel about this guy, he’s caving into peer pressure from his friends! What if he’s the same as his friends? He could pressure Sabrina into a situation she doesn’t want to be in.” 

 “I highly doubt that Johnny, from how he acted last night, the kid seemed okay.” He attempted to assure.

“Well ‘okay’ isn’t cutting it.” He deplored. 

Ricky chimed into the conversation. “Actually, Peanut is right. He was a gentleman to Brin, honestly you would of been really impressed. No shit.” 

Johnny’s opinion of him heightened only a little in progression thanks to the enlightening viewpoints of his boys. Still, because of his sea of overprotectiveness and natural treatment of Sabrina as a daughter, he wasn’t settled with the relationship conclusively. 

“Yeah, he’s a pretty cool guy.” Lefty vouched, although Johnny dismissed him and Vance entirely. 

“How do you guys know? You guys slacked and made out with those freaks last night!” 

“I got to make out with that hot, blonde mermaid! I felt like was French kissing a vampire!” Vance boasted, and Johnny rolled his eyes as it wasn’t helping his case. 

“Shit, it was so worth it though! Those twins are so hot!” Lefty declared, still residing temporarily on cloud nine from his electrifying makeout with the twins. Delilah knew her way especially, no way in hell was she naive. Jezebel however, there was room for improvement. But that’s what conjoined twins were there for, right? To assist each other... together? 

“Just give him a chance Johnny,” Lola tried to persuade with her seduction, one of the methods going as simple as her rubbing his chest with the palm of her hand, “I’m sure this guy is a stud for your sister.”

Johnny knitted his eyebrows as the boiling cauldron of bitter envy was enraged. A snarl was etched on his face. “What the hell do you mean by that?” 

“Oh nothing! I just think you are overreacting honey.” She traced the outline on the hem of his blue Bullworth sweater with the extensive tip of her glossy red fingernail. 

"And what do you think I am overreacting about?" He demanded her with the grim octave in his tone she lustfully admired.

"About your sister, I mean, she is a young girl transitioning into a woman Johnny! She deserves her ounce of freedom too y'know." 

"You are right, she is a young girl, but she is fifteen. She isn't a woman yet." He protested, but his argument was weak to her standards.

She embedded him with a slight ache in his heart by rapidly removing her hand off of his chest. He clutched onto her, fretful she would release herself from him because of an innocent stunt he pulled. 

"She is going to be, you need to give her a break. She needs to do her own thing, it's not always going to be a 'Sabrina does whatever she wants because Johnny wants her to' thing." She began.

"Whether you like it or not, Sabrina is maturing. And quickly for her age. She's already been involving herself with boys she likes because that's an essential key to growing up. It is a necessity to achieve, it is important to go out and entangle yourself with all kinds of people. You can't hide her forever Johnny, she isn't that five year old girl who only reclines to you and tugs on your arm. Someday she is going to want to find love in her life, produce a family on her own, and accomplish what she strives for. That's how a girl lives, and what a girl wants is what a girl wants."

An ocean of mouths were gaped open, astounded by the words that were drawn out of that woman. She wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but to some degree she accommodated some intelligence to an extent. She was cleverly deceitful and knew how to apply it in use when required. A satisfied smug was formed on her face, pleased with the sudden appreciation of her mastering words. 

_What a girl wants is what a girl wants._

It was practically impossible for Johnny to comprehend the simple riddle; he purposely made it difficult to understand, unnecessarily overcomplicating it. 

"I-I can't do that, she's still too young."

And blazing fire clashed with piercing ice. A match made in hell.

"You need to stop living in the past Johnny. Because no matter what, the girl is going to age, age, and age. You can't break the path of time." 

"She needs me." Johnny anemically interjected. 

Lola quirked her sass with a 'hmph', driving the temperamental Vincent insane. 

"She does need you, yes," she agreed, "but not always Johnny. She needs to set sail on the cruise ship to independence. Some day, like me, she's going to say, bon voyage." 

She lifted herself up from the bleachers, her burgundy coated lips was plastered with a smirk. A hand cradled the ladle of her hip, the brazen girl striding out to do errands. 

Johnny furrowed his eyebrows, his mouth agape in offense. 

"Lola, where are you going?" He sputtered. 

She ceased to a halt, the smirk latched upon her face a permanent tattoo.

"It's been a thrill hanging out with you boys, but I have errands to run." 

With a flick of her short, auburn bob cut hair, she was gone, numbing Johnny to the core of his heart emotionally painful. It injured worse than a gun wound, a stab from a serrated dagger. 

"Why do you have to be that way Lola?" He mumbled, distraught, appreciative for the support of his friends feeding him encouragement and positive ruminations so sincere. 

:::

It was a struggle during the pep rally for the female Vincent, even if it was a party bash, with pop hits blaring through the speakers. She didn't get the usual cheer with the assistance of the school mascot, the emblematic red bull prepared to charge at victorious stampede. Throughout each routine she performed, she couldn't but gaze at her boyfriend, who had even went out of his way to create a sign for her, her name engraved in bold, colorful letters for the entire student body to see. Cheering her on enthusiastically, being the support she needs when she didn't deserve it. As she spotted some of the basketball players running in their royal blue uniforms, she couldn't help but tremor with the throbbing culpability eating her up. Why didn't he tell her he refused the offer of being on the basketball team? Perhaps she should of made time for him. It didn't settle with her stomach, her not being there for her own boyfriend. Like the numerous series of spinning and twirling and cartwheeling, she physically endorsed what her stomach was doing. She needed to make things better.

That was a fucking guaranteed obligation, a promise she needed to fulfill for her, and her boyfriend. 

 


	15. Breakdown

The aroma of variant flavors of pie wafts through Johnny’s nostrils as he treads through the front door on his arrival from work. It had been a day since they were released from school to venture on Thanksgiving break, and it had been overwhelming for the female Vincent, she swore she was developing a severe case of lethargy. Throughout the source of her musings, Tom had been shelved at the mantle of her fragile cerebrum. She was a calamitous train wreck, with an aching desire to occupy her mind with something else. For instance, she presumed it would be an appropriate time with Johnny gone to bake an abundant amount of pies for the Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow. She had mastered a craft for baking all sorts of sweets, alongside other treats, especially pies. If there was something her grandmother’s teachings had been an essential accomplice to her, it was the pioneers of baking. The boys had motivated her to continue baking by acclaiming positive feedback whenever she made something. Whether it was the assortment of soft cookies, moist cakes, and layered pies- to them, it was emphasized ambrosial, as if they were Greek Gods being served a hearty dessert of the century.

As indicated from her flimsy characteristics, the lucidity of her behavior had been authentic to Johnny. She struggled with carrying the pies, and when he had entered the door, she nearly dropped a blazing hot tin pan to the linoleum plane of the kitchen floor. She cursed underneath a shallow breath and clumsily scattered the pie tin onto the counter. Damn the sinister wrath of Lemon meringue, beware the scorching burn that wounds the shed of someone’s delicate skin.

Immediately, he approached his sister and came to her assistance.

“Sis, you alright?” He queried, grabbing the palm of her hand to inspect a wound. There had been a series of cherry flavored scars trailing upon her upper wrist.

Sabrina huffed in agitation, not even conveniently fine. She was drowning in the pool of their own residence, and they didn’t even have a pool. Negativity feasted their energy upon her and she was descending into a swarm of exasperation.

“Everything is just getting to me Johnny, I’m about to have a mental breakdown, I-I feel so defeated.” She whimpered, hiding her face with the palms of her hand, cowering like a frightened toddler huddled in a corner after misbehaving.

“Okay, okay, come ere’,” he coiled an arm around her shoulder for support and ushered her to the living room. He gestured her to where she was perched on the tawny, cotton sofa. Remaining beside her, she was guaranteed the nourishment and support she desired. He kneaded the lumpy dough of her shoulder, attempting everything in his will power to mollify her. She sniffed, on the verge of bursting a rivulet of tears.

“I don’t know Johnny, it just seems like to me that everything is going all at once, I really hate myself right now and just want everything to be over.”

He furrowed an eyebrow. “Want what to be over? Define ‘everything’ sis.”

A teardrop casually streamed from her lower lid, soon evolving into an immense flood.

”It’s me, I feel like a degenerate, a disgrace of a human being, I’ve been so hard on myself since yesterday, and the separation between me and Tom has made me feel worthless.”

”Separation?” Johnny mimicked, his voice low.

“Yeah,” she sniffled, her face rubescent, “when I came back, and you found out, you were angry. You literally wanted to kill him, and I was so scared. So scared for me, for him, for you. I had a wonderful time, I was looking forward to pursuingmy relationship with him. Even during the separation, he spoiled me. I refused to see him because I was so worried you or one of the boys would injure him for no reason.”

Johnny channeled back to yesterday, the discussion with Lola invading his ruminating mind. He had been pondering about it at work, during each vehicle and bike he repaired at the Oil Spill gas station. He was spaced out, dazed at the faze of granting Sabrina more freedom. Seeing only her brother was silent with his gaze fixated on her, his demeanor intimidating, she resumed further.

“Yesterday, Mandy dropped the ball on me that Tom denied the opportunity of being on the basketball team. He was appointed by Mr. Burton, and he didn’t tell me. He couldn’t even tell me because I was avoiding him. Avoiding him because of you, because I had this perpetual fear gnawing in the pits of my stomach of you hurting him.”

A guaranteed slap to the face when receiving those words. They were a disparage to him and the vain of his existence.

“That stings a little Sabrina.” He admitted, wincing as the pain from her harsh words stabbed him with the dagger itself.

“Good,” she snapped, sobbing and careless. Johnny would of yelled, but he refrained from treading along the volcanic lava of anger. He was smoldered, but he expelled his gurgling fury into a whisk of breath.He traveled back in time to the discussion with Rusty, paraphrasing each substantial line from the guided excerpt.

_‘You need to work on your anger Johnny. Start by controlling your breathing, inhale, exhale, do whatever the fuck you need to do to calm down. It’s not worth risking the potential damage to your relationship with Sabrina. She needs you, and you need her.’_

He forced his eyes shut, seeing the abrupt blackness. He sucked in a breath, spewing out an extensive exhale that was a remedy to his nerves. It was an eternal battle conquered, just from him suppressing his internal rage. Rusty was right, it wasn’t worth rotting the enchanted gardenin his relationship with Sabrina where it could be permanently demolished. Fairies bestowed the forest, leprechauns jovially hauled their sea of gold, the mildew’s perspiration was casted with a gleaming spell that declared a happily ever after. Why would he want to allow something so beautiful, a mystical glass castle in a exotic realm, to disintegrate into a slumming rut?

He refused to let the magic of his relationship with his sister alter powerless. It needed to remain dynamic, because in the cruel cryptic world, these two needed each other.Without each other, the one was hopeless and vulnerable, like how it was currently. He was there, he would never neglect Sabrina when she needed someone, something, or someway to soar.

“Sabrina, I’m sorry,” he apologized, proceeding to improve the relationship. He was considering the fathom of Lola’s wise words. He had solved that riddle, he comprehended the puzzle to an extent. She couldn’t be held captive in being perceived as the toddler he raised growing up. He still could nurture her to where she was a daughter to him, in a more mature way. He couldn’t prevent her from being a young woman, but what he could permit was her dominating the world with her extraordinary capabilities that could skyrocket out of this stellar universe.

“I am sorry for scaring you. I shouldn’t be responsible for making you scared of something you want to pursue, especially when it’s something as simple as a relationship. But I am, I pledge that I take full responsibility. I hate my anger problems, and I know it’s something I need to work on. You know it’s progressing worse- a lot worse- and unfortunately, due to the genetics, I don’t think I can escape having a hot temper. But if there is one thing I’m not sorry about, is making sure you are safe. You know I worry about you, that’s all. No need to condemn me for caring so much about you, you are my entire world sis.”

Her sobs worsened and suddenly it was a difficult game for her to breath. She was emotionally strained, excessively overwhelmed with the discouraging thoughts of her as a girlfriend. Somehow she considered herself Lola, the opposite of being loyal in terms of supporting her own boyfriend. She presumed she was better, because her infidelity wasn’t surpassing through the galaxy, beyond earth. However, truthfully she had been settled in an asteroid belt, progressing further into the dimensions of outer space. She was the reason for rain to occur on Mars, a vigorous thunder storm battering it’s terrestrial surface. She was a fucking mess, and no one could ever alter her mindscape.

Johnny, as always, served dutifully as her support. He cradled her against his arm, the frame of her head burrowed in the curve of his shoulder. An arm was coiled around her, coddling her where she could take flight on security again. Her breathing was scarce, and it had been a complicated struggle for her to learn. He rubbed her arm assuringly, motivating her to progress through her breathing normal so it wasn’t foreign to her. The last thing desired was a panic attack, they were deathly and a struggle to overcome. Albeit, her panic attacks were horrid, fortunately he had been one of the only people to help her achieve a mentally balanced state simply by nurturing the kid.

“It’s okay Sab,” he mumbled, a rare occasion for him to use her name, even another cognate, usually he used alliances such as sis, lil sis, or kid.

He forced her to avert her hickory eyes so melancholy to gaze into his. His tone adapted a serious that bewildered her at first, a major step from treating her like his own kin: she was an innocent lamb progressing through life.

“What did I tell you about crying?” He demanded.

“N-no more tears,” she stammered, wiping the excess tear drops from her face. Her complexion was still a red corvette, with her eyes glossy car windows.

“Exactly.” He confirmed in appraisal. He patted her shoulder assuringly and pointed an index finger at her lips, which had been quivering with tremors.

“Stiffen that upper lip,” he commanded, and she done so, attempting to reciprocate with a beam, “from now one, focus on the present. Forget the week. What should matter to you is that you are together with Tom, right?”

She nodded in response, consistent to wiping more tears that rolled down the steep hill of her cheeks.

“Then there you go, sis. No more being unhappy. Don’t be so hard on yourself, you are doing great. A lot more than you give yourself credit for, I mean, look at all those pies you made!”

A chuckle escaped his lips as he referred to the dozens of pies bearing over the minimum counter space they had. There were enough to host an entire school bake sale, perhaps they could make a profit off of them.

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure how to make it up to Tom, and it’s been bothering me all day that he never coughed up the courage to tell me he didn’t join the basketball team. I just assumed that it was because I didn’t consider anything he done important, just from how I was avoiding him.” She admitted, the two Vincents ambling towards the kitchen to steal a whiff of the pies. Johnny was satisfied with the soothing scent of cinnamon from the apple pie.

Those were his favorite.

“Maybe he didn’t want to join, I mean, that would of stolen his free time. He probably wanted to spare every minute to be with you,” he indicated, as he had been offered to be on the football team once, but he denied the opportunity simply because of the boys, Sabrina, and Lola. Besides, he had better hobbies to attend to than being attacked on the football field for two hours a day. Working on repairing bikes and cars were much worth it, he was able to apply them in life. Additionally, all of those jocks were brainless tools with their head up their asses, conceited because their oversized pituitary glands enlarged their ego.

Sabrina bit down on her lip til she tasted blood, careless of the pressure applied to the soft tissue.

That seemed to be a reasonable implication, just from how Tom had prioritized the relationship more than she did. She was definitely going to improve it, and with Thanksgiving beginning tomorrow, there was room to develop new traditions. That being she would pursue the relationship authentically on an appropriate level.

“Perhaps you are right.”

“Hey kid?” He began, grasping his sister’s attention.

“Don’t worry so much, I know this is your first real relationship, but you are only starting out. You are going to have room for improvements, that’s the key to it. Whenever you get knocked down, just climb right back up. You can start up the top, just remember to not make the same mistake again. And to me, you are going great. You are focused on school, and that’s all that matters, you are finding the time to make it work for your boyfriend. Just like you always do, you always discover there’s a solution on this shitty planet.”

She nodded, her beam evolving brighter than the sun. “Thanks big bro.”

“Anything for my lil sis.” He delivered fondly.

She observed the pies, impressed despite the unlimited amount they were scattered neatly in rows. Her gaze fixated on a specific one, surveying the crispy golden crust adherently. Johnny was right, there had been an abundant amount of pies. How did she manage to bake them all in one day? She was super woman, after all, that seemed to be an efficient reason. This only meant it was more the merrier for the boys, and whatever they didn’t feast on, they could take home to devour for nourishment. Not that they would travel home complaining about that. 

Maple dazzled the Vincent siblings with her appearance, the frisky female feline satisfied as the fragrant of fresh pies ferries through her diminutive nostrils of her cinnamon nose. The ginger’s fluffy tail sprouts out perkily, signaling to them she was pleased with the attraction of the pies. Perhaps this Thanksgiving she could munch a savoring nibble on the scrumptious crust herself. 

Sabrina giggled at how adorable her cat behaved, shortly resuming to solemn nature. “Do you think Tom likes lemon meringue?” 

Johnny shrugged, regarding he hasn’t exactly met the kid yet. “I’d think so, I mean, who doesn’t like the pies you bake? He’d be stupid not to like your lemon meringue pie.”

The female Vincent simpered, considering account into her brother’s advice favorably. All that was necessary for her to do was strive for improvement, and advance their relationship at the pace they were now. No more spoiling herself because of the treacherous caverns of culpability. The least she could do was try, and what mattered substantially was how she sought to try.


	16. Thanksgiving at the Tenements

An abundant amount of food was scattered amongst the foldable tables, mainly consistent of the various pies Sabrina had baked the day prior. She had feasted a pre-Thanksgiving meal herself by swallowing a couple klonopin to alleviate her bubbling anxiety. Like a soda can, it had attempted to fizz the carbonated sugar from the tab occasionally, but she had prevented it from spilling completely. This was a time she couldn’t waste today, it being a family orientated holiday and Tom was considered an addition to the greaser pack- in other words, her entire family. She wanted things to be perfect, and correct things with Tom. She considered her brother’s advice extensively and strived to focus on the current present. Neglect the past that had been inopportune for her and her warrior king, and continue to improve the relationship. She shouldn’t be hard on herself for each mistake she could be accredited for, it was the key to bonding. Whatever mistakes they were bound to make, they would simply fix because authentic love was infrangible. They were still teenagers, adapting to the world of armor. It permitted the room for them to progress in love, because in a world of void that encompassed every fragment of it, there was an island of hope.

Surrounding the female Vincent were two other girls in the kitchen cooking the Thanksgiving dinner. One had been Normani, Sabrina’s best friend since childhood who had been the younger sister of Norton Williams. She didn’t attend Bullworth, and instead had been homeschooled so she could be attentive to their sick grandmother, who had tried to educate her every possible way she could. Grandmother Williams had been a faultless saint, more than the angels sent from above. She was a godly woman and it had devastated Sabrina and Johnny when they discovered she had been struck with lung cancer. Their grandmother didn’t live up to the ample potential that Grandmother Williams had, especially to Johnny.

They also had a father, Police Officer Niall Williams. Albeit, he had been a devoted father at some occasion in the lives of his children, but after their mother had passed, he hadn’t been the same. He grew absent, and intentionally neglected his children simply because the family hadn’t been the same without his beloved wife. Purposely to abandon the memories and the grief that wretched him with an ache pricking at each tendon of his heart, he worked countless hours of overtime. It had impacted Norton supremely, as he had been the only paternal guardian he could look up to. He was there physically, unlike Johnny and Sabrina’s father who was locked up in prison. It had pissed of Johnny to an extent considering there was no excuse given to them. The Vincent siblings didn’t have a father around, but he was there. He needed to screw the fuck up and recognize the parental responsibilities to attend to. 

The other female present was Sonya Adisa, the noble girlfriend of Norton Williams. She had been a year older than her boyfriend, thus graduating last year while he had been a senior along with Johnny, Ricky, Lucky, and Peanut. Unlike Lola, she had been devoted and faithful to her significant other. In comparison to the two girls, Sabrina had considered Sonya the older sister she never had, and to some degree, a motherly figure. She had been vividly intelligent, and in essence had been enrolled at a local, affordable college studying English to become a professor. She viewed the female Vincent as a younger sister and the same with Normani. There was an aspiring influence on her considering Sabrina wanted to enroll into secondary education proceeding her career. 

The three girls were finishing up cooking the Thanksgiving feast in the ‘kitchen’ located on the top most level of the tenements. Granted, it didn’t precisely resemble a traditional kitchen, with tiled flooring sprawled over the ground in an aligned pattern or cabinets everywhere to distinguish the rooms. Instead, the building was wooden orientated. The boys adjusted it to where it was similar, artlessly annexing table surfaces to portray as typical countertops. Since the tenements was universally an enormous building, stacking to three stories. The building had been decaying into smithereens, with wood rotting and chipping, grubby mold was veneering the ceilings, and laminated to an extent the top portion of the wall. Cobwebs dusted every interior of the rooms, and not to mention the building has been caught on fire twice, which explains for the peculiar, broad gap on the second level of the building. Sabrina was certain she had spotted rodents in the building occasionally too, so it wouldn’t be a startling curveball to her if there was an amiable guest or two during today’s spread. 

She hoped that Tom wouldn’t demur to the Thanksgiving dinner. There had been pockets of regret and bottles of humiliation stored inside of her. She should of sanitized the building, albeit it would of been worthless because it was an inhabitant of decay. However, at least she would of attempted to freshen up the place where it was polished averagely. 

“This boy of yours, is he the one?” Sonya queried as she was peeling the skins off of the potatoes. 

Sabrina shrugged, tittering shyly at the mention of her boyfriend. He claimed her heart for the current moment, who knows if he was her evermore. 

“I don’t know, we are only in high school. I would like to experience the idea of us being high school sweethearts though.” She admitted, assisting Normani with making the Italian pasta salad. 

“That’s what Norton and I were, high school sweethearts.” Sonya cooed, her love for her significant other eternal. Sabrina nodded in response, glimpsing at the older girl aside her. She was stunning, fit enough to be a model. Her height exceeded 5’8”, surpassing Sabrina by many inches. Her dark skin was shiny in complexion, with a duad of orbs that reminded her of mocha. The hair latched over her head was styled in red velvet colored dreadlocks were elongated to the stoop of her back. Norton was a fortunate fella, with a gorgeous dime at his side with a stellar personality that skyrocketed out of this world. He needed to take good care of her, because if he lost her, Sabrina knew he’d regret it. Something she admired immensely was how she had strived to mother Normani, substituting the maternal role for her as in each competent as she could. 

"You guys are so cute together, how you manage time for Norton warms my heart. I admire how you are balancing between college and your relationship." Sabrina spieled, an affable beam commencing upon the older girl's face. 

"I could never desert my one and only sun beam," she protested, her mind altering to a certain inimical auburn haired greaser, who still hadn't arrived for the Thanksgiving dinner, "unlike some people, who rather their loyal king perish from his throne than be supported at his side. Whose name we shall not mention in this building." 

She glimpsed back, peering over her shoulder at the five greasers occupying the established living room of the tenements. Johnny had sat in a mahogany recliner, immersing into the comfortable memory foam like a king on his throne. Two sofas coordinating with the similar shades of Johnny's recliner were centered around a plasma television, which they had stolen from their arch rivals, the rich scumbags that were referred to as preppies. An antenna was hooked up to it, which one of the channels streamed had been a constant marathon of classic sitcoms, with Thanksgiving orientated episodes. Currently on, was an episode of That 70's Show that was playing "Thank You." Tenanting the sofas in pairs of each, were Lefty and Vance on one, with Ricky and Lucky on the other. They chatted about various subjects, primarily about fixing bikes and dates. They would snicker mirthfully during the scenes of the episode, engage in reoccurring smoke breaks, and lounge about together while the dinner was being cooked to perfection. 

Johnny sipped on a Pepsi, drowning his sorrows into the carbonated sugar, an object to lament his fiery about his promiscuous girlfriend. 

She was supposed to be there, but she wasn't. Currently, his woman would be straddled in the banks of his lap, savoring their time together. His Lola didn't know how to cook, so she would prefer to be at his side throughout each awakening moment of the holiday. Not that he didn't disapprove of that anyways, the couple would cuddle in each other's arms endearingly. His heart ached numb, never had he felt so abandoned without the presence of his companion. It wasn't fair to him at all.

Sabrina glanced at her brother and sighed, remorseful for the man that has raised her the entire essence of her life. She ambled towards the recliner, ensconcing on the arm of the chair. The male Vincent raised his eyebrows, adjusting to the presence of his sister. 

"Hey Johnny, everything okay?" Sabrina queried, concerned for her older brother's reign of gloom. 

He shrugged, cradling his chin in the palm of his hand, a sulky expression on his face. In his other was an empty can of Pepsi. He was barely hanging on the gossamer thread of his life. Who knows how long he could clasp onto the electric blue, steel can for.

"Lola ain't here yet sis, and I'm just devastated and angry at the same time. I am just sick of her constant act of betrayal, y'know?" 

The female Vincent nodded, pitying her brother extensively. "She doesn't deserve you Johnny, when are you going to let her go?"

Johnny shook his head, incapable of committing such an act like it was murder. "I don't think I can, kid. It is an impossible thing for me to even think about doin'. I just love her that much, that's all. I know she doesn't love me like I do her, I dunno."

However, his thoughts of being in a relationship with the harlot and being together eternally were wavering. 

"Remember that day, when I was tellin' you about how no one taught me how to love? That you were lucky to have me, to tell you how to love? No one told me how to stop loving someone either. I can never let her go, sis. No matter how hard I try or attempt to, I can't because nobody taught me how."

Sabrina's chest swelled with immense pain, sympathetic for her older brother. All he wanted to do was love somebody. He deserved someone who'd dedicate their ounce of time to him. In each possible way, be grateful for the way he treated them, acknowledge it, and for him to hear in seconds those three simple words. Three words was all it took in the nook of amour. An authentic romance would be kindled, and he would discover an island where love would be endless for him all around. 

Wrapping her arms around the nape of his neck, she embraced her brother into a side hug. At first, he was startled, but he was impacted positively by the cordial affection of his sister. She burrowed her head onto his shoulder, alleviating the stored wrath focally. 

"Maybe you can teach yourself how to love, you already know what's wrong in this relationship." Sabrina assured, oddly satisfied by the frigid leather of his emblematic jacket as the brink of her skin made slight contact with it.

Ricky noticed their interaction immediately and reciprocated with a nod in agreement. "Yeah man, it's taken me some time to get over my ex, but I'm getting better! No sugar coating, I'm happy because I get to spend time with the most important people in my life today. After today, just quit and move on. Even try to occupy your mind with something else." 

"I mean, what's the worst that could happen Johnny? Besides, you already have someone that loves you." Lucky reminded, who's arms were lazily scattered above him on the head of the sofa. 

 Johnny smiled, aware of who he was referring to. He peered over at his little sister, appreciative over the fact she didn’t hesitate to comfort him. Like how he was with her, she’d always be under his wing. 

Sonya sauntered towards the Vincent siblings, a dish cloth in her hand. She wiped her hands as she shifted each pace towards them. 

“See Johnny?” She pointed an index finger directly at the female Vincent. His chocolate orbs lingered over to the intimidating girl that towered over him. Unlike Lola, she was a rigorous woman who compared with anybody that dare settle a finger that would be capable of rotting things she had cared most about. One of these included sustaining the importances of relationships, which she considered exigent. 

At the age of twelve years old, she had lost her two older brothers in a brutal car accident. It impacted her and left her with a devastated wound. It took years for her to recover, but it had strengthened her. She was stronger, sturdier than stone. She didn’t take anyone’s shit and one of the examples was when Lola tramped all over Johnny and attempted to destroy the most pivotal relationship of his life. 

“Your relationship with Lola is a blank slate, J. It doesn’t compare to the magical storybook you and your sister have. You guys have such a bond I can’t even begin to describe. It’s enchanting. Stop whining about not receiving love because of that tramp who breaks your heart every time, when you should focus on the one who always mends your heart when it’s damaged.” 

Johnny simply stared at her and expelled a sigh, aware she was right. He couldn’t deny that. The relationship with his sister was one of a kind, considering they were all that they had left of each other in terms of flesh and blood. Unfortunately, there were siblings who couldn’t give two shits about each other and it baffled him to great beyond. There was also Sonya, who’s relationship with her siblings were extracted from her due to the deathly vehicles. It was a lucid verity, exchanged from the apples perched on the tree of wisdom. At the end of the day, who had been there for him? 

 _Sabrina_.

Sabrina was one of the few people he could truly depend on in this damn universe, if not, sometimes the only one. Albeit, she had been younger by a few years and a female, but she always attempted to understand what was on the horizon in his complicated life. 

“You are right Sonya, but I loved Lola for years-“ 

“But has she really loved you back Johnny?” She interjected, sparking the realization of the boys present and two young sisters. 

He gaped his mouth open in an attempt to protest, to try and defend his queen, although in his perspective he was aware she was a no good harlot who stomped on his heart. Silence emerged the room, the audience awaiting what else she has in store to utter.  

She offered a smile, knowing she was coming through to him in terms of convincing. 

“Think about it Johnny. The only times she’s with you is if she wants something or for you to fight some guy who picked on her because she’s aware how faithful you are to her. She takes advantage of you because you are whipped, boy! She doesn’t care if you get in trouble and risk yourself at getting suspended or expelled. All she wants from this relationship, which is nothing but a joke, is for you to do her bidding. She doesn’t even care about the other guys she lusts after and that you purposely arrange rumbles with. She’s no good to you Johnny, you know it’s time to grow some balls on that sack of yours and call it quits.” 

This is where it would be difficult for Johnny. He had actually made attempts to terminate his relationship with the sultry girl, however followed would be a series of endless sobs his heart couldn’t bear to take. He loathed seeing girls cry, especially his little sister. He resented the idea of being the primary source behind girls weeping. It’s as if Lola had this magic spell casted over him and somehow he couldn’t allow his heart to move on. He just allowed himself to simmer beneath her and permit her deceitful behavior to manifest his mental capacity. She had hurt him, and because he never taught himself properly how to love, she was going to be consistent in her harrowing through the apertures of his heart. 

Sonya had made sense to him, she always did. In an owl’s regard, the fault in their relationship had been an entire predicament to him. He was made to be a joke, instead of being accounted for seriousness as a human being. Because of that harlot, she had made him out to be a foolish joker than a valiant king. 

Before Johnny could even begin articulating a response, two greasers had arrived. They revealed to be Hal and Peanut, who were both occupied with carrying three bags of groceries. 

“We bought more Coca-Cola and Pepsi!” Peanut hollered, earning the attention of the greasers. 

“It was on sale!” Hal declared. 

Refusing to lift himself off his throne, Johnny chimed back. “Yo, Peanut, fetch me a Pepsi and a Coke for Sab!”  

“On it Johnny,” Peanut responded with a courteous nod, dissembling the cardboard red and blue boxes to toss the two sodas at the Vincent siblings. He retrieved a Coca-Cola for himself, clinking the tab open and relieving himself with a lasting sip. 

Normani settled a firm hand to her hip, furrowing her eyebrows at the bags Hal deposited on one of the countertops. 

“Hey Hal, what’s in those bags?” 

“Oh, these?” Suddenly he was amplified with wariness, sensing that once he revealed what was accumulated inside of the coated plastic he’d earn a flock of dismayed attitudes. That, and he intended to wander away home free with sack of goodies and Thanksgiving leftovers to munch on for the next couple of weeks.

He dug up his own grave and instantly retrieved what had been five tin cans of Pringles, a couple bags of Doritos, three boxes of Little Debbie’s Brownies, and two bags of Hostees Donuts. For the encore, he had also yanked out a box of Twinkies. Thanks to his nifty $200 paycheck and $50 he stole from an eighth grader, he had consumed all of his money on his passion for food. 

At the sight of the munchies, Ricky sprung up in stupefaction. “Woah man!” 

Peanut shook his head in disapproval, already irritated with the guy who spent a hour gushing over the junk food isles. 

"It was a wet rag trying to drag him outta the store," Peanut scowled menacingly at him, who took another sip and went to plop down on the couch where he was nearest to Johnny, sitting by Ricky and Lucky. Hal raised his hands in mock surrender at the interaction with Peanut. It was practically like trying to maintain a kid in a store.

Johnny raised an eyebrow, peering over the chair to glare amid the chubby greaser and the snacks he just bought. 

“Hal! I thought you were just getting more soda?” 

Sabrina uncoiled her arms from her brother’s neck so she could sneak a glance in herself. Her pupils dilated with delight, anxiousness immersing through her system. Craving a Twinkie, she bounded off the armchair she previously sat on and headed towards the goodies. She began to open the box just as Hal uttered a protest.

"But I was going to open that!"

Sonya smacked his oversized hand lightly like a mom disciplining her child. "Don't be rude ya big lug, you bought them, might as well share. There are plenty of snacks to go around."

Hal rolled his eyes and muttered a "whatever" in response. After Sabrina opened the box, she gleaned two twinkies for the both of them. He grinned fatuously, the guy basically a small child ensnared in a plump teenager's body. He had been overweight, his leather jacket could barely fit him anymore. It discouraged him significantly, his esteem sinking so low to the point Sabrina had to spend hours cheering him up. She had assured he was handsome, which heightened his confidence to full potential. He reciprocated by complimenting her endlessly on her thick body, and lustfully admiring her curves. 

"Thanks Brin! You look so beautiful today by the way."

Sabrina giggled at the way he fawned over her. "Anytime Hal, and you look handsome yourself."

Lefty chimed in a rapid response. "She's always beautiful!"

Vance grinned in approval, flashing his pearly whites at the female Vincent flirtatiously.

"Ain't that the truth!" 

Hal was reluctant to wearing a standard t-shirt, especially considering it emphasized his body fat. However, if Sabrina reckoned that, the fate of truth must of been conceived.

"Where's Norton? I thought he was with you guys?" Lucky wondered. 

 "Downstairs, he had to go work on his bike." Peanut informed.

"Does it have a flat tire again?" Ricky grilled.

"I think that's what he was saying." Peanut tried to recall. 

"Someone order for a boyfriend delivery?" 

The sound of Norton's voice alarmed everyone in the room. The golden sunlight had dazed upon the greasers as they sat within proximity to the windows. The firmament sewn a massive blanket that had been arctic, with fleecy sweaters that were mended into the sky so plushy. Tom revealed himself from behind Norton, timid initially upon entering. He had compelled the greasers where they had been flabbergasted at his slightly discrepant appearance. From their discreet group discussions without Sabrina around, (especially stimulated by Johnny) they imagined him to be another one of those brainless preppies from how he was always buying her things. Ricky and Peanut had illustrated in ample detail of what occured on Sabrina's date with Tom, from what they wore, how he had offered to pay for their tickets, etc. Albeit, they had a keen liking to the kid, still, it was always mindful to receive intuition from their friends to enlighten their views on the relationship. It was driven from their interest to protect the female Vincent regardless of what cost. They needed to be assured she would be shielded from anything abysmal. If she had been hurt and they had failed to shelter her, they wouldn't of known what to do.

Sabrina's smile had expanded brighter than the gleaming sun and raised her hand instantly at Norton's question. 

"I believe I did." 

 She approached him swiftly and tangled her arms around the crane of his neck, releasing a shy smile from him. God she had loved that smile, it always left her breathless whenever he beamed.

She digested her boyfriend's peculiar attire. Instead of his polos, or the Tommy Hilfiger jacket he had worn merely a couple weeks ago, he had worn a navy button-up with a sleek leather jacket over him. His hair was neatly combed to exquisiteness, his dark brown hair sprouting out the usual, loose strands of tendrils. He had been fidgety in her hold originally because of the greasers intimidating scrutinies that were like stalkers lurking in the thrill of a night. Johnny ambled towards him, crossing his arms and scanning him from head to tall. He mused his observations, retorting with a scoff. Tom gulped skittishly, his innervations oozing out the obvious fear that penetrated his system. He resembled the first boyfriend of a girl with an overbearing father hovering over his shoulder. 

The two boys up front stood approximately the equivalent height, yet somehow Tom seemed like the little man in this current situation. To ease the boy, Sabrina leaned in to sweetly peck her newly fragile companion on his lips. He would of deepened the kiss, but with an assemblage of greasers' nicotine scented breaths fanning the side of your neck, it wasn't the best of ideas. Not in the mood for a wicked child's play of 'pick your poison' Tom ceased the kiss, but allowed Sabrina to embrace him in a steady hold. 

Chocolate orbs darted into his gaze, yet they were basically burning infernos that had been chasmic in his soul. Never had he been petrified of someone other than his abusive prick of a father, which the worrying thought had been an agitation to him.

"You must be the boy Sabrina's been talkin' about." Johnny observed, refusing to steer his gaze away from the cowardly subject in front of him. 

"Yeah, my names Tom. Nice to meet you," he offered a hand, but Johnny didn't shake it. Sabrina shot a warning dagger at him to reserve the peace. As much as Thanksgiving had its reputation for a recipe of disaster, she wasn't feeling that today and it would take frozen ice to thaw before that ever occured. 

Awkwardness distilled the atmosphere of the room. Sonya prevented it from happening and instead interceded the conversation. 

"Hi Tom, I'm Sonya Adisa, and my sunbeam standing behind you is my boyfriend Norton." She approached her man and enticed an arm around his waist, settling the palm of her hand onto his thick chest. Norton smiled at his lady then not soon after returned his gaze upon the boy in front of him.

Normani crossed her arms, examining the boy herself. He wasn't ugly so to speak, but oddly attractive in a good way. Whoever this male was, he better treat her friend properly or all hell would break loose. 

"Normani Williams, the younger sister of Norton." She greeted, and he nodded at her timidly.

"A pleasure to meet you two, I know all of you, considering I attend the same school as you."

Sabrina released her boyfriend from her arms, in lieu hooking onto his hand. She wanted the stiff unpleasantness to halt abruptly. If they didn't want to risk straining their relationship with the female Vincent, particularly her brother, they would have to adjust to the relationship quickly. If these two were going to end up being high school sweethearts, they needed to respect Sabrina's relationship in the process. And by doing that, they were going to bond with him today. That was one of the primary reasons he was here, who also had been invited by Johnny. He needed to be heedful of her relationship if he didn't want to peril the chance of crumbling his correspondence to his sibling. 

She escorted her boyfriend to the 'kitchen' which had only been a few inches away from the entrance. This signaled the cue for the boys to leisurely resume their attention to the television, which was streaming a Thanksgiving themed episode of The Simpsons. Johnny remained in his tracks, observing the couple's each movement as they shifted through each pace. 

"Look at all of the pies I baked!" 

She was currently exhibiting what was going to be served for dinner. He licked his lips at the scrumptious display of a heavenly green bean casserole, sweetened yams, and appetizing Italian pasta salad. His gaze lingered over to a certain pie, captivated by the it's unique ambrosial he distinguished than the others. 

"Hey, is that lemon meringue?" He was astonished. How did she know that was his favorite kind of pie?

"Yeah," a gleaming smile was painted on her lips, "is that your favorite?"

"Yes! Oh man, everything looks so delicious Sabrina!" He averred. 

Sonya interfered with the couple's ecliptic moment of awe at the Thanksgiving feasted that was served. "I assisted too you know!" 

"Sonya is a wonderful cook, she takes the credit for all of this." Sabrina insisted.

"Except the Italian pasta salad," she interjected, wrapping an arm around Normani in appraisal, "that was a team effort and I commence you both for that."

The wise Sonya was alert to Johnny's brooding glare among the boy that was occupying Sabrina's side. The couple was now kissing each other again, as galvanised on Sabrina's behalf. Tom had melted in her touch, he savored the feeling excessively whenever she held him or kissed him. 

"Hey Brina, Mani, why don't you cook the potatoes so Tom can sit down and make himself comfortable?" Sonya suggested.

Tom had an unsettling feeling wrenched in his intuitives, and to his expectation, it was veritable. Her older brother had been gaping him like a hawk. He fiddled with his fingers, not in the mood to play a game of predator and prey. 

 _'You basically just signed me up for my own death warrant,'_ he ruminates bitterly. 

Johnny gyrated around, transferring back to his throne. Sheepishly, Tom dawdled towards the arranged living room of the Tenements, plummeting into the couch aside one of the greaser boys as they shuffled to the other direction to make room. 

As silence emerged the room, Tom still battled with the glowering dagger of the male Vincent aside him. 


	17. Training Wheels: Part One

Sabrina and Tom had ventured into one of the single rooms, the two craving the essence of privacy. Throughout the hour he has been at the Tenements, Johnny hadn’t uttered a single word from his mouth, more so from the scowl of his eye. The tension was stiff in the air, and the only greasers who bothered speaking to him had been the four who accompanied him on his date and Sonya.

“I think your brother hates me,” Tom presumed, resulting in the female Vincent’s once jovial beam caped over with a gloomy frown.

“He doesn’t hate you Tom, he is just overprotective of me.” She assured.

“Then in this case Norton must be extremely overprotective of you. As we were walking up he kept warning me about how I should treat you right, or else Johnny and him, and the other greasers were gunna pound me to the ground like a nail.” He informed.

The female Vincent expelled out a sigh, exasperated by how the greasers were belligerent towards Tom. If she had been like her brother with his infuriation, she would of lamented her internal rage on the delicate, innocent wood of the tenements. 

“I’m sorry Tom, I’ll talk to Johnny about it. They shouldn’t be threatening you and giving you a difficult time,” she apologized sincerely, but he shunned it as if it was trivial. 

“No, it’s alright, I mean, what do you expect? I don’t blame them for being protective of you, I am protective of you. But they need to understand that you’ll be safe with me, and I’m going to prove it to them, especially your brother.” He murmured.

Since Sabrina had been a significant person in his life, (one of the most pivotal women he had deemed important to him) he wanted to pursue a stable relationship with her brother too. Considering he had been the only person that been immediate family to her in terms of guardianship, he didn’t covet the idea of having a deficient relationship. 

Sabrina softened as he began to coil his arms around her waist, tugging her closer to him. 

“Is that why you are wearing the leather jacket? To impress my brother?” She chuntered, however audible enough for him to hear. 

His gaze lingered to a sudden rodent, presumably a mouse, scurrying across the aged ligneous floorboard to it’s home. Never had he wanted to switch lives with that puny little mouse until now, being able to conceal himself from reality simply by channeling through an interstice of the broad building. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t allow Johnny’s intimidating stature defeat him relentlessly. He had to fight for his relationship, which was one of the ways he’d prove to the greasers just how much Sabrina meant to him. He wasn’t hesitating when he had prioritized her before himself, his love for her was at an ample capacity. 

“Yes, Sabrina, I want nothing more than for me to get along with your brother. I want him to like me, to like us, our relationship. He has no clue how much you mean to me, you are my whole world.”

He grabbed her petite hands gently, amusingly gushing at the fact his enormous hands entirely hovered over hers. 

Sabrina quivered so chastely he wanted to smother her with a myriad of kisses, from her lips cascading to her creamy neck. 

“It means so much to me how much you care about me, even going out of your way to be good friends with my brother.” 

“Sabrina, I would do anything for you,” he persisted, his voice mellow and delicate, she was liquefied from how empathetic he was with her, “anything you need, babe, just know, I’m here. No doubts about it. I’m not like those other boys at Bullworth who fling you on the side and return to you at their convenience. This relationship is more than that.” 

His tone mutated to callous as he was hinting to her previous relationship with Dan. It lasted for only a couple weeks, and the dumbass assumed it wouldn’t of mattered if he ruptured her heart by cheating on her with Christy, who was nothing compared to Sabrina. If Tom had been a friend to Sabrina at the time, he would of thrashed him to the ground for that.

Amour was immensely billowing through each tendon inherently. She astounded him by colliding her lips against his, careless if she would escalate it more passionately. He embraced her in his hold, yanking her closer to his chest. With the palm of her hands, she rubbed his chest, soothing him from the colossal of worry of the Thanksgiving spread. Tom's hands timidly shifted to her rear, levitating her where she ascended over him. The perks of having a pint-sized girlfriend strikes again. As his lips brushed against hers benevolently, he had been taming a lion cub. A giggle emerged from her as his touch stroked her. Whenever he enveloped her in his affectionate embrace, she had aboard the ticket to serene paradise.

Too caught up in the caressing moment of their affection towards each other, a cough was heaved, intentionally ceasing their time alone. Arriving at the scene with disruption had been the dazzling appearance of Johnny, with sheer disapproval of what was currently going on. Tom muttered a curse too subtle for the Johnny to hear, releasing Sabrina slightly from his hold. Resentment was effortlessly read in his expression, causing Tom to stir uncomfortably in his stance.

"Don't be touchin' my sister like that unless you want a death wish." Johnny warned sourly. 

Sabrina crossed her arms in irritation, aiming her index finger angrily. "Johnny stop being rude, treat my boyfriend with the dignity he deserves."

Johnny scoffed, approaching the couple more. Tom attempted to suppress his uneasiness to appear as a tougher man, however he failed because he had been fretful he may pull the wrong leg and offend him accidentally. 

"Sabrina, go upstairs and help with the dinner, I need to talk to your boyfriend," Johnny announced, the female Vincent's hickory orbs scowling menacingly. It was so damn adorable when the petite girl tried to be buff. She was a mastermind herself, she knew how to secure her ways. 

"If it ain't nice then don't say anything at all." Sabrina cautioned, but Johnny didn't allow his sister to defeat him. What he truly had to converse with the boy directly in front of him was pivotal. He wasn't going to injure or throttle the boy, more so to speak, deliver an admonitory for how to consistently treat his sister unless he didn't want to risk the chance of a personal rumble between the two.

"Sis, scram." Johnny commanded with vexation. 

"It'll be fine, honey," Tom reassured, uncertain if it was even appropriate to have referred her by a pet name at the moment. 

Sabrina expelled a sigh, glowering a harsh dagger at her brother proceeding her departure. She pecked on her boyfriend’s cheek a sweet that had been like velvet, trudging up the staircase to enter the top room. 

Johnny shifted a few steps forward and he felt like he was cornering a cowered animal in fear. 

“Listen, kid, you love my sister?” He demanded. 

The man refused to smile, and Tom could understand why. He wanted to parade a demeanor so steely in order to reach his point across to him. The boat had set sail across the river, now all it needed to do was advance faster. 

Tom didn’t hesitate to respond, the answer was obvious. “Of course I do, I’ve been in love with her since elementary school.”

Johnny seemed astonished, but was plastered with immense seriousness to make it concretely evident. 

“How much does she mean to ya?”

“She means the whole universe to me, I can’t even bear to describe it. She’s brighter than all the stars on the night sky, her personality is warmer than the sun. She’s one of a kind.” Tom uttered truthfully. 

What more could he possibly want from him? His love for Sabrina was what he had to offer, and it was authentic. It wasn’t superficial above the water, it was cavernous down below. 

Johnny nodded in approval. “Good, and she should if you want to treat her right, which you are going to unless you wanna roam this earth while you still have legs.”

Tom dipped his head sincerely, bowing to him as if he was his ruler. Technically, he would be like his ruler since he’d be a part of the greaser clique due to his relationship with Sabrina. 

“I will, I promise. I could never hurt your sister sir.”

Johnny didn’t blink, not even an attempt to. It practically felt like his leer was boring into the depths of his soul. 

“As you shouldn’t.” The intimidating Vincent enforced. 

“Since you are her first boyfriend and you are only starting out as a couple, it’s gunna be real hard on me to trust you.She hasn’t been around many guys outside me and my boys. I don’t trust all of em’ Bullworth guys being‘round her, including you.” 

Tom endured a crestfallen pique, basically he had been degraded to the other male population of Bullworth Academy. He was aware that the majority of the boys had been perverted pigs to girls and treated them horribly. But he wasn’t like any of them, he could assure that. He would validate that he wasn’t like the crude residue of other male students. 

“You can trust me, I can guarantee you that.” Tom assured. Johnny had to learn that he was never going to hurt her. He couldn’t be capable of committing such an unethical crime. Sabrina Giovanna Vincent deserved decency that was superlative. She deserved every mountain peak, riptide, galaxy, and field of flowers that were all picturesque. The female Vincent was a unique rarity that merited prime, and nothing but prime. 

“Well, that’s where it’s difficult for me. Because ya see, you are gunna have to earn it. And for you to earn it, you are going to do the following: you will protect her, regardless of who it is. If I’m going to permit you guys to spare even a minute of alone time, I need to know if you are going to be capable of protecting her.” Johnny began. 

Tom instantly interjected. “I already am protecting her, and I will no matter what. If someone dared lay a finger on her, I would go ballistic. I’d probably be convicted of murder if someone tried to harm her.”

Hearing that satisfied Johnny extensively. He wanted his sister to be secure, and to never feel afraid in her own relationship. The key to an honest relationship was the aura of perpetual security with a significant other. Considering he had been in an a relationship himself, albeit it was a toxic one, at least he knew that he had to care for his Lola and make sure she was safe. He had to protect her from goons that were always darting their dirty paws on his woman in a frenzy. Yet, the seductive cat was always emitting her lust for men that wasn’t him, her boyfriend. 

If Tom didn’t respect that, he’d be stimulating an entire universe of problems for himself. 

“Good. You will also respect her, if she doesn’t wanna do something you want, you will not, and I repeat NOT pressure her. If I ever catch ya pressuring her into something she doesn’t wanna do, I’ll jack boot you into tomorrow’s dust.” Johnny threatened. 

“I won’t, this relationship is a me and her compatibility, not what a ‘I want to do and that’s what we do’ thing.It’s going to be completely equal, although I’ll stick to what she wants to do for the most part.” Tom promised him. 

He could never do that, he wanted his girl to trust him regardless of the circumstance. And by levitating trust in a relationship, was by respecting one’s dire needs. 

One of the things he realized Johnny had referred to was sex, which he could never. Although he’d love to enthrall on the experience with his girl, he’d wait patiently until they were ready. Til they were closer, and their love was durable and ample in supply. 

“It better be, and lastly, you will not get in the way of her education. This is where respect comes along. That kid, the diamond that is my little sister? She has a future ahead of her, she is a star student. She’s already on track to bein’ a valedictorian!”

Tom nipped on his bottom lip, abased in his education which he initially had no self esteem in school. He struggled in his classes, finding it difficult for him to maintain even average grades. He was aware his girlfriend was superbly intelligent and smoothly flowed through her schoolwork. She had been the class president of Bullworth Academy, eligible for Valedictorian, co-captain of the cheerleader squad, and she had been an aid for a couple of teachers in classes, assisting helpless students like him in their homework. She was everything while he had been a nothing to the school. 

“If she has to study for a test, she studies for a test, no buts about it. If she has homework, she works on her homework first. Her education comes first, and if she wants to go out on a date with ya instead, what will ya do?” Johnny demanded steely.

God he felt like he was being commanded like a brainless mutt. “I’ll encourage her to work on school related things first and foremost before anything else.” 

“You are right. Do as I say, kid, and this relationship will go as desired for you. Because trust me, if something ain’t settling with me, you will regret it. And whatever I, or she doesn’t like what’s happening in it, you will fix it. That is , of course,  you want me to pummel you in a rumble.” The austere Vincent blustered. 

"You understand?"

Tom jounced steadily, again wary over brushing up the wrong sleeve. 

 “Yeah, I do, I already respect Sabrina more than anyone I’ve ever known. She deserves everything, I’ll devote to her my entire world. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“You are going to have to prove it to me kid, as her older brother, it ain’t so easy letting her go. I just want to make sure she’s safe. We’ve been surrounded by hurt early on in our lives, and I don’t want her to ever experience that again. As you already know, she’s a delicate soul with a fragile mind and a tender heart. She is like me, she’ll love anybody easily, and look at what I’m goin’ through: my woman since elementary school isn’t here on this family orientated holiday. Yet you are.” 

His tone had been cold and harsh, numbing so brutal. Tom in the moment felt like an outcast even in the presence of his girlfriend's home life, with whom she gathered around what she considered her family. This wasn't exactly the welcome wagon he had bargained for, albeit he had expectations her brother would treat him so brittle. He had a right to protect his sister from anyone, especially since the two siblings didn't have any paternal or maternal guardians to guide them. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that they were all that they had in this world in terms of inheritance. They were each other's only immediate family, and since Sabrina had merely been younger than Johnny by a few years, it was only considerate of him to nurture her like any other parent would. He was as close enough to a father she ever had, as declared on her own terms.

Tom didn't know how to exactly respond to the emotional love trauma Johnny was experiencing. All he was aware was that his girlfriend was a backstabbing slut, who's even attempted to make passes at him once, but of course he refused. His feelings for Sabrina were only held in his regard, no other schoolgirl could compete with her. Ultimately, he offered a mediocre apology that could at least stem his roots to the Tree of Trust.

“I’m sorry about that.”

 “Don’t worry about it,” Johnny insisted, although internally he had been grievously shattered by his harlot's immoral actions, “so kid, do me a favor?”

More? What more could he possibly want? He promised he'd treat his sister befittingly, as it was originally his intentions. 

“What’s that?” He queried humbly.

Johnny edged closer to him, feasting off the desperate appetizer before the Thanksgiving dinner. He alarmed him when he latched onto his shoulder with a single hand, the poor boy trembling with slight fear. Incipiently, he assumed that Johnny was going to strike him with a blow then and there to mark his forewarning to him. However, he hadn't and relief immersed through Tom's system. 

 “Don’t be like the rest of em’, kid. In other words, don’t break er’ heart. She's a special girl, and don't you dare ever forget that.” 

Tom refused to blink, gaining the desired backbone in strength. He was going to commit to this girl, deliver infinitely more than a hundred percent. She was his and he was content, she's all he has ever wanted in this sinister, corrupted world.

"I won't."

:::

The turkey was nearly finished, the fragrance of the juicy meat steaming it's aroma. The mashed potatoes were currently being mixed by Sabrina while Normani was stirring a thick batch of tawny colored gravy in a tin pan. Sonya was mantling the naked eggs with a batter of mustard and mayonnaise filling into each pit. She garnished them with dashes of paprika, with an improvised famish appearing Hal drooled over her shoulder. The boys were occupying the living room, a newfound comfort arising in the atmosphere of the cozy loft. Tom and Johnny had been conversing on an abundant of things. He had offered Tom to teach him how to repair the wrecked bike he had stashed in his garage for years. Some of the other crew members had chimed in on the subject of fixing things, and even an enthusiastic Lucky had proposed to show him how to properly replace a tire. Memories of the gang had been ventilated for reminiscence, such as Peanut and Johnny taking over a few of the preppies on the baseball field located in Bullworth Vale, Norton's intense high school experiences with Sonya, and the previous summer vacations they had spent together. It baffled Tom at the mention of the personal lives of the greasers. For instance, he had been sympathetic towards Vance because he had functioned in a poor environment. His parents were alcoholics, receiving only disability checks and wasting them on booze at the Golden Horseshoe Bar just a couple blocks from the tenements. He had six sisters at home he should of been attentive to since three had been struck with sickness, however the eldest girl had ushered him to the door and persisted he have an entertaining time with his friends on Thanksgiving for a few hours. Ricky had been devastated his brother Rusty wouldn't be home for Thanksgiving because his brother was combating against Iraq miles away. He had been distressed about the safety of his older brother and prayed to god he would arrive home safe and inscribe a letter to the rest of the Pucino family soon. Lefty's parents, similar to Jimmy Hopkin's parents, had deserted their son at Bullworth Academy alone when he was only fifteen. He was destitute, and processed through time he was going to be independent from there on out. When he adjusted to Bullworth's reign of abnormal catastrophes, he had friended the greasers through Peanut and Vance when he defeated a sardonic Tad Spencer because he was poor. Eventually, he applied for a job at the Oil Spill gas station fixing bikes and vehicles as recommended through Johnny, and had been renting to this day a house for cheap in New Coventry. It shattered his heart when his parents haven't endeavored in communicating with him, such as today. It had been three years since his parents have abandoned him and it was ultimately engraved into his cerebrum they wanted nothing to do with him. 

Poor fellas, these greasers deserved better. They were trying so hard to fit in with society, but everything had tossed them into the dirt. Those scornful preppies, which Tom had connected with them they had a vast disdain for, weren't ethical human beings for spewing in their faces degrades because they hadn't earned the sufficient economical status. Tom may had been well off, albeit in the upper middle class, but he could never demote the greasers. Not everyone was fortunate, people had accounted struggles and it was a disgrace.

"It isn't fair," Tom began, earning a sea of curious glances from the greasers, "if it wasn't for those brainless, rich jerkwads, maybe we wouldn't still be out to get each other."

"We've always been out to get each other," Sonya responded, averting the attention of the boys to her, "this world is brimming with chaos. Society has so many fucked up issues, no matter how much we try to fix it, it will never be resolved."

In the mood for a rambling vent, she resumed with no halts in her speech. "Slavery hasn't been abolished, one would think because of some amendment established, it would of brought peace to this world. But there's no justice. What it really is, it's human trafficking. At the time period, our race was being chased down to be enslaved by demonic people. It had been a bloody burden to families, especially to women and children."

"Babies were being ripped apart from their mothers, sold to sickfucks all around as if it was a god damn free for all. People don't realize that it's still occurring as we speak. Those demented child kidnappers, abducting innocent children for profit to ploy a sick game? Disgusting. Racism, sexism, nepotism, and narcissism, I hate it all. No matter what we try to accomplish in terms of peace, this world will never be unified. Monsters tread this earth, and unfortunately the monsters beneath our beds are emerging like no tomorrow. This world is too fucked up to rehabilitate." 

Johnny immediately interposed. "Why do you think I'm so protective of my baby sister?" 

Silence distilled the room, and Tom wasn't sure if he had been questioning him indirectly or everyone in the building generally.

His mouth gaped open in an attempt to articulate, but was disrupted by Peanut, who he had learned his full name was Larry Alessio Romano.

"Hey Johnny," he started, hoping to lift the conversation on a more congruous subject, "why don't you tell the time you taught Sabrina how to ride a bike?"

Johnny's stern, serious expression had been wiped away clean. A delightful beam etched upon his lips, as he had remembered the moment like it sprung yesterday. Sabrina had finalized the mixing of the potatoes, satisfied with the lumpy, cream colored goodness. She ambled towards the living room, devoting interest in what he would foretell. His gaze peered up at his younger sister in front of him, imagining her as that sweetheart child blooming with vivid innocence. 

"Yeah, why don't ya big bro?" She suggested, in the mood for a story. She sat on the arm chair previously prior to the arrival of Tom. Johnny surveyed the room intently, ensuring he had captured everyone's attention. Normani had been present, and Sonya had straddled herself onto her boo's lap. Hal disposed himself at the dining table, munching on Cheddar flavored Pringles with scrutiny as if he were watching a movie. 

"I'd be glad too." 


	18. Training Wheels: Part Two

_Back behind the tenements is a hidden route replete of muck. It had been 74°, with a cloudless cerulean sky. The golden apple of the sunlight streamed it’s gallant radiance upon two young children, supporting them as an amiable accomplice. A youthful girl was frolicking across the dirt, bubbling inside of her creative imagination. She imagined she had been an entrancing fairy princess in midst of wander. Chimeric it had been in the emblem of her youth. There was a motley assortment of naturist things, from chromatic butterflies soaring, peaceful birds chirping a Saturday anthem, and mystical creatures a fathom to her. Unicorns that reminded the the girl the color of snow galloped aside her, causing her to expel titters so enthusiastically. A rainbow strips through the sky, as if it had been accessorized with a scarf despite it being the summer._

_The young Sabrina carols jovially as she skips through her wonderland of merriment. She wore her usual attire, considering she didn’t have many outfits in her wardrobe. Resembling a princess, she wore a dress that reminded her of flamingos. Her eggshell sneakers were battered and ratty, which seen better days. Her chocolate curls were still measured the same length as the present Sabrina, with half of her hair enticed with a mulberry purple ribbon. Johnny wore a pair of jeans and was persistent to his leather jacket that he had thrifted. His hair had been similar as the present Johnny too, except the only thing missing was his earring stud. Gripped upon the handle bars was a bike he had polished and repaired, making sure it would run successfully for the day. It had been a nice, sunny day, and he thought it would of been the appropriate time to teach his sister how to ride a bike fair and square._

_As she skipped further, he immediately yelled across the summer breeze._

_“Sabrina, don’t run that far!”_

_She ceases in her tracks, gyrating around. She was intrigued with curiosity, wondering what her brother had in store for their adventures in the current moment. She capered towards him, walking aside him as he forced the bike to it’s designated position. It was a crimson colored bike, which was shimmering under the sunlight’s gape._

_“What are we doing today big brother?” She asked him so innocently. Her hickory orbs sparkled with delight. He was the only member in her family who bothered to spend time with her._

_“I told you sis, you are going to learn how to ride a bike.”_

_“Don’t I need training wheels?”_

_“Not with me around, you don’t.”_

_He had taught himself to ride a bike at the daring age of four, from stealing a bike from some preppy kid that deserted their bike pathetically in New Coventry. Unlike Sabrina, there was no instructor who accompanied him when he rode his bike. There would be time he had fallen and splat his face onto the sinister, gravel ground. Bruises were laminated on his skin, which his parents weren’t thrilled about because people would be suspicious of the abuse towards him. Lamely, they didn’t differentiate between getting hurt or intentionally hurting a person, even their own son._

_His expression contorted with irritation as he aimed to vigorously drag the bike across the ground. However, one of the tires was stuck against a granite rock. Not in the mood for this shit to occur, he collected the bike and transported it to a dirt hill. The nine year old Vincent expelled a tiresome sigh and patted on the seat for his sister to hop on. Like a timid deer, the six year old Sabrina was hesitant in straddling on the bike seat. Since she was quite petite for her age, her brother assisted her for support by levitating her to where she could plant herself on the plushy seat steadily. She gripped onto the handle bars, but initially had no balance. If it wasn’t for Johnny’s grasp on the handle bar, she would of toppled over sideways and rolled into the dirt._

_She peered unswervingly into the distance. “Am I going to have to ride straight over there?”_

_With her puny digit of an index finger, she referred to the curved archway where they would return to the streets of the New Coventry. She considered it a kingdom albeit it was execrable according to the rich kids. They didn’t comprehend that she was treated like a princess, from her brother and his friends. Adults considered her a princess too, especially one of the elderly ladies who roamed the impoverished streets homeless. Miss Abby she was identified to be, she remembered her with no difficulties because she always handed the little girl a red, ripe apple she received free from the local market._

_Johnny nodded an affirmative response. “Yes, we are starting out easy by riding on the dirt gravel in case you fall. Then, when you have learned how to ride it, you are going to ride by yourself through New Coventry with me right beside you on my bike.”_

_She glanced amid her brother and the eternal road in front of her._

_“That seems hard.”_

_Her older brother released a chuckle at her adorableness. She was a Vincent for pete’s sake, she would zoom through this lesson like a piece of cake._

_“Nah sis, it ain’t. You got me to guide you through it. It’s really simple, all ya need is a good balance, a sturdy grip on the handle bars, and you are good to go.”_

_Sabrina suddenly softened, her eyes stained a glossy coat. Johnny frowned at the melancholy gaze on his sister’s face._

_“What’s the matter sis? Why the glum face?” He continued when she didn’t answer rapid enough._

_“You worried you’ll fail or you’ll fall? Don’t worry, you’ve got this!”_

_His assurance didn’t relieve her of her dolefulness. No longer was it sunny and ample of rainbows, instead the peaceful weather was replaced with thunderstorms destroying her wonderland._

_“No, it’s not that,” she insisted, her eyelids droopy as she glimpsed at the ground beneath them, observing a worm as it wriggled athwart the mucky soil, “I just wish Mommy and Daddy would be here to see this.”_

_Those frail words impacted him hard._

_Their parents were abusive and could give two shits about them, especially their father. While the two Vincent’s were feasting off table scraps and stolen food items, their parents were thrifting money and perpetually involving themselves in the act of crime. Sabrina had been a wonderful kid who merited considerate recognition for her outstanding achievements in school. For an elementary student, who attended the same district as Johnny. He had been the entire opposite of his little sister. She earned straight A’s, while he plummeted in the D’s and F’s line. He was involved in fistfights with the richer kids during class which the well-behaved angel could never intend on fighting anyone. She opposed violence, as he viewed it as a self-protecting mechanism when desired._

_Johnny expelled an tiresome suspire, rubbing her back in consolation._

_“I do too kid, but you know what? We don’t need em’ if they don’t care about us.”_

_Sabrina loathed to admit that her parents didn’t care for them. She’d like to consider her parents as if they were Saints delivered from above. That they could be capable of being affection towards the sibling duo, they just needed to be enlightened in their spirits._

_”I asked Daddy the other day if he would color with me, but he told me to scram or I would regret it.”_

_Who knew a flock of brown eyes could dilated to intact where it was sable. Sabrina quivered in fear, afraid of the rage that possessed her once benevolent older brother. Perhaps it would of been better if she hadn’t mentioned it to him._

_Not wanting to lament his fiery on the wrong person, his beloved baby sister, he clenched his fists into tight balls and voided a shallow breath._

_“I’m sorry sis,” he apologized, chewing on his lip in rumination._

_“Can you promise me something?”_

_“What’s that?” She queried._

_“If Dad ever tries to harm you, that you’ll let me know.”_

_Sabrina trembled, nearly losing her balance off the bike. Johnny clutched onto her, propping her on the bike where she was steady. He latched his hand on her shoulder, supporting her like he always has been._

_“Why would he want to do that?”_

_“I dunno sis,” he admitted, forcing his eyes shut. He prevented the tears from withering, but each attack spewed at him like wildfire. There had been countless times his dad has arrived home, enraged by the simplest of things Sabrina has done, such as leaving her coloring books on the coffee table, a few crayons were spilled on the carpeted floor, and vacating her toys behind in the hallways. He’d bellow her name out with bile, like the treacherous monster he was. Johnny would hear, proceeding to anything occurring, he’d take the fall. He blamed the mess on him. There had been times where he purposely heisted her position and took the drags himself. Ever since the young girl had been a baby, Johnny had stood loyally by her side. He would never allow anyone to hurt her, even from the disappointments they referred to as parents._

_The fact that these two siblings had to cower in fear, occasionally bundle up together each night while their parents were mobile catastrophes. They shouldn’t be afraid in living in their own home, where security should be established regardless of the cost. This was contrary to, “Home Sweet Home” and never has Johnny been so petrified. There had been few things he was timorous about, whilst for the sake of his sister he had been fearful of most._

_“Just promise me, okay? And if you are alone with him when he’sangry, and if for some reason I’m not around, just run to someone’s house like Peanut’s or Ricky’s. I want you safe,” he insisted, “Dad isn’t exactly one to cross paths with, and neither is Mom.”_

_One would think a mother would shelter her children from malice villains like their father. But she instigated it, persistent on their father to ‘discipline’ them for each bad thing they did, at least as what she perceived as misbehaving._

_“Promise?” Johnny demanded._

_The youthful Vincent nodded, meeting his eyes to authenticate her promise._

_“I promise.”_

_Johnny smiled, and his sister was no longer fearful of him. She had no reason too, he would never hurt his sister or place her in a situation where she would be hurt. He rarely ever beamed, except for the pride and joy his sister along with his chums delivered him._

_Resorting to a stern nature, he knelt on his legs, descending to his sister’s height where she was on the bike. She averted her attention to the destination in her direction, an immense chest ache swelling inside of her chest._

_“Alright Sis, here’s the deal. What you are going to do is simple. You are going to maintain a good balance.” He ordered._

_It was simple! All she had to do was prevent the bike from toppling sideways. She hesitated at first as he gradually shifted away from her. Like a dog learning a trick, she glanced up at her brother in search of approval. With a nod of his head in affirmation, he resumed through it._

_“See your feet?” He aimed towards her ratty sneakers with an index finger and frowned, aware she could use a pair of new ones. Of course, their parents would fail to manage at providing for their children when it comes to footwear, just like the limitless items they have refused to buy for their children in the survival of the fittest: from food, to school supplies, and hygiene essentials. Roughly seven years later and that would change._

_“Yeah,” his sister glimpsed at them with curiosity sparked in her orbs,”what about them?”_

_“You are going to settle your feet on the pedals and grip onto the handle bars tight to secure yourself. Balance is key.”_

_He remained within proximity as preparation to be assist her in case of struggles. However, to his almighty expectations, she succeeded._

_“Alright sis!” He exclaimed in appraisal, resulting in the female Vincent to form a smile. Boy, he was feeling like a proud papa, just like certain member of the family should._

_“Last step, you are going to pedal down the hill and turn, rotate at the curve, and stop when I tell you too.”_

_Sabrina fidgeted apprehensively, nearly losing her clutch on the cold, metal bars. Johnny aided with regaining her support on her bike so she wouldn’t fall accidentally._

_“That seems complicated.”_

_Johnny froze, still ponderous at the youthful age she was held words like that in her vocabulary. It was profound, yet so unique. She had been crucially intelligent for a kid her age and excelled at everything academically. Sometimes he was envious of her dignified pride for her school, as the child was always dedicating herself to her work. He liked to think he had something to do with it, motivating her with powerful words of encouragement so she wouldn’t allow her passion to slip away from her. He wish he had it, but his mind couldn’t process through a lesson of school. He couldn’t stand subjects like history. He could careless about who had been the First President of the United States, that was ancient to him. Mathematics was a rough tooth to chip, he couldn’t understand the birth of numbers if he tried. All he cared about was working with bikes, yet it baffled him how school has always had this profound influence on kids for doing what they loved. Even during elementary school, however the board of education didn’t have a class where they could teach how to repair things. He was old enough, at least in his perspective. Allow him to ascend beyond in the mechanical world._

_“It isn’t that hard, you got this,” he assured, motivating her once again._

_Sabrina latched on to her chest as her heartbeat was thumping rapidly. A keen examiner of the girl’s movement, he instantly noted the observation._

_“Sis, you alright? Is your chest hurting you again?” He didn’t understand what had been going on. Unusually, at certain moments of distress, she would grab her chest. It frightened him as he wasn’t certain what was going on internally for the poor girl. It occurred especially at home- damn Ma and Pops-if Sabrina was at risk for a heart attack because of them, he swore under his breath-_

_“Yeah,” she maintained her heartbeat into a regulated pace. Positive encouragement driven from her brother feasted onto each fragment of her core. With steady inhales and exhales, she alleviated herself of her the fear that gurgled inside of her. Valiant, she secured her grip on the handle bars._

_“I’m ready.” She confirmed._

_Proceeding to her bike ride, he patted her on the shoulder in approval. “You got this sis.”_

_Her eyes fixated upon the dirt gravel. She rectified it where it was a gleaming yellow brick road, just like in her favorite movie, The Wizard of the Oz. Her brother suddenly was the Tin Man aside her who claimed he had no heart, but truthfully he had one locked inside. He just couldn’t view it for himself. She had transformed into Dorothy, her ratty sneakers now glittery, cherry shoes. Her ribbon was no longer purple, instead blue as clear as the sky was laced in her half ponytail. The dress that reminded her of flamingos was newly a checkered designed dress that coordinated with the blue of the ribbon. A flock of rainbows were painted across the sky, which had been one of her destinations. Similar to the constellations, she had wished upon rainbows each day of her life. She considered them not disparate from each other, as the landscapes pertained to the exact glory: to provide happiness and comfort for oneself._

_“We’re off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!”_

_Johnny laughed as the girl chimed in a sing-song voice, so ample with merriment. He observed her proudly as she pedaled across the dirt, zooming in pace. Fleeing the muck beneath him, he scampered to his sister as she rotated the bike at the curve. He yelled for her to stop, however he heard the rubber tires skidding.His heart descended to the pit of his stomach, concerned whether his sister halted at the appropriate moment. He quickened his pace and turned, only to see his sister had hopped off the lumpy hill that transported into the land of New Coventry._

_Relief immersed through his system. Instead of panicking like a fretful parent, he chuckled at his sister’s quirky nature. Surely, she was a Vincent, he would declare it based on the event that flashed before his very pupils. She was riding through all of New Coventry, prideful of the fact she now learned how to ride a bike. From this day forward, it was common to find the Vincent siblings bike riding through New Coventry and the metropolitan of Bullworth together in glee. He had been fond of himself for teaching her that most of all, out of all the applications he had taught her. It was various, such as tying her own shoes, grooming her hair, and the proper manners he had engraved into her head._


	19. A Surprise Guest

Everyone's reaction to Johnny's foretelling of the flashback was bittersweet. Sabrina had enveloped the older boy into a tight hug, appreciative of what her brother has managed to provide for her. She shouldn't take her brother for granted so tremendously like she has. He always was vigilant when it came to her and never hesitated to teach her the pursuits that were essential to living. He had merited the credit of her developing into the young woman she is today. He took the responsibility of caring for her when he didn't have to. He didn't have to be her guardian, but the fact he chose to be her caretaker had spoken a lot about the male Vincent. Love or hate him, he had accommodated the morals scrupulously when it came to his baby sister.

"Gosh, I remember that like it was yesterday," she evoked, a beam contoured upon her porcelain face.

"I always remember, every time I ride a bike, I always think back to that moment I taught you how to ride one." Johnny enunciated.

"That was one of the most proudest moments of my life, I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed in terms of school, however if there is something I can lend you in this complicated life is instructing you the rules of the road, and how to ride in style with a bike."

"When do I get to drive our car? Everyone is beginning to drive." Sabrina informed him. Before Johnny could articulate, a sea of mouths piped up like a tidal wave.

Lefty was the first to interpose. "I learned how to operate a car when I was fifteen, all by myself, with no parents to teach me. I was all on my own, and I passed the test fair and square."  
His expression was a sullen lemon, the mention of his parents or faintest idea of the dead beats marring the enlightenment of the experience. They wouldn't of known what their only son had been doing to this day, such as mastering the art of the wheel. The fact they didn't bother to inscribe any letters or acknowledge that he had been imported into their minds on some level devastated him. They didn't know that he was trying gravely to be independent. He had no parents to shield him from anything, so to have an appeal to people in case they tried to select a fight with him, he had the ego of a "tough guy act" when revealed in the public eye. He shouldn't have to, but in this twisted world, what was a single, lonesome individual to do?

"My brother taught me how to drive a car when I was fourteen! He taught me to ride a stick. If you can drive a stick, you can drive anything." Ricky added.

Johnny's gaze lingered to his sister, reporting back in a stern demeanor to emphasize a point. "That's what you are going to be learning sis, a stick shift. I learned it when I was sixteen."

"So since you learned it, I'll be learning it." Sabrina expelled a sigh, albeit aware her brother had good intentions brimming. At least the man was going to instruct her how to operate a vehicle, there were a couple townie dropouts who still haven't figured how to drive a car yet and it bewildered her considering they were cooped up throughout each passing day in Blue Skies Factory.

"Yup! You know me by now, it's a Vincent tradition, might as well stick wit' it, right?"

"Right."

"I bet you those lazy, brainless rich jerkwads don't know how to drive stick." Norton would of wagered cash on that if he could've, but the poor dude was broke until payday.

"Or even repair their own car." Lucky furthered, resenting how the preppies didn't work with their hands. They couldn't depend on Mommy or Daddy to rectify their conflicts forever.

Sabrina had always admired that about Lucky De Luca. He had been an austere man with an inhabited talent for working on cars and bikes, and resembled his father not only appearance wise, with his inherited copper flocks of hair, but their personalities were identical. Not as temperamental as Johnny, still Lucky has a tendency to infuriate easily when flying him off the handle. The two were similar as they wanted to be taken seriously on a perpetual basis, and to have a steady focus in their high school career although they performed dreadfully in classes. In the perception of Lucky, it was always better to earn a diploma and pertain to the idea of constantly being a hardworker. With a diploma, it would allow him to pursue the passage of being able to explore more jobs that were assiduous and worth the elbow grease where he applied exertion into his work. The power to this complicated life was enabling oneself to fix things with their hands- a master's touch. There was so much you could do with them and it was disgraceful to him how people didn't realize that. 

"They are too scared to even pump gas, they are always crawlin' around the Oil Spill since it's near Bullworth Vale. That rich kid Gord always has me pumpin' gas for him when I should be poundin' him to the ground for always puttin' his paws on my woman." Johnny aimed his fist with the palm of his hand, anger brewing inside of him. He's caught him flirtatiously hitting on Lola countless times right in front of him, offering her to escort to the finest eating establishments in Bullworth the male Vincent could never afford to take his girlfriend. He wanted too, but he had the responsibility of Sabrina at his hands. He needed to take care of her first and foremost proceeding anything, even his woman. But, he has been able to spoil his girl with flowers from the store and chocolates, and thrilling dates within New Coventry that were affordable. Yet, it just didn't fulfill his girlfriend's cravings. He was exhausted by his overbearing zeal to her, and like Sonya had persisted, he needed to permit the relationship to decay. After all, it already fell to a demise on the behalf of Lola, based on her intentions.

With a ding alarmed from the oven, Sonya released herself from her boyfriend's endearing entice, who sneaked in an ardent kiss on the side of her neck before she escaped his hold. A titter emanated from her as she rushed to the kitchen. Slipping her hands into mustard yellow oven mitts, battered with burnt wounds on it's flesh of the fabric, she opened the oven. A heavenly fragrance hailed for the attention of the people present as she pulled the tender, golden brown meat out. Fresh it was, the round, plump and crispy turkey was swimming in the puddle of it's own juices in a glass pan. She settled the turkey on the stove top and like a magnetic force, it yielded attraction for the greasers. 

"A las! The turkey is done!" Sonya chirped in a sing-song voice, satisfied with how defectless the turkey had resulted. 

Drool dripped from the corner of Hal's mouth, streaming past his chubby chin. "Aw man, am I ready to eat!"

Ricky glanced at the already full trash can and frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. "I guess the three Pringles cans weren't doing it for ya, weren't they?"

Flustered with humiliation, his face was mantled with rubescent.

"Those were just my appetizers, that's all!"

"Sure it is," Ricky muttered in irritation, however expecting this of the overweight greaser. The boy loved to eat, it shouldn't be considered abhorrent. 

Cadet blue meshed with hickory as the couple hoisted themselves from their seat. 

"Ready to eat?" Sabrina queried, causing a smile to be sewn on her boyfriend’s lips.

"Couldn't have been more ready." 

A beam emerged through her, his smile and amicable nature towards her contagious. She intertwined her fingers with his, latching onto his hand which overlapped her petite one. Her flesh was no longer cold, as soon as their hands affiliated with each other, as warmth was chafed in their hold. Suddenly, the sound of his phone ringing alarmed the greasers. Flushed, Tom clumsily fished his phone from his pocket and read Wade's name on the lockscreen. 

At first, he was reluctant to answering. Eyes were gaping at him, and never had he felt so embarrassed. What did Wade want anyways? He had plans this Thanksgiving, and he was aware of that. 

"Well aren't you going to answer?" Sabrina questioned. Tom chewed on his lip in rumination and at the last, final ring, he answered in time. 

"Hello?" 

Never had he felt tension stirring so rapidly. He was awkward, beginning to pace frantically around the living room of the tenements meanwhile bumping into the sides of the greasers accidentally.

“Tom! I am sorry to call, but I’m losing it here.”

A distressed Wade was on the other line. Tom fumbled awkwardly, exchanging a glance with a leering Johnny. An eyebrow was raised in suspicion, and to alleviate the tension, he departed the room. 

“Who called?” Johnny demanded steely to Sabrina, who was within proximity of her boyfriend to steal a glimpse at his phone. She shrugged, presuming it to be his mommy. 

Not a good act on Tom’s part.

To mollify the possible anger brimming inside of his friend, Peanut offered a disparate topic for them to chat about, eventually resorting to the flashback from earlier. 

“Remember that one day when Norton’s big mutt bull-faced Sabrina on accident?” 

Norton chuckled, the fond memory stored inside of him securely. 

“Oh yeah! That was when I first moved here.” 

“Yeah that big mutt,” Peanut snapped his fingers, desperately trying to remember his name, “what was his name?”

”His name was Sanford, because my dad loves the show Sanford and Sons and thought it would be cool to name a dog after a tv character,” Norton responded, a disappointed sigh expelled from him. He missed the mutt extensively, he had passed roughly the same time his mother had passed. 

“Sanford was a Saint,” Normani commemorated, closing her eyes to remember the orep textured, bulky dog. He was a mix between a Labrador and Bernese Mountain that ate excessively, sometimes Hal reminded the Williams siblings as a human version of their dog: a lovable, hunky boy with a heart of pure gold and amiable intentions.

Johnny grumbled stiffly, the memory infuriating him even more. The thought of Tom playing his sister had invaded his mindset, and if he was, he was going to regret it then and there. 

“I wanted to kick your ass for lettin’ your dog roam loose because Sabrina cried afterwards,” he retorted. 

She had only been five years old when it happened, the roughly before he taught her how to ride a bike. 

“Yeah, but we all became good friends, right?” Peanut persisted, jittery. 

Sabrina frowned at her brother’s rude behavior, crossing her arms in disapproval.

“Stop being like that Johnny, we are all here to have a good time, so stop being so damn moody with everyone.” She ordered.

He narrowed his chocolate orbs at her, forbidding her to swear ever since she was in middle school. He was such a conservative father to her, jeez. 

“Watch your language, missy.” He warned.

“Then stop being mad Johnny!” She yelled, fiery within her hickory orbs.  

Fearful of the tension to thicken unnecessarily, Sonya invaded the conversation. 

“Quit it you two! You are not going to fight on this holiday! It’s the day of cherishing the people you love, not fighting with them.” She endorsed. 

Johnny ignored the peacemaking girl and shoved past her to his younger sister, who seemed as if she could lung at him at any moment. ”I’m angry because you aren’t concerned who your boyfriend is talking to! He could be hittin’ up some girl behind your back!”

Sabrina was defeated, stumbling backwards towards Sonya, who as always, grasped onto her to prevent her from diving deep to where she was crestfallen. She fought the battle to wither tears, but it was swelling inside her eyelids. How could her brother cough up an assumption as ridiculous as that? Tom loved her, she had registered that the first night they interacted. From the exchange of the secret admirer letter planted in her locker, there was love. There was tingles shivering through her spine the moment they enthralled upon their first kiss.  He had beared an amor for her since elementary school, from the way he told her. 

“How could you think that?” Sabrina demanded, softening. At the glimpse of his sister’s descent, he instantly regretted what he had lipped.   

_‘She’s a delicate soul with a fragile mind and a tender heart.’_

Sympathy smeared the previous hostility on his face and he clenched his fists tautly, his nails wedged into his flexion curves. 

“Sis, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume that,” Johnny apologized sincerely. 

As expected on her behalf, his sister spewed out remarks that were referred to at Lola. 

“Just because you are in an emotional love trauma doesn’t mean you have to take it out on my relationship!” 

That ignited the force behind the tension. A boiling argument was stimulated amid the sibling duo, while the other greasers attempted to pacify the fire that swept throughout the enchanted forest. They didn’t want this day to desolate into ruins because of relationships. They arrived for a time of peace and serenity, create and commemorate the fondest memories they experienced together, and fortify the remarkable, inseparable bonds they held within their group. 

Tom arrived at the scene, standing awkwardly as the Vincent siblings were spewing at each other about Lola and relationships. Uncertain if it was appropriate to intervene, he decided to pipe into the conversation as a weak attempt to resolve the fighting. 

“That was my friend Wade,” he asserted, hoping the fight amid them wasn’t initiated by him.

Johnny swerved his leering to him, pure resentment toiling with ablaze.

”What did he want?” He demanded.

He didn’t seriously think he was cheating on his sister, did he? It was a sinful act to commit with such a heavenly girl, Tom would never intend to do so. He had the entire package delivered to him and that was all, no more.

Unlike her hostile brother, Sabrina had been sympathetic. “Is he alright?” 

“His dad abandoned him for Thanksgiving by going out on a date with some woman and he’s all alone. No food to eat, nothing. His mom doesn’t even want him over.” Tom informed. 

Sabrina latched a hand to her chest, processing it all. Few heads shook slightly in disapproval, expressing pity for the ginger boy albeit they never interacted with him. 

“He can come over if he’d like, we wouldn’t mind another surprise guest for this evening,” Sonya offered, surveying the greasers intimate actions at her invite. Expectedly, Johnny scoffed but didn’t protest considering he would of brewed an argument with her, and the least thing he wanted to do was instigate bickering with Sonya Adisa. Not wanting to admit it, but the girl customarily wins arguments, such as the previous one he shared with Lola not long ago. 

Tom nodded, fidgety. “I sort of invited him anyways, he’s my best friend and I don’t want him to have a terrible Thanksgiving.” 

“He won’t,” Sabrina assures, approaching her boyfriend to embrace him into her arms, “so when is he gunna be here?”

He melted in her touch, and liquified more when those hickory pools gazed at him. She was a sweetheart, how did he get so fortunate to have her? Despite not being close with Wade, she respected him as his best friend as he done for hers. Man he loved this girl, he wouldn’t know what to do without her. 

”I’m going to pick him up, I wanted to make sure it was okay with everyone.”  

 _‘Specifically Johnny,’_ he mused, unable to follow his glowering dagger. 

“Of course it is! We have plenty of room for more, right fellas?” 

“Right, as long as he ain’t a preppy we are good.” Vance assured. 

“He isn’t a prep, I can promise you that,” Tom tried to convince, aiming at Johnny mostly.

“Well when can we eat?” Hal demanded, whiny like the overweight baby he was. 

“We are not going to be rude, we are going to wait when Tom arrives back with his friend and I expect us to have a polite Thanksgiving. Right everyone?”

The greasers except for their alpha responded with affirmations that they would behave, almost as if they were being handled like a class of kindergarteners. Johnny crossed his arms firmly, delivering the rotten eye at Tom prior to him departing the room. Sabrina squirmed in Tom’s hold, debating if she should consult her brother about his behavior, but she remained close to her boyfriend. 

“I’ll be right back, honey pot,” Tom pecked Sabrina on the lips and exited towards the door. 

“Careful, warrior king!” Sabrina called out, hopeful that her boyfriend heard her. Prior to his egress, he acknowledged her with his adorable beam. His dimples were crafted upon his cheeks, the female Vincent practically swooned to her knees. 

She observed him as he left where he was sightless. Ruminating excessively, she convinced herself he would never cheat. Johnny was wrong, how dare he make such a false accusation? Just because Lola waltzed in and stomped over his heart with her shoe sole didn’t mean that Tom was a cheater. His heart was virtuous, all he was doing was looking out for his friend.

Remembering her brother, she attempted to saunter towards the door in search of him. However, Peanut clutched onto her arm, tugging her to his chest.

“Don’t go to him,” he insisted, “your brother needs to cool off first.”

Softening, Sabrina drooped down into the chair, becoming sluggish. Her shoulders dropped in defeat, and she expelled out a sigh. Sonya and Normani delivered her words of encouragement, reassuring her that everything would be alright. 

With hope permanent in her hickory orbs, she offered a sly smile. 

_The least you could do is try._

Her men, which only consisted of her brother and boyfriend, just needed to try. For her, a pivotal woman in their life. Whether Johnny liked it or not, he wasn't going to be the only man in her life forever, similar to how he was with her, a hypocritical move on his behalf. Ever since he stimulated his relationship with Lola, he had spent less time with her throughout the years. She no longer was the prime female in his life anymore and sometimes it disturbed her. She missed their youthful epochs of their childhood blooming, where he had instructed her what she needed to know. She missed the enlightenment in their creative adventures and throughout the tangled web of distress they were with each other throughout everything. Hence, they still are regardless of any circumstance, she still yearned for the earlier times. Specifically before Lola, when it was just them two encountering the calamitous world together.

She yanked out a single Dorito chip from a bag, nibbling on the nacho cheese flavored tortilla. With the slight crunch, that was the din of her world crumbling. 


	20. A New Friend In Wade

As Tom disengaged himself from the impoverished dwelling behind him, he suddenly felt exposed to the naked world. He surveyed New Coventry, the land of shattered dreams and negligent decay that eroded the town. It resembled New York, coincidentally his birthplace proceeding the grand move to Bullworth. It was dense with people inhabiting the grotty, brick and wooden buildings that held no penny to their name. It devastated him that this is where his girlfriend resided, in a place that lacked opportunity and merriment, that no splash of color was painted on this town. It was bleak where it was dull and was rather monotonous as everything's seen coordinated so insipid. Marred on the ruptured pavements of the towns were cavities drilled into the gravel-knit ground, loose litter was plodding against the November breeze, and detritus carcasses of rats were embodied in alleyways. Hobos were scattered everywhere, demanding people (even him) for spare loot to manifest the earning on liquor and pain medication. Even the blue ash of the sky furthered into the poor vapidity of the borough.

It was from this moment of surveillance that Tom sought to improve the unfruitful life of his girlfriend. He'd like to think the two could recede from this dump of a metropolitan and build an entire life where it would be a glorious splendor. It would add to the appeals of a vibrant glow. He'd prefer to migrate somewhere in the country, where it was lofty and cozy to their inclination. A dream destination where he always wanted to visit was the Great Smokey Mountains in Tennessee. A serene cabin in the woods, with mountains to chase and soaring sights of sunrises to awake up to was something he wanted to venture on. Perhaps if him and Sabrina were eternal, as he had hoped for since elementary school she'd be his high school sweetheart, they could begin a new life up there and raise a family on their own. Within ten minutes away, there would be so much more to experience, from the museums and shops, and resorts to travel to. He would like to think he'd be credited for securing a safe future for the both of them to relish on. A sly smile lingered on his pale lips, the muse of Sabrina and him having a wedding, with three minions tugging at their pant legs relentlessly had been paradise to him.

Disturbing his contemplation as if on cue was the sudden noise of a window being lifted open. Oddly, you couldn't utilize the front door because it was barred shut, so the only freedom of access inside of the dwelling was the source of windows. He gyrated around, expecting to stumble across an enraged Johnny. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, staggering back clumsily a few paces in case Johnny decided to strike him. They literally just had a discussion, an established understanding how he would treat his sister and the relationship. What more could he possibly demand?

The dominating Vincent narrowed his gaze at him, a snarl imprinted on his face like a rabid lion. "You better not be cheatin' on my sister, kid or you'll regret it."

Tom was flabbergasted. Did he seriously accuse him of that? This guy was a fucking dunce. 

"I'm not. Why would I want to do that?" Tom demanded him, agitation embedded on his expression.

"I don't trust you yet, that's why. That phone call could of been anybody, even some girl. I swear to god if you are headin' up to some harlot's place behind my sister's back, I'm-"

"I don't know what makes you think that I would be capable of doing such a horrible act, but know that I will never hurt Sabrina and that includes cheating. I am in love with your sister too much for that to happen, I would never fall for somebody else." Tom murmured, alleviating Johnny's temper only slightly, but enough to where he could function as a civil human being.

"By no means, you should be cheatin' on her kid, cause if I catch you, you're dead." He threatened bitterly, aiming his index finger at him.

Tom rose his hands in mock surrender, resenting the fact Johnny assumed that firstly before anything else. All because of some phone call, he presumed it was apposite of him to muster up unnecessary conclusions when he shouldn't.

Realization dawned him, as he had been the reason to trigger the argument amid Sabrina and Johnny. Due to her stupid, older brother accusing him instantly and initiating drama when he didn't need to. He had Lola to do that with, not his relationship with Sabrina for god sake.  

"I'll never cheat on her, you don't have to worry about that." He reassured.

Johnny didn't reciprocate instantly, alternatively glowering a disdainful dagger prior to his anger fading. An exhausted expire was ejected from the male Vincent's lips in an eager attempt to palliate his temper.

"Good, good kid," he praised, his voice a smooth river flow, "sorry for accusing you of that, I am overprotective of Sabrina that's all. I'm her older brother and it's my duty to lookout for my little sister. I want to make sure you aren't some crock that could deceive her heart."

Before Tom could attempt to protest, Johnny unloaded a bomb so paramount that it rendered him speechless. 

"I don't think she's ever told ya this, but you are her first _real_ relationship." 

The boy stood dumbfounded, no way could that be true. He always wanted to be her first, just as she would be his first. That heightened the pride of his mountain and a smile was beam, channeling to Johnny in front of him.

"I am?"

"Yeah, and I just want her to have a first relationship that she can think positively of. She's a good kid, y'know. I just want what's best for her." Johnny returned, burying his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. Because of his first relationship with Lola, which was a toxic rut that only ruled out to be an awful jest, he didn't want his baby sister to experience the heartache that clutched onto his soul everywhere he roamed. If he ever allowed his heart to collapse the relationship to a tragic demise, he was never going to peer back at the fondest moments. If this relationship with the boy in front of him didn't work out for his sister, he preferred it would conclude on good terms and have a positive reception to the memories they would experience. 

Tom affirmed his understanding with a nod of his head. "I will give her the best and nothing but the best. Everything you said from before is basic instinct for me. I want Sabrina to love me as much as I love her. I respect her so much, you have no idea, and my love for her exceeds the path of time. I want to make her happy."

"She loves you too, kid," Johnny knitted an eyebrow, inferring something that had been a discreet package to him,"is this your first relationship too?"

Yep, and he was elated about that. "Yeah, she is."

Johnny nodded, his smile broadening where it was wider. Pleased at first, he returned to a more steel demeanor.

"Don't screw this up," he warned, directing a finger at him to deem his command more critical to him, "now go get your friend and be back in ten minutes. My boys are starving." 

:::

Tom had driven his mother's 2004 sleek black Saturn ION to the tenements. Grateful there wasn't much traffic due to it being Thanksgiving Day, he was able to arrive at Wade's house within two minutes. His pulse throbbed with each ticking second, measuring track of time to prevent any instigated fights from Johnny. He dialed the number on his phone, but it was a lame attempt. In the corner of his cadet blue orbs, the red haired teenager was already scampering to his car. His gaze lingered to his friend, sincere pity swelling immensely inside him. Utter distress was rooted upon his acne comprised face. His hand hastily jiggled on the door knob, and degrading himself to an even bigger dumbass, Tom offered a shy grin and unlocked the car. In an instant, Wade opened the door and plopped himself on the tan, leather car seat. He jimmied with the seatbelt, grunting in irritation until he was enabled to buckle himself in. Tom gradually reversed out of the driveway of Wade's house, cocking his head over his shoulder to survey the traffic intently from behind him. Seeing no sign of anybody, even confirming so through a gape in the rearview mirror, he pulled out and proceeded the direction to the tenements.

"That stunt my pops just pulled pisses me off so much!" Wade began to ramble. Tom nodded slowly, fixating his focus on the unwinding road ahead of him. 

"He is aware that we were going to be spending time together for Thanksgiving in the first place, so what does he do? He decides to go out with some woman in town and not even wish me a Happy Thanksgiving!"

Tom raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "And your mom didn't even let you come over, after explaining the situation?"

"Nope, turns out she made plans to have a day with herself and I would be ruining it." He mocked her in a feminine tone, blunt and heedless. "Well guess what Mom and Dad, sorry I was ever born!"

The only time Tom gaped at him was when he scowled at him. "Wade."

"I'm sorry man," Wade apologized, remembering his best friend was there for him, like the countless times he has needed him. The fact he even interrupted the Thanksgiving dinner so he could listen to his heap of rants about the problem he was in declared it enough. He was a loyal man, not just as a boyfriend, but a friend and he considered himself fortunate for that.

"It's cool dude, you are angry, it's okay to vent." Tom insisted lightly. 

The ginger scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I know, but I am sorry I interrupted your time with your girlfriend's family, I feel bad about that."

Tom brushed it off like it was nothing, despite the fact he didn't merit that. "Wade, don't feel bad about that, okay? You are going through a tough time, it's what friends do for each other. You are not even my friend, you are my brother, so technically Sabrina's family is meeting a part of my family."

Wade grinned foolishly, and Tom knew it was the time to declare it. Coinciding in the moment, the two declared they were, "brothers from another mother," which the motto originated back to pre-school. 

The two snickered as Tom continued driving, the both of them feeling the paradise of freedom. 

“So what’s with the leather jacket? Trying to impress your girl’s family, huh?”

Tom snorted, blanking initially about the sleek jacket he had attired. 

“Ha, it’s so hard to impress them, especially her brother man. He gave me this talk about how to treat Sabrina. I mean, I understand he’s protective of her, but he needs to let things go.” 

Wade shook his head in response. “Yeah man! I know you, you’ve wanted her to be your girl since you were like seven.”

”Exactly!” Tom exclaimed, unceasing what was now his time to vent. 

“Before I left the tenements, he paused me from leaving and thought my phone call with you was some girl that rang me up. He accused me of cheating on Sabrina.”

Wade narrowed his eyes in disbelief. “Seriously? He accused you of cheating on Sabrina?”

Tom nodded affirmatively. “Yeah, which I would never. I love that girl so much, she’s my entire world. I kept trying to explain to him that I would never cheat on her, or even dare to hurt her.”

”Dude, you are the perfect boyfriend for Sabrina, sometimes a little too perfect if you ask me.” Wade admitted. 

“You think I’m too perfect for Sab? Don’t you mean the opposite? I mean, have you looked at her?” He was baffled. This once he would permit his friend to reply with, “she’s outta your league,” but he didn’t. 

”No-I mean, yes, your girlfriend is hot, no offense,” Tom shrugged, knowing his buddy wasn’t wrong on that assertion,”but just from how she’s treated you is wrong, ignoring you and not making time for you that one week.”

”That’s behind us now,” Tom tried to reason, defending his girlfriend’s actions. Just from the hour and a half being there with the greasers, he now fully understood why his girlfriend ignored them. They were a group of bloodthirsty greasers who weren’t ones to be played with. 

“Besides, she’s making time for me today, right? All that matters is she didn’t call it quits. She didn’t deliberately mean to cut me out the week we returned from the camping trip, she was forced to. She did it for my safety, our safety. She didn’t want to risk the chance of me getting hurt.” He murmured.

Wade didn’t glimpse at it that way before, albeit he was still hesitant about the female Vincent. She was stunning, it was obscure how a girl that was fit to be a mature model was going out with his friend. All the boys drooled over her, she was the ideal chimera to every boy’s fantasy. Extensive, chocolate curls that descended to the stoop of her back, a thick set of thighs that were visible to any male student because of that mini, navy plaid skirt that tautly clutched to her skin. In the Autumn and Spring were the prime seasons of the school year as those were where she revealed her olive, tanned legs that had been pleasantly unclad in visibility for people to view. A certain time, the two had intensely made out in her living room when she was fourteen. It was a palatable experience, and still, he could remember the velvet strawberry tinted lips, how it satisfied him as their mouths embraced each other. However, that memory was dead and buried in the tombstone. What was substantial to him currently was how his friend finally triumphed with attaining her affection, and he couldn't of been more happy for Tom.

When the chums arrived at the Tenements, they both exited out of the car silently. Wade halted in his pace firstly prior to entering the soiled dwelling ahead of him. He observed the building, noting the meticulous appeals of every fragmented window and the grime that marred the ancient bricks that composed most of the structure. Wood barricaded some of the windows, the shattered glass embarrassed of it's distasteful aspect. It wore it like a brown paper bag, disguising it's hideous nature. An impatient mien was plastered on Tom's features, acting hastily towards his friend so he wouldn't have to deal with an arrogant Johnny for being late.

"Wade, come on."

The ginger furrowed his eyebrows in mystification, pondering how he wasn't utilizing the front door. "Why aren't you acting like a normal person and using the front door?"

"That's what I asked too," Tom responded, instead approaching a window that was discreetly hidden behind a ligneous fence, "it's because it's difficult to open from either sides, it's completely jammed."

"Doesn't surprise me," Wade muttered, seeing the building was decrepit and desolating in ruins. He followed his friend who initially was struggling with sliding up the window. As Wade offered to assist him, Tom eventually succeeded and unbarred the difficult window. Levitating a leg up, he lifted it over the window and hauled the other leg where he entered. Like the dramatic klutz he was, he nearly knocked himself into a cart the greasers must of stolen. Wade, who was crawling in smoothly perceived it as a piece of cake. 

With a foolish grin imprinted on his face, he shook his head and stifled a chuckle. "Retard."

"So what? I'm clumsy, okay?" Tom groaned in irritation. 

Wade ignored his buddy and swerved his focus to the front of him. This place was a fucking pigsty, which makes sense considering a group of teenage boys commonly annexed the dwelling.

"Lemme guess, there's a secret way we must get to in order to meet up with the greaseballs?

Tom scowled menacingly, overprotective of his girlfriend's clique. "Don't call them that Wade, they are actually pretty good people, other than half of them wanting to rip my fucking head off."

Wade shrugged heedlessly. "Whatever. Lead the way, Tom."

:::

The greasers were scattered around the tenements intolerantly, the scent of the feast a painful dagger to their heart. Hal was effected essentially, who had devoured the entire bag of Doritos within the ten minutes Tom was absent. He whined and festered complaints about being unable to consume the Thanksgiving. Sonya, as on cue, scolded him consistently and would smack his meaty hands whenever he tried to sneak in a bite for himself. 

"No fair! He delayed Thanksgiving dinner. Couldn't we just eat without him and save the rest for when they get here?" Hal demanded. 

"No." Sabrina and Sonya coincided their responses, delivering each other a sly smile.

"You are going to be respectful and wait til they get here. We start the spread officially when everyone is here." Sonya snapped with agitation. 

"But everyone is here!" He protested, referring to the original greasers. It's always been the eleven of them, occasionally twelve when Lola decided it was convenient for her to spend Thanksgiving with her own boyfriend. 

"No, Lola isn't here," Johnny reminded flatly, receiving a glowering dagger from Sabrina, who crossed her arms in vexation.

"And Tom isn't here yet either." She added.

"Hal, you'll survive, you've managed to pull through by finishing off the junk food you bought." Peanut hissed, granting him the infamous stink eye.

Ricky scoffed. "Not to mention you didn't even share it with us!"

The chubby greaser stirred uncomfortably, flustered as he was being throttled in the corner for his eating habits. For mental support, in other words his meditation, he obtained one of the bags of donuts and stowed one of the powdery, milky-white, and mini donuts into his mouth. He couldn't help it that he had lusted for food, it was a coping mechanism in this cruel universe.

As Sabrina remained at the dining table, bored and chatting with Normani minimally in the time her boyfriend was away, she ruminated about what Johnny asserted to her. It was false, she knew it wasn't true. Tom would never cheat on her, her heart had wagered on that. It settled firmly on the fact is feelings for her were authentic and sincere, and comprised of intimate passion. He loved her, she was so certain he did. Why would he deceive her heart so viciously like that? 

Suddenly, the familiarity of the soft, New York accent interrupted her state of musing. Noticing his girlfriend was zoned out, he rustled the girl as if she had been a loose pile of Autumn foliage.  Cadet blue mooned with hickory, and Sabrina was relieved to spot the adorable smile implanted on her boyfriend's lips.

"Hey, honeybear, I'm back." 

The new nickname he granted her warmed her heart. She astonished him when she coiled her arms around the nape of his neck, who stumbled flimsily into Wade. 

"Woah, babe." He laughed shyly, amused by her sudden envelopment. He tugged the petite girl to his chest, tingling with embers that were a sensation for him as she compressed her lips against his. 

Wade stood awkwardly, who was being greeted by Sonya, Normani, and a few of the greasers. Brimming internally was slight anxiety when Johnny Vincent approached him, the ancient history unfolded at the seams. 

Johnny narrowed his gape, swearing he identified this kid, other than as a student that attended the same school as him. He rubbed his chin as he mused his implications about the peculiar ginger beneath him.

"Hey, the name's Wade," he informed.

"Haven't I met you before?" Johnny presumed, but when answering him, the kid denied with a vigorous shake of his head. 

"No, you might of just seen me around Bullworth grounds."

To his fortunate luck, Johnny left it alone. "Well nice to meet ya kid, I'm Johnny Vincent and these are my boys." 

Wade nodded in acknowledgement, refusing to utter much. 

Sabrina released her boyfriend from her hold, rather averting her attention to the short ginger that was beside her boyfriend. Sympathy was endorsed on her mien as she pitied the dear boy. On impulse, she bewildered him when she embraced him into a hug of her own. Wade practically melted in her touch, too stupefied by her abrupt choice of action to wrap his arms around her. 

He inhaled the scent of her shampoo and was enthralled by the potion of strawberries. She also had a fragrance of vanilla and honey, which seemed to be a remedy to his pent up fiery.

 _'Damn Tom, you're one lucky guy,'_ Wade trailed in musing, exchanging a glance with Tom. He wasn't envious, as a matter of fact, he was gratified. He was content that his best friend and his girl interacted, in a way, stimulating a bond from her hugging him. Tom would of preferred for Wade to be the go-to-guy whenever she was in desires of a friend out of the members in his clique. These two were the most important people of his entire life, antecedent behind his mother indisputably. 

Sabrina extricated herself from Wade, who now held a content beam to his facial expression. Who knew a girl could attain the power of cheering a perpetually livid teenager like him up.

Hal on the other hand was thrilled, unlike a few of the other greasers who acted rather stiff towards Wade since he was an outsider.

"Is it time to eat now?" He catechized the older, wise and female greaser, who gradually smiled. 

"Yes Hal," she affirmed, earning everyone's attention immediately,"everyone, go head and get their plates! Thanksgiving dinner has officially begun!"

As Wade and Tom fixed their plates, they provisioned themselves with their choice of what they preferred to eat on the famously celebrated occasion. When he caught a glimpse at the ginger colored sweet potatoes, that was flecked with cinnamon and heavenly marshmallows that adhered to it, his orbs dilated animatedly. 

"Oh man! Who made the yams?" He queried enthusiastically. Probably Sabrina, another reason discovered why Tom was a fortunate soul.

"I did," Sonya accredited with a congenial smile. 

Norton, who already was at the seat digging into his meal vouched into the conversation. "My girl sure knows how to cook!"

"Food is a way to a man's heart." She paraphrased the famous adage. Evidence was provided thoroughly by the way the boys, particularly Hal, were gobbling like the frenetic turkeys they were with the food the girls had spent hours preparing.

"I made the pies." Sabrina pointed out, granting herself three spoonful of mashed potatoes. 

Wade raised his eyebrows, baffled by the number. "That's a shitload of pies. Do you happen to have blueberry?" 

"Any flavor, you name it," Tom offered a smile of approval, gazing endearingly at his lovely girlfriend beside him, "my exceptionally talented girlfriend committed so much of her time to baking them all, including my favorite, lemon meringue." 

She tittered shyly as she was constructing a volcano eruption by cascading the lava flow with the tawny colored gravy. "Well, anything for you my love. Lemon meringue you want, lemon meringue you'll get." 

Tom grinned. "I love you."

Sabrina reciprocated with her permanent beam he admired. "I love you too." 

 


	21. Greasers and Bullies Unite

Everyone throughout the spread had currently enjoyed the dinner. During the time while each member present was feasting on the food, Wade received the chance to bond with the greasers, who held sympathy for what his father did to him. Tom and Sabrina couldn't resist to award each other with glimpses as they observed them bonding. Tom beamed in approval, enlightened by the transition in attitude minutes ago. Johnny's fiery had smoldered, and occasionally the two boys would be engaging in conversation with each other pleasantly.

"I'm sorry for what your old man did to ya," Lefty apologized sincerely, stirring his stuffing with the gravy that leaked from his mountain of mashed potatoes, "I know what it feels like be abandoned, and it ain't cool."

Wade had consumed through his second batch of yams and was already scarfing down his third batch. He stabbed his fork into the tawny, cinnamon flavored potatoes a little too harshly.

"It's whatever, right? I sort of expected it, knowing him. When him and my mom divorced, our relationship as father and son altered for the worse. For example, whenever I get into fights at school and lose to some dork, he gives me the strap for losing and screams at me for not acting like a tough man. It's really disheartening."

Johnny, who had sat at the end of the table overheard the physical abuse he had suffered from and pitied the unfortunate kid; he wasn't alone and he would remind him of that.

"Kid, don't let him push you down, if there's one thing I don't tolerate, it is abuse. Physical, emotional, mental, whatever it is," Johnny peered over to his sister, who had already averted her attention to her older brother in his time of articulation, "Me and Sab were abused for years, and I didn't allow my dad to back me down, even my sister who I prevented him from hurting the best way I could."

Now that he had captured the attention from everyone with a firm grasp, the merciless alpha of the greasers resumed his dire need of speaking. "I know it may be difficult, and it will hurt- as a matter of fact, it does hurt-but what ya need to do is not care for what he might say to you in the future or whenever he hassles you. It'll make things easier for yourself, because if you allow him to have that power bear over you like that, you'll keep getting yourself hurt constantly and it won't do yourself any good."

Wade chewed on his lip in rumination, contemplating Johnny's advice. He always assumed that Johnny was some overly possessive boyfriend of the school slut Lola, but turns out, there had more to an appeal to him than what he presumed superficially. He admired the way he looked after his sister and was attentive to the responsibility when he didn't have to. Realization conquered in his invasive channel of musings, which had been the fact he wanted a sibling. An older sibling preferably, to guide him the way Johnny had done with Sabrina. It would deliver him with a contemporary peak in comfort, especially when he would be aware he wouldn't be scrimmaging in battle alone. He would be able to depend on someone who wouldn't consistently disappoint him and desert him on holidays like Thanksgiving. It was inconsolable being alone when he had no other members in his family that would nurture him better than the shit parents he had inhabited to deal with.

"You prove a good point," Wade validated, offering a sly smile. Tom nudged him, the two best friends bartering a content smile.

"If you ever need anything Wade, please let us know." Sonya offered, like the rest of the greasers who were remorseful of the situation.

Wade affirmed with an acknowledging bob of his head. "Thanks."

:::

The Thanksgiving spread at the Tenements had been a success, despite it’s rocky start in the initial run. Wade had stimulated a bond with a couple of the greasers, Lefty and Vance due to their connections in their personal family lives. He had processed like Tom that the greasers weren’t remotely insufferable as a clique. They had offered him advice, especially about his father, but it also pertained to how to improve his appeal as an attractive guy. Vance recommended the smooth voice of the comb to casually stroke each tendril of his red hair, and style it out with a dash of pompade grease to slick it out. Lefty suggested to thrill the ladies with a rebellious ego by thrifting a lustrous leather jacket to improve his threads. Also, he had to simulate a ‘tough guy act’ to arouse the female students even more, basically playing a round of hard to catch. It was necessary for him to adapt into a fish that couldn’t be reeled in so effortlessly. It was also suggested by Peanut to wash his face constantly to fade the acne that dispersed his face. He attempted to not seem offended by it considering it was only his advice, howbeit it was a challenge not to be.

Tom and Sabrina gaped from afar, observing the trio consistent of Wade, Lefty, and Vance snicker at an episode of Family Guy that premiered. What was it with Peter Griffin brutally toiling himself in combat with chickens?

The Gurney boy shook his head whimsically at the scene. “I think it’s safe to say those two stole my best friend from me.”

Sabrina quirked an eyebrow, gently latching onto her boyfriend’s hand. She offered a smirk in cognizance, surveying her boyfriend’s slight attraction of envy.

“Aww, is my boyfriend jealous?” She teased humorously, her endearing boyfriend tugging her closer to him. Her palms brushed against his chest, delicately rubbing him as a way to console him. His tinge of jealousy was alleviated immediately at the reassuring touch of his girlfriend, he liquefied like a melting volcano that smoldered it’s fiery.

“Me? Jealous?” He sputtered.

“Never. I’m happy for Wade, he deserved what happened to him today. I’m so grateful you allowed him to come to this, I know it was a bit unexpected.” Tom nibbled on his lip til he tasted the copper sensation of blood.

Like the amazing, sincere girlfriend she was, Sabrina brushed it off like it was trivial.

“No worries, I am glad too. You are a wonderful friend to him Tom for inviting him, to be quite frank, I would of been unhappy with you if you deserted him in the dust. Wade deserved company, I know it wasn’t his mother or father, but at least he received the chance to spend time with people and eat a hearty meal.”

Tom licked his lips, the taste of lemon meringue satisfied his tongue. The luscious palate had dissipated into not just the roof of his mouth, but his existence. He wished he could of ate more, unfortunately his stomach had reached ample capacity to where he couldn’t devour the sensation of his girlfriend’s rich pies. At least he had spare pieces to feast on for later, though.

“You and Sonya kicked ass honeypot, I just hope I have enough room in my appetite for my mom’s cooking tonight.” He uttered, earning an adorable titter from his girlfriend.

“I’m excited to meet your mom! And your dad too.”

Tom frowned suddenly in glumness, becoming stiff. Sabrina noted the abrupt change in his demeanor and regretted what she mentioned.

“I’m sorry, I sort of assumed your dad was going to be there,” she admitted, fidgeting in his hold and developing into a flustered state, “you don’t talk about your parents much, especially your dad.”

He was remorseful and instantly regretted how he acted on the subject of his father. The musing of his father’s overbearing presence had been fanning his nape. He was praying to god that it wouldn’t desolate in a calamitous turmoil, he desired the Thanksgiving spread at his house to be serene. There was a chance permitted to him on warning her about his father, yet somehow he bit down on his tongue to prevent himself from doing so. If he could of, he would of bailed the dinner at his house to wipe that worry from his mind. Howbeit, his mother who has grappled his heart proceeding Sabrina was anxious to meet her for the first time. He wanted to grant her the opportunity and not hide away anymore. 

He had also taken into account Johnny’s advise towards Wade from earlier. He couldn’t allow his father to hurt him, and take a toll that beared each second of his existence. That’s the only way to prevent him from steering him away from home, from not inviting his own girlfriend in his own house.

“You’ll meet him,” he affirmed, growing nervous and in a dire need of being ameliorated, “let’s just say he isn’t the greatest father of the year.”

Sabrina’s thoughts altered, wandering through each channel. What was he exactly hinting at? Was he the kind that abandoned their children, like Wade’s father? Or was he vastly similar to her father, neglecting and physically abusing their children to the point it remained inside of them emotional torment?

“I’m sorry about that,” she consoled, enveloping her boyfriend into an affectionate embrace. He settled his chin atop of her head, yanking his petite, pudgy girlfriend as close to him as he was able to.

“It’s okay,” he murmured, his voice vibrating against her velvety chocolate curls.

Meanwhile, Ricky, Lucky, Norton, Hal, Sonya, and Normani were cleaning the tenements to where it was somewhat decent in appeal. Hence, it remained grubby from how it was decrepit and desolating into decay. Sonya and Norton surveyed the couple as they bonded heavily, as well as the trio of boys who were lofting pleasantly in the living room. They observed the top, widespread room of the tenements, where a certain alpha didn’t bestow everyone with his presence.

“Where’s Johnny at?” Norton queried, concerned for his best friend. He wouldn’t of just ditched the spread so soon like that.

“I think I may have an idea,” Sonya trailed to the external side of the cherished hangout room where the spread occurred. As she intuitively presumed, there the male Vincent was perched at the flight of the third staircase of the building. His shoulders were drooped, and a hand cradled his left cheek with the palm of his hand. It was obvious he was lamenting his grief over his conspicuous harlot of a girlfriend, she had asserted it scrupulously. She wasn’t the significant person in his life he didn’t require to merit, no. It was the human being that was at the opposite side of him, who was cuddling her boyfriend. Since the two’s previous argument, they hadn’t articulated much words to each other. That was essential for it to be mended.

She pivoted around and ambled towards the couple, grasping their attention with a hearty cough. Sabrina released herself slightly from her boyfriend, however, remained in her boyfriend’s entice. A content beam implanted her face, happy to interact with who she perceived as an older sister.

“Hey Sonya, what’s up? Need any assistance with cleaning up?” Sabrina offered congenially.

Sonya reciprocated with a sly smile of her own. “No, we have plenty of help, thank you. May I speak to you in private though?”

She averted her gaze to Sabrina’s flimsy boyfriend, who scratched his nape shyly.

“Oh, don’t worry about me, I’ll leave you two to talk.” He insisted, transferring into the living room to interact with Wade and the small greaser duo.

Sonya acknowledged him with a nod in approval, pleased by how respectful he was. She had a keen liking to the boy and considered him an authentic gentleman for Sabrina, a type of man that the female Vincent obliged to have. She gestured with her arm for the two girls to scatter amongst the table, which was being swiped clean of any grime that inhabited the surface by a generous Hal. He offered a foolish grin, eventually gyrating around to approach the filthy counters.

“Are you still mad at your brother?” Sonya demanded Sabrina, a smile still plastered upon her face and it refused to alter upside down. The female Vincent’s beam faded effortlessly, her gaze lingering to her feet.

“Sorta,” she admitted, “I am just aggravated he accused Tom of cheating on me when he would never intend to. It’s like because of Lola playing him like the deceptive con artist she is, he thinks it’s okay on his part to believe Tom is playing me when he isn’t.”

Sonya nodded, comprehending her point. “Yeah, but you also have to understand this is technically your first relationship. Lola was Johnny’s first relationship, and he had no one to teach him the ways of love. Since he’s your brother, and he’s all you have in flesh and blood, he’s going to put those experiences on you. Because of him getting hurt, he’s scared of you getting hurt too. That boy gets played constantly and he hasn’t done a damn thing about it, the no good tramp continues to stomp on him because he isn’t sure how to function in love.”

Sabrina was rendered speechless, the wise female owl always certain of what pennies to deliver her. She allowed her to resume considering she wasn’t close to finishing.

“Your brother loves you, and I know he gets insufferable, my older brothers were that way too before they passed. You have to understand you are young, you are fifteen years old and love to girls is special. The good ones like you are dedicated, and faithful. Sometimes, a little too faithful where they could result in a devastating trauma if they aren’t careful. You are such a sweetheart, and there’s some boys out in this world that take advantage of that.”

“That’s what your brother is there for,” she asserted, “to make sure you are safe. I can’t tell you how much that man loves you. He’s so scared of you getting hurt and wounded in a relationship because that’s what he is experiencing. As a matter of fact, he is hurting right now because of Lola, she stabbed him with the ultimate dagger by her absence today. So honed, he can’t even concentrate and focus on the happiness our family has.”

Sabrina ascended her gaze where she exchanged with the oily orbs of Sonya. How she always captured her on the edge of her seat bewildered her, a handful of people had done so and it included her brother on the royal throne for that. She was appreciative she had someone like Sonya in her life to count on, she was technically a motherly figure aside from Ms. Phillips, a teacher who taught art at Bullworth Academy.

“Your brother needs you,” there had been the only time Sonya lingered her gaze to another subject that wasn’t her. Sabrina struggled as she tried to coordinate her gape with hers, and there had been her brother a lonely castaway at an Island of Glum.

She frowned, dawning over her that Sonya was correct, as always; a perpetual and excessive habit that was.

“He does need me, doesn’t he?” She asked.

“More than anyone else in this room.” Sonya confirmed, brushing Sabrina’s wrist gently.

Peanut, who was enticing the elastic handles of a trash bag, chimed in bitter dismay. “Even me?” 

“I’m afraid to say it, but yes Peanut, even more than you.” Sonya confessed, aware of his loyal devotion to the alpha Vincent.

The greaser who famously resented his supposed Napoleon complex expelled a suspire in defeat. “Damn, but I can’t compete with that. I understand that though, you is Johnny’s sister, Sabrina, you are always going to be the first person he needs, even before Lola.”

“You are exactly right Peanut,” Sonya commended, swerving her peer to Sabrina again, “you know what you gotta do, sister. Go to him.”

Sabrina lifted herself from the chair, a determined expression mantled upon her. Prior to editing the room, she embraced the eldest female greaser into a rapid embrace, then sauntering towards the outside. She padded against the ligneous floorboards, each footstep squeaking like a mouse as she tread the surface. She ceased to a halt, her brother somehow didn’t resort to a different state when he very well heard the wood creak. He was slumped, desolate in the dumps. Ejecting a shallow batch of air, she proceeded towards her brother and perched on the footsteps aside him. He lifted his head in astonishment, assuming his sister was no longer angry with him. She buried her head into his shoulder, which comforted her brother to some extent.

“Everything okay sis?” Johnny asked, wondering what had perturbed his sister. Howbeit, he was content in the moment and appreciated his sister’s act of consolation.

“Yeah, everything is fine,” she affirmed, initially gaping directly at the wall instead of meeting her brother’s concerned gaze. She averted her attention to her brother, lifting her head off of his shoulder to approach his eyes.

“Are you alright? You seem down.”

Johnny released a respire, chewing on his top lip.

“Lola never showed up.”

“I’m sorry big brother,” she apologized sincerely, reuniting her head with his shoulder again. Her brother shrugged, seeing as there was nothing he could do about it. It was the source of Lola’sdeceitful antics after all, and he knew he’d be confronting her about it tomorrow primarily.

“It’s whatever, I sorta expected it to happen.”

Albeit, he didn’t.

“She doesn’t deserve you Johnny, you know that.” Sabrina attempted to convince, but it was frail on his perception.

“I do know,” he wouldn’t deny that, he was constantly reminded of that by his sister, boys, and Sonya, “but no matter what I try to do, I’ll never let her go. My heart could never even though she’s bad for me.”

“You will someday, maybe not now, but you will,” she assured, trailing originally to what he advised Wade from before, how their father’s abusive ways never beared over him.

“Remember what you said earlier, how you refused to allow Dad to hurt you and me?”

“Yeah,” he confirmed. Never, thanks to Johnny’s portrayal as his sister’s reliable defender, had he abused her physically. He prevented it the best he could.

“What about it?”

“You need to do the same with Lola, she is emotionally abusing you by cheating on you constantly. You can’t allow her to hurt you like that anymore.”

Realization struck Johnny, rendering him speechless. “I guess you are right, never thought of it that way before.”

“You know, funny story, when you first started dating Lola, I hated her.”

Johnny raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Why? Back then, Lola wasn’t that bad, was she?”

“No, she didn’t cheat on you at the time,” Sabrina admitted, which was when Johnny had boarded the pre-teen stage, the mystical age of twelve years old.

“Then what was so bad about her? If I remember clearly, you two got along perfectly.”

It was true, the two girls once gotten along fine, before Lola started to flash her body off to boys that wasn’t her own. She had assisted her with everything, from helping her with how to properly manage a period, and when her body was developing rapidly for her age. She did warrant credit to Lola for her adjusting to her swift transformation, from a young girl to a mature woman.

“I was jealous of Lola,” she admitted.

Johnny furrowed his brows, a delightfulness illuminated his chocolate orbs as he became slightly amused. “You were jealous of Lola? Why sis? You got nothing to be jealous about. Your a wonderful girl.”

“I was jealous because she stole all of the attention away from me,” she confessed, bittersweet nostalgia possessing her cerebrum, “when you two first started dating, you didn’t make much time for me. I loathed her for that, I felt like she stole my brother away from me.”

Johnny pitied his sister, who refused to follow his concerned gander. Immense hurt punctured her original content mien, his heart unable to consume the lingering seconds of the moment. He always tried to include his sister above everything from the childhood period of their lives, but the realization lightning struck him senseless. Recalling it now, when Lola and him had initiated their relationship, he chased after Lola constantly where he provided less time for his beloved little sister.

“She never stole me away from ya lil sis,” he persisted, coiling an arm around her shoulder. He yanked his sister closer to him, ironically now his time to comfort his angelic baby sister.

“No one can ever steal me away from ya. I apologize if I spent more time with Lola instead of ya sis. I guess I just was so in love-“

“She’s your girlfriend,” Sabrina reminded, disdainful of the fact the harlot still was his ‘queen’, “of course you are going to spend more time with her, although she isn’t worth your time.”

Johnny expelled a cavernous respire, aware the tramp wasn’t. She stimulated unnecessary conflicts he didn’t need by intently stewing in an envious rage over the promiscuous female. It created massive concern amongst his boys, and Rusty that the fiery he inherited from his father would worsen. The tramp wasn’t ameliorating that either, she was swelling the volcano where it was susceptible to agonizing eruption. He was certain it would eventually bubble out disastrously and unfortunately there’d be no way to control it.

“Kid, if it makes ya feel any better, I’m jealous of your boyfriend.” He admitted.

Sabrina peered up at him, curiosity specked in her orbs. “Really? Why?”

“The same reason,” he affirmed, “he stole my baby sister away from me.”

“He could never steal me away from you Johnny,” Sabrina murmured, softening.

“I know, but there’s nothing I can do about that, there’s gunna be times where I won’t be the only man in your life, and that’s okay kid. It’s a key to growin’ up. But do know, I will be the one to make sure he ain’t playing you, cause as your older brother it’s my job to look out for ya. I was tellin’ Tom earlier that he is to treat you right, or else we are gunna be havin’ a serious problem,” Johnny informed, evoking a smile out of the precious child.

“Thank you for always looking out for me Johnny,” she acknowledged, coiling two arms around her older brother. Her brother smiled, which had been rare for him to. The mere occasions were usually saved for his sister to see.

“Anything for my baby sister, no one makes a fool outta us Vincents. Anybody tryna mess with us, especially you, is guaranteed to get their teeth knocked out.”

“Although I’m your younger sister, I will always look out for you too Johnny.”

Johnny gazed at his sister in awe, grateful to have blessed with her angelic presence. She was a wonderful girl with a bright future ahead of her, his sister rocked his entire world.

He patted her shoulder approvingly, content by the fact his sister would reciprocate back. It didn’t matter to him if she was little, he was still appreciative that she would be there for him. If something ever traumatized their unique bond, he wouldn’t know what to do. His sister was his joy in this distasteful, ramshackle of a rollercoaster called life.

“I’m glad you intend to kid,” Johnny replied gently.

“You are the best sister any brother could ever ask for, engrave it in that smart head of yours.”


	22. Here Goes Nothing

Sabrina and Tom were preparing to depart the tenements, along with a few of the other greasers. Wade initially had intentions to exit the dwelling as well as he didn’t want to prolong his welcome. But, to his boundless unexpectations, Lefty had offered him an invitation to emigrate to his house for the evening. Prior to their departure as well as everyone else, Sabrina had supplied everyone with the pies they craved. When she handed the blueberry pie to Wade, the two exchange a sly smile and he acknowledged her with a thank you. The last people left to leave were Peanut, Normani, Norton, Sonya, Johnny, Tom, and Sabrina. 

"So I'll see ya back at home around nine sis?" Johnny had queried, trying to be coherent on terms as a way to ensure her safety. Ever since he began allowing her to wander off alone to places without the accompany of him and his boys, which had been around the age of thirteen when they first moved into a house together, he always verified with his sister on her whereabouts so she was safe. She barely ever lied, except for the camping trip debacle about her location. She always specified the honest truth so he wouldn't fret for her well being. 

Sabrina affirmed her answer with a bob of her head. "Yes, you will."

Johnny's demeanor was serious much like his mien, even crossing his arms to validate her promise. It’s not that he didn’t trust his sister, he just didn’t trust Tom exactly. 

“And no later than that. Or else I’m gunna freak.” 

His attention averted to Tom, scowling menacingly at him. 

“Remember what I instructed you kid, if you don’t obey what I ordered you, you’ll be expectin’ a nice date with my fist!” He aimed a finger at him, the clumsy teenager flabbergasted by his vehement austere. Tom stumbled but was fortunate to retain the desired amount of balance to prevent himself from falling on his ass.

“I will, I promise you Sabrina will be safe.” Tom assured.

Johnny grumbled. “She better be kid.”

Sabrina furrowed her eyebrows, sparked with curiosity what his brother’s plans were for the rest of the day. There was no Lola, and certainly she expected she’d be absent from him here on out.

“Wait big brother, what are you doing then?” She wondered.

“Me and Johnny are gunna chill at your house until you get back.” Peanut answered for him.

“I just don’t wanna be cooped up in the house alone. I mean, I would probably go work on my bike, but I am just not in the mood for it today.”

Sabrina grew astonished. “Johnny Vincent not in the mood to work on his bike? Are you sure you are my brother?”

Her older brother chuckled at his baby sister’s humor and patted her on the back.

“Yeah sis, I’m still your brother, I ain’t possessed by some prep.”

“What are you guys gonna do in the meantime?”

Johnny shrugged. “Dunno, we’ll probably watch a movie or somethin’. I’m thankful to have the friends I do that never fail to comfort me.”

“We aren’t friends, we are a brotherhood and sisterhood.” Norton insisted.

“You guys are the best family I could ever ask for,” Sonya acknowledged, coiling an arm around her companion’s waist. She gazed up at him with adoration and nuzzled her nose against his.

“Tom, thanks for joining us. I’m proud to call you a new addition to the family.” She commenced him.

Tom smiled, dipping in his head kindly.  “Thank you for letting me come here, I’m thankful you guys invited me.” 

“You are welcome anytime, just remember, treat our Sab right, she’s a wonderful girl.” 

Tom nodded, affirming a promise.

“I will, and you can count on it.”

The female Vincent yanked at her boyfriend’s hold, leading him to the mass of pies she had.

“Hey Tom, what kind of pie does your mother like?”

“I don’t know actually,” he admitted, biting his upper lip, “she likes cherry a lot. But you don’t have to worry about bringing pie other than the lemon meringue, my mom has baked apple and pumpkin pie for us.”

“No, I want to bring it, I want to make a good impression on your mother. It’s sort of why I didn’t bring my leather jacket today,” she admitted, emphasizing her appearance. From the tender pink shirt she had attired, with a floral skirt with thin white leggings underneath for warmth. Her hair was styled the same as it always been, with a half mass of curls tied high into a thick ponytail, with half of it colonizing her shoulders.

“You look empty without it.” Tom observed, the female Vincent pouting her red lips. In a way, he felt empty internally too, he was used to her attiring it, it saddened him as it was emblematic to her essence. It endorsed her uniquely, with her style disparate than the other girls. For residing in the impoverished region of Bullworth, the female knew how to style accordingly.

“I am empty without it, it’s my favorite article of clothing I own. It represents me, after all.”

“It’s one of my favorite things about you, just those perks that I admire. Your easy to identify than the other girls. You are so different than those stuck up chicks, I always liked that about you Sabrina.”

He earned a kiss on the lips from her, which he couldn’t resist to smile wide during it. His heart fluttered and galloped excessively, immensely in amour with the girl.

Sabrina equipped the two pies, embraced her brother in a goodbye hug and promised him she’ll be back at her designated curfew. Tom followed Sabrina out of the tenements, and went out of his way as to opening the car door for her. She stuffed the two pies upon the higher dashboardof the car. The female Vincent surveyed the scene, a chilly breeze provoking her to shiver. She rubbed her bare arms in hopes of immersing with an absorbed heat to her body. Tom ignited the car, the engine’s battle cry startling the girl into a midst of fright. Relief soothed her of her minor anxiety attack, and she ensconced herself onto the car seat, buckling herself. Initially, she was content, harmonizing with Journey’s Open Arms. It went like that up to perception of the moment her companion was terrifyingly immobile.

She examined her boyfriend as he remained idle. His cadet blue orbs repudiated to converge with her distressed clutter of hickory. The frozen state had alarmed her, in an attempt to some him out, she tugged on his arm and forced him to approach her gape.

“Is everything okay, warrior?” She fretted.

“Everything is fine,” he assured her, “just some jitters that’s all.”

Sabrina reciprocated with a sly smile in relief. “Oh, don’t worry baby. You worried about Thanksgiving at the tenements, now look how it turned out? The clan loves you, even my brother was impressed with you and that’s a first. He was convinced you stole me away from him.”

Tom tried to enlighten his mood by chuckling. “Really? Why does he think that?”

“He is correct y’know, you stole my heart and now you are holding it captive,” she revealed, evoking the beam out of him like she hoped, “but can you do something for me?”

“Anything for my honeybear.” The smile was consistent.

“My brother is an important part of my life, I can’t even emphasize it enough. He’s raised me all of my life, and is one of the most pivotal men that bestowed my life. You and him both are important to me, so please, what I ask, don’t turn it into a competition between you two. Don’t fight for my love, because that’s a fucking dumb thing to do.” She begged, her silvery voice concluding in a timid whimper. Tom’s heart ached that she even had to ask him that. Of course he would, he’d respect her regardless of anything she asked him. He respected the fact she had a brother, and the inseparable bond they had with each other. Never would he intend to be the venomous culprit who annihilated their sacred relationship as siblings.

“Sabrina I could never do that, I understand how much your brother means to you, as a matter of fact, I’m envious,” he admitted.

She gaped at him blankly. “You are, why?”

“I don’t have any siblings, I’m an only child, unfortunately. I’m jealous that you have such a dynamic bond with your older brother. The way he cares about you, I always wished to have had a sibling in my life. To look out for me and spend time with me, dedicating the time and energy your brother does for you.”

Tom shrugged, the sudden rainfall that invaded his existence impacting him so gloomy.

“I just wish I had someone like your brother to care for me the way he does.”

The female Vincent coiled her arms around his neck, tugging him nearer to her. She kissed him on the lips a sweet peck brimming with innocence. Tom compressed her close to him, nestling her to him as the two deepened the kiss so passionate. He yearned for her love, feeling so lost without his angelic pool of stars he admired abundantly.

:::

By the time Sabrina and Tom reel into the side of the street in Bullworth Vale, the clock strikes 5 o’clock. The golden apple of the sun encompasses with the velvety, prim rose to conceive a coral orange as it simmers, awaiting for it’s dusky knight to rescue the vivid emergence. The sky bursted into chromatic hues that amplified the intensity of the moment. Tom shook anxiously in the driver’s seat, whereas Sabrina distilled with content silence as she grappled the cherry pie in her bare hands. Her hickory orbs lingered to her boyfriend, who was struggling immensely by trembling in fear that swelled rapidly internally. The blood spewing in the tendon of his heart was flowing irregularly, pacing swifter than ever.

Sabrina settled the pie on the dashboard delicately to allow herself to maneuver her hand towards the mentally damaged boy. He shuddered, attempting to cope with his breathing the best he could. He swore he was suffering a traumatic panic attack, just like she had experienced. Tom was there for her at her first, guarding her and securing her in his threshold. Now it was her turn to reciprocate. This was her time to shine, to improve as a devoted girlfriend. As she laced her dainty fingers with his sausage digits, Tom immediately unbuckled himself so he could free himself to tangle his arms around his girlfriend. A hand tugged at her soft, chocolate curls, forcing her close to his touch. For security, she cradled her fragile boyfriend. With his nose dived into her shoulders, the only thing that existed audibly was the vast intensity of his shallow breathing. Her heart shattered during the course of those breaths, it had been panic stricken. She couldn’t bear to endure the pain her loving boyfriend was experiencing, it just marred her heart more.

She stroked his hair as he shifted closer to her. She latched onto his head, allowing him to settle it upon her ample bosom like a wool pillow. Tom inhaled the lavishing scent of honey and vanilla he lustfully admired, swimming into the tender pink of her short sleeve shirt. He wept quietly, the poor boy craving serenity once more. He gradually began to discover it again as his girlfriend coiled her arms around his neck and continued to tunnel her fingers through his mop of dark brown hair. She rubbed his lustrous leather jacket, which was warming up as they were enveloped together.

Tom intently listened to the sound of his girlfriend’s routinely heartbeat, pleasantly humming in harmony to her heartbeat. As if it channeled, his heartbeat reoriented to the normality of his own. Sabrina was at ease, as she felt her boyfriend alleviate himself just from nuzzling in her touch. He released himself from her only a few centimeters from her to enthrall upon the chance for their eyes to moon passionately. Cadet blue had been starving and hungered the essence of hickory brown. The orbs devoured each other’s component, not soon after the couple clutched onto each other.

The female Vincent alarmed the boy by grappling onto the lead. Ferociously, she hauled his face to hers and smashed her soft, ruby plump lips to his. Tom softened, drowning into the captivating pool of Sabrina Giovanna Vincent. Who know a girl could have such a mystifying effect over him, she had been the mere female that has.

While kissing each other, the Gurney boy climbed atop the petite female. His back leg arched up, nearly knocking the cherry pie down.

“Careful with the pie!” Sabrina hissed, howbeit her boyfriend refused to care. Let the enriched silk cherries that were encrusted with pie filling to crumble. It was trivial, what mattered to him substantially was the fact his world no longer crumbled like feeble pies do. It was all from Sabrina’s alluring conduct that fashioned him to portray himself so wildly. He plead for entrance to her the cavern of her mouth, and she unhesitatingly accepted. His tongue slipped into hers, whereas she had done the same. His fingers trailed across the side of her neck gently eventually streaming through the river of her massive thick curls, with another hand settled firmly upon her lap.

The female that was ardently French liplocking had struggled, releasing herself intake amid relatively short breaks to catch her breath. The fact he was the one to thrift her of her mighty respires somehow pleased him, as he would be the only capable of committing so. Not any other man would steal that from him; she was his, and he was hers, and he would prevent anybody from demolishing the enchanted garden they planted. They were better than Adam and Eve in his perception of armor, what they had was authentic and not superficial. How could her older brother constantly presume that he’d hurt her? That was a foul sin to complete. Her brother didn’t comprehend reasonably that the feelings accounted for her were ascended higher than space, beyond any universe. There was enough love for her to construct an entire universe if it could potentially do so.

Thunder roared, disturbing their intense moment of fondling the significant other with kisses sprawled upon each other’s skin. Their tongues untangled each other, their faces removing each other just barely. Tom refused to release the female Vincent regardless of the circumstance. Fuck Thanksgiving, there was them two trapped in the car alone and enabled to embark on a passionate endurance such as this.

“Tom,” she uttered softly, her silvery accent liquefying the lovesick boy, “your mom is waiting for us.”

“So let her wait.” He persisted, desiring to lunge at her albeit he respected her desired space.

“Tom, really,” she insisted, reaching over him to grab the pie. She huddled the cherry baked substance to her bosom, and never had Tom envied food before. Always books, and perhaps other treasures for that matter, but never food.

“Alright,” he groaned, exasperated. Proceeding her departing the vehicle, Tom leaned over her to be a gentleman and open the door for her. Sabrina giggled timidly as he stepped out as his flimsy self nearly slipped on his ass into the lush bed that was evaporated with a coat of mildew. Carefully, her heels clicked the smooth pavement of the dimmed gray street as they were idled firmly against the ground. Tom awaited for her respectfully with patience as she steadily levitated from the car seat. Her eyes scanned the scenery ahead of her, and instantly she was mesmerized by the fascinating attraction that bestowed her scrutiny. She figured Tom to be of the upper class, but never had she expected to greet a house as lavishing as this was. His house stood gloriously at three stories high, with stones engraved into the exterior that were scattered medley of colors, assembled of a pale peach, warm beige, and glorious gray with a copper tint. The windows were a glossy blue, double hung windows that were entrenched into the wall. The roof reminded Sabrina of a smooth chocolate bar, and there had been a widespread garage attached to the house. Autumn foliage was composed into two neat, hefty piles that were filled two paper bags. The pavement of Tom’s driveway was satisfying as it was planate, with no cracks that marred the concrete. The house resembled a castle to her, so luxurious and unblemished, free from poverty unlike her brink of Bullworth. 

“Ready to come in babe?” Tom queried, disturbing her rumination. Sabrina swerved her gaze to him for a millisecond and reverted her attention to the castle above her, the pristine structure intimidating her.

“Yeah,” she admitted, gulping a hefty swallow. Tom intertwined his fingers with hers, noticing her anxiety began to immerse inside of her from her apprehensive behavior. He pecked upon the side of her forehead a light kiss in an attempt to mollify the sweet girl.

“We’ve got this, we are going to get through this together.” He assured. 

Sabrina couldn’t resist the urge to address the question. “What’s so bad about your house Tom?”

Tom furrowed his brows. “What?”

He pretended to be stupid purposefully in an attempt to mask away the reason. He was so afraid of her to find out about his treacherous father, and how he experienced the traumatic abuse for years.

She ceased his pace as she latched onto his wrist. Her eyes were swept with sincere concern, frantically worried about her boyfriend.

“Does your dad abuse you Tom?” She murmured, the question impacting a toll on him.

She lifted a finger to his face, tracing the grape splotch surrounding his swollen eye with her fingertip. It was permanent and it only caused her to realize that this was perpetually consistent. The abuse was still occurring and the fact she had done nothing about it only made her feel degraded as a girlfriend. Girlfriend’s were supposed to aid to their boyfriend every way they could. Not neglect the circumstance and brush it off like it was trivial.

Tom forced his eyes shut, compressing his hand over his girlfriend’s. Sabrina trembled with shame, the boy disheartened by her subtle movement as she released herself. Her head dipped down as tears withered from her face, her olive skin rubescent from beginning to whimper. His face fell as his girlfriend withdrew from him, spreading a couple inches amid them.

“Wait Sabrina, don’t cry, okay-”

“Why couldn’t you tell me your dad abuses you?” She demanded, her hickory orbs melancholy. Miserable stars were depicted upon them, the usual glimmers absent from it’s felicity.

“I didn’t know how else to tell you Sab,” he mumbled, desiring to embrace her securely in his hold, “it’s not so easy to say.”

“But I’ve told you about my parents,” she reminded flatly, justifying a valid point. Tom’s mouth gapped, prepared to articulate. However the words were complicated to utter, the subject was too perplexed for him to attempt to.

“You haven’t been honest with me Tom, how come you haven’t told me about this? You know you can always come to me about anything.”

“I know,” he chewed on his lip roughly and delved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

“Why didn’t you tell me about not making the basketball team?”

Tom was startled- how did she find out about that? “I-I-”

“When were you planning on telling me, were you even going to tell me?” Sabrina demanded, her sobs amplifying dreadfully. Tom couldn’t bear to see her bawl, and the fact that he was the reason that enacted her to cry made him feel disgraceful as a human being. He wasn’t even human, he was a monster among men.

“Sabrina, about me being abused, I was embarrassed, okay? I am ashamed I have to deal with the abuse everyday, you don’t have to anymore. I come home on weekends, to my father brutally hitting me, jabbing me in the same exact spot over and over. The bruise, right here?” He aimed a finger directly at his right eye, where the infamous grape splotch encompassed around his cadet blue eye. 

“I’m so scared of telling you about this because I don’t want to trigger your past. I don’t want my abuse to be a reminder of the experience you and Johnny went through as kids. I’m just worried it’ll disturb you, that you’ll be emotionally affected by it.”

His tone transformed more subtle in his voice, Sabrina almost barely could hear the words he pronounced. The subject of Johnny’s stipulation was embedded upon every fragment of his mind. 

_‘We’ve been surrounded by hurt early on in our lives, and I don’t want her to ever experience that again. As you already know, she’s a delicate soul with a fragile mind and a tender heart. She is like me, she’ll love anybody easily.’_

“You shouldn’t be afraid to tell me, or ashamed to, I’m your girlfriend. I need to be aware of this because your dad abusing you is not okay. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Carefully, he embraced her into his side, heedful of the pie she cradled in her arm.

“I’m sorry for not telling you, I appreciate that you care about me. I love you so much, I just don’t want my current experience to trigger your past, you know?”

Sabrina shook her head in denial, occupying herself on her boyfriend’s shoulder.

“You won’t trigger my past, Tom,” she persisted, sniffling as an attempt to cease her crying, “as a matter of fact, all it does is bring us closer together. We relate to each other on that level and it only elaborates it where it’s unique.”

“Just know,” she attempted to squeeze him reassuringly, but with the pie in her threshold, it was a challenge, “I’m here. If your dad hurts you, ever, tell me, okay? If he hurts you today, we are leaving. No exceptions.”

Tom gaped down at her in awe, as she was anxious to finally meet his mother. “You’d do that for me?”

“I rather you safe than hurt, Tom. I love you too much. Please, if anything is bothering you, let me know immediately alright?” She begged.

“I will.” He rubbed her gently, obliged to have been blessed with the gracious gift of all. He had Sabrina, and that’s all that mattered to him in the somber abruptness of the world.

The two remained on their front lawn, careless if they appeared idiotic for standing around and embracing each other in 50° weather. A faint breeze barreled amongst them, but it didn’t perturb them. Tom wanted this moment to be eternal, with Sabrina caressed against him.

Suddenly, the thought of his mother invaded his mind, ruefully interrupting their moment of serenity before the calamitous disaster pending to erupt. Tom expelled a sigh, aware his mom was awaiting for them. He didn’t want his mother to wait much longer, considering his she had began cooking the meal from eight in the morning and onward. She had taken a ton of time preparing for the spread prior and hauled major ass to completing it. Also, Sabrina had a curfew arranged with Johnny, so he had been petrified to stumble on a livid, hostile encounter concerning the male Vincent. Sensing his urge to approach the front door, the female Vincent regretfully disengaged from the boy. She intertwined her fingers with his, gazing thoroughly into his cadet blue eyes. She leaned up on her toes to peck a delicate kiss on his cheek. A fond beam was evoked out of the dead boy, the girl ameliorating him of the dreadful situation. With their hands held, Tom escorted her to the front door. With his keys in his back pocket, he delved into his pocket to retrieve them and summoned his gold house key. As the key jiggled through the unlit void, his heart began to accelerate quicker. Anxiety brimmed inward the current frangible teenager as the period intensified. With a click, alerting it’s approval from the house by recognizing the strangers, the door swung open, thanks to the drafty gust of an omnipotent wind.

The couple proceeded the house, howbeit ceasing in their tracks. They exchanged a nervous glance, soon reverting their scrutiny directly in their frontal view.

 _Here goes nothing._


	23. Thanksgiving With the Gurneys

The interior of the Gurney house had completed Sabrina's expectations. As she gathered, she suspected it to be prodigious alongside a comfortable endurance. She respired a thorough bundle of air, the blissful aroma of cinnamon sticks, apple scented candles, and Turkey wafting through her nostrils in appeal. Tom ambled forward in procession, urgently emerging into scrupulous defense over the presence of Sabrina. He ushered her with a hand gently for her to remain there steadily while he accessed the dining room.

"Mom?" He called out, hindering his pace in case he may risk getting involved in a ferocious dispute with his father with Sabrina merely a couple feet away.

"I'm home. Sabrina is here!"

Meanwhile as he searched for his mother, Sabrina took the opportunity to explore the enchanting realm of Tom's luxurious castle. The entrance was painted a lemon color, and decorated upon the walls were framed pictures of Tom from when she presumed he was a toddler. She halted herself to expense the time of appreciation from when her boyfriend was developing in the prime stages of his youth. Her heart skipped in a melodic trance as she inspected the picture, where it had been wholesome. The toddler version of Tom had his mop of dark brown hair embedded over his forehead. In the picture, his expression was adorable as he was giggling while perched on a sunshine yellow slide. Clutched in his hands was a fuzzy stuffed bear with a smiling star stitched to it's paws. In another, he had been approximately six years old on what she assumed to be Halloween. He had worn a red Power Rangers costume, during which he was standing next to a snickering Wade Martin attired as Michael Angelo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. They were in a classroom setting, with other kids frolicking around in other costumes.

She squinted her eyes, capturing an applicable scrutiny at the photo. In the background, she photo bombed coincidentally. She reminisced on the fond memory vividly, as it was one of the Halloweens she cherished with Johnny the most. She had been attired in a silky, orchid princess costume her grandmother acquired for her.Toppled upon her head was a simulated crown, embroidered with encrusted jewels she had considered on her once fanciful intellect to be real. That was the year Johnny discovered his passion to endorse the 1960's resemblance with his shaggy hair greased to his forehead, with a leather jacket, senescent white t-shirt, and tight denim fashioned with motorcycle boots. He inspired his friends to commit the same, eventually traveling on to high school to be afflicted with an actual greaser clique. It took him a few years to earn him the position as the vigorous alpha of the assemblage of greasers enrolled at the academy. Followed by a chain of second commanders, durable fighters, and other desired roles such as a renowned voice for the Bullworth's emblematic faction, the greasers were legit in their standing for maintaining specific order among their clan. To this day and forward, Sabrina Vincent was inveterate as the "princess" of the greasers and the picture that was lodged upon Tom's wall confirmed it. In current times, Johnny was befittingly enthroned as the king, Lola was disgracefully the queen, with Sabrina in position as the princess.

Tom reverted back to the entrance of his house, his socks slipping against the polished oak floor. Sabrina averted her attention to the noise, ejecting an amused giggle at how her boyfriend managed without descending flatly on his rear end.

A faint blush mantled over the teenager's cheeks, scratching the nape of his neck sheepishly in embarrassment. "Mom is in the kitchen, she is anxious to meet you."

Sabrina leaned closer, her voice cracking low as the rustle of autumn foliage. "What about your father?"

"He's nowhere in sight, he's probably cooped up in the bedroom, swigging alcohol like he always is," he admitted, nibbling on the soft tissues that constructed his pale lips. They were chapped as a gravel, which alarmed him how his girlfriend even allowed him to kiss her. Their lips were polar opposites in how hers were a velvety blanket of crimson that reminded him of ripe strawberries and juicy cherries, whereas his were rigid and lacked originality in flavor.

His girlfriend deprecated with her smile inverted in a glower. She was striving to defend her boyfriend and shield him from any disasters that may harm her delicate, affectionate warrior. Even from the shed of his flesh and blood, she was careless. Anybody that stowed as a fingertip, she'd go ballistic. As promised, she would haul him outside if his father attempted to hurt him. She hoped upon meeting his mother, she wasn't like her cruddy husband that tread this earth. What didn't make sense to her was if she was aware of the abuse Tom was grievously familiar with, how could she not charge action to protect her child like a reputable mother would?

"He better not hurt you." She seethed, grinding her teeth together.

"He won't, now if he hurts you, I won't bear it. I will prevent him from even thinking of laying a finger upon you."

Sabrina was frightened. Her fear reminded her of the childhood terrors that daunted over her from her father. It was Tom's anxiety for not informing her, as he was fretful of him triggering the haunts of her horrid past with the consistent abuse her and her brother assimilated. Albeit, she was never abused physically, but emotionally and mentally it impaired her life til this day.

Her chest heaved, her heart beginning to swell internally. Undesired memories conquered her mind. Screams, outcries, and roars pierced her eardrums. Blood dripped from the eight year old face that pertained to her older brother, who was already marred with previous bruises identical to the one her boyfriend had. She suddenly was the five year old girl, cowered in fear and pleading for her father to cease his violent disputes. Her mother screamed at for her to stop, neglecting the fact the youthful kids she birthed were the scars they brought into this world. Surviving a broken home for the Vincent siblings was battling the brinks in a cold war: barbarous and consequential in combination.

Not realizing she temporarily removed herself from reality, her mind altered to a worrisome Tom who's hands were clutching her shoulders. He kept shaking her lightly as a solution to transport her back to existence.

"Sabrina!" He cried.

Concentrating on reality, she discovered herself struggling to intake her breath. It was shallow in respiration, glass tears stained her cheeks, and her vision was foggy from the crystals that bubbled in her eyelids. She approached a new face, someone she didn't recognize initially due to the fact they never interacted til now and her vision was impaired. She wiped her eyes with her bare wrist, as her tender boyfriend was murmuring words of assurance. He stroked her gently until she lifted herself up from the floor, and so did the stranger who remained at the level with her. The pies she once coddled splattered their guts over the polished, pristine wood of the entrance, even staining some of a pale blue wool rug. Shame plagued her expression from stirring up an untidy mess in Tom's place. Her warrior rescued her again by coiling an arm around her waist, tugging her to his side. He nuzzled his lips against her head, fondling with her newly tangled disarray of curls.

“I knew I shouldn’t of brought you,” he mumbled, his voice vibrating through her mass of hair. Heat radiated from his touch, delivering the warm she suddenly desired.

A concerned woman bestowed her with her presence. Sabrina examined her in a mere blink of an eye and correlated the facial features that resembled her boyfriend that was coddling her in a tender embrace. They were similar in that Tom inherited her pale skin, the mesmerizing ocean that distilled his orbs, and fine textured dark brown hair had been secured into a bun. Her bangs were parted at both sides so her face was revealed more. Sabrina wouldn’t deny that his mother was elegant in her charm.

She reminded her of those classy 1950's Mommas with how she wore a light blue, vintage cocktail dress with a deep v-neck. Her lips were stained a tickle me pink shade, which coordinated well with her pale skin.

"Are you okay dear?" She asked, the ocean a concerned tidal wave rippling through to it's shore.

Sabrina blinked, trying hard to comprehend reality. "Yeah, s-sorry I stained your rug."

She fidgeted in Tom's hold, refusing to dip her toes into the ocean of his mother's eyes. Her cheeks heated with embarrassment, ashamed of the shameful act she committed. But to her surprise, his mother chuckled lightly, placing a hand upon her chest.

"It's alright sweetie! No frets about it, I can clean it up later." She insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. No worries."

A smile was plastered on her face, which alarmed Sabrina to an extent. She made a mess and stained the regularly immaculate house of the pies she was supposed to give to the family, yet his mother was treating the mishap like it was trivial?

"Come on," she gestures into the kitchen, "let's feast."

Hesitant and rendered idle to proceed, Tom aided her with ushering her towards the kitchen. As she accessed the kitchen, once again it met her expectations. The granite marble of the counters were sanitized, free of repulsive germs that could contaminate the food. As she peered from left to right, Tom settled his head upon her shoulder, rubbing her back delicately to comfort the female. The alluring sight of food eased the monstrosity of her anxiety that billowed inside of her leisurely, as well as the dedicated assistance of her warrior king aside her.

Tom's mother smiled wide, grateful for the girl alleviating her anxiety. "You must be Sabrina! You have been the essence of my baby boy's subject in conversations for many years! I cannot remember a day where he hasn't mentioned you in some way."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow, gaping over her shoulder at her boyfriend with an amused smile lingering upon her expression. The innocent boy stifled a nervous chuckle as he stepped aside from her to retrieve a couple of plates for him and Sabrina.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, it truly feels like I am meeting this famous celebrity I never caught a glimpse of," she admitted, the beam plastered upon her permanent.

"Mom." Tom whined with humiliation, howbeit she resumed.

"You are so beautiful in person! Look at those curls."

"Thank you," the female Vincent acknowledged, "you have raised a handsome boy right here, he's such a gentleman. He's always there for me when I need him most, such as right now."

His mother stroked his son's hair gently, soon patting his shoulder in appraisal. "I know, he is a wonderful human being with a blessed soul. I'm proud of the man he has transformed into."

"I remember when he was four years old, I had taught him his manners. I practically engraved it into his head, how he should properly treat a woman. His father wasn't interested enough to instruct him that, unfortunately, so I took the chance at teaching him how to treat others, which is with respect and kindness, the same as one would want to be treated."

Sabrina gazed into his cadet blue eyes lovingly. "That explains why he is such a sweetheart."

"I would never allow my son to waltz out of this house if he was one of those disrespectful, self-absorbed boys that are involved with sports and arrogant children that live by us."

That astonished Sabrina a tad bit, considering the hypocritical approach where the Gurney's had resided in a preppy orientated style place themselves. She disliked preppies herself- as a matter of fact, resented them. Particularly, she loathed Bif Taylor out of all of the preppies. He always seethed to demount her older brother and his reputation. The arch rivals fought, spewing agonizing venom at each other ever since they crossed paths unwanted.

Sabrina instead reciprocated with a nod, offering a timid smile in response. She didn't want to spit out a retort in agreement due to the reality that her boyfriend's family was wealthy. She wanted to be on good terms with his mother, not on bad terms. The female Vincent suspected she may have a negative relationship brewed with his father, just from what her boyfriend finally released to her.

Another thing had struck her mind, as his mother didn’t allow him to behave and function like the jocks. Perhaps that would explain the reason why he denied the offer of being on the basketball team. Ultimately, the prime reason she was on the cheerleading squad was because she had to enlist in another extra curricular activity in order to be eligible for class president. She was already a member of the newspaper staff, the Bullworth Academy Chronicle. In a way, she was forced to become a cheerleader, but she was grateful for the friends she developed along the way.

“Feel free to take what you like,” his mother persisted, ushering her to grab everything she prepared for the spread, “I made as much as I could for today.”

“Thank you for this.” Sabrina acknowledged, assembling her dinner with stuffing, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, and turkey.

“Anything for the girlfriend of my wonderful son.” His mother insisted.

Tom assembled his plate quickly, setting it upon the oak dining table. Unlike the tenements, they acquired a plastic job to provide for the occasion. As Sabrina proceeded to the chair, Tom pulled the chair out for her like the considerate gentleman he was. His mother awarded him with a beam in approval, soon contributing herself to the table as well.

Tom and Sabrina sat aside each other, with his mother directly across from her son at the ‘throne’ of the table, similar to Johnny as the head.

“So Sabrina," his mom began, "what's your home life like? Tom tells me you have an older brother?" 

Sabrina was blending the tawny gravy with her food, stirring it rotationally in her stuffing just as if she was mixing paint in art class. 

“Yeah, all of my life it’s been mostly me and my older brother. My parents aren’t the greatest, unfortunately.” The female Vincent nibbled on her lip bitterly, soon scooping a mountain of mashed potatoes with her spoon. The gravy that was fluid amused her as it toppled from the mountain, erupting like lava oozing out of a volcano. She couldn’t help it, perceiving food on an imaginative level was entertaining to her and allowed her to stabilize every ounce of sanity inside of her from earlier.

Mrs.Gurney gazed at her with utter sympathy, pitying the dear child. 

“I am aware your parents are in jail, it was all over the newspaper during the time of their arrest.” 

Tom flashed a warning glance at his mother, as it was a sensitive subject to talk about. From what just occurred a few moments ago, he was afraid of triggering his girlfriend yet again. He was satisfied his father hadn’t bestowed them with their dazzling alcoholic presence thus far. 

“Mom, please.”

”Tom, it’s fine,” Sabrina insisted, undesiring for him to keep the conversation natural, perhaps discussing her personal life with his mother would assemble their bond much more attached. 

“I have to admit, my parents abused me and my brother for years. If it wasn’t for them, I wouldn’t be suffering with the trauma of anxiety and depression. I never had a father figure, or mother figure, but the person who stepped in and rescued me in the roles of guardianship was my older brother. He swooped in and accommodated the responsibilities of taking care of me. He tackles so many things for me, such as working late night shifts to live off of from his earnings to pay for necessities, like our rent, electric, gas, and other needs. He even provides me money for school supplies and encourages me to do my best in school, I can’t tell you how much that man loves me,” Sabrina rambled, diving into the cavernous swarm of the famous seasoned bread crumbs. 

His mother glanced down at her plate, refusing to pick at it, even forbidding a single titbit. The back of her hands girdled her chin as she leaned in stoop. 

“I mean, I guess heroic men like Superman existed in this universe, my older brother would be one among many of those noble heroes.”

Mrs.Gurney offered a sly smile. “That’s pleasant to hear. I’m happy that you have someone that cares for you, I truly do. I’m glad you didn’t have to experience it alone. You guys had each other to get through it.” 

Tom fidgeted, refusing to eat much of his dinner, which is mother mentioned briefly about. 

"Honey, why aren't you eating your stuffing? You love stuffing." 

"I'm just not hungry Mom," Tom admitted, sliding his fork against the plate. 

Seeing her boyfriend was in a desperate desire of an excuse to rescue him from the shore of possible criticism, Sabrina vouched for her boyfriend. "We ate a lot of food earlier from before, he may have no room in his appetite for more."

That was partially the truth, howbeit, the anxiety consumed him proceeding him being able to eat his own plate of food. His mother's home cooking was extravagant, basically food delivered from the gods themselves. But the fear internally bottled up was perpetual, and darting worrisome daggers at the hallway leading to his parent's gateway didn't ease him either.

Mrs.Gurney chuckled, realizing it was true. They were having two Thanksgiving meals in one day maximum was overdoing it. She rather him healthy than him exceeding the limit at risk for getting sick from consuming too much.

"Oh! My apologies, I didn't realize," she expelled a shallow sigh, as she tread along the pale, wispy lines of rejection.

"If only your father would arrive and enjoy a meal for once, at least devote some time to his family like he should of-"

"Mom, no." Tom interjected abruptly, his tone harsh. Viewing the hurt contorted upon her face as she was offended by the abrasiveness in her son. 

"I'm sorry for getting harsh with you, Mom," he instantly apologized.

"No, no, it's okay my precious son," she persisted, soon averting her attention back to Sabrina, who was eating up the last bits of the Thanksgiving turkey. The mashed potatoes were heavenly clouds to the female Vincent, and leveled up to Sonya's cooking.

"How is the food Sabrina? Is it good? I tried the best I could with preparing it."  

"It's amazing, I love food so much, I ate a ton from earlier when we celebrated Thanksgiving with my brother and his friends."

Sabrina unlike other girls chose to endorse her passion for eating all sorts of food. She wasn't humiliated to share with his mother her habitual eating. It was an authentic part of herself the Gurneys would learn to adjust to if they weren't in favor of it. It was an admirable quality that Tom loved significantly about. He didn't mind if she presented herself with a thicker build compared to other girls, she was gorgeous regardless. His love was limitless and unconditional; acquired no expectations to himself. What mattered to him crucially was that she was gleaming happily and was content in her life. She was his, and he was hers, he had been certain they were made for each other.

"That's nice, are you close to your brother's friends?"

"Yeah, he is sort of what you call the leader of his group of friends, considering how responsible he is and in a way acts as a guardian to them too. They love repairing appliances, vehicles, and bikes too, so it's common to find them involved in the autoshop courses and the building in general." 

 _'We are one of the cliques at school specifically, and unlike the preppies, we are a poorer part of the school,'_ she also wanted to mention, but still, she was slightly intimidated by the pristine house that beheld no tint of taint to it's residency. She was afraid that his mother would be reluctant into allowing this relationship to proceed, being aware of the fact the companions derived from two disparate lives in the evolution of their life. Initially, she presumed them to be completely different from each other based on him accommodating a comfortable amount of wealth. Now, after learning about the abuse his father tormented him with, she granted herself that the two lovesick teenagers were similar then she perceived. 

"You guys are a whole family it seems like," his mother murmured, softening as she heard the female Vincent resume forward. Her ocean blue eyes were splashed with melancholy that appeared to be customary to her existence. Exasperated bags flowing with an overwhelming moana swelled underneath her lower lids, only deteriorating her tranquility with depression more.

"We are," Sabrina confirmed with a smile lightly, exchanging a gaze with her companion, who was attempting to eat a fragment of his dinner to satisfy his beloved mother, "my brother's group of friends aren't just my brother's group of friends. They are like brothers to me too, they look out for me whenever I need them. To some, I am the younger sister they've never had. Especially since I grew up with a couple of them."

"They are pretty cool people Mom, I've made friends with some of them." Tom chimed in, pleasing his girlfriend to an extent. There was a tottery bump in the road, but for the most part, he enjoyed bonding with the greasers. He learned that outside of the school, they resembled the greasers from "The Outsiders" as they were simply impecunious and strive to integrate themselves in society. He even remembered Norton rambling consistently about how The Outsiders was a fantastic read that people of all ages and classes should dive in nose-deep into.

"No wonder you did! You dressed fittingly like them too I see." She observed with the leather jacket, which she wasn't even remotely disgusted; as a matter of fact, she was proud of her son for bonding with his girlfriend's group of money albeit they lacked the funding. It shouldn't matter if they didn't earn as much as they did, which they survived comfortably, but they weren't millionaires like Derby Harrington's family. Whose family owns a dozen yachts, private lake houses, and affords cruises at any time of the year. He is able to wither and wiggle in his way through things because the pretentious teenager had shoved money in everybody's faces heedlessly. With his accounted wealth, he was enabled to own Bullworth unfairly for the wrong reasons. He earned the benefits of anything to Dr. Crabblesnitch. As long as he had money to ram down everybody's throats, the snobbish kid could get away with anything he desired. 

"Yeah, a couple of them loved it," Tom uttered out, his mind transferring back to before when he first arrived at the tenements.

_"That's a real cool leather you sported my man!" Vance Medici, who had been one of the smaller greasers aside Lefty Mancini complimented, impressed with his appearance._

_"Sabrina digs it man! She's a quite the gorgeous doll you got there man," Lefty praised, patting him on the back. A slight tint of jealousy erupted throughout his entire body, heat surpassing all around. He expected them to be flirtatious with Sabrina occasionally on a humorous level due to their immediate bond they cherished so much. Still, regarding that, Sabrina was his girlfriend, and he would prevent anyone from making a pass at her. He'd do whatever it would take, even if that somebody was a dedicated greaser to the clique._

"Wade got to bond with them too."

"Aww, Wade arrived? I thought he was celebrating Thanksgiving with his father?" 

Despite the boy's antics, his mother approved of Wade. She aided his mother Leanne Martin-or currently abiding by as her maiden name Leanne Mucha- in caring for her son while babysitting the two kids while her and Wade's father Roy flew on business trips that required no presence of children. She considered Wade to be another son to her from how close him and Tom were throughout their lifetime. Albeit she had pursued a genuine friendship with Leanne, she didn't have a liking to his father Roy, as he never seemed to care for Wade or raise him into a gentleman. He was an absent father, much similar to Tom's father, and both the filthy patriarchal roles tormented the boys with abuse they suffered from.

"He was supposed to, but his father ditched him to go out with some other woman he doesn't even know. So, I invited Wade and he ate Thanksgiving dinner with us at the tenements." 

Sabrina affirmed his answer with a vigorous nod. "Yeah, and he went home with my friend Lefty to celebrate the rest of the night together." 

Mrs. Gurney smiled widely, clasping a hand to her chest. "That warms my heart to hear! I'm happy your friend groups are getting along with each other."

The couple exchanged a beam to acknowledge the subject. Correction: it was only two people that bonded with the greasers thus far. But they hoped that it wouldn't take long for Tom's friends to emulate the in an equal action. 

"Me too." Sabrina agreed kindly, intentionally gazing at Tom as the stars of her hickory eyes twinkled. He swore constellations were satiating in the hickory night sky of them, so he blessed himself with a wish. A wish that his father wouldn't dare step out, so the tranquility of the day would swish calmly like a sky meditating with it's dancing ritual. It uplifted the atmosphere by the pale pink wispy clouds trailing across a lavender tinctured firmament, and it reflected against the surface of transparent water. Tom yearned to swim in the moment forever. It reminded him of that moment at the camping site merely three weeks ago. When their relationship had declared official in blooming, with an assortment of animals frolicking and scurrying, such as wild squirrels ascending up oak and redwood barks of trees in a rapid sprint, deer attempting to mount across the terrain carefully with their scrawny twiglike legs, and birds chirping their songs until the next time. 

A whirlpool suddenly erupted through the water grounds. Halcyon Lake was no longer trapped in serenity. Gusts of wind increased maniacally, screeching like a psychotic patient wandering around loose from Happy Volts Asylum. Bizarre footsteps trudged the earth so mountainous, Tom's period of peace had ceased. The clouds no longer danced, instead sulking and the pastel palettes of pigments faded to a bland beige. Thunder cackled menacingly the nearer the beast approached him-more specifically, invading his serenity. Slurring was an unpalatable, ceaseless grumble that expelled the beast's throat. For his useful weapon, a glass beer bottle was clutched to his hand, prepared to bellow it's battle cry when it lashed out. 

Sabrina's eyes dilated in pure horror and squeaked when the arrival of the man unconsciously loaded the fragile grenade onto the polished kitchen tile. The man squinted, darting his glare at the mess on the floor in the entrance way of the Gurney residence. A hostile glower was conceived upon those sluggish hazel eyes that seemed to be absent, even in the perimeters of the family he kindled. 

"Who the fuck made a mess in the other room?" The monster settled it's ear-piercing bay.

Tom was on the prowl, desperately inching closer to the love of his life without incensing him in the possibility of a violent rampage. 

"Was it you Katharine?" He shrieked, the matriarch shaking in fear. When she didn't answer enough, the monstrosity bestowing their household corralled the quivering woman in a ruthless coil. Laminated with fear, she attempted to shift her way out of this by gaping her mouth to speak. However, it concluded to be pointless, as the beast attacked her on the first trial with a bleak slap to her cheek. Tom immediately lifted himself, unresistant to defending his mother who had been tangled in a fragile web of despair. The slight audio of the chair disturbed the monster across from him, who's teeth that was coated with slimy alcohol sneered at him. He heedlessly dropped his devastated wife back in her chair, who was whimpering at the calamity of the situation. 

Sabrina was immobile, unsure of what to do. She too, had dehisced each root of her mouth as she was prepared to defend the mother-son companionship from the traumatic catastrophe that burdened the spread. 

"Get away from Mom right now Dad." Tom seethed. Instantly, the treacherous snake was lured to his offspring, who collared his shirt in a threshold. Tom wasn't shaking, unlike his girlfriend and mother. Sabrina was merely centimeters away from his father. If something occurred, she would be victimized in a situation where she could get injured.

Not on his watch. 

"Did you make that mess in there you little shit?" He demanded, saliva spewing from onto his face a poisonous venom.

Worried for the sake of her own boyfriend, and musing only on impulse, words were uttered from the female Vincent.

"I did," Sabrina chimed in abruptly. 

"I made the mess in there, the pie slipped away from my hands on accident."

His father averted his attention to Sabrina, treading towards the thick girl. A perverted smile was sewn on his lips, as he goggled her ample bosom. 

"What are you supposed to be, some messy slut who walks in here for the first time, thinking it's okay to ruin a perfectly clean house?" 

Tom tensed, latching onto his father's arm. "Don't call my girlfriend that ever again."

He gyrated around, snickering maliciously. "With her flashing her boobs like that, she is probably some floozy whoring around! What, is that slut your new girl, boy?" 

He shook his head, ejecting another brusque laugh. 

"Wow, just as I expected, you really got cheap taste in women. Makes sense when my own son is a fucking failure!" 

Tom clenched his knuckles, resisting the urge difficultly to swing at this man. He didn't care if it was his father. Like Johnny said, don't allow the abuse to control your existence, it only makes it worse to comprehend. He wasn't going to allow this abusive, thieving monster confiscate his ecstasy. Not anymore.

"Don't talk about him like that," Sabrina commanded, the man reverting back to the much younger girl in front of him, "it's really interesting how you are saying that when you are a failure as a parent." 

Black possessed the hazel in his orbs. "What did you say slut?"

"You are a disgrace, a distasteful human being that shouldn't exist on this planet. You are not a man for abusing the family that loves you. The one that you created. You should be ashamed of yourself." Sabrina retorted. He extended his arms, ready to lunge at the girl in a bloody attack. The female Vincent forced her eyes shut in terror, as she rejuvenated the painful experiences of her childhood. Her older brother swooped in, taking the dive for her similar to the countless times. It reminded her of when she would be defensive of her brother or made a trivial mess, such as spilling crayons off the floor or scattering a jumble of books in the living room. The current moment hadn't changed, only this time Tom was the savior for her defense. She opened her eyes as she heard attacks. Tom had toppled his dad in a grapple take down. Weakily, as the man had benefits for being older and taller, rotated position and spewed out a hard, boiled punch at his infamous right eye. Sabrina cried, with Mrs. Gurney wailing and begging mercifully for the Gurney boys to cease their fighting. Sabrina grabbed Mr. Gurney by his backside, launching the man into the wall and flying into the table. Kneeling down, the female Vincent aided to Tom for support, assisting him up to his feet. The clumsy boy nearly abandoned control of his balance as he contemplated through reality from his punch. 

A motioning blur spiraled his mind out of control. Tom swore he suffered from double vision, as instead of one Sabrina, he spotted two. He attempted to pace his mind back to it's initial stability, and once he gained authority of his well being, there revealed his fretful mother dedicating herself to her unfaithful, sorry excuse for a husband. 

 _'He harmed you, me, and could've potentially hurt Sabrina, yet you are still flinging yourself to his side?'_ Tom mused bitterly.

Chewing on his top lip, Tom cursed dull, a "what fucking ever" and ambled towards the door. His keys clung to his pocket, with Sabrina following him obediently like a lost puppy. When they departed his house, it had been storming a frenzy outside. Thunder roared, similar to the bellow of the beast that inhabited the residence from inside. Tom trampled down the soaking terrain beneath him, the grass staining his tattered shoes. 

"Tom wait!" Sabrina plead. 

"You shouldn't of done that Sabrina," Tom insisted, refusing to approach her. 

"What was I supposed to do? Let you get hurt?" 

Tom whipped around, the questions attracting him to his companion. She had an opportunity to leave him, as it was a fair representation of her past. This was exactly the motive for him not wanting to take her to his house on Thanksgiving. They would of been perfectly comfortable, roaming and wandering around on some other adventure to bloom.

"Yeah! You could of gotten hurt again Sabrina. You know what that would of done to me? If I allowed you to get hurt by him? You know what that would do to me inside?" 

His dark brown tendrils resembled a droopy mop from the abundant mass of rain soaking them. Her curls were drenched, the excess water dripping onto her shirt. The fabric was light enough where he could almost see the outline visibility of her bra, which looked to be a burgundy color.

Sabrina had softened, just like the Wicked Witch of the West melting from the water's attack. "You know what that would of done to me, if you got hurt?"

She clenched her eyes, trying to resist the urge to cry and dwell on the painful memories that wounded her with the dagger. She blinked, desperately preventing her own rainfall to gulf in it's stream. 

"My brother was the one who took those hits from my dad, and I never did anything about it. I never defended him like he did for me. I suffered with allowing my brother to gush blood and be scarred with bruises instead of charging action. He almost got killed for me, and I never did anything about it. I would be damned if I let it happen to you. I am not going to make that mistake again, Tom." 

Her face was rubescent, the only sign of a vivid color in the stain of dullness. The weather was gloomy, as a result of the chaos that occurred from inside. A mess was conceived, and Tom sought to resolve it. 

Unable to bear the sadness that swelled in the atmosphere from his girlfriend, he embraced her into his hold. His chin nestled against her head, tugging her tightly as he could in his security. The female lamented her an almighty treasure to him, consistent of fear, guilt, and despair all in one. She opened it when she  wept into his chest sorrowfully, which made the boy feel ashamed for even snapping at her. All she did was try to protect and support him. She wanted to nurture him as much as she wanted to with him. She loved him vastly, just as he had reciprocated the same. The two had defined each other's eternal essence to each other and they never wanted to neglect the companionship budding between them. Guidance, preservation, and security is what was a dire requirement for them in their kindling romance. They wanted what was best for the significant other in outcome, and that included looking out for them if they were getting tortured regardless of the specific kind of abuse. 

Sabrina yanked herself away so she could collide her lips with his in a reassuring kiss. The rain gradually refrained itself from a heavy downpour, transitioning into a subtle drizzle that lightly pecked them like the pampering kisses they spoiled each other with. The cloud's gloomy essence were no longer tainted with a battered grey, soon brimming with exuberance of cerulean pleasantly. The grass was damp, but it didn't matter to them as long as they had each other. 

Tom moaned slightly as his girlfriend tugged away from him, the female captivating him so much he was suffering without her. It granted him a chance to regain his respiration at a steady rate, and comprehended reality in a more serious way. 

"Thank you for sticking up for me Sabrina," hr acknowledged sincerely, lowering his voice where it was a subtle murmur. When he trailed into an eternal gaze, channeling through those hickory, shimmering orbs, he discovered the fantastic security his well being desired.

"My mother doesn't do that for me often." 

Sabrina nibbled on her top lip bitterly, refusing to understand why his own mother didn't sacrifice herself for her own son, who could of gotten killed by his own father. 

"Well, it isn't going to happen anymore, if it happens again-him harming you-please, come to my house or something, get out of there. Please." She whimpered, on the trail of her designated tears. 

Tom expelled out a sigh, defeated. The man was rich, loaded with accommodated wealth. For the sake of the fortune he was blessed with, the man could bail himself out of anything. 

"I'll try to, but it's difficult putting up a fight against him," he admitted, glimpsing at the front window of his house when a certain, translucent figure captured his attention, "you saw how powerful he was." 

"Why haven't you told someone?" Sabrina mumbled.

He was initially distracted by the figure in the window to conceive an automatic response for his girlfriend. "I can't. Do you think that they would listen to me, the son of a successful lawyer who has won the heart of the entire town? I have problems, Sabrina. I've gotten involved in numerous fist fights through out the years too and gotten suspended for my friends. Do you think they would believe me?"

"If the cops showed up randomly, interrogating my father on the bruises located upon my face and body, he'd lie and simply would bring up my record. The man not only knows how to physically fight me, but how to fight for things. That explains how he became a god damn lawyer because he knows how to speak. That's explains Thomas Fletcher Gurney the first for ya." 

Tom shook his head in defeat, covering his head with his forearm. "There's nothing I can do, Sabrina." 

Sabrina rubbed his other arm gently as he compressed his head against the side of the car. She stole a glimpse at the window, viewing the presence of his mother. Her pale complexion made her appear as a ghost haunting over the entire house, with her utter despair yet content nature as she stared at the couple throughout the window. It seemed like she wanted to depart the residence, but she was torn in a trapped world. A meaningless world amid her loving, currently shattered son trying to contemplate the battle of his traumatic lifestyle and the abusive enforcer of the trauma. 

"Tom? I'm here, just know that I love you so much, and I will never harm you." 

Tom glanced up, leaning himself away from the car to look at his faithful companion who remained by his side. His present life didn't chase her away like he feared. Just as Wade said, this would only build them closer together as their connection would be more unique. The love amid them would only be exclusive for them, no one else. Her past and his present merely mended them on an intimate level. A reason he founded why they were right for each other's, from their treasure of souls, jar of hearts, and key of amour. 

"I feel so safe with you Sabrina," he murmured, stroking her cheek delicately. She closed her eyes gently, enduring his velvet touch. 

"You should, as I feel safe with you too." 

He leaned in, colliding his lips with hers for a quick, yet satisfying kiss. He may of not had room in his stomach for his mother's Thanksgiving food, that were freshly baked from heaven, but he did have an appetite for kissing the love of his life for as long as he could. 

"I'm bored, and all I wanna do until nine is spend the passing moment with you," he added, trailing his fingers through her soft, chocolate curls that were damp from the autumn rain. The awakening of earth wafted through his nostrils, the natural fragrance of the moist land soothing him from his fiery. Sabrina however had been the pure remedy for that of calming him down from his anger. 

Sabrina smirked casually, intertwining her fingers with his, lacing their hands together in an entice. 

"I think I may have an idea." 


	24. The Locket

The companions had fled from the calamity that encompassed the Gurney residence, and their designated passage of sangfroid had ultimately been the tenements. As Tom opened the car door for his admirable girlfriend, who had been a natural remedy for him than digesting prescriptions, he gazed the impoverished dwelling meticulously. Despite the grime that was it’s desired, enchanted crown that cupped the exterior, it seemed unusually pleasing in the casual evening. Since it was too dark in the indigo penumbra of the firmament, his visibility had been impaired where he could barely recognize the grime of the building. Sabrina laced her fingers with his, latching onto his hand gently as she guided him to the window entrance.  
He didn’t spot any sight of the bikes from earlier this afternoon that belonged to the greasers, or anyone for that matter particularly. New Coventry civilians were scattered outside of the indigent buildings, some declaring a night slumber and others surrounding themselves by an ignited fire that was sparked inside of copper tinted garbage cans. The blaze felt like eternity to them, embracing the homeless, unfortunate citizens that inhabited the destitute portion of Bullworth in the only assuring hug they’d receive. Tom frowned, sympathetic towards these citizens because if it hadn’t been for her older brother being notably attentive to Sabrina, it was a good possibility that she could of been homeless, or lounged in some, heedless orphanage with people that treated innocent kids like absolute shit.

“Is there anybody in the tenements?” Tom queried, worried that he may encounter an infuriated Johnny if he caught them alone in the tenements and arouse a mass of unnecessary, pathetic assumptions.

“No, everyone went home. Typically, we don’t stay in the tenements at night that often.”

“You mean there’s been times you’ve stayed the night here?” He figured to his dismay. Sabrina nodded lightly as they mounted through the window. 

"Yeah, I mean, sure it's gross and not in the best condition, it's fine though."

"How did you survive the night here?" He blurted his question, and when she glanced at him simply, he became flustered. 

"I didn't mean to be offensive-"

"No, no, it's fine," she assured sweetly, pacing herself and ascending up the first flight of stairs. The fact her hand was still clutching onto his confirmed she wasn't angry with him. 

"Well, the first time I spent the night here was when I was around twelve, maybe even thirteen. I was younger, so I was more energetic compared to myself now. I played here for a good eleven hours with a few of my friends, until I eventually wore myself out. I ended up sleeping on the couch in the 'living room,' of the tenements.” She explained. Suddenly the boy grew anxious when his foot slipped into the delicate caverns of the wooden floorboards. His cheeks reddened, ignited with utter humiliation. He believed Sabrina's word when she assured him no one was here, he was worried he may leave a trace that he was here without the permission of the greasers. He was practically considered an outsider, who wasn't entirely trusted by the clan. There was a feeling lodged inside of his stomach that like a sinking ship settling with it's doleful fate in a vacant sea, he wasn't trusted to be alone in their desired castle where there was order established among them. He was guaranteed no role, other than being referred to as the boyfriend of Sabrina Vincent. He didn't belong here and he was aware of that, he felt like he was invading their self-claimed territory.

Sabrina gyrated at the second flight of stairs when she realized her boyfriend refused to tread a single move. "Aren't you coming?"

Tom nibbled his top lip anxiously, stirring uncomfortably in stance. He clutched onto the railing of the staircase when he nearly lost his balance upon the ligneous surface of the stairs.

"I feel like I'm intruding, being inside here with you." He admitted.

"You are fine," she reassured, offering a sly smile.

"You promise Johnny won't get mad at me if I am here, as well as your other friends?"

"I promise, now come on," she retrieved a hold of his hand again, leading him up with her on the same step she landed on, "I want to spend this moment with you, we never had the chance to be alone together. Now we do." 

It had been emanated a somber night, with no source of light illuminating the tenements for guidance. However, in the glimmer in those precious, hickory orbs, there was that regular glint that could direct him to anything.

"I can't emphasize how much I just want to be me and you. This is the only place I can think of where we can be together without anyone disturbing us. There's not a moment I want to waste, we have limited time as it is. Let's just enjoy it together." 

Tom realized she was right. Since the time they began to initiate their relationship, they haven't had the time to develop on their own behalf. Their close friends and immediate family members encompassed them on each occasion. Processing it in rumination, it was certainly time for them to expose themselves on a thrill of an adventure for themselves. To enchant themselves with new experiences in order to construct their relationship more intact. There was available space amid them to discuss their personal lives, and tell each other the unique stories dedicated to themselves. Tom was overwhelmed with reading fiction in Mr.Galloway's English class, he yearned to hear a realistic biography for once. In the first essence in the entity of his life, he wanted to apprehend history. He striven to read the entries of Sabrina Vincent and he didn't care if it exceed 500 pages. Let it proceed a thousand, a million- a billion. He was in the mood to read a three book series in a designated time scheme in one nightstand, all dedicated to her. 

"Alright, but I'm not nocturnal, so you are going to have to escort me still."

Sabrina giggled. "I'm not either Tom, I've been going to this place for years, the route of where to go is engraved into my head." 

 "I trust you," he insisted, the companions ascending higher to the summit of the tenements. Sabrina ushered Tom towards the couch in the living room, and initially Tom had quivered with a slight panic when he spotted the cherished throne that was emblematic to the dominating alpha of the greasers. He swore he had caught sight of the chocolate brown hair sprouting on the root of his head. He blinked to concentrate on reality, which there had been no trace of Johnny or any of the other greasers. Relief flooded his system, channeling throughout his entire body where he finally reached tranquility. 

Sabrina and him perched on the old couch together, where the two sat alone in desired silence for a couple minutes. As he tried to survey the scene surrounding him, the abrupt gloom of the tenements frightened him. His lurking shadows isolated him, targeting him and preying upon him in preparation for a full fledged attack. He shook, even as his endearing girlfriend enticed her arms around his neck to yank him closer to her in a threshold, the embrace the shadows had coiled his presence in were tighter. His eye twitched in irritation, perturbed by the threatening murk that possessed the tenements. 

As she softly peppered his cheek with kisses, she felt her boyfriend tumble beneath her fingers. Poor boy was dissolving into brittle. 

She frowned, releasing her delicate lips from his face. Albeit, her tender kisses, which conceived nothing but passion, had alleviated his gradual anxiety but he was still worrisome of the dark. 

"Are you that scared of the dark?" She teased him humorously.

"No," he lied, trying to be the braver one of the companions. She smirked and lightly patted his back.

"Sissy," she stuck her tongue out at him and lifted herself from the couch, "I'll go fetch some candles."

"I'm not a sissy!" He persisted, but she ignored him and he accepted agonizing defeat. His gaze refused to linger away from her shadow as she went to retrieve a few candles in the kitchen. She found a lighter and ignited the wicks of them, where radiated off of them was an orange incandescence that encompassed around the female Vincent. One by one cautiously which were cupped inbetween the palm of her hands, she tread carefully to the living room and settled a candle upon the coffee table. The flame had defeated his paranoia of shadows and relinquished his condition of perpetual fear within seconds. He expelled a sigh of relief, grateful for his devoted girlfriend to retrieve more ignited candles. It was only obvious the blazing fire casted upon them was kicking the shadows ass in a military combat. 

Lastly, Sabrina accompanied him by settling herself aside him once again. With him relaxed, he was finally able to reciprocate in their tender kissing. 

“Thank you Sabrina,” he acknowledged through the kiss, “now I feel better about being here.” 

She pulled herself merely a couple inches away, still her entice around the nape of his neck remaining. “I knew you it! You were scared, sissy! You have a phobia of the dark!”

Her teasing made it all worthwhile when she bopped the button of his nose lightly. He beamed slyly, his cheeks reddening to where he grew flustered. 

”I wouldn’t be lying if I said I didn’t,” he admitted. 

"That's okay though," she permitted, trying to improve his esteem so he wasn't humiliated of himself with her, "I have severe coulrophobia."

"What phobia is that?"

"An intense fear of clowns, I despise them more than I resent the preppy kids." She proclaimed, and by the shivering in her stance, Tom believed her when she acknowledged it.

"You mean, you hate clowns, such as in the movie IT, and book IT by Stephen King?" That was one of his favorite horror films of all time, a wicked mastery had been conceived in brilliance of the film. 

"Reading IT triggered it for me," she included it, "but at the carnival, whenever I would spot a clown, I would hide behind Johnny. Like this one time when i was around twelve years old, I was at Billy Crane's Carnival. It was a hot summer's day, and I wore a bright yellow dress, that reminded me of the sun. I went with Johnny, Ricky, Peanut, and Lefty. It was so much fun..."

Tom offered a sly smile, comprehending where this was descending. "I am sensing an except."

Sabrina bobbed her head in affirmation, slowly, and proceeded onward. "I remember the boys had a contest amid them, to see who would win me the most stuffed animals. I had about at least five of them in my arms, I was surprised I hadn't dropped them all yet. When I went to go use the restroom, suddenly some clown approached me." 

"What did the clown say to you?" Tom asked with furrowed eyebrows. He automatically assumed that he would offer her a balloon or propose a comment about the amount of stuffed animals she was cradling.

"You aren't going to like this," she warned, aware of how overprotective Tom was of her. He shifted nearer to her, taking initiative in case she required support from him. 

"He commented on the stuffed animals I had, rambling on how I was probably the luckiest girl in Bullworth to have all of the stuffed animals. My brother warned me about not interacting with strangers, so my anxiety was bursting through the rooftops. I tried to search for them, which I had lost them, also desperately getting away from the clown, but he wouldn't stop following me. He'd comment how I was the cutest girl he ever laid eyes on..." Her eyes were stained glossy, her face rubescent had tears streamed down her cheeks and from those delicate hickory orbs that were ample with melancholy. Tom nibbled his bottom lip to prevent himself from spewing out multiple derogatory insults and curse words about that disgraceful man. He tugged her nearer to him, as if he had been in the moment himself. He would of shielded her from that perverted pedophile, and plowed him down if he had to. From how this was transforming into, sounds like he it was necessary to sack the bastard.

"Eventually I found Johnny with the man rambling onward about how gorgeous I was for a young girl. He even had the audacity to say to my older brother, who was already growing vicious at this point, that I was desirable girl for my age." 

"That asshole!" Tom seethed, gritting his teeth. His outburst astonished his girlfriend, despite expecting him to explode in furious rage. 

"Did Johnny kick the bastard's ass?" The boy was hopeful to hear.

"Of course he did, him and he greasers all ganged up on him. I'm glad they did, but we ended up being kicked out of the carnival for the rest of the summer as they "struck" an employee."

Tom scoffed. "Even when the man was preying on you? They didn't fire him?"

She shook her head in response, implying the pedophile that once preyed on the innocent female Vincent at a young age, had won the battle. 

"However, he suffered a heart attack a few months later. My brother was absolutely pissed off, still is." 

"Heh, I am pissed off. That is bullshit the carnival refused to send that douchebag into prison. He fucking deserved it." 

"I know," Sabrina murmured, burrowing her head into his shoulder, which conciliated the incensed boy aside her leisurely.

"I hope the man's heart attack was slow and painful," he hissed, resembling the similarity whenever her cat screeched when she was pissed. 

Desiring to make the moment for them serene, she decided it was only appropriate to shift into a subject much disparate, delightful compared to the flashback she foretold him. She listened to the sound of his heart thumping it's rhythm, which through the silence, the palpitations from his heart seemed to reverberate in the inaudible room. 

"You want to know something me and Johnny would do when we were younger?"

"What's that?" Tom queried, devoting such interest in her entirely. He was always prepared to hear one of her enchanting stories.

"Whenever the power would go out, especially when we lived at my grandmother's, whether it was because she neglected to pay the electric bill or it was storming badly outside, we would spend time together in the kitchen, light candles, simply talk about our days at school. We'd play board games occasionally, or attempt to play a game of candlelight tag."

"Candlelight tag?" He teased her, and she playfully nudged his arm. 

"We were younger then! We didn't have any other names to call it." 

"There's nothing against that," he insisted, actually enjoying the idea of not being so winded up in technology and electricity, "I sorta like the idea of taking advantage of the dark like that, utilizing candles simply just to enhance vision, but to spend time with people you care about. I feel like if everyone wasn't so focused on technology, the world would be a better place."

Sabrina cocked her head to the side, validating his point. "Yeah, that's another way to look at it. I wish the people were disconnected from technology just for a moment so they could truly realize that the key to developing relationships isn't on a computer screen. It's about being able to bond and spend time with the person aside them, because you don't know how long you have until the person is gone."

Tom nodded in agreement. "Then those who are using technology to connect with the person, really don't have a connection stable enough. They can't replace back the lost time they took advantage of, and are regretting not ever being able to truly see the authenticity of what the person was behind closed doors." 

"How they spoke," Sabrina murmured, gazing down at the orange flame on the tabletop in front of her and losing her grip on reality. "They'd have no idea how the person would look at them whenever they spoke, or generally. Or how they would hold them, and cherish them. And if they would cherish them if they had the faintest idea of what they appeared to be." 

Her twinkling orbs meshed with his ocean of melancholy. The two lost their assemblage of words, merely on their intentions so they could appreciate each other's existence beneath their luring eyes. They had been captivated with the significant companion, their essence to them worth more than all of the celestial stars that patched the indigo woven night sky. 

“I always feel like shadows try to haunt me, that they aren’t just shadows, but really they are monsters. Maybe not on the outside, but on the inside they are.” 

“You can’t always be afraid of your own shadows, Tom,” Sabrina murmured, the orange tint of the candles flickering with her hazel orbs. Suddenly, it felt just like the campfire a few weeks ago, with how the flaming orange, blazing red, and simmering yellow turns kissed her face in their calamitous embrace. The moment was warmer than the fire that was ablaze. 

“You gotta prove to those dark shadows you are the braver one. You can’t allow them to push you around like that.”

”I know,” Tom responded with a frown, “I don’t know how, they just do. People push me around, a lot, and I’m just sick of everyone taking advantage of me.”

Sabrina furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion. “Who pushes you around?”

”People like my dad, Mr. Burton, and some of the nerds because they are aware of my weaknesses. Once they see that I’m vulnerable, they just don’t stop!” 

 Her face became contorted with utter remorse. “They shouldn’t be like that with you, Tom. You aren’t vulnerable, and you shouldn’t be. That’s what you gotta prove, that you are stronger than what they perceive you to be. Don’t let that conquer you. You are stronger than you think, I know you are. You just have to demonstrate that.” 

“Even when I try to be stronger, everyone seems to find out how to weigh my guard down.” He uttered grievously. 

“Don’t let them.” She insisted. “Make it hard to find, bury it somewhere they don’t know. No matter what they try to do, don’t ever allow them to push you around. I know you are capable of doing anything you want to do, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” 

Tom gazed into her eyes, mooning his cadet blue specs with her hickory orbs. "How did I ever find someone like you? You are so unique, the rare jewel out of a treasure of gold. You seem to be so hard to find because you are perfect."

"Maybe I purposely made myself hard to find, so only you could of found me." She murmured, inching closer to him. 

"Or maybe I was really good at looking for the right person." He assumed, his voice subtle. He coiled his arms around the petite female, nuzzling his lips on the smooth porcelain of her forehead. She latched onto the back of his head, her fingers tunneling through the growing tendrils that sprouted upon his neck. Unsheathing her claws like a frisky feline, she dug her nails deeper into his hairline. Yanking her closer to him, she pleasantly inhaled the heavenly sandalwood scent of her loving boyfriend. The fragrance of faint cigarettes and the dinner from earlier wafted through her nostrils as well, but it didn't despair her one minute. Their lips adhered each other's passionately, escalating into a tender full moon. A newly desperate Tom could no longer refrain from reverting to the initiative of progressing their love even further. He craved the sensational inclination of being able to ignite the affectionate embers amid the two teenage lovers. He hauled the thicker girl and settled her onto his lap. A grunt was expelled due to the sudden reaction of a recent weight latched upon him. It granted him the opportunity to embrace her nearer to the point her ample bosom compressed against his chest. She slipped her tongue into his mouth like dipping into a river bank, so casually befitted and it was a perfect match for the cavernous roots of his mouth. 

His hand traveled to her lower back, supporting her securely in his hold. He gripped onto her as tightly as he could, fearful he’d lose her. Her almighty weight was vast to the point he found himself submerging into the couch. Sabrina seemed to enthrall on the moment of dominating him in control of their kisses, so he allowed her to proceed where she was descending with this. 

Instead of tasting the casual flavor of strawberry, he sensed a tinge of pumpkin pie alongside the savor of stuffing. Odd combination to sip, but anything with Sabrina Vincent, he was devoted to explore in a journey. He engulfed himself abysmally into the sea of the couch cushion, which instantly became a regret for him. 

“Ouch,” he winced in pain, flustered. A sharp dagger was poking into his bum, which assessed the situation more awkward than it should be with his girlfriend straddled on top of him. 

Sabrina knitted her eyebrows in bewilderment, leisurely beginning to fret about it.

”The couch isn’t that old, there shouldn’t even be metal digging out from it at all.” 

“Don’t worry about it, we can just move somewhere else.” He assured, tugging her closer to him in hopes of refueling the moment. Dissipating her interest as her curiosity was sparked, she lifted herself off of him to investigate the mysterious scene. Tom scrambled up, reluctant in allowing Sabrina to maneuver through the hidden barriers of the couch with her bare hands. If a metal dagger did lunge at him, she could potentially harm herself. 

Rescusing her, he lightly shuffled her to the side. 

“Let me look, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” 

Exhalling a shallow mist of air, he extended his arm towards the couch cushion. It was in this period of time he had lust for light to illuminate the place. Albeit, the roaring candles remained enflamed from behind him, however the orange source of light wasn’t reliable enough. 

He dug in deeper, only to yank out a chain that accommodated a golden, heart shaped locket. With furrowed brows, he inspected the locker cautiously. 

“Who does this belong to?”

Sabrina gasped when she caught a glimpse of it. Automatically, she grabbed it from him, cradling the locket in the palm of her hand as if it was a delicate baby. Mesmerized, she blinked a few times to process the eternity of the current moment. She stroked it, which adhered her expectations. It was frigid due to the fact it had been untouched for years, other than the slight contact with Tom’s bottom. As if representing her heart, she nestled the locket to the left side of her chest. 

“It’s mine, I thought I lost it.” 

Tom rested on the ground with his legs sprawled out towards the female Vincent, who was propped on her hind legs. She was struck with silence and he respected her desires so she could resonate her bond with the locket she nourished. He awaited patiently when she was prepared to utter her first fragment of words, not wanting to disturb the period of reunification amid the former best friends. 

“A couple years ago, there was a fire at the tenements. I had stayed up here, lounging up here as I wanted a time to be alone, and I had taken the locket off of me so I could insert a picture.” She began. 

Tom scooted closer to her, the paranoia of fire feasting upon his gnawing insides. ”Where did you get the locket?”

”I found it deserted outside of Pinky’s house,” she avowed, “she didn’t make a fuss out of it, and considering she loses jewelry all the time, she had money spared to replace it anyways. I thought it was beautiful, so I kept it and I never stopped wearing it, until...”

She frowned, disappointed with herself for losing possession of the locket. Hypocritical on her part entirely. 

“Until the fire,” Tom finished, and she nodded gradually in response. 

“So, how did it get put in the couch? Why wasn’t it burnt?”

”Thats a good question,” she confessed, “perhaps one of the boys must of found it and hid it in there.” 

“Without telling you about it?” 

“All I know is I’m appreciative I found it,” she declared with a extended beam. She flicked open the locket like a lighter, and when she saw the picture inside, her smile expanded wider. 

Observing how gleamful it made her feel, he offered a grin too. 

“Me too.” 


	25. Heart-Shaped Necklace

_Summer vacation was culminating before everyone knew it, which a significant amount of students from Bullworth Academy were dreading the doomed, final days. The variant youths were lamenting their sorrows in traditions for the summer, such as buying icy treats that were refreshing on their palates. Others were feasting off of a savoring barbecue, enthralling on the cherished moments with their families and friends. They took tremendous bites, digesting the few amounts of summer as while they still could. It was sunny, which was excruciating hot for a few of the greasers as they yearned to wear their emblematic set of leather and denim. Howbeit, they didn't mind as long as they recharged themselves with a frozen soda._

_As the intense golden apple dazed on the male Vincent specifically, excess sweat dripped from his pores. He wiped it off with the back of his hand as he and Peanut tried to toil with the engine of his cheap, BMW 750iL that resembled a firetruck red. The illuminating ray of the sun gleamed on the vehicle, endorsing the vivid ruby for all of New Coventry to view. It shimmered in the spotlight, however speckled upon it, Johnny noticed his beloved, "Lola 2.0" was in vital desires of a proper wash. Grime coated the car in certain areas and initiated a plan to polish it as soon as possible._

_"Hey Peanut, it's looking like we could use a good cleanin' on this car, don't cha think?" Johnny queried, grasping the attention of his dedicated friend. Peanut offered a sly smile and nodded willingly._

_"Sure Johnny! I need to wash my Mamma's car for her too, I promised I would eventually. Maybe we can tag tackle that together?"_

_His leader's beam broadened even wider. "Course. Anything for your Mama, Peanut."_

_Since Johnny had the lack of a guardian or a reliable adult over the age of 21 to instruct him how to drive, Peanut's mom had swooped in and taught the Vincent boy to drive. He had passed his operator's license like a piece of cake a couple weeks ago, and with a few paychecks worth of cash, the sixteen year old had been able to afford an inexpensive vehicle so he could drive himself and sister places wherever they needed to travel to. Since the car was a bit rusty in the operational department, Johnny sought to deliver a tuneup it desired. The day was suitable for Peanut and him, instead of cooping himself inside all day doing nothing, he presumed it would be worthwhile to concentrate on the vehicle._

_Peanut tinkered with the engine while Johnny tried switching on the ignition. The male Vincent frowned initially, disappointed that the engine wasn’t working still. They’ve been spending what it deemed to be the last five seconds of summer with the engine, making sure it would be a secure car to drive in Bullworth. It would of been a casualty if Johnny would of purchased this vehicle for nothing._

_The female Vincent skipped merrily down the steps after declaring her phone call with Beatrice to be over. Her companion and her parents had offered to take the two girls out to the lake for a few hours and venture onto Dairy Queen for ice cream afterwards._

_Sabrina departed her house to discover her older brother and Peanut toying with the engine still. From the aggravated expression that daunted his features, it simply specified the car wasn’t working. She expelled a sigh and maneuvered towards the blazing red, cradling her hands upon her set of curves. When she arrived, the chocolate orbs of Peanut Romano were automatically cemented to her. He goggled from her sandals to the upper half of her thick figure, dazed by how tan her legs appeared. Immediately, he floated to the heavenly cloud nine as she trailed over to where she was in front of her. His vision dilated, alluded by the captivating sight of her rear end, who wore a taut pair of denim shorts._

_If only there wasn’t that enforced greaser rule, which forbid anybody to date his little sister in the gang. He comprehended it would of been awkward for him and the others to date his sister. Musing about it, he realized he validated a point by strictly endorsing the greaser code. What if the greasers separated from Sabrina, or possibly damaged the tendon of her heart? Albeit, they would prevent themselves from committing such a satanic act, but it was still a possibility. Possibilities were limitless._

_She was also a few years younger than him, but matured rapidly for age in her charming personality and physical appearance. Johnny was already dwelling it, as it only meant he had to kick more asses in case boys would chase after her inappropriately._

_As she prepared herself to converse with her brother, Peanut refrained from gazing at her, which was complicated for him to do. She wore a shirt that seemed loose and revealed her ample supply of her cups to him. The female Vincent was undeniably a gorgeous creature who blessed anyone with her appearance. Significantly, she was better than Lola Lombardi, in looks, and her personality. Everything she did, and how she portrayed herself to others was naturally flawless. Lola seemed to force herself to be an impeccable girl who yearned to be desirable by the other boys. Boys that wasn’t even her own man._

_“Hey, big brother,” she greeted, tunneling a hand through her velvety curls. It astounded Peanut how she managed to have her hair down and not swelter like a pig._

_Johnny grunted in frustration and stepped out of the vehicle to approach his baby sister. “Sup lil sis?”_

_“I take it the car isn’t working?” She presumed._

_“Yeah, the damn engine isn’t working, sorta pissin’ me off a little,” Johnny responded through gritted teeth._

_“What’s up with ya kid?”_

_He leaned against the side of his car and huffed, devoting attention to his sister still._

_“Is it cool with you if I go to Beatrice’s?”_

_”Yeah kid, it’s summer, you can do whatever you want as long as it’s safe,” Johnny warranted, “what were you two plannin’ on doing?”_

_“Her parents were going to take us up to the Cedar Lake a couple miles from Bullworth and getting Dairy Queen afterwards.”_

_“Sounds like fun actually,” Peanut admitted, captivated by a mystifying attraction of a golden, heart-shaped locket._

_“You can go, I would drop ya off, but the car engine still ain’t workin’ right!” Johnny exclaimed, aggravated._

_Sabrina shook her head, flicking the simple task off his shoulders as if it was lint. “Nah, don’t worry about it. Her parents are picking me up soon.”_

_“You sure? They don’t have to come all this way, considering they are going out of their way to drive you with them somewhere.” He attempted to offer, peering at her dubiously._

_“Yeah, they insisted actually.”_

_“Alright, have fun then. Just call me when you get the chance.”_

_Peanut noticed he had the chance to interrogate her about the locket to answer his swarming amount of curiosities. There was a vigorous attempt to assume where she got the golden necklace, pondering the possibilities where she latched onto something as precious as that. Perhaps from their grandmother, who spoiled the younger, female Vincent as she possibly could._

_Peanut dipped his head, aiming his attention at the locket. Sabrina noticed him gazing at her chest area and a crimson shade mantled her cheeks._

_“Where did you get that locket Brina?” He wondered, blushing a similar shade when she presumed him to goggle at a peculiar portion of her body._

_A flood of relief surfed inside of her like a soothing tidal wave. Sabrina giggled and clutched onto the emblematic heart of the locket as if it was her own. Johnny, who averted his attention back to his car, reversed his gaze back to her. He furrowed a brow of uncertainty, realizing the new chain that was securely entangled around her neck._

_“You know that prep girl, Pinky?”_

_Johnny nodded, considering she’s been included in her conversations numerous times. “Yeah, we know Pinky, that spoiled little brat that gives you a difficult time for not accommodating an amount of wealth like her. I hate her guts.”_

_”She lost this locket, when I was hanging out with you guys in Bullworth Vale, we were outside her house. I noticed it on her front lawn, and picked it up. It’s beautiful.”_

_Suddenly tension was inflamed amid the two siblings. "You went up and took it? As much as I heavily disdain those rich scum, what if she presses a lawsuit against you? Against us? I could lose custody over you!"_

_Sabrina rolled her eyes at her brother's stupidity. "Johnny, she would never do that."_

_"Well she could, seein' those rich kids don't seem to realize when they pull shit like that, they are trying to boost more wealth they don't even need!"_

_"I took this from her over a week ago Johnny, and she still hasn't noticed it yet," she acclaimed._

_"Maybe she already has."_

_Peanut stood awkwardly, fidgeting squeamishly as the two siblings argued with each other over a unconcerned thing. On a personal level, he sided with Sabrina, but not just because he considered her a charming girl or his bitter, authentic disdain towards the preppy kids. She validated a good claim on her behalf. Pinky owned several accessories, similar to the valuable, golden locket she bargained for. Capably, the prosperous girl could replace the locket with a whip of her fingernail. It was her source of entitlement, after all. Unfortunately, since he held an affluent upbringing to her breed, she earned everything she lusted for. That's what money implemented to people, and the greasers didn't stew with those types of kids. In an unmitigated comparison amid the greasers and the preppies, the greasers had to tussle for what they desired, and commonly, they never earned it in the result._

_"Then why hasn't she made a deal out of it? Begging for people to look for it, just so it could get returned to her?" Sabrina queried, her interrogation aimed towards her stubborn brother, who refused to see the point in her argument. This girl was convincing, her brother was obstinate to recognize the appeal to her regard._

_Johnny simply examined his sister's mood, identifying the hurt that prolonged her voice. Realization had battered him, but he rejected the taste of defeat._

_"Why does that locket mean so much for you, when it isn't even yours?" He demanded, his steel voice soft enough so it didn't penetrate his sister's mood._

_She bit her lip, struggling initially to determine why it did. It was belonged to someone else, but now it maneuvered to her possession. She lost it fair and square, and didn't scuffle for it like she should of. It wasn't right how she was heedless with the measure in her intricate luxury, how girls like her in that situation would be grateful for bearing as precious as the locket, even if it was only one piece of jewelry she accustomed._

_"She loses diamond earrings all of the time, and simply all she does is chime, 'oh well,' and buys another more expensive pair with her daddy's money. She fails to distinguish the value in the jewelry she receives, how any girl would love to be as fortunate as her." She denoted._

_"This locket is clearly precious, and it deserves a loving home, not someone who neglects it and forbids themselves to see the value it attains."_

_Johnny scratched the nape of his neck sheepishly while Peanut offered a sly smile in weak attempt to uplift the situation more serene. He hoped his alpha realized what Sabrina was declaring was reasonable. Unpretentiously, the female Vincent was a good kid with a heart that resembled the locket. In a way, the more he tried to distinguish amid the locket and the quirky, lovable girl who was wearing it, he realized they weren't disparate from each other. Gold was as sweet and genuine as the affectionate sun, who only guided people in their friendliest vows. That's what Sabrina was if she was an item and not a legitimate human being: a gleaming, cordate pendant upon the chain of a necklace._

_Peanut finally after remaining in an utter, respectful silence, assorted himself into the conversation. "She's right, Johnny. I mean, it's Pinky's fault for leaving the locket behind. Who knows how long it was outside her house for that day."_

_With an expelled sigh, "You can keep the locket, Sabrina, but only if you promise to take care of it and not mention it to anybody."_

_Sabrina immediately beamed with thrilling excitement. Her eyes were brimming with minuscule stars that dazzled her hickory orbs, authenticating the gleam and pure joy she possessed._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, I see how much it means to ya sis," Johnny returned a smile of his own, which was similar to his sister's, except his lips were bigger in size,"especially with how broad that smile you have on your face. You can keep it, just don't be bringin' it up to anybody, ya hear?"_

_Sabrina nodded, affirming her promise. "I won't, it's our sacred secret. This locket is so important to me, I feel in a way, it represents me."_

_"It does kid. It's golden like you."_

_Sabrina smiled and enticed her brother into a quick hug. Not soon after, Beatrice had arrived with her parents in her Mom's silver colored minivan._

_"You better get goin', your friend is here." Johnny acknowledged, gesturing to the obvious sight of the vehicle._

_"I'll be back around 6, see you later Johnny!"_

_"See ya," Johnny hollered back, observing carefully as his sister crawled into Beatrice's minivan. Her parents waved at him congenially through the front window of the minivan. Making sure his sister was safe the entire time, he carefully surveyed the scene as they released themselves from the driveway flooding into the street._

_"I wish we could do stuff like that." Peanut admitted as he too participated in watching vehicle fade away._

_"I do too, it would be fun for us as a gang, that's for sure." Johnny agreed, reverting his attention back to his own piece of junk, which after one, final attempt, it magically worked._

_"Welp," Peanut smiled shyly, averting his gaze to Johnny, "looks like the locket brought us good luck. It shouldn't be so bad after all."_

_"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you are right, P."_

 


	26. Fire at the Tenements: Part One

_The evening settled, and dusk was no longer the shadow that lurked against the entire sky. There awaiting the vacant streets of New Coventry was Johnny Vincent, who was roaming around whilst battling a full grown mental break. His girlfriend refused to even hang out with him after all the dedication he put into fixing the car. After his baby sister split to go to Cedar Lake with Beatrice, him and Peanut stipulated to polish the car as well. johnny scrubbed it with as much elbow grease as much as he could where the scarlet on the car was lustrous compared to the wardrobes of the rich kids. It only resulted in Johnny to swim in a flood of regrets over it, deeming ever washing it to be pointless. As he paced himself in the alleyway, his heartbeat palpitated rapidly. It was difficult to control his breathing at a regular rate to the point he was restlessly suffocating internally. Externally, it revealed how hard it was to contemplate reality to him, and others could easily view it on the streets. Homeless people expressed mild concerns, but mainly did so as an act to retrieve something in return like medication pills or spare change and loot to get them steady through the week. Johnny huffed and tried to release his anger as a prevention to keeping it bottled up inside._

_It was a challenge for him to comprehend everything, and what he needed was his little sister, who still hasn't returned back from Cedar Lake._

_He expected it to be at least a few hours, considering a day at the lake wouldn't take long and the duration it took to travel from Cedar Lake to New Coventry. It was worrying him sick, which wasn't helping his case regarding his mental capacity. Infuriated, he was grateful to discover along his journey which was cornering Lola's house inclusively that there were several trash cans offered for him to kick. It didn't take any struggles for him to commit the act of lamenting his anger on a delicate object. Without hesitation, he swept his leg in the air, kicking the trash can to the curb. It rattled in an uproar, wincing in pain by the vehemence of the kick. It spewed out it's vomit of rotten food, empty, glass beer bottles, and crumpled wads of paper in the process, spilling onto the sleet, cracked concrete of the street. Johnny stood, impatiently huffing as if expecting the trash to retaliate dramatically with an attack of it’s own._

_”You want a piece of me?!” He bellowed, hoping someone would hear. As he surveyed his sight, no one reliable was around. He respired a shallow breath, resuming his method of repentance._

_It was better than kicking someone’s ass, right?_

_Peanut Romano separated from Johnny twenty minutes after they gave the car a diligent wash, scrubbing all the grime from the areas. He went to check in on his mother and aided her with tonight’s supper, which was her remarkable creamy chicken Alfredo. Once he knew it settled in his stomach, an effervescent beam emerged. He wouldn’t know how to function without his mother’s marvelous cooking._

_Boredom had possessed him, and in need of something to motivate his mind, he decided a late night jog would do the trick._

_“Momma, I’m going to go for a walk!”_

_His mother had been in the kitchen, wiping the grey counters spotless and exempt from grub._

_“Okay sweetie! Try to be back before curfew!” She hollered back._

_“I will!”_

_Peanut headed out of the house, peering from left to right before embarking on the direction of his walk. His scrutiny was snatched by the thieving tenements. He examined the cherished hangout building of the greasers meticulously, disappointed that his friends weren’t around for him to be with. Frowning, he decided to amble around the small region in hopes of maybe finding his friends. Perhaps Ricky and Lefty would be up to go watch a movie at whoever’s house. If Johnny wasn’t busy with Lola, he would of headed to his house instead as it was an easy solution to his conflicting boredom._

_When he approached the corner near Lola’s house, he heard the rattling of steel and raging sulks. Alert, he remained hesitant, making sure it wasn’t one of those dropout goons trespassing the turf and searching for trouble. As he lurked, he knelt to his knees, cautious not to disturb the screeching freak. When he edged closer like a concealed mouse, there he discovered the merciless alpha of the gang on an emotional thread._

_“Stupid Lola! Stupid everyone!”_

_Peanut immediately scurried towards Johnny, concerned for his friend’s erratic behavior._

_“Johnny! Stop it,” he implored, attaining a hold of his arm who shoved him away. Peanut remained steady in his balance and refused to desert his friend when he was clearly in a desperate time of need._

_“Lay off Peanut,” the raging Vincent barked, perturbing Peanut even more instead of ameliorating him._

_Peanut shook his head, remaining closer to his leader despite his demands for him to back off and flee while he still had the chance; Johnny should devote appreciation to his friend, who has abided by him ever since they were in elementary school._

_“I ain’t going anywhere Johnny.” Peanut persisted, refusing to budge._

_Johnny stood in utter silence, uncertain of what to enunciate initially. Eventually, he glanced at his friend and was appreciative for his arrival._

_“Thanks, P,” he acknowledged, gaining a set and being negotiable with his friend, “I’m sorry for losin’ my temper out on ya, it’s just a lot has been gettin’ to me.”_

_Peanut furrowed his brows, confused at first. But when he surveyed the surroundings, the night distilled the environment encompassing the two boys and realized how empty Johnny appeared without his Lola. Her absence must of triggered his mental break, which he fully comprehended why. Even an inconsiderate asshole would understand that on his level._

_“Lola ain’t here. She never showed up, did she?”_

_Johnny glumly shook his head, his expression softening like a delicate lamb, a side of him people rarely got to see. “No, she never did. She promised me she would show up P. This is the fifth time she’s flaked out on me at the last minute. Rumors are traveling like a bullet, everyone in school is speculating my queen is tramping off with other boys.”_

_Peanut delved his hands into the pockets of his umber leather jacket, which appeared to be as midnight blue as Johnny’s due to how somber the night was. The outline of his face was slightly visible, but impaired since the limelight of the street posts didn’t cast on them. The nearest one wasn’t for a few blocks away, which was dangerous to some extent as there were civilians in New Coventry who were in desperate need of light. Especially kids who trudged in the area unfamiliarly or the elderly who was suffering from blindness aside from the unnecessary abundance of financial burden they were tackling._

_“I don’t wanna believe that about my queen, Peanut, I don’t. But I mean, it makes perfect sense to me. Where else could she possibly go? She claims she loves me so much, that I am forever her king. I love her, P. But it is like, if she loves me so much, then why doesn’t she dedicate time into spending time with me? Her ‘hunk of a man,’ her ‘forever,’ her ‘sweet one and only.’?”_

_“I just can’t place my heart on it, it hurts so much to even imagine Lola runnin’ off to go hoe around behind my back. But as her boyfriend, I am supposed to trust her on her every word. What makes a king true is one that can trust their queen no matter what it takes.”_

_His friend’s expression sunk deep, remorseful for his friend that was trying to hard to sustain his relationship with someone as toxic as Lola Lombardi. She was too much for Johnny Vincent, considering he had a heavy responsibility hovering over his shoulders by caring for his sister attentively. If Peanut could substitute for him in order to resolve his conflict, he would go ahead and drop her in an instant. She was undeniably gorgeous, even at some summit in his life he lusted for Lola. But that was the past, and he had valued the significance of his friendship with Johnny than risking it over a disheartening battle over some floozy._

_“If you were me in this situation, what would you do Peanut?”_

_Peanut swallowed, hesitant; he wasn’t sure if his answer would satisfy Johnny. He debated against honesty so he would spare his feelings. He loved Lola, and he was aware how desolate he’d feel without her. He has thrived to be her other half, just as for her to be his. There was an attachment of the separate pieces of their heart together in sync. To be simplified, Johnny’s heart would of been permanently damaged._

_“Me?” He squeaked, his timid nature expanding. Johnny didn’t question it and resumed staring at him as he expected an answer out of him._

_It was normal for Peanut to grow shy seeing it was in his personality. He wasn’t one who could easily be swayed by social interaction. The impending factor was resorted to his comfort zone. Really, the entirety of the greaser pack were the only ones who Peanut had reciprocated with a mutual trust towards. If it wasn’t for them, especially Johnny who binds them together as he dominated them as a “patriarch” in regards to roles, he wasn’t sure how they would survive withiout he best friend._

_“What I think you should do is find a time where you and Lola are together, so that way you can take her somewhere alone. Release your feelings out, try to expose yourselves to each other on things you haven’t before. Try to make sure everything is cool between you two.”_

_Johnny remained silent for a moment, his expression blank as he processed his advice. Peanut shifted in his tracks anxiously when he couldn’t decipher by his reaction if he followed through with it or was spiraling in denial._

_Fortunately for Peanut’s sake, a light smile enlightened Johnny’s face._

_“Yeah, we could do that.” He agreed._

_“I hope Lola listens to me and realizes how much I care about this relationship, P. Sometimes I feel like I am the only one that cares about this relationship, like it’s all a fling to her or somethin’.”_

_Peanut nodded. “It shouldn’t feel like a fling. Don’t be so hard on yourself Johnny. You are the perfect guy for her, you treat her well. The relationships in school that I see? The boys don’t care for their girls as much as you do for Lola. Those spoiled brats can hook up with any girl just because of what they have in their bank accounts, and they don’t show any type of appreciation to them.”_

_”Derby treats Pinky like shit, and they are cousins.” Johnny scoffed, scrunching his nose. How their families could warrant them to marry their bloodline instead of someone of the unfortunate side didn’t make sense to them. Their offspring had a greater chance at inheriting problems in their genetics that could impact their lives forever._

_“Exactly my point.” Peanut asserted._

_He coiled a reassuring arm around his friend, patting him in the process as he tugged him nearer to his side._

_”No more worries Johnny, alright?”_

_Johnny slowly smiled. “Alright, I don’t know what I would do without you Peanut. Sincerely, I mean it when I say it.”_

_“I don’t know what I would do without you either, Johnny,” Peanut admitted, gazing into his chocolate orbs that resembled his sister’s._

_The two simply peered into each other’s eyes, gradually pulling away when they heard someone lumbering down the block towards them. Peanut released his hold off of Johnny and the two guys prepared each other on guard as they averted their focus on the attraction in front of them. The shadow lurked through the night, and as they gained closer to them the person was already emptying a bottle of breath as they huffed and panted. They tried to identify who the shadow was by squinting, but their vision was impaired by the somber night._

_”Who the fuck is that?” Peanut murmured to Johnny._

_”Is that...?”_

_The person ceased to a haunt as they approached them, exasperated._

_“Lefty?” Peanut and Johnny chimed in sync, exchanging a curious glance amongst each other._

_“What’s going on Left?” Johnny demanded steely as he tried to regain a pint of fresh air. He controlled his pace to a steady beat and balanced himself where he could finally meet their concerned expressions._

_”Big news guys.”_

_”Good or bad?” Peanut asked, presuming it to be bad._

_”Bad, there’s a fire at the tenements.”_


	27. Fire At the Tenements: Part Two

_The three greasers arrived at the harrowing scene that occurred before their eyes. They surveyed it meticulously, soaking in each detail as the flames spread. With a span of  seconds, the fire ablaze had inhabited the entire dwelling. Flames bursted through the top floor, thickening in heat as it tunneled to the bottom. There was a small fragment where it was free of flames, but who knew how long it could potentially take til the tenements was entirely burnt down. A sea of heartache and devastation flooded the New Coventry region that night as the civilians surveyed the calamity thoroughly. No one could even breathe, or think they were capable of breathing._

_Fear sunk deeply into Johnny Vincent as he ingested the scene unremittingly. His stomach dropped at the sight of two people managing to escape the tenements. Immediately he recognized them, identifying them to be Norton and Ricky. Scarred upon their faces were tattoos the fire abandoned upon their flesh. They were decrepit with ash fading and meshing with their skintones, and immense sweat dampened their faces. Johnny approached the horrified scene of the greasers with Peanut and Lefty following him._

_"Rick! Norton! Are you alright?" Johnny queried._

_Ricky shook his head, releasing a line of excessive coughing he tried to suppress so he could talk. "No! Sabrina is in the tenements!”_

_Realization spread across Johnny’s face when he puzzled it together. That explained why she never came home, but it didn’t make sense to him how she didn’t update him on going to the tenements right after she arrived back in New Coventry._

_“What do you mean she is in the tenements?” He demanded steely._

_Norton and Ricky exchanged a nervous glance, uncertain of how to properly settle this._

_Norton became the bigger man seeing how anxious Ricky was to enunciate even a tad bit to Johnny. “When the fire started, we were walking around by the tenements and heard screaming. It sounded female, and we remained to try and catch who it was. We heard cries for help, and it was Sabrina.”_

_“We tried to help her,” Ricky assured, hoping Johnny wouldn’t resent them for being incapable of rescuing her, “but we weren’t sure of where she was.”_

_”She must be on the top floor, we couldn’t reach up there because the flames are out of control.”_

_“You’ve got to understand Johnny.” Ricky tried to sympathize, desiring no bad blood with his best friend._

_‘It isn’t their fault,’ Johnny mused, surveying his friends unremittingly. He wasn’t pissed off at them entirely, at least they attempted to rescue his baby sister, who was in need of someone to aid her out. He didn’t wanna lose his sister, she meant so much to him. He wouldn’t know how to survive this treacherous earth without her in it. They’ve been through so much together, and she was too young._

_“I understand, but I am going in.” He declared, approaching the tenements without hesitation. He didn’t have to think twice about saving his little sister. If it meant him dying in the process and her living, then so be it; he would risk his life for her anyway._

_Before he proceeded towards the tenements, an arm latched onto his shoulder. He gyrated around to approach a newly hysterical Peanut. His chocolate eyes were rimed with a weary dawn, evolving into the concerned friend Johnny had valued. Out of his friendships, he perceived him to be the genuinely authentic pal of the gang. He freaked out, sometimes a bit too much on his part when it came to Johnny's sake._

_"No Johnny! You can't!" Peanut shrieked, the newly distressed boy whirring in a sea of sputters._

_"W-w-what if y-you g-g-get burnt? You could-" Peanut froze, unable to enunciate the next fragment of words._

_Swallowing a gulp, Peanut forced himself to utter out the possible outcome of what could happen if he fought the fire gurgling inside the tenements. "You could die on us Johnny."_

_"Peanut's right J," Norton admitted, "you could get burnt to a crisp or put yourself in grave danger of dying today."_

_Johnny huffed, glaring at Norton and Peanut harshly. "I thought you guys would of known me by now. I care too much about the person that is in there, who's in risk of dying herself without no one to save her. If I die, at least I would know I risked my own heart on the line saving my baby sister."_

_Before he proceeded towards the tenements, he peered over his shoulder as he captured one last glance at his gang members._

_"And Norton. I think you out of all people would understand this situation better than anyone else."_

_Norton nibbled on his bottom lip in rumination, refusing to approach his hostile glare. He resented when his leader validated yet another good point. That's what made him durable as a leader in the first place was his train of thought that seemed so balanced._

_"If I am not back but my sister is, take care of her for me." Johnny added prior to his aim._

_The greasers exchanged a concerned glance with each other as their fearless leader ambled towards the building. As the indigo night sky encompassed them, the tenements became conflagrant, the orange flickering in their eyes as their gape was sealed to Johnny, and the unknown fate that remained in store for him._

_"Please, let them survive." Peanut murmured under his breath, quivering with despicable anxiety._

_"Amen to that." Ricky agreed._

_:::_

_Johnny surveyed the treacherous scene, digesting the details of the fire meticulously. He examined the sides of the burning dwelling, trying to attain a valuable approximation of what would be the best route to travel into without catching himself on fire. So far, the sides weren't useful to him as flames encompassed them in it's deceitful embrace. He assumed the back would be his best bet, so he climbed over the wooden fence and roamed to the behind area. Grass scattered the land, deteriorating worse than the building itself. Opening a window, he knew he picked a good spot to crawl into as he heard wailing from the top of the building._

_"Sabrina!" Johnny cried as he scooped himself in._

_The fragrance of wooden flesh burning wafted through his nostrils. It was bitter as he inhaled another whiff of it. It threatened an attack by nearly collapsing his lungs. His chest already felt like it was going to deflate, but he clutched onto it to regulate his palpitations._

_Another ear-piercing howl harrowed through his ear drums. It was a billowing noise he never wanted to hear. He loathed hearing the desperate pleas of his sister and him not being able to swoop her in his hold instantly from any source of calamity she was in. There had to be an escape for her, and the only way she could was through him._

_"I am coming kid!" He calls tried to outweigh the cackling snickers of the flames. Rushing up the staircase, he skipped over a couple of steps as crumbs of fire gnawed through the fragile wood._

_On his way towards the other staircase, flames barricaded his only available entrance for ascending across the hallway._

_"Shit!"_

_He ceased in his tracks, processing rapidly to try and find a solution to the conflict. Peering in each direction, he averted his gaze to the left entryway. Seeing it was the only available access without getting assaulted from any blazes. Quickening his pace, he ran out the fire escape route and scurried rapidly across the iron bars of the ladder. A hasty song jingled from beneath his feet the faster he ran. The echo of the chiming iron penetrated his ears as scampered across. He entered the aperture, the ignited titian flames flickering in his orbs as soon as he trespassed the frail wooden grounds. A dragon was hovering over his shoulder dauntingly. Absorbing heat from the hindering blazes, sweat leaked from his pores. His face reddened and was punctured into a grim expression. The fire had desperately plead for entrance to the gateway of his life, but he refused to let them budge._

_The flames attacked him by augmenting a vast spread towards him, and nearly he almost sunk into the perilous fire. He hopped over the steps and tripped in the process, the cackles from Satan himself ringing in his ears._

_He had descended into the caverns of Hell. It was all a supernatural realm to him somehow, as if he was rescuing his baby sister from this menacing abyss. She didn’t belong here, how in the fuck did she come here? And why didn’t she at least call, or update him about where she was?_

_Enthralling on a speedy recovery for his sister, he ascended up the steps with a newfound limp in his step. Another overwhelming wail bursted just like the flames, an amalgamation forming amid Sabrina and the sea of fires._

_“I’m almost there kid!” He hollered, hoping she’d hear him. He was content he heard her cries; it was relieving to him as it at least confirmed she was still alive._

_“Johnny?”_

_A slight hope was discovered in her panic-stricken accent. To him, hearing her to be hopeful was the enriching gold in the treasure chest._

_“It’s me,” he called back his affirmation, as he was approaching the summit of the tenements. Fire was leisurely spreading in the rooms, howbeit not surfacing into the grand hall where there was a division of rooms._

_“Where are you Sabrina? Stay where you are and I’ll come get you.”_

_“I’m in the big room, I’m so terrified!” A rupture of cries was instigated and it fractured Johnny’s heart._

_“No need to be terrified Sabrina, I’m here,” he assured her as he edged closer to the room._

_"How do I escape? The flames are cornering me!"_

_"Don't escape!" Johnny immediately ceased her._

_"Don't you dare move a muscle. Let me come to you."_

_He ambled gradually towards the room where flames were reeking an avid chaos. Certain, he had traveled to another realm in this despicable Hell. As soon as he fully made it into the room, a line of fire had separated him from a shadow. The shadow didn't move, but it appeared as if it wanted to lurk and flee from this agony. Misery bestowed the sibling companions terribly as they shuffled from side to side, achingly seeking a solution to reuniting once again._

_Tears tumbled down the female Vincent's cheeks. Her breathing had already been scarce due to the attacks of the fire encompassing her. Anxiety suffocated her to, clenching onto her rigidly with no means to freeing her to her brother. Hope was beginning to crumble just like the Tenements was. Every fragment that was deteriorating was the ounce of hope she once had._

_"Johnny! Johnny!" She choked out, the embrace of the fire tightening around her neck. Coughing was catalyzed after, frightening her older brother emotionally as it revealed to him his sister's health was slowly exceeding at a greater risk._

_"Hang on sis!"_

_Johnny was jammed in senseless confidence, his mind racing and rushing his thorough train of thought. He was in a time crunch, there was minimal time left! He had to travel across to get to his sister, but there was just no way._

_Surveying the scene quickly, noting the limitations on his time in the process, he discovered the approach to meeting his sister was the windows. They had to defeat the fire to the finish line and win the hectic race of the season. On both sides, there were two, small windows for them to climb out of. This was their only chance at achieving victory of survival._

_"Sabrina!"_

_Alert, the younger Vincent tried to keep track of where her brother supposedly was as she tried to identify him in the fire. "What are we going to do?"_

_"Do you see the window over there on your side?"_

_Sabrina squinted her eyes as a steamy gust of fog evaporated in the air. She coughed once more and tried to pace herself whilst searching for a window. She barely spotted the window, which was free from any source of flames._

_"Yeah."_

_Johnny rapidly approached towards the window to motivate his sister to imitate the same charge of action._

_"You are going to have to listen to me carefully-"_

_The tension of the flames thickened to the point Johnny exploded into a series of his own coughs. The intensity of smoke brimming in the air from the fire was weakening the strength he had in his lung capacity. Time was running out, they had to exit fast!_

_"Johnny!" Sabrina shrieked, his carbon copy duplicating her array of hacking herself._

_When he gained a shallow breath of air, he took it to his immediate advantage so he could proceed to speak. "The only way out of here is if we crawl out of this window, it'll lead us out to the fire escape."_

_"I'm going to crawl out- don't get scared, I'll be right here to rescue you, and we will figure out where we will go to from here."_

_"O-okay," she stammered, her voice a shaky bottle._

_As he opened the window, he heard the sound of the other window opening. A smile emerged from his face to deliver the comfort of his reassurance to himself._

_He extended his leg up, hovering it above the window ledge. He lifted the other up, crawling across and successfully decamping from the interior of the tenements. The window sucked in the gusts of wind like a vacuum, a slight breeze fanning Johnny’s face. Gas that was burning caused his nostrils to flare as the scent was potent. Scrunching his nose as each inhale was a vigorous blow to him, he hopped onto the iron platform. A ringing reverberated as his body weight shifted when he plowed to his knees. He lifted himself up and noticed his little sister crawling out. Her process was gradual as she tried to escape, implying to him she needed assistance._

_He immediately scurried over to her and coiled his arms around her._

_“I’ve got ya sis,” he assured her. Both legs were released from the fiery of the tenements. She enticed her arms around the crane of his neck as she maneuvered closer to him. He tugged her nearer to him and scooped her into his arms._

_Her body was shaking heavily as her brother held her in his arms. Albeit she was reunited with someone she felt strong with, still she felt battered and bruised by the force of the flames._

_Coughing profusely, Sabrina tried to regulate her breathing. It was scarce, her stomach was queasy and tied in taut knots. Her head throbbed with a pounding headache, she wouldn’t be astonished if she puked. Waterworks rolled down her cheeks after comprehending what just occurred in the Hell aside them. She realized her brother nearly died rescuing her, and there could of been a minor possibility of her not surviving either._

_Her brother cradled her in his arms as her sobs worsened._

_“Kid, it’s alright,” he assured her calmly, hushing her. Heavy thoughts were pummeling inside of her mind, the anxiety stored inside of her flaring. How could it be alright? If she would of lost her brother, she wasn't sure what she would have done. There would be no one like him to raise her. Sure, the greasers could of taken care of her, but no one could raise her. There had been a difference amid taking care of someone and raising someone. Being taken care of was another form of simplicity; being raised was defined sentimental and eternal. Johnny didn't just take care of her, he had raised her and portrayed a critical role into adapting her into the person she came to be. Raising someone was better than being taken care of- it included being supervised under someone's care, but included the phenomenal aspects of an entrance for someone to adapt the person they wanted to be._

_Sirens drilled in their ears, penetrating their hearing to the point they were bewildered that they haven't been deaf yet. Johnny expelled a relieving sigh as a ruby fire truck rushed to their rescue. Agitation meshed with relief as they arrived. The older Vincent had been grateful for their arrival, but why couldn't they have come sooner?_


	28. Aftermath

_Johnny handed Sabrina to one of the firemen hesitantly. Water sprouted from hoses as a group of firemen ameliorated the ignited flames. Sabrina toppled over the summit of the ladder, descending down the root as she climbed down each pole carefully. Johnny entered after her, trying to remain at his sister’s side at all times._

_“Everything’s going to be okay. An ambulance is on it’s way to take you guys to the hospital.” One of the firefighters had attempted to mollify the panic-stricken Sabrina, who clung onto her brother instantly when he reached the ground._

_Johnny coiled an arm around Sabrina’s shoulder in a way of comforting her. Her gaze was melancholy as tears rolled down her cheeks. The chocolate orbs were suffused with delicacy that Johnny resented to see. Pain was a wicked tormentor to those who were vulnerable. Sabrina was in dire need of strength and comfort with what she just experienced._

_”Thank you for saving our lives,” Johnny expressed his gratitude formally. He wouldn’t of left the firemen without their acknowledgement._

_”The fate of people’s lives is defined so much to me, maybe even more than the entire base of the universe.”_

_He glanced at the firefighter as he ingested what he enunciated. The make Vincent shifted his gaze to his younger sister, who he ushered towards his group of friends. All of them were bundled together, a few of the greasers were combined to the group during his time being of wandering through the inflamed tenements. Peanut had scanned everywhere for the Vincent’s siblings, quivering with anticipation that there was a hope for them to have survived the fire. When he identified Johnny as they approached them, he immediately ran up to him like a puppy returning to it’s owner._

_“Johnny!” He called, a relieved grin plastered on his face. Throwing his arms around the alpha greaser, he tightened his embrace to the point he was fearful of releasing Johnny from his grip._

_Johnny Vincent remained, squeezing Peanut tight as he was appreciative for his dear friend. He latched onto Sabrina and tugged her to his side, hugging the two most important people in his life. The greasers leisurely combined into the group, emphasizing their love and devotion for each other in a cherished caress._

_Slowly, they released one another from the enticement of their group regretfully. Everyone swerved their gazes to the members meticulously as they examined their expressions. Norton was the best when it came to reading them, and viewing Sabrina's, he could sense something else was troubling her. Her facial features contorted into horror as her hand clutched onto her chest._

_"Sabrina, how are you doing?"_

_She didn't acknowledge him instantly, as her mind was clouded with the trepidation that settled inside of her. Like a magnet force, she was warped some place else where she couldn't avert her focus on him._

_Her brother nudges her, forcing her to fixate her concentration to Norton. "My locket- have you seen my locket?"_

_Johnny furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you had it on ya, you mean the one from earlier?"_

_"Yes! It's not on me," she shuffled her hands into the pockets of her shorts, searching into her pockets thoroughly for any trace of her locket. There was no chain enticed around her neck like it was before; from the looks of it, the heart-shaped chain was absent from her body. She searched each portion of her body while the greasers dedicated their own investigation by surveying the scene for the female Vincent's sake. They scanned the fragmented concrete lot of New Coventry to identify the emblematic body of the locket's heart. They hoped to find the silver dollar to Sabrina's name, but there wasn't any luck. At least, that's what they initially interpreted._

_Vance's heart raced when he spotted something peculiar twinkling in the street. "Wait, I see somethin' shiny over there!"_

_He rushed over to it and retrieved it, becoming utterly disappointed with the outcome. Frowning, he expelled a gloomy grunt and whisked in the salty air of the New Coventry town._

_"My bad, I mistook it for a quarter."_

_"I'll take it!" Lefty persisted, swiping the quarter and storing it into his pocket._

_Sabrina shook her head and peered over her shoulder as realization spread across her face. The flames were gradually smoldering, and the water hosing down the dwelling could only assist so much. A sudden yearning was discovered in her newfound aching heart. It was an obligation for her to recover the locket, even if it meant risking her own life._

_"I have to go back," she aimed towards the direction of the tenements, but was tugged by someone's hand latching onto her shoulder. She pivoted around, alarmed as her brother forcefully clung her to him. Her gaze unsteadily lingered to him, hesitant to even approach his incensed glower._

_"You aren't going back! What the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded steely._

_"To think I would let you crawl back inside a building heapin' with fire, so you could potentially harm yourself, how could you think about going back, huh?"_

_He shook her as a way to releasing answers from out of her system. Rage was boiling inside of the female Vincent was disabled from fleeing. It was clear to her he didn't comprehend the significance of the locket._

_"I have to save the locket Johnny! You don't understand, I have to go back!" She cried._

_"You are right, I don't understand," he retorted flatly, narrowing his chocolate specs,"what could be more important than saving some worthless piece of junk?"_

_Fuming, hot tears rolled down Sabrina's cheeks as glare hardened with infuriated hostility. How could he not understand the meaning of the locket to her? It was a valued treasure, sacred to her kindred heart due to the significance she embarked to it's appeal when she initially retrieved it. The locket was enabled to open; it wasn't secured close, it allowed options for one to insert a certain memory into the heart-shaped, silver emblem._

_"You really don't, do you?"_

_“No I don’t! You got some explain’ to do, going and stealin’ some locket from a rich kid, then losin’ something that doesn’t belong to you and wanting to go risk your life to save it. What’s the matter with you?” Johnny shook his head vigorously in disapproval, as his pack shifted uncomfortably. Their hands were delved into the pockets of their jackets, hands buried cavernous in desperate need to spare themselves a cigarette._

_”You are supposed to be a smart kid, Sab. I thought you knew better.”_

_His words urticated the younger Vincent sibling immensely. Taken aback, Sabrina processed the conspicuous brink of the moment through each blink of her eyes. In a way to attract guilt to the male Vincent, her gaze was a moderate melancholy. She wiped the tears that were a steamy flood caressing her cheeks with the back of her hand. It daunted over her she couldn’t reveal the discretion that was laminated upon the locket. He’d never understand fully the personalized denotation behind that locket._

::: 

The locket was cupped inside of Sabrina’s hand securely. She traced the outline of the heart delicately, absorbing the silver emblem through intricate detail. Similar to a flick of a lighter, she opened the locket where the heart that was previously ample in development was fragmented into two, thin pieces. Tom observed this gesture meticulously as he recognized the effect it had over her. After she recounted the bittersweet memory that seemed so tangible to him by how elaborative it was, he comprehended why the locket meant so much to her. 

Inside one of the frames of the heart was a picture of Johnny and Sabrina dated back to when they were in the early stages of their preteen years. The image had not only captured the essence of the locket, but the real heart of the female Vincent. It was defined wholeheartedly to her and clearly, it was more than just a locket she snatched from her arch rival Pinky Gauthier. 

Tom propped himself to where he embraced his knee, with his other leg swooped underneath him. 

“I see that the locket means a lot to you.” He noted. 

“It does, now that I found it after all of this time, maybe I can finally show Johnny how much this locket means to me.” She decided. 

“He would finally understand the significance of the locket to you.” Tom murmured, peering directly into Sabrina’s eyes with a tender endearment. 

"Do you understand why the locket means so much to me?" Her words were a velvet ribbon in how timid her voice was. Her mesmerizing hickory orbs enchanted Tom with a whisk of another alluring spell by the way they dazzled him with the gleam in her eye. Cadet blue famously mooned with the splash of hickory, admiringly enthralling on the beauteous Sabrina Vincent. From how she was positioned as she sat across from her, there was a new infinity to her divine. Nothing could ever kidnap the bewitching essence away from this girl. 

"The locket means so much to you because of what is inside of you. Your brother, he has your heart. He's a part of you, and if something were to happen, the locket allows you stay connected him. No matter where you'll end up, the locket is there for you to have." Tom returned. 

"He owns every piece of your heart. I wouldn't understand if the locket didn't mean anything at all to you than if it did."

"Not only does Johnny mean a lot to me and is a part of my heart for being my guardian, but so do you Tom." 

"You mean so much to me Sabrina," he whispered, shifting near to her. He coiled an arm around her waist to tug her close to his chest. Still latched onto the chain of the locket, the female Vincent reeled herself into him, the emblematic heart pulsating against his chest in a caress. Her lips inched toward her companion's, craving his affection with a tender kiss. Tom smiled as the delicate texture of his lip brushed against hers. Tingles, jolts of electricity surfaced through his entire body the moment the entrances of their lips connected. 

Sabrina tangled her arms around the crane of his neck, leisurely releasing herself to provide space in their enticement. A beam was assembled across her face, which was orange from the tint of the candles flaming against her skin.

"You are the light of my life Tom. You are worth more than all the stars. To me?" She begged the question to him, sparking his curiosity. 

"You are the essence of the universe I want to live in. Everything I've grown to know you, a constellation forms. The moon, all the stars, the planets-even planets that don't exist. Whenever I am with you, time will never cease to existence." 

Tom's smile widened into a broader grin. Glimmering with a joyous beam, Sabrina leaned in once more and concluded the night with a kiss on his lips. This time it was longer, discovered to be more passionate. He tugged her as close as she could to him to where she was practically combined to him.

Like the locket, she never wanted to let him go. 

 


End file.
